Anything but Ordinary - Italian vr
by CharismasXe
Summary: Quando Jon torna a casa dopo un lungo tour con la WWE e si reca al solito pub, non si aspetta altro se non una serata ordinaria. Ma quella serata si rivela essere tutto tranne che ordinaria. E quando Jon salva una ragazza dall'essere stuprata, non sa che la sua vita è destinata a cambiare e a legarsi a quella di lei per sempre. [Dean Ambrose/OC/Seth Rollins]
1. Hey Little Fighter

**Author's note:** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su , ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!)  
**_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, lo scoprirete nel corso della storia!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**1. Hey Little Fighter**

Las Vegas era di certo una delle città più rumorose e piene di vita del mondo, specialmente di notte. Ma, quando tornava a casa, Jonathan Good preferiva tenersi lontano dal caos della capitale del divertimento. Tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, nei suoi giorni di riposo dai continui tour con la WWE, era stare in tranquillità con se stesso. La vita sulla strada gli piaceva, anzi, a dirla tutta, l'amava profondamente, quasi la venerava. Era quello che aveva sognato di fare da sempre e il suo realizzarsi non poteva che renderlo completo e appagato, ma doveva ammettere, almeno con se stesso, che a volte era stressante essere sempre in giro e non poter mai staccare la spina o prendersi una giornata da dedicare solo a sé e ai propri problemi. A volte, aveva così tante cose da fare, che non riusciva neanche ad ascoltare i suoi stessi pensieri.

Ma c'era un posto che Jon amava visitare sempre, quando tornava a casa. Lo aveva trovato per caso, ma gli era ormai così famigliare da riuscire a farlo sentire a suo agio e a liberarlo da ogni preoccupazione. Quando Jon entrava dentro quel locale piccolo e accogliente, lasciava fuori dalla porta ogni pensiero scomodo e si godeva una semplice serata in compagnia di musica dal vivo, luci soffuse e un bicchiere del suo liquore preferito.

Ed eccezione non aveva fatto quella sera, di ritorno dal tour europeo.

Aveva una settimana libera e, una volta tornato a casa, aveva gettato le valige in un angolo, si era fatto una lunga doccia ristoratrice, era uscito e si era diretto al _"The Discordant Note"._

L'atmosfera era quella nebbiosa e soffusa di sempre: seduto al bancone del bar, con il solito bicchiere di liquore in mano, Jon si guardò intorno. Il locale non era molto grande e forse era proprio quella caratteristica a renderlo tanto intimo. Essendo un posto che non era in grado di contenere un gran numero di persone, era sempre molto tranquillo e rilassante ed era per questo che lui amava trascorrere lì le sue serate libere. C'erano alcuni tavolini rotondi, occupati da gruppi di ragazzi e ragazze, e un piccolo palcoscenico sul lato destro, sul quale solitamente si esibiva qualche band locale.

Quella sera, tuttavia, il palco era lasciato al libero utilizzo di chiunque volesse esibirsi: serata karaoke, per la gioia di Jon.

Era un tipo che amava la musica dal vivo, ma solo quando questa era di buona qualità o, almeno, orecchiabile. Le ragazze che erano salite ora sul palco, stavano uccidendo le sue povere orecchie con una terribile versione di _"Bad Romance"_.

Jon sbuffò e buttò giù il contenuto del bicchiere in un solo sorso, facendo poi cenno al barista di riempirlo di nuovo: non potevano chiedergli di assistere a quello scempio e farlo da sobrio!

Certo, avrebbe potuto benissimo andarsene a casa… ma non aveva proprio voglia di tornare nel suo appartamento vuoto, gli faceva venire una sorta di malinconia interna alla quale preferiva proprio non pensare, in quel momento.

Jon non era mai stato un tipo particolarmente socievole o che aveva un cospicuo gruppo di amici: la sua passione per il wrestling lo aveva portato a percorrere strade completamente differenti da quelle che avevano intrapreso i suoi compagni d'infanzia, ed avendo viaggiato da una federazione all'altra, non aveva mai avuto davvero la possibilità di stringere legami duraturi e solidi. Ora, in WWE, le cose stavano migliorando: Joe e Colby – conosciuti sul ring come Roman Reigns e Seth Rollins – stavano pian piano riempiendo il vuoto che c'era nella sua vita, ma di certo non potevano colmarlo del tutto, e quel gelo che lui sentiva all'interno non riusciva mai ad essere completamente dissipato.

Solo fare wrestling lo aiutava a sentirsi più vivo: salire sul ring, interpretare _Dean Ambrose_, intrattenere i fans… sì, lui amava tutto quello.

_Lui era il wrestling._

Era normale, quindi, che quando tornava a casa, lontano dal ring, lontano dall'azione e dai riflettori… _lontano da Dean Ambrose_, lui sentisse il gelo tornare a serrargli il cuore.

Scacciò quei pensieri dalla mente, mentre le due ragazze scendevano finalmente dal palco, lasciando alle sue orecchie la possibilità di godere di nuovo del silenzio, interrotto solo dal chiacchiericcio di sottofondo.

C'era un gruppo di ragazzi particolarmente rumoroso alla sua sinistra e, prendendo in mano il bicchiere nuovamente pieno, Jon si girò a considerarli con un'occhiata infastidita.

« Ma sei seria, _dolce puttanella_? Vuoi veramente andare a cantare? » stava urlando uno di loro, il braccio poggiato attorno alle spalle della ragazza alla quale si stava rivolgendo.

« Sì, perché? Che c'è di così strano? » rispose lei, scrollandoselo di dosso.

Il gruppo scoppiò a ridere e Jon non era sicuro se qualcuno avesse detto qualcosa di buffo o se, semplicemente, fossero solo troppo ubriachi per comprendere quello che stava succedendo.

La ragazza si alzò in piedi di scatto e Jon notò che era l'unica donna del gruppo.

« Oh, siete solo dei coglioni! » sbottò infastidita « Io ci vado a cantare! »

« Sì, sì, vai! Vediamo come agiti la tua bella boccuccia davanti ad un'_asta_! » urlò un altro e i ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere tonti.

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa.

« Hey! Guarda che è della mia donna che stai parlando, porta un po' di rispetto! » disse il primo ragazzo, quello che prima aveva tenuto il braccio attorno all'unica presenza femminile del gruppo.

Quando lei fece per andarsene, quello gli afferrò rudemente un gomito e la costrinse a finirgli addosso. La strinse a sé e, senza tanti convenevoli, le infilò la lingua in bocca, sotto le risate e i fischi dei loro amici.

Jon sbuffò e diede loro le spalle: odiava quelle scene patetiche, odiava gli uomini che trattavano le donne come oggetti - nonostante, in molte occasioni, lui fosse il primo a comportarsi in tal modo, ma quello era tutto un altro discorso - e ancor di più odiava le donne che non avevano abbastanza amor proprio da ribellarsi.

« Sei un imbecille! » sentì lei gridare, ma non si voltò a vedere che cosa stesse succedendo.

Nel frattempo, un uomo di mezz'età era salito sul palco e aveva cominciato a cantare una versione rock di "_You're beautiful_" di James Blunt, a quella che doveva essere sua moglie.

La musica riempì il locale e Jon l'ascoltò volentieri, sia perché quell'uomo non era affatto male, sia perché così, almeno, non avrebbe più sentito quegli imbecilli al tavolo dietro.

Fu quando ebbe finito di bere anche il suo secondo bicchiere di liquore e aveva quasi deciso di pagare e andarsene, che la ragazza di prima salì sul palco.

Jon pagò e si alzò, convinto che non valeva la pena starla a sentire, ma alla fine ci fu qualcosa che lo trattenne.

Ascoltare i primi dieci secondi non lo avrebbe di certo ucciso, e poi, erano solo le **23.30**, poteva darsi un'altra mezz'ora di tempo prima di tornarsene a casa e crollare sul cuscino.

La ragazza prese una chitarra acustica e si sedette sullo sgabello, abbassando il microfono per portarlo all'altezza della sua bocca.

Osservandola, pur se nella penombra del locale, Jon notò che aveva lunghi capelli ed era molto minuta. La sua pelle era lattea, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse solo a causa delle luci del locale che appariva così pallida o se lo fosse veramente. Indossava un vestito chiaro e leggero ed un giacchetto di jeans con le maniche a tre quarti. Nel complesso, sembrava abbastanza carina: non una di quelle bellezze che ti facevano voltare per strada, ma aveva un non so che di grazioso.

Si schiarì la voce e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, poi cominciò a suonare la chitarra.

« _Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh myself to sleep _

_It's my lullaby. _

_Sometimes I drive so fast _

_Just to feel the danger _

_I wanna scream _

_It makes me feel alive. _»

Jon doveva ammettere che aveva davvero una bella voce: non stilisticamente perfetta, ma era piacevole stare ad ascoltarla. Si rimise seduto.

_« Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. »_

Ci metteva passione in ogni singola parola e questo lo colpì profondamente: sembrava quasi stare raccontando una storia, attraverso quella canzone.

_Jon si chiese se stesse raccontando la __sua__ storia. _

_« To walk within the lines _

_Would make my life so boring _

_I want to know that I _

_Have been to the extreme _

_So knock me off my feet _

_Come on now give it to me _

_Anything to make me feel alive! »_

Sorrideva, eppure i suoi occhi non si illuminavano mai. C'era una foschia persa ad adombrarli… c'era quasi sofferenza nelle sue iridi e questo gli fece domandare perché, adesso, mentre cantava, quella ragazza sembrasse tanto triste… e sola.

Aveva scelto una canzone particolare da cantare. Lui non l'aveva mai sentita prima d'ora, anche se era sicuro si trattasse di una cover, perché le ragazze al tavolo più vicino al palco avevano cantato il ritornello insieme a lei. Però, c'era qualcosa di più profondo nel modo che lei aveva di interpretarla… qualcosa che gli fece venire un nodo allo stomaco.

"_I want to know that I have been to the extreme."_

Quella frase, poi, lo colpì particolarmente e senza una ragione specifica. Forse, ci si rispecchiava più di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere.

I suoi occhi andarono a cercare quelli di lei che, quasi spontaneamente, lo ricambiarono con quel sorriso spento e malinconico.

"_Come on now give it to me anything to make me feel alive."_

_« Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please _

_I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please. _»

Il locale si era trasformato in una macchia scura e confusa. Guidato solo dalla voce di quella ragazza, ogni suo senso era concentrato su di lei e sul suo sorriso che sembrava nascondere tutta la tristezza del mondo.

Jon non aveva mai visto un sorriso più triste di quello in tutta la sua vita.

_« Let down your defences _

_Use no common sense _

_If you look you will see _

_That this world is this beautiful _

_Accident, turbulent, suculent _

_I'm feeling permanent _

_No way I won't taste it _

_Dont wanna waste it away _

_Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh myself to sleep _

_It's my lullaby! _

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life__ »_

Adesso era proprio sicuro che stesse guardando lui, mentre gridava quelle parole.

_Somebody save my life_.

Sembrava più una richiesta d'aiuto che una canzone per allietare il pubblico.

Jon non ce la fece più: quella strana atmosfera che si era creata intorno a loro lo stava soffocando. Si alzò con un gesto arrabbiato, prese il giacchetto di pelle ed uscì fuori senza nemmeno aspettare che lei finisse di cantare.

_C'era solo quella frase che gli rimbombava nella testa._

_Somebody save my life._

* * *

L'aria fredda della notte lo fece subito sentire meglio. Si appoggiò contro il muro fuori dal locale, si passò una mano a scompigliarsi i capelli, poi si accese una sigaretta e fece una lunga tirata, che bruciò immediatamente metà della carta vergata. Mentre rilasciava il fumo lentamente, si chiese che diavolo gli era preso.

Perché aveva reagito in quel modo?

_Era solo una canzone, che cazzo!_

Doveva essere stanco, non c'erano altre spiegazioni: il tour in Europa era stato lungo, faticoso e stressante, era abbastanza normale che non si sentisse proprio nel pieno controllo delle sue emozioni.

Jon chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò il capo contro il muro alle sue spalle, portando nuovamente la sigaretta alla bocca.

La porta del locale si aprì, ma lui non si preoccupò di guardare chi fosse uscito all'aperto.

« Eddai, _cazzo_: accenditi! » sentì imprecare e si rese conto che era una ragazza.

Aprì un occhio con disinvoltura e le lanciò un'occhiata: lei gli stava dando le spalle, ma la riconobbe comunque.

_Era la ragazza che aveva cantato._

Stava bisticciando col suo cellulare. Jon la ignorò e tornò a chiudere gli occhi: con la fortuna che aveva, quella avrebbe potuto benissimo essere una fan del wrestling. Ci mancava solo che si girasse e…

"_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD."_

Jon spalancò gli occhi, mentre il cuore gli balzava in gola per lo spavento.

_Ma che diavolo…?_

_Quella era…_

« Sì, eccomi, eccomi! » disse la ragazza, rispondendo al cellulare « Prima ero dentro, c'è un pazzo che si è messo a cantare Marylin Manson, non riuscivo a sentirti… No, no… Sì, sono in un locale… Sì, a Las Vegas. No… No, B. va tutto bene ti dico. Sì, lo so che sei in ansia, ma… B. NO! Non ci torno a casa, fattene una ragione… No, scusa… E' che sono un po' brilla, credo… Ma no, solo una birra… Okay, forse due, ma non è questo… No, B. No… Non sono da sola… No, c'è Call con me. Lo sai che sto con lui, ora! Ooooh…. Che palle co sta' storia! No, sto bene ti ho detto! Ma… senti, vaffanculo, okay? VAFFANCULO! »

La ragazza interruppe bruscamente la conversazione, poi si lasciò andare ad un grido di rabbia e lanciò il cellulare per terra.

Jon la fissò, senza sapere cosa fare.

Una parte di lui voleva intervenire, ma d'altra parte… che cosa poteva fare?

Forse, era meglio lasciarla sola.

La ragazza si accucciò per terra e raccolse il telefono, cercando di ricomporre i pezzi.

La sentì respirare piano, quasi a tratti.

_Stava… piangendo?_

_Oh, per amor del cielo!_

Jon sospirò, prese l'ultimo tiro dalla sigaretta, poi la buttò per terra e si avvicinò a lei, che era ancora accucciata per terra. Le posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

« Hey… »

La ragazza sobbalzò, spaventata: era evidente che non lo aveva notato, prima.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto e si girò a fronteggiarlo, le mani alzate in una specie di posizione di guardia che lo colse completamente alla sprovvista.

« Calmati, _little fighter_. Non voglio farti niente. » disse lui sulla difensiva, mostrando i palmi delle mani.

Lei lo guardò per un lungo istante, come se stesse valutando se fidarsi o meno.

Jon la fissò a sua volta: i capelli, che adesso riusciva a vedere essere di un castano molto chiaro, quasi rossicci, le incorniciavano il viso in modo disordinato; le lacrime le luccicavano sulle guance accese, ma adesso i suoi occhi erano seri e puliti, quasi che essere di fronte a lui le avesse restituito l'orgoglio necessario per smettere di piangere; la sua pelle era veramente così chiara come gli era sembrata prima.

Alla fine, lei sembrò decretare di potersi fidare, perché abbassò le mani e prese un respiro profondo.

« Scusa la reazione. » mormorò, portando una mano a scombinarsi ancora di più i capelli « Mi hai colta di sorpresa. »

Jon fece spallucce ed abbozzò un sorriso.

« Tranquilla, è colpa mia, immagino. Non si arriva alle spalle di una ragazza in quel modo, non di notte e non in un vicolo. »

Riuscì a farla sorridere.

Era molto più carina, quando sorrideva.

« Ho solo pensato che… beh, ti servisse aiuto. Mi sei sembrata parecchio sconvolta. » aggiunse, con circospezione.

Lei lo guardò dal basso con un'occhiata strana, poi ridacchiò.

Jon corrugò le sopracciglia.

« Scusa… » ripeté lei, tra le risate « Sono solo un po' brilla, credo. » e, a conferma delle sue parole, singhiozzò lievemente. « Ecco, appunto!» disse, con un'altra risata « Forse, è meglio che torni dentro.»

Fece per andarsene quando la botta d'alcool le salì alla testa, facendola incespicare nelle sue stesse scarpe. Barcollò e cadde in avanti, direttamente addosso al petto di Jon, che l'afferrò prontamente per impedirle di cadere.

« Hey, sicura di farcela? » le chiese, mentre lei si aggrappava alle sue braccia per ristabilire l'equilibrio.

Quando sollevò il viso, aveva le guance ancora più rosse e i suoi occhi – che erano di una sfumatura di castano molto chiara – avevano un'espressione smarrita ed imbarazzata.

« Ops… » mormorò.

Jon stava per chiederle di nuovo se era sicura di riuscire a tornare dentro senza uccidersi, ma lei lo interruppe.

« La sai una cosa? » gli disse, ridacchiando.

Jon sospirò e chinò il capo per guardarla.

« Cosa? »

Lei piegò la testa verso una spalla, come se volesse studiarlo da un altro punto di vista, e si morse il labbro inferiore.

« _Tu _somigli un sacco ad un wrestler della WWE, sai? Sì, somigli un sacco a_ Dean Ambrose!_ » esclamò e poi scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.

Jon spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, ma non disse nulla: aveva capito che fosse una fan dalla suoneria del suo telefono, ma non se la sentiva proprio di avere a che fare con una sua ammiratrice quella sera, per di più con una che era in quello stato pietoso.

« Mmm. » fu l'unica cosa che disse, chinando il capo per fare in modo che i capelli calassero a coprirgli il viso e lo rendessero meno riconoscibile.

Lei ridacchiò ancora e provò ad allontanarsi da lui, ma quando vide che non riusciva ancora a stare in equilibrio sulle proprie gambe, si resse nuovamente alle sue braccia, i cui muscoli si tesero sotto le sue dita sottili.

Jon sospirò e la trattenne per le spalle.

« Sei sicura che erano solo due, le birre? » mormorò, valutando se portarla dentro, da quegli imbecilli dei suoi amici, oppure se lasciarla semplicemente lì.

« Eh? » chiese lei, in uno stato evidentemente confusionale « Che fai, origli le mie conversazioni telefoniche, ora? » lo accusò, corrugando le sopracciglia « Sono cose private, quelle! »

« Non per deluderti, _little fighter_, ma urlavi così tanto che anche in Cina hanno sentito. »

Lei gli diede una botta sul petto.

« Sei uno stronzo! » sbottò, guardandolo dal basso con aria arrabbiata.

_Insulti gratuiti... non stava aspettando altro._

Jon alzò gli occhi al cielo… forse era meglio se la lasciava lì.

« Ma ti perdono… » mormorò ancora lei, costringendolo a tornare a guardarla.

Aveva adesso abbassato il viso e teneva gli occhi incollati al pavimento.

_Sembrava di nuovo triste come quando l'aveva vista cantare sul palco._

_Un nodo tornò a stringergli lo stomaco._

« Sai perché ti perdono? » chiese lei, con tono timido.

« No, ma immagino che me lo dirai. »

Lei sollevò il viso e gli mostrò un sorriso morbido che, per la prima volta, arrivò ad illuminarle lo sguardo.

_Jon sentì il suo cuore mancare un colpo._

_Quando sorrideva in quel modo, il suo viso cambiava e lei era… bellissima._

« Ti perdono solo perché somigli a Dean Ambrose! » disse con una risatina imbarazzata « _Mi piace Dean Ambrose._ » affermò, annuendo vigorosamente.

Jon non riuscì a trattenere il sorrisino che gli sorse spontaneo sulle labbra.

« Dai, _little fighter_, andiamo: ti riporto dai tuoi amici. » sospirò, cominciando a guidarla verso l'entrata del locale.

Ma, improvvisamente, lei gli diede una spinta e si allontanò da lui, che la fissò interdetto.

« Non ho mica bisogno che mi accompagni, eh! » se ne uscì, offesa « Non ho bisogno di te! _Non ho bisogno di nessuno, io!_ Ce la faccio da sola! »

E, senza dargli neanche la possibilità di replicare, si voltò, aprì la porta del locale e si infilò dentro.

_Quella era tutta matta._

Jon scosse la testa, non sapendo se sentirsi offeso o cosa. Decise che non gli importava abbastanza da scoprirlo, così si girò, pronto a tornare a casa: quella serata assurda poteva proprio avere fine.

Non fece in tempo a fare un passo, che la porta del locale si riaprì e qualcuno lo afferrò delicatamente per un braccio.

Chissà perché, quando si voltò, non fu affatto sorpreso di trovarsi nuovamente di fronte alla ragazza di poco prima.

Non sapeva se essere irritato o divertito, se mandarla a quel paese o se sorridere.

_Era strana… gli confondeva le idee già annebbiate a causa dei due bicchieri di liquore e della stanchezza._

Lei lo guardò dal basso con un sorrisino timido e gli occhi scintillanti, così lui non se la sentì proprio di trattarla in malo modo.

« Sì? » chiese invece, paziente.

« Niente, volevo solo dirti grazie… per esserti preoccupato per me. Nessuno lo fa mai. Quindi, grazie, _Dean_ _Ambrose!_ »

Si avvicinò a lui e si mise sulle punte dei piedi. Poi sembrò ripensarci, si morse il labbro inferiore, sorrise mestamente e gli fece un cenno con la mano, come a dirgli di avvicinarsi.

Sembrava quasi volergli sussurrare qualcosa all'orecchio, così lui sospirò e si abbassò, fino a che non fu con il suo viso all'altezza di quello di lei.

La ragazza lo guardò negli occhi, poi sorrise di quel sorriso che a lui faceva dolere il petto. Si avvicinò e, inaspettatamente, gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.

Poi, come se nulla fosse, si voltò.

« Ciao ciao, _Dean_. » lo salutò, sventolando la mano come una bambina e rientrando nel locale.

Jon rimase fermo a fissare il vuoto per qualche minuto, ancora piegato in avanti, con gli occhi spalancati e il sapore di quelle labbra morbide sulle proprie.

_Okay: quella era in assoluto la serata più assurda che lui avesse mai vissuto._


	2. Somebody Save My Life

******Author's note:** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, lo scoprirete nel corso della storia!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**2. Somebody save my life**

Non era sicura di dove fosse, precisamente. C'erano così tanti ricordi confusi, nella sua mente, avvolti in una nebbia densa dalla quale non riusciva assolutamente a venir fuori.

Le luci del locale la confondevano, qualcuno stava cantando una pessima versione di un qualche brano di Madonna… o forse era Britney Spears. Non lo sapeva, non riusciva a capirlo… sinceramente, neanche le interessava.

La testa le stava scoppiando, sentiva le gambe tremare sotto il suo stesso peso e la terra danzarle sotto i piedi. Se Call non fosse stato accanto a lei e non l'avesse sorretta per la vita, sarebbe sicuramente scivolata sul pavimento e sarebbe rimasta lì.

Sentiva lo stomaco in subbuglio e le veniva da vomitare. Faceva persino fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti. Possibile che un paio di birre le avessero fatto quell'effetto? E' vero che era a stomaco vuoto, ma non si era mai sentita così male in tutta la sua vita.

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi e poi provava a riaprirli, era come morire e rinascere.

_Ed ogni volta che rinasceva, era l'Inferno._

« Casa… » biascicò « Voglio andare a casa… »

I ragazzi intorno a lei ridevano senza ragione e questo le fece crescere una rabbia incredibile. Voleva mandarli tutti a _'fanculo_. Non aveva bisogno di loro, per tornare a casa.

_Casa… quale casa?_

« Andiamo, _dolce puttanella_. Usciamo da qui. » le mormorò Call all'orecchio, serrando di più la presa attorno alla sua vita e trascinandola fuori dal locale quasi di peso.

« Andiamo a casa? » farfugliò ancora lei.

« Sì, sì. Andiamo a casa… » rispose lui con una risata sgradevole che puzzava di alcool.

Si lasciò guidare chissà dove: aveva la vista macchiata, non capiva nulla, c'era solo dolore in testa e dolore allo stomaco. Voleva vomitare, ma non aveva la nausea.

L'aria fredda della notte sembrò riuscire a farla riprendere, perché aprì gli occhi e cominciò a ridere in maniera isterica.

« E lasciami! » sbottò, dando uno spintone a Call e barcollando lontano da lui.

Call la fissò con un'occhiata lussuriosa e si scambiò uno sguardo strano con i due amici che erano usciti insieme a loro.

La ragazza si incamminò lungo la strada deserta, con passo malfermo, allargò le braccia e cominciò a roteare su se stessa.

« _Hey little fighter, soon it will be brighter… we're over the stormy end!_ » canticchiò, mangiandosi le parole che non ricordava.

Chissà perché le era venuta in mente proprio quella canzone, ora.

_No, lo sapeva benissimo perché._

_Quel ragazzo lì fuori, quello che somigliava a Dean Ambrose, l'aveva chiamata "little fighter"._

« _La la la la… la la la laaaaa… __Hey little baby, my heart will be aching with the scars from the stormy eeeeend!_ »

Scoppiò di nuovo a ridere quando incespicò nei propri stivali e riuscì a non cadere solo grazie al palo della luce che si trovò di fronte e che abbracciò.

« Hey, _little fighter_… » qualcuno la chiamò alle sue spalle e il cuore le balzò in gola.

_Dean Ambrose_ era tornato per lei?

_L'avrebbe… salvata?_

Quando si voltò, il sorriso le scivolò via dalle labbra alla vista di Call, che le tendeva una mano.

« Tu non hai alcun diritto di chiamarmi così! » stabilì, gonfiando le guance e sbattendo più volte le palpebre per pulire la vista annebbiata.

Call ghignò.

« Andiamo allora, _mia dolce puttanella_. Casa è di qua. » disse, agguantandola per un gomito e trascinandola verso un vicolo alla loro sinistra.

La ragazza barcollò e incespicò, ma la presa ferrea con la quale lui la stava trattenendo per il braccio le impedì di cadere. Si guardò intorno confusa, mentre l'oscurità li inghiottiva… era lei a non vedere più bene o erano entrati in una strada buia?

La testa tornò ad essere pesante ed ovattata, come se il cervello fosse diventato troppo grande per poter essere contenuto nella scatola cranica e stesse cercando di uscire dalle orecchie, che ronzavano.

« Non ce la faccio… » mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi « Fermati… sto male. »

Call non diede segno di averla sentita e continuò a camminare.

« Callum… »

All'improvviso, lui la trascinò contro un muro e la inchiodò lì, trattenendola per le spalle.

« Shhhhh… va tutto bene. Rilassati_, tra poco ti sentirai molto meglio_. » le sussurrò in un orecchio.

Il suo alito puzzava e a lei venne subito da vomitare.

« No… non sto bene. Fermo… che fai? » biascicò, mentre lui scendeva a succhiarle il collo con bramosia «No… Call… che fai? Lasciami… Lasciami andare…» disse flebilmente, cercando di spingerlo con le poche forze che le erano rimaste.

« Shhh » ripetè lui, salendo a rapirle la bocca con un bacio vorace e violento.

Lei gemette e si dimenò nella sua presa, cercando di allontanarlo.

« No… Non voglio… Lasciami andare… LASCIAMI! » urlò alla fine, quando sentì la mano rude di Call accarezzarle la coscia nuda e sollevarle la gonna del vestito.

Quando lui le chiuse la bocca con un altro bacio pieno di lingua e morsi, lei singhiozzò e sollevò le mani per potergli graffiare il viso.

« LASCIAMI! LASCIAMI ANDARE, HO DETTO! LASCIAMIII! LASC- » urlò ancora, improvvisamente consapevole di quello che stava per accadere.

Sentì altre due paia di mani trattenerla per i polsi e inchiodarla contro il muro e, in quel momento, seppe che non c'era solo Call con lei, ma anche gli altri due che li avevano seguiti fuori dal locale.

Singhiozzò violentemente e le lacrime le rigarono copiose le guance, mentre Call le premeva una mano sulla bocca per impedirle di gridare ancora e le infilava l'altra in mezzo alle gambe.

* * *

Avrebbe dovuto tornare dritto filato a casa, questo Jon lo sapeva benissimo.

Eppure, per qualche strano motivo, le sue gambe si erano mosse automaticamente e lo avevano condotto in una passeggiata solitaria per i vicoli attorno al "_The Discordant Note_".

Il sonno sembrava essergli passato del tutto, ma non per questo si sentiva meno stanco: gli facevano male le spalle e aveva un inspiegabile peso che gli premeva sul petto. Avrebbe dovuto dar retta al suo cervello e tornarsene a casa, invece che girovagare nella notte come un pazzo.

Si accese un'altra sigaretta con un gesto quasi meccanico e buttò fuori il fumo con aria pensierosa, decidendo che, finita quella, sarebbe finalmente tornato a casa.

Mentre tornava nei pressi del locale, sentì un gruppo di ragazzi ridere ubriachi dall'altra parte della strada e li ignorò, sentendosi troppo stanco per prestare attenzione a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il sentiero verso casa, che non era troppo lontana da lì.

Fu costretto, seppur contro voglia, a fermarsi, quando sentì quella stessa voce che tanto lo aveva scombussolato all'interno del locale, cantare a squarciagola per strada.

« _Hey little fighter, soon it will be brighter… we're over the stormy end!_ _La la la la… la la la laaaaa… Hey little baby, my heart will be aching with the scars from the stormy eeeeend!_ »

Jon si voltò e assottigliando lo sguardo riuscì ad individuare la sua figura: era lì, che abbracciava un palo, l'espressione corrucciata come quella di una bambina. Ondeggiava, evidentemente ubriaca, e i lunghi capelli le scivolavano da una parte all'altra, seguendo i movimenti della testa.

Un sorriso gli sorse spontaneo sulle labbra: era una ragazza davvero buffa.

_Leccandosi le labbra, riusciva ancora a sentire il sapore di quelle di lei, dolciastro della birra che aveva bevuto._

_Stava canticchiando "Stormy End" dei Sunrise Avenue._

_Hey little fighter…_

Si girò a dire qualcosa al ragazzo che l'aveva raggiunta, ma Jon non riuscì a sentire cosa si dissero. Alla fine, lui la prese per un braccio e la trascinò via.

Jon sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli: ma che diavolo gli prendeva, quella sera?

Non era mai stato un tipo al quale piaceva immischiarsi negli affari altrui.

Si passò una mano a massaggiarsi il petto, cercando di far sparire quella sensazione di malessere che pesava sopra di esso.

Aveva appena fatto dietro-front, finalmente deciso a tornarsene a casa e a lasciarsi quella nottata alle spalle, quando lo sentì.

_Un grido disperato._

_Un grido d'aiuto._

Riconobbe subito quella voce… era la stessa che, nella sua mente, aveva continuato a rimbombare per tutta la passeggiata.

_Somebody save my life._

Quasi senza rendersene nemmeno conto, scattò verso il vicolo buio.

Quello che vide là dentro gli fece montare una rabbia incontrollabile, che gli fece stringere le mani in due pugni tanto violenti da fargli tremare le spalle: la ragazza era trattenuta contro il muro da tutti e tre quegli schifosi, che la stavano baciando, la stavano leccando, la stavano toccando…

Non riuscì proprio a controllarsi: avrebbe voluto cercare di allontanarli senza essere fisicamente coinvolto, ma il suo corpo si mosse da solo.

In un istante, Jon fu addosso a Call. Lo afferrò per i capelli e lo mandò a sbattere contro il muro alle sue spalle.

« Ma che caz- » esclamò uno degli altri due, ma non fu in grado di concludere la frase né di realizzare quello che stava succedendo.

Jon lo agguantò per il collo e lo sbatté contro la parete più volte, facendogli picchiare forte la nuca.

« Hey, amico: ma sei pazzo?! » urlò l'ultimo dei tre, allontanandosi dalla ragazza con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Lei scivolò in terra e si appallottolò su se stessa, tappandosi le orecchie e nascondendo il viso tra le ginocchia.

Jon si voltò a considerare il terzo ragazzo con occhi spiritati, che lo facevano seriamente somigliare ad uno psicotico. Teneva ancora il secondo per il collo e, con una mossa schifata, lo lanciò addosso all'amico, che lo afferrò barcollando.

« Sì… sì… » mormorò Jon, muovendo la testa con movimenti circolatori e cominciando a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte alla ragazza, quasi volesse sfidarli ad avvicinarsi ancora «Sono pazzo. Sono così pazzo che non riuscite nemmeno ad immaginare quanto sia malata la mia mente. Sono un ragazzo disturbato, sono davvero, davvero pazzo. Quindi, vi consiglio di correre su quelle gambe del cazzo che vi ritrovate e TOGLIERVI DALLA MIA VISTA, PERCHE' QUANTO E' VERO IDDIO, SE GUARDO LE VOSTRE TESTE DI CAZZO PER UN ALTRO SECONDO, VI STRAPPO LA FACCIA E VI UCCIDO NEL MODO PIU' DOLOROSO E ATROCE CHE LE VOSTRE PATETICHE MENTI SIANO IN GRADO DI IMMAGINARE!» urlò, preda della rabbia, gesticolando furiosamente e aprendo e chiudendo le mani.

Call si rimise in piedi, terrorizzato, e fece per raggiungere i suoi compagni, ma Jon gli bloccò la strada, afferrandolo ancora per i capelli e facendolo urlare per il dolore.

« Sì, urla… mi piace quando urlano. » mormorò Jon, con un sorriso malsano « Ora levatevi dal cazzo e pregate il Signore che non vi riveda MAI PIU', nemmeno per sbaglio, perché la prossima volta, giuro che vi ucciderò con le mie stesse mani. »

Trattenendo ancora Callum per la nuca, lo spinse in avanti e gli diede una ginocchiata in pieno viso, poi lo lanciò verso i suoi amici, che già avevano cominciato a correre via.

Era chiaro che gli avesse spaccato il naso, perché Call rimase accucciato in terra a tenersi la faccia sanguinante, per lo meno fino a quando, voltandosi, non vide la figura minacciosa e gonfia di rabbia di Jon torreggiare su di lui, perché allora trovò le forze chissà dove dentro di sé e scappò via.

Gli ci volle più di qualche minuto di silenzio per riprendersi e far scemare la rabbia, almeno quel poco perché la sua mente la smettesse di desiderare di correre dietro a quei tre maiali e ridurli ad un mucchio d'ossa inservibile. Certo, il suono soffocato del pianto della ragazza, ancora rannicchiata ai suoi piedi, non lo aiutava a riprendere l'autocontrollo.

Jon respirò lentamente e profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiandosi contro il muro di fronte a lei, una mano sulla fronte.

Si mosse solo quando sentì che il suo corpo aveva smesso di tremare.

Si accucciò accanto alla ragazza e la fissò: improvvisamente, non sapeva che fare.

_Prendere a calci in culo un gruppo di maniaci era il suo pane quotidiano._

_Ma rassicurare una ragazza sconvolta? _

_Non sapeva proprio da dove iniziare._

* * *

« Hey, _little fighter_… »

_Di nuovo quella voce. _

_Di nuovo quelle parole._

_Non voleva aprire gli occhi… e se non era lui?_

Qualcuno le poggiò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla e lei sobbalzò, alzando finalmente il viso di scatto: i suoi occhi tempestosi andarono immediatamente a cercare il volto di colui che era ora accucciato accanto a lei.

Aveva capelli mossi, biondo cenere, e alcune ciocche cadevano disordinatamente a coprirgli lo sguardo, che era fisso sul suo viso con espressione strana: sembrava preoccupato e al tempo stesso sembrava stesse cercando di controllarsi per non esplodere.

_Non seppe se essere sollevata di vederlo o se avere paura di lui._

Singhiozzò più forte e la sua faccia si accartocciò in un'espressione devastata, mentre chinava di nuovo il capo, avvolgendosi su se stessa.

« No, no… Hey, hey… » sussurrò lui, avvicinandolesi lentamente.

Le afferrò il mento e lei sussultò, chiudendo gli occhi e tremando.

« Shhh… Non voglio farti male. Tranquilla… tranquilla. »

Finalmente lei riaprì gli occhi e deglutì, fissandolo con espressione vuota e confusa.

« _Dean… Dean Ambrose? _ » mormorò infine.

Nonostante tutta la rabbia, Jon non riuscì a non sorridere.

« Va tutto bene ora. E' tutto finito. Se ne sono andati. » le disse, accarezzandole i capelli con un gesto delicato e liberando il viso dalle ciocche che le si erano appiccicate sulle guance bagnate di lacrime.

Lei lo guardò con un'espressione strana, entrambe le sopracciglia corrugate. Poi si distanziò da lui con un gesto brusco, poggiando nuovamente le spalle contro il muro e reclinando la testa all'indietro. Aveva improvvisamente il respiro pesante.

« Io non volevo. Lo giuro, non lo volevo tutto questo. » farfugliò, tirando su con il naso e scuotendo energicamente la testa.

Poi, cominciò a prendersi a schiaffi sulle tempie, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Jon l'afferrò per i polsi, costringendola a fermarsi.

« Hey, hey… non fare così! » le disse, senza sapere quali parole usare per poterla confortare.

Lei si dimenò nella sua presa e riprese a piangere e a gridare.

« NO! NO! LASCIAMI! LASCIAMI ANDARE! »

Jon sbuffò frustrato e chiuse gli occhi, nel tentativo di non dare di matto e non urlarle contro: quello non avrebbe di certo aiutato.

Ancora una volta, il suo corpo si mosse da solo: se la trascinò addosso e la strinse a sé, costringendola a poggiare la testa contro il suo petto e trattenendole le braccia attorno alla vita con il proprio braccio, in modo da impedirle di muoversi ancora.

« Shhhh… » le sussurrò, accarezzandole i lunghi capelli « Non fare così. Calmati. Ci sono io adesso. Non voglio farti del male. _Nessuno ti farà mai più del male, te lo prometto._ »

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte. Smise di agitarsi e si rilassò tra quelle braccia forti, abbandonando il capo contro quel petto duro ed accogliente.

Rimasero in silenzio per lunghi minuti, solo i loro respiri a riempire la notte.

Alla fine, lei tirò di nuovo su col naso.

« Mi hai salvato la vita… » mormorò, alzando piano il capo per poterlo guardare in viso.

Dean Ambrose la fissò dall'alto con occhi torbidi.

« E' quello che avevi chiesto, no? _Qualcuno salvi la mia vita._ »

La sua espressione si sciolse in un sorriso così dolce che a lui mancò il respiro.

_Un dolore piacevole gli si allargò nel petto, mentre lei chinava nuovamente il capo e gli artigliava la maglietta, nascondendosi contro il suo petto._

« Voglio andare a casa… » biascicò, con voce ora impastata dal sonno « Mi porteresti a casa? »

Jon la guardò, poi, senza pensarci due volte, annuì silenziosamente.

Le mise una mano dietro la schiena e l'altra sotto le ginocchia.

« Tieniti a me, _little fighter_. » le sussurrò in un orecchio.

Lei annuì e gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo mentre Jon la tirava su di slancio, senza alcuno sforzo, e se la stringeva al petto.

« _Ti porto a casa._ »

* * *

**La canzone che canta lei è "Stormy End" dei Sunrise Avenue! Se non l'avete mai sentita, fatelo: è dolcissima :3**


	3. Is It Enough To Breath?

******Author's note:** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, lo scoprirete nel corso della storia!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**3. ****Is it enough to breath?**

« _Dean…?_ »

Jon abbassò lo sguardo per osservare la ragazza che teneva tra le braccia, stretta al suo petto come se da questo ne dipendesse la sua vita.

« Mmm? »

Lei corrugò la fronte in un'espressione di dolore e strinse forte gli occhi.

« Mi… mi fa male la testa. » mormorò.

« E' normale, sta' tranquilla. E' colpa dell'alcool. Domani mattina sarà tutto passato. »

Lei prese un respiro più profondo degli altri e il suo petto sobbalzò in un singhiozzo violento, costringendo Jon a stringerla più forte.

« No… » borbottò ancora, il viso nascosto contro il suo petto « Non è l'alcool, _Dean_… sono stata ubriaca, prima di oggi… è diverso stavolta. C'è… c'è qualcos'altro… »

Jon sospirò, sentendosi impotente.

« Dimmi che cosa senti. » ordinò, con tono dolce.

Lei sollevò una mano per stringere un pezzo di stoffa della sua maglietta tra le dita tremanti.

« Non lo so… » si lamentò « So solo che fa male, troppo male… Fallo smettere, ti prego, fallo smettere. »

Jon fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi e a respirare profondamente per calmarsi: la rabbia continuava a premergli nel petto come una bomba sul punto di esplodere.

Le strade erano deserte e una nebbiolina fitta era scesa sul quartierino di Las Vegas dove aveva preso un appartamento. Non erano molto lontani, ma lei continuava a piagnucolare e lui non sapeva che cosa fare per farla stare meglio.

« Fa male… è come se qualcuno mi stesse marchiando a fuoco la pelle dietro la nuca… che cosa mi hanno fatto, _Dean_? »

Guardandosi intorno, Jon notò una panchina sul ciglio della strada: ci poggiò delicatamente la ragazza, che inerme si accasciò contro lo schienale. Quando le sue braccia lasciarono quel corpo fragile e minuto, lei spalancò gli occhi con espressione terrorizzata e le sue mani corsero a poggiarsi sui suoi bicipiti, bloccandolo.

Jon le si accucciò di fronte e le mostrò un sorriso, mentre sollevava una mano e le sfiorava il viso, portandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

« Tranquilla, non ti sto lasciando. » disse « Voglio solo vedere che cos'ha la tua testa… posso? »

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore e annuì lentamente, lasciando scivolare via la presa dalle sue braccia.

« Brava, _little fighter_. »

Jon si alzò e lei non poté fare a meno di seguirlo con sguardo pieno di angoscia.

_Aveva paura che potesse sparire da un momento all'altro._

_Che tutto quello fosse solo un brutto incubo… che si sarebbe presto svegliata nel sedile posteriore della sua macchina sgangherata._

Quando sentì le sue dita fredde sfiorarle la nuca, la ragazza tremò e chiuse gli occhi.

Jon le sollevò delicatamente i lunghi capelli, ma non gli ci volle molto ad individuare quale fosse la fonte del problema: le sue dita toccarono qualcosa di caldo ed umido e lei trattenne il fiato per il dolore.

_Sangue._

_C'era sangue._

Esaminandolo alla luce fioca del lampione sopra le loro teste, Jon vide che c'era un lungo taglio che partiva dal lato sinistra della sua nuca e si estendeva di circa cinque centimetri verso il centro.

_Non lo meravigliava affatto che la ragazza sentisse tutto quel dolore._

_Lo aveva sentito innumerevoli volte anche lui… con tutti quei match violenti che aveva disputato nelle indies, la sua testa, in un modo o nell'altro, finiva sempre per sanguinare. Sotto i capelli doveva avere un cimitero di cicatrici._

C'era una cosa, importante, in quei casi: non addormentarsi.

Le lasciò scivolare i capelli su di una spalle e tornò di fronte a lei.

La ragazza riaprì piano gli occhi e lo fissò confusa.

« Che cos'ho? » gli domandò con voce flebile.

Jon si limitò a sorriderle di nuovo, poi si chinò in avanti e la riprese in braccio.

Istintivamente, lei si accoccolò contro il suo petto.

« Niente. » mentì, stringendola a sé e riprendendo a camminare « Ma ho bisogno che tu resti sveglia, va bene? »

« Mmm… » mormorò lei, gli occhi già chiusi « Ma sono così… stanca. Non lo so se ce la faccio… »

Portarla in ospedale sarebbe forse stata la scelta più saggia, ma il suo appartamento era più vicino e lui aveva tutto il necessario per curare quel genere di ferite. Non sarà di certo stato un dottore, ma aveva un certo bagaglio di esperienze con ferite del genere.

_Si chiese quando se la fosse procurata… forse quando quei tre schifosi l'aveva sbattuta contro il muro. _

La rabbia tornò ad impossessarsi del suo corpo e dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per non stringere la presa attorno a lei, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di romperla.

Riuscì a rimanere calmo e concentrato solo perché sentì il respiro di lei farsi più lento e il suo corpo diventare man mano sempre più rilassato.

Si stava addormentando.

« Hey, hey, _little fighter_…? » la richiamò, scuotendola appena.

Lei riaprì gli occhi con fatica.

« Ho bisogno che resti con me, d'accordo? Resta sveglia… puoi farlo per me? »

La ragazza mugugnò qualcosa, poi annuì piano.

« Parla… parla con me. » disse ancora Jon.

« Di che cosa? » sussurrò lei stanca.

« Qual è il tuo nome? » le domandò, cercando di intavolare una conversazione.

Lei corrugò le sopracciglia.

« Non… non me lo ricordo. » biascicò.

Jon spalancò gli occhi: come faceva a non ricordare il suo nome?

Forse aveva una commozione cerebrale… o forse, era solo colpa dell'alcool.

« D'accordo… da dove vieni allora? »

Lei scosse piano la testa, come a dire che non ricordava nemmeno quello.

Si stava per riaddormentare, così lui la scosse ancora e se ne uscì con la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.

« Prima, mi hai detto che somiglio ad un certo _Dean Ambrose_. Parlamene. »

La ragazza ridacchiò sommessamente.

« E' vero… » mormorò, riaprendo gli occhi e reclinando appena il capo per poterlo vedere in viso

« Tu somigli proprio a _Dean Ambrose_. » sorrise timidamente.

« E chi è? »

« Uhmmm… E' un wrestler, sai, sta in WWE. Tu guardi la WWE? » domandò.

Un sorrisetto si dipinse sulle labbra di Jon, che continuò a guardare la strada davanti a sé.

« Non proprio. » rispose divertito « E che cosa fa? »

« Lui… è membro di una Stable, che ha debuttato alle Survivor Series del 2012. E' un pay-per-view.» spiegò, presumendo che lui non conoscesse molto bene la WWE.

Jon annuì e le fece cenno di andare avanti.

« Fa parte dello SHIELD, con Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns. »

« E a te piace, questo SHIELD? »

Continuava a farle domande, così da costringerla a parlare e a rimanere sveglia.

La ragazza annuì.

« Sì, sono forti. »

« Parlami di questi tre dello SHIELD. Come sono? »

Lei sembrò pensarci su per qualche istante.

« Uhm. Seth Rollins è… il cucciolo del gruppo. »

Jon non riuscì a trattenere la risatina che gli salì alle labbra.

_Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato Colby nel sapere che una loro fan lo considerava come un cuccioletto._

« Ha questi capelli strani, metà neri e metà biondi. E' stato Campione NXT… NXT è uno dei programmi della WWE, quello dove si esibiscono i più giovani. » spiegò « Ed è anche stato Campione di Coppia, insieme a Roman Reigns. »

« E come è questo Roman Reigns? »

« Oooh… lui è, beh… » la ragazza ridacchiò ancora, arrossendo lievemente « Lui è il braccio armato dello SHIELD: quello più forte, i muscoli del gruppo. Seth Rollins è l'agilità, Roman Reigns la forza.»

« Ti piace questo Roman Reigns, eh? » la stuzzicò lui, ma si sentì in qualche modo irritato da quelle parole.

_Ma certo: tutti preferivano sempre Roman Reigns._

_Nessuno preferiva mai lui._

_Era sempre stato così, fin dalle indies._

_Nonostante tutto quello che faceva, nonostante si facesse spaccare la testa, avvolgere dalle catene e dal filo spinato, solo per il divertimento del pubblico… lui non era mai il loro beniamino._

« Sì, Roman Reigns è fico. Ma non è il mio preferito. » mormorò lei, con voce di nuovo flebile e impastata dal sonno, costringendolo a scacciare quei pensieri dalla mente e a prestarle attenzione.

« E chi è il tuo preferito? » domandò.

La ragazza sorrise ancora e chiuse gli occhi, tornando ad appoggiare la testa contro la spalla di lui.

« _Dean Ambrose_, no? » rispose con tono morbido, stringendosi debolmente in una spalla.

Jon la fissò sorpreso, poi le sue labbra si distesero in un nuovo sorrisino.

« E come mai ti piace questo _Dean Ambrose_? »

« Lui è… la mente dello SHIELD. » rispose lei, sbattendo le palpebre per cercare di rimanere sveglia « Io trovo che sia geniale, il migliore dei tre. Ha questo personaggio totalmente pazzo, è sempre arrabbiato e litiga con chiunque, persino con Roman Reigns. Ecco perché dico che Seth è il cucciolo del gruppo: cerca sempre di farli riappacificare… lui non vuole che lo SHIELD si divida. Beh, nemmeno io, veramente. »

« E' pazzo, è sempre arrabbiato, litiga con chiunque… » rimuginò lui « E ti piace un tipo del genere? »

« Sì… _è sexy quando si arrabbia. _» confessò con una risatina.

Jon chiuse gli occhi con una smorfia divertita e fece del suo meglio per trattenersi dal ridacchiare.

« E, comunque, è il più forte dei tre. » disse invece « Considerando che è il Campione degli Stati Uniti. »

La ragazza riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò con espressione corrucciata.

« Cosa? » le domandò lui, abbassando il capo per poter ricambiare il suo sguardo.

« Non mi ricordo di averti detto che è il Campione degli Stati Uniti. » rimuginò lei « Allora la guardi anche tu la WWE? »

Lui le mostrò un sorriso enigmatico e tornò a prestare attenzione alla strada: ormai erano quasi arrivati.

« Qualcosa del genere. »

La ragazza lo guardò con espressione assorta, poi le palpebre le si fecero di nuovo pesanti e lei si sentì troppo stanca per combattere ancora. Lasciò che gli occhi le si chiudessero e la testa si rilassasse contro quel petto ampio e muscoloso.

« _Dean…?_ » sussurrò « Posso dormire, ora? »

« Non ancora, _little fighter_. Siamo quasi arrivati, resisti. »

« Arrivati dove…? » mormorò con voce impastata dal sonno.

« A casa. »

« Ma io non ho una casa… » disse lei ed ecco che, di nuovo, quel sorriso triste tornò a piegarle le labbra.

Jon la strinse di più a sé e, inconsciamente, si chinò per poggiarle le labbra sulla testa.

« Shhh… non preoccuparti di questo. » le mormorò tra i capelli « Ce l'hai, per questa notte. »

La sentì rilassarsi tra le sue braccia e quel sorriso malinconico si fece più ampio e morbido.

Jon svoltò finalmente l'angolo e si ritrovò di fronte all'entrata del proprio appartamento. Si incamminò lungo il viale, estrasse le chiavi e aprì il portone, spingendolo poi con la schiena per entrare.

« Ho sonno… » sospirò lei.

Non poteva addormentarsi, non prima che lui avesse avuto la possibilità di esaminare meglio la ferita e medicarla.

Si avvicinò celermente all'ascensore e lo chiamò. Quando quello arrivò, si infilò all'interno e premette il tasto per l'ultimo piano.

_La salita verso il suo attico non gli era mai sembrata più lenta. _

La sentì di nuovo rilassarsi totalmente tra le sue braccia e respirare piano e profondamente, così la scosse per l'ennesima volta.

« Se prometti di restare sveglia, ti rivelo un segreto. » le disse con voce morbida.

La ragazza corrugò le sopracciglia e aprì gli occhi con uno sforzo enorme.

« Va bene… » mormorò, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre e cercando di concentrarsi sul viso di lui per non cedere al sonno che voleva riabbottonargliele.

Lo vide sorridere e questo le fece frullare il cuore nel petto.

« _Io non somiglio a Dean Ambrose, little fighter. Io sono Dean Ambrose._ Piacere di conoscerti, comunque.»

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò come se gli avesse visto spuntare una seconda testa aliena sul collo.

Questa volta Jon non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare, mentre finalmente uscivano dall'ascensore e finivano direttamente nel suo attico.

« Vedo che ha funzionato. » mormorò divertito.

Lei cominciò a ridere, prima piano, poi sempre più forte, con una nota evidentemente isterica.

« Ahahahaha… ti ho quasi creduto, questa volta! » esclamò, dandogli una leggere botta sul petto «Ma almeno mi hai svegliata…!» si portò una mano di fronte alle labbra e ridacchiò ancora.

Jon sogghignò e scosse piano la testa.

« No, _little fighter_. Sono serio: sono davvero il _vero _Dean Ambrose. Sei una mia fan e non sai che vivo a Las Vegas? » la schernì, avviandosi verso il divano.

La ragazza si fece improvvisamente seria e il colorito già pallido del suo viso si fece ancora più bianco.

« C-cosa…? Mi stai prendendo per il culo… » mormorò atterrita « Tu… no, no. Tu non puoi… »

Jon si strinse in una spalla.

« A quanto pare posso. » ribatté, lanciandole un'occhiata divertita.

« Ma… Fottimi! » esclamò incredula, spalancando gli occhi.

« Per quanto non mi dispiacerebbe affatto, non mi pare il momento adatto… » ridacchiò lui e solo in quel momento lei si rese conto di quello che aveva detto.

« Oddio… » sussurrò imbarazzata, cominciando ad arrossire nuovamente « No, io non… non intendevo quello… Io… » borbottò, seppellendo la faccia contro il suo petto « Dio… qualcuno mi seppellisca, vi prego. »

Jon continuò a ridacchiare: _quella ragazza era proprio buffa._

La poggiò delicatamente sul divano.

« Ascolta, vado a prendere delle cose per farti stare meglio, d'accordo? Tu resta qui e cerca di non addormentarti. » le disse.

La ragazza annuì lentamente, ancora in imbarazzo. Aveva la testa china e lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento; le sue guance erano rosse e si stava mordendo nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

_Forse non era stata la scelta più saggia del mondo dirle chi era, ma almeno adesso non sembrava più in procinto di addormentarsi. _

_A volte, una scarica di adrenalina faceva molto di più di un'iniezione di efedrina._


	4. Let Down Your Defences

******Author's note:** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, lo scoprirete nel corso della storia!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**4. Let down your defences**

D'accordo, doveva stare calma.

Doveva solo stare calma.

Oddio… aveva ancora le idee così confuse.

Aveva un cerchio alla testa e le sembrava che il cervello potesse esplodere da un momento all'altro.

_Si sarebbe arrabbiato, Dean Ambrose, se avesse sporcato il suo appartamento di materia cerebrale?_

_Dean Ambrose… quello era il vero Dean Ambrose._

_Il vero Dean Ambrose le aveva appena salvato la vita._

_Dean Ambrose._

_Dean Ambrose._

_Dean Ambrose._

Più si ripeteva quel nome nella mente, più le sembrava di stare sognando. Magari era solo svenuta, mentre quei viscidi schifosi di Call e dei suoi amici stavano abusando di lei in quel vicolo buio.

E quel ragazzo che aveva incontrato fuori dal locale… sì, lui somigliava tanto a Dean Ambrose, ecco perché aveva pensato a lui come salvatore.

_Dio, ti prego, fa' che non sia così. Fa' che sia reale._

Pensò, mentre un brivido le percorreva la schiena.

Non era tanto perché fosse Dean Ambrose… più che altro era perché non voleva proprio riaprire gli occhi e trovarsi in quella strada oscura con Callum sopra di lei che…

Strinse forte gli occhi e respirò profondamente, cercando di controllare la nausea che le aveva attanagliato la bocca dello stomaco.

_Dio, ti prego… ti prego._

Non voleva più riaprire gli occhi. Voleva rimanere in quell'oblio rassicurante, sarebbe impazzita se risvegliandosi si fosse ritrovata…

« _Little fighter…?_ » la voce calda di Dean la costrinse a tornare alla realtà.

Sobbalzò e riaprì gli occhi lentamente, spaventata di quello che avrebbe potuto trovarsi di fronte.

_E se lui non c'era? E se c'era Callum?_

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime quando mise a fuoco il volto dell'uomo che era accucciato di fronte a lei: aveva morbidi capelli biondi, che scendevano disordinatamente sulla fronte e sulle guance, e un'espressione preoccupata negli occhi blu.

_Dean Ambrose._

Singhiozzò violentemente, sopraffatta dalle emozioni, e gli lanciò le braccia al collo, stringendosi contro di lui e nascondendo il viso nel suo petto che, di nuovo, l'accolse confortevole.

Jon spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso da quella reazione improvvisa.

« Ma che… » mormorò disorientato.

Lei cominciò a piangere e lui la sentì tremare violentemente.

« _Hey, little fighter…_ stai tremando. » disse, circondandola con le proprie braccia e stringendola piano a sé.

La ragazza tirò su col naso un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a rispondere.

« Scusa io… ho solo freddo. » mentì.

_Non ce la faceva a dirgli che, in realtà, era solo stata contenta di vedere che lui fosse ancora lì e che fosse reale._

Jon sospirò e le accarezzò piano i capelli, stando attento a non toccare la ferita che aveva dietro la testa.

« Ti prendo una coperta. »

Lei annuì piano e si distanziò da lui, asciugandosi le guance con gesti frettolosi, come se non volesse farsi vedere.

_Come se le sue lacrime non avessero inzuppato la sua maglia._

L'aiutò a rimettersi seduta sul divano e le sorrise, prima di alzarsi e aprire un cassettone poco distante. Si riavvicinò a lei con una morbida coperta di pile, che le avvolse intorno.

Lei ci si strinse dentro.

« Grazie… »

Jon fece un semplice cenno con il capo e si accucciò di nuovo di fronte a lei, accarezzandole piano il viso per costringerla a guardarlo.

« Ascolta, c'è una cosa che non ti ho detto, prima. » la ragazza corrugò la fronte « Sai il mal di testa che senti? Non è solo per le birre. Sei… ferita. »

Lei spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, lui la precedette.

«Tranquilla, non è niente di grave, te lo giuro.» disse, con tono quanto più rassicurante possibile «Ma ho bisogno di controllarla e medicarla, altrimenti dovrò portarti in Ospedale e…»

Lei scosse la testa immediatamente, ma dovette chiudere gli occhi, perché quel movimento non lenì affatto il dolore che sentiva. Le girò la stanza attorno e si accasciò contro il divano, priva di forze.

« Hey, hey… ti ho appena detto che sei ferita: non dovresti fare movimenti tanto bruschi. » la rimproverò.

La ragazza fece una smorfia.

« Lo so ma… non voglio andare all'ospedale, ti prego… » mormorò.

Jon sospirò.

« Fidati di me. Fa' quello che dico e non dovrai andarci. »

Lei riaprì gli occhi e annuì lentamente, guardandolo con un'occhiata intimidita.

Lui le mostrò un sorrisino storto e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia.

« Brava bimba. »

Si alzò e prese la cassetta del pronto soccorso che aveva poggiato sul tavolo. Lei lo osservò silenziosa mentre estraeva un bottiglia di disinfettante, qualche batuffolo di cotone, un paio di guanti.

Tornò verso di lei e accese la lampada dietro al divano, illuminando il salotto che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto nella penombra notturna.

Si sedette dietro di lei e la prese delicatamente per le spalle, costringendola a dargli la schiena. Imbevette il cotone di disinfettante, le spostò piano i capelli e lo tamponò sulla ferita.

Lei trattenne il fiato e si ritrasse, chiudendo gli occhi: pizzicava in maniera atroce, come se gli stesse buttando sopra del sale. Strinse le dita attorno ai lembi della coperta, tremando per il dolore.

« Cerca di restare ferma. » mormorò lui, riavvicinandola e cercando di medicarla il più delicatamente possibile.

Lei deglutì.

« Fa male… »

« Lo so, _little fighter_, lo so. Cerca di resistere. » Jon sospirò quando si rese conto che la ferita era troppo profonda per metterci semplicemente un cerotto: avrebbe continuato a sanguinare. « Devo metterti dei punti. »

Lei spalancò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto verso di lui.

« C-cosa…? » sussurrò atterrita, mentre la stanza le girava nuovamente intorno.

Le venne da vomitare e barcollò in avanti, stringendo gli occhi e cercando di fermare le immagini che continuavano a ballarle davanti agli occhi.

Jon la prese per le spalle, aiutandola a rimanere dritta.

« Che cosa ho detto riguardo ai movimenti bruschi? »

Lei respirò piano e annuì debolmente.

« Farà… farà male? » mormorò, mentre lui la girava nuovamente e prendeva il necessario per metterle i punti.

Jon fece un smorfia.

« Mentirei se ti dicessi di no… »

Il dolore che sentì fu talmente forte da farla quasi svenire. Jon cercò di essere quanto più delicato possibile, ma non servì a molto. Alla fine, sentì così tanto male che, non appena lui finì di metterle l'ultimo punto, lei si chinò in avanti, un braccio premuto sullo stomaco.

Jon non fece in tempo neanche a realizzare quello che stava per succedere, che lei scivolò sul pavimento e vomitò ai piedi del divano.

Le si accucciò accanto, senza sapere cosa fare, e aspettò semplicemente che buttasse tutto fuori. Le sollevò i capelli e le passò una mano sulla schiena, con movimenti lenti e circolari.

Quando anche l'ultimo conato finì, lei si appallottolò su se stessa e scoppiò a piangere.

« Perdonami… » mormorò tra i singhiozzi « Perdonami, _Dean_… »

Jon la prese per le spalle e la costrinse a distanziarsi dalla pozza di vomito che aveva fatto. Lei si chiuse in se stessa, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, ma lui le accarezzò i capelli e l'afferrò per il mento, costringendola a sollevare il capo e a guardarlo: aveva gli occhi rossi e tempestosi, le guance bianche e lucide di lacrime e le labbra erano ancora sporche. Il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava violentemente sotto i singhiozzi.

« Shhh… va tutto bene, non fa niente. Almeno adesso è tutto fuori dal tuo sistema. » disse lui, mostrandole un debole sorriso e spostandole i capelli da davanti al viso.

Lei corrugò la fronte.

« C-che…? »

Jon le sollevò il capo e la osservò attentamente negli occhi, cercando di capire quanto fossero gravi le sue condizioni, ma tra la stanchezza, i residui dell'alcool, la ferita sulla testa e il fatto che avesse appena rigettato… non riusciva proprio a capirlo. L'avrebbe esaminata meglio la mattina seguente, forse ora era meglio lasciarla riposare.

« Non sono le due birre che hai bevuto ad averti ridotta così, _little fighter._ Ti hanno drogata. »

Lei spalancò gli occhi, spaventata.

« C-che cosa? » sussurrò, portandosi una mano alla bocca.

« Tranquilla, è fuori dal tuo sistema ora. » ripeté lui, cercando di rassicurarla « Ora vieni, è meglio se ti dai una sciacquata e poi prometto che ti lascio dormire.»

Lei non disse nulla, ma si lasciò guidare da lui in ogni movimento senza protestare.

Jon l'aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e la sostenne durante il tragitto verso il bagno. Le accese la luce e la lasciò all'interno.

« Ce la fai…? » le domandò, osservandola con circospezione.

Lei annuì e si guardò intorno con un'occhiata vacua, cercando ancora di combattere il sonno.

« D'accordo, allora fai con comodo, come se fossi a casa tua. In quel mobile ci dovrebbe essere uno spazzolino da denti nuovo… e anche dei panni puliti: cambiati pure. Io sono nell'altra stanza, se ti senti male o per qualsiasi altra cosa, urla: va bene? » la istruì.

La ragazza tornò a rivolgergli un'occhiata confusa, ma alla fine annuì di nuovo e si voltò, avvicinandosi al lavandino e aprendo l'acqua con un gesto quasi meccanico.

Jon la fissò per un altro istante, poi uscì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

* * *

La ragazza lasciò scorrere l'acqua sui polsi. Qualcuno, una volta, le aveva detto che era utile, quando ci si sentiva poco bene… sinceramente, non ricordava chi.

Sbatté le palpebre ripetute volte, cercando di rimanere sveglia e di non crollare addormentata sul pavimento del bagno: il punto dove Dean le aveva messo i punti pulsava dolorosamente.

Respirò piano, mettendo le mani a conca e chinandosi in avanti per sciacquarsi il viso. Quando riaprì gli occhi, fissò la sua figura nello specchio: era un disastro.

Aveva i capelli gonfi ed annodati, gli occhi rossi e lucidi, circondati da profonde occhiaie, le labbra livide e le guance smorte.

_Non riusciva nemmeno a riconoscersi._

Scacciò via quei pensieri dalla mente e si guardò intorno, cercando di ricordare le indicazioni di Dean. Aprì l'armadietto e prese degli asciugamani. Rovistando confusamente riuscì persino a trovare lo spazzolino nuovo, con il quale si lavò immediatamente i denti, più di una volta, cercando di levarsi il saporaccio dell'alcool misto al vomito che sentiva ogni volta che inghiottiva.

Si tolse il giacchetto di jeans e il vestito, abbandonandoli sul pavimento senza nemmeno farci troppo caso. Si lavò, con gesti lenti e stanchi, come se anche il minimo movimento le costasse una fatica immensa… e, in effetti, era davvero così.

Non fece troppo caso agli indumenti che estrasse dal mobile, se li infilò e basta.

Nemmeno si rese conto di aver indossato una delle vecchie maglie di Jon, di quando era nel _Dragon Gate_: nera, con la scritta _EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE_ sul davanti.

Dean era molto più alto e grosso di lei, così la maglia le sarebbe entrata comodamente due volte: le faceva da vestito, arrivando a coprirla fino alle ginocchia. Non mise i pantaloni, anche volendo erano troppo grandi e le sarebbero scivolati giù dalle gambe al primo passo.

Combattendo per tenere gli occhi aperti, si lavò di nuovo i denti e poi, finalmente, si trascinò fuori dal bagno.

« _Dean…? _» lo chiamò con un debole sussurro, appoggiandosi al muro del corridoio buio.

Non aveva idea di dove andare, così rimase ferma, gli occhi sempre più pesanti.

« Sono qui. » la sua voce la fece sobbalzare appena, mentre stringeva gli occhi e cercava di mettere a fuoco la sua figura nell'oscurità « Hai fatto? »

Lei annuì debolmente e si stropicciò gli occhi.

_A Jon sembrò una bambina, in quel momento._

Aveva indossato una delle sue vecchie maglie, nella quale, minuta com'era, scompariva totalmente.

Con i capelli scarmigliati, le gambe nude e quell'espressione smarrita, Jon non poteva negare che, guardandola bene, non somigliasse affatto ad una bambina… era _sexy._

Scacciò quel pensiero dalla mente quando lei mormorò di nuovo.

« Posso dormire, ora? »

« Sì, _little fighter. _Te lo sei meritato. »

Jon le si avvicinò e le mise una mano dietro la schiena, guidandola lungo il corridoio.

Lei lo seguì docilmente fino alla camera degli ospiti: nella penombra e nella confusione totale della sua mente, non riuscì a vedere molto, ma i suoi occhi si puntarono sull'unica cosa che, in quel momento, le interessava, il letto.

Jon l'aiutò a sdraiarsi e la coprì. Non appena la sua testa toccò il morbido cuscino, si addormentò.

Jon rimase seduto accanto a lei per qualche istante, sfiorandole i capelli con carezze lente e premurose.

_Era lei il motivo per il quale si era sentito strano tutta la sera?_

_Era per lei che aveva avvertito quella sensazione sgradevole premergli sul petto?_

_Se non fosse rimasto a girovagare intorno al "The Discordant Note"… se fosse tornato a casa subito, forse lei adesso sarebbe…_

_No, non ci voleva nemmeno pensare._

_L'aveva salvata ed ora era il sicuro, era questo l'importante._

Si alzò piano dal letto, per non svegliarla, e si avviò verso la porta.

« _Dean…?_ »

La sua voce, poco più che un morbido sussurro assonnato, lo fece sobbalzare: pensava che stesse dormendo.

« Sì? » chiese, girandosi ad osservarla.

Lei lo stava ora fissando con sguardo stanco, cercando di combattere per rimanere sveglia. Non disse nulla, si limitò ad appallottolarsi su se stessa, come se sentisse freddo. In effetti, ora aveva anche cominciato a tremare.

Jon le si avvicinò di nuovo, guardandola con espressione preoccupata.

« Hey, hai freddo? Ti senti male? »

Lei fece segno di no con la testa e si morse il labbro inferiore.

« Che hai, allora? » le domandò con cautela, mentre l'ansia cominciava a renderlo nervoso.

« Io… ho paura. » confessò lei alla fine, con una vocina timida.

Jon sbatté le palpebre, perplesso, e si sedette sulla sponda del letto.

« Di cosa, _little fighter?_ Non hai nulla da temere, non permetterò che ti accada nulla di male, sei sotto la mia protezione, ora. » cercò di rassicurarla, spostandole i capelli dalla fronte.

Lei lo guardò e rimase in silenzio, mentre lui continua ad accarezzarla.

« _Dean…? _» mormorò dopo un po'.

« Mmm? »

« Resteresti qui con me… fino a che non mi addormento? »

Jon la fissò per qualche istante, poi sospirò e annuì.

« D'accordo, _little fighter._ Ma solo se prometti di dormire. Devi riposare. »

Lei annuì e si spostò per fargli spazio. Jon si passò una mano a scombinarsi i capelli, con un gesto nervoso, poi si infilò sotto le coperte accanto a lei che, immediatamente, si appallottolò al suo fianco, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto.

Lui le circondò le spalle con un braccio e portò l'altra mano dietro la testa, fissando il soffitto con sguardo assorto.

_Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che, quella notte, sarebbe tornato a casa con una ragazza e che sarebbero finiti al letto insieme, non ci avrebbe trovato nulla di strano. Infatti, lui era esattamente il tipo di ragazzo che amava andare nei bar e rimorchiare le ragazze per portarle a casa sua e fare del rude sesso passionale con loro._

_Ma, se qualcuno gli avesse detto che quella notte sarebbe finita con lui al letto con una ragazza e che loro non avrebbero fatto del sesso, gli avrebbe riso in faccia. Avrebbe considerato quella possibilità praticamente impossibile. Lui, al letto con una ragazza, senza fare sesso? In quale strano universo era possibile?_

_E invece, eccolo lì, sdraiato vicino a quella ragazza, che era ora rannicchiata contro il suo fianco, la testa sul suo petto. E lui le stava solo accarezzando i capelli._

« _Dean…? _» lo chiamò ancora lei.

« Che cos'ho detto? Dormi, avremo tempo domani per parlare. »

« Okay… » sussurrò ancora lei « Volevo solo… » ma non concluse la frase.

L'istante dopo, il suo respiro si fece più profondo e regolare e la sua mano si rilassò sul suo petto.

_Si era addormentata._

Jon le sfiorò i capelli e chinò il capo per posarle un bacio sulla testa.

« Buonanotte, _little fighter._ »


	5. Who Am I?

******Author's note:** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, lo scoprirete nel corso della storia!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**5. Who am I?****  
**

Quello fu il risveglio peggiore della sua vita.

Non che ne ricordasse molti altri, in quel momento, ma era comunque convinta che fosse il peggiore che avesse mai avuto.

Aprì piano gli occhi, faticando ad abituarsi alla luce del sole che entrava dalla grande vetrata.

Si girò supina, cercando di arginare il dolore sordo che le faceva pulsare le tempie e un punto indefinito dietro la testa.

_I sedili posteriori della sua macchina non erano mai stati così morbidi e caldi._

_E profumati._

_C'era un buon odore intorno a lei, di muschio e qualcos'altro di fresco._

_Da quando la sua macchina profumava così? Al massimo aveva degli scadenti Arbre Magique appesi allo specchietto retrovisore e raramente avevano un odore così forte… e comunque sapevano sempre di gomma da masticare alla fragola._

_Aspetta… ma di che diavolo stava parlando?_

_Quale macchina?_

_Era così confusa…_

La testa le mandò una scossa così forte da farla annaspare. Aprì gli occhi di scatto, solo per tornare a serrarli mentre si appallottolava su di un lato, entrambe le mani premute sulle tempie.

_Dolore e oscurità, c'era solo quello nella sua testa ora._

_Fatelo smettere, vi prego._

Se smetteva di pensare e cercare di ricordare, il dolore spariva. Così respirò lentamente e cercò di rilassarsi, mentre si stendeva di nuovo supina e riapriva piano gli occhi, guardandosi intorno con aria smarrita.

_Dov'era?_

La stanza era grande e luminosa, con una finestra enorme che affacciava su un grazioso balconcino. Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo pulito della mattina.

C'era un armadio di fronte al letto, un tavolino basso e un paio di poltrone, una cassettiera sulla destra.

Era proprio una gran bella stanza… ma di chi era? La sua? No, non era la sua.

"_Io non ho una casa."_

La sua stessa voce le rimbombò nella testa… _un altro ricordo?_

_Questo non faceva male, però._

_Si concentrò su di esso._

_Di chi era quella casa?_

Un nome le balzò in mente, facendola uscire da quello stato di intorpidimento e svegliandola completamente.

_Dean Ambrose._

_Era a casa di Dean Ambrose._

« Fottimi… » mormorò a se stessa, passandosi una mano sul viso e poi tra i capelli.

"_Per quanto non mi dispiacerebbe affatto, non mi pare il momento adatto…"_ la sua voce le sussurrò nella mente.

_Un altro ricordo della sera precedente. Era tutto così confuso, come se non l'avesse vissuta direttamente, ma qualcuno gliel'avesse raccontato in modo frettoloso e poco attento._

Scostò le coperte per potersi guardare: indossava una maglietta nera.

_EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE._

_Jon Moxley._

D'accordo, non era totalmente impazzita allora.

Quei ricordi erano reali.

Si girò e sfiorò la parte di letto accanto a lei: era fredda.

_Non aveva dormito lì, lui?_

"_Dean…? Resteresti qui con me… fino a che non mi addormento?"_

Evidentemente se ne era andato quando lei si era addormentata.

Si alzò lentamente, cercando di ponderare ogni movimento. Si sentiva ancora debole e scombussolata, così si prese tutto il tempo necessario per permettere al suo corpo di abituarsi alla situazione. Si avvicinò alla grande vetrata e l'aprì, uscendo sul balcone: nonostante indossasse i calzini, il pavimento lì fuori era comunque freddo e le venne la pelle d'oca sulle gambe e sulle braccia nude. Si affacciò oltre la ringhiera, lasciando che il vento le accarezzasse il viso e la risvegliasse totalmente: c'era proprio una bella vista, da lassù.

Quando fu sicura di riuscire ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa l'aspettasse, tornò dentro e richiuse la finestra, uscendo dalla stanza con passo felpato.

Si ritrovò in un lungo corridoio: non aveva idea di dove andare. Sperava solo che la casa non fosse tanto grande da farla perdere.

Sentì dei rumori provenire dalla sua destra, così, quasi in punta di piedi, li seguì. Uscendo dal corridoio, si ritrovò in un salotto enorme e luminoso proprio come la camera dalla quale proveniva. Anche lì c'era una grande vetrata che occupava tutta una parete.

Il rumore – che ora sembrava quello di stoviglie – proveniva dalla porta alla sua destra, così si affacciò timidamente dalla cornice.

_Dean Ambrose era lì._

Deglutì e trattenne il fiato, rimanendo ad osservarlo silenziosa, senza sapere cosa fare.

Si sentì nervosa e a disagio, di fronte a lui.

Le dava le spalle, quindi non l'aveva vista arrivare: i suoi capelli erano arruffati. Indossava una canottiera nera, attillata al quel corpo perfetto, e un paio di pantaloni di una tuta: doveva essersi allenato da poco, perché ogni suo muscolo era ancora teso e più prominente del solito.

_Dallo schermo televisivo non aveva mai realizzato quanto potesse essere… grosso, in realtà._

Dean Ambrose era veramente alto e lei si sentiva così piccola, di fronte a lui, nel suo timido metro e sessanta, specialmente considerando che lui era di un incredibile metro e novantatre.

Per non parlare poi delle sue spalle ampie, del petto, e delle braccia… _Dio, quelle braccia avevano muscoli che lei non credeva nemmeno esistessero e che si flettevano armoniosamente ad ogni minimo movimento._

_Cercò di non fare considerazioni sul suo fondoschiena. Non poteva, non senza cominciare a fumare dalle orecchie, e già così sentiva che le sue guance stavano letteralmente andando a fuoco._

* * *

Si era alzato di buon ora quella mattina. Non era mai stato un tipo particolarmente mattiniero e di solito, nei suoi giorni di riposo, preferiva prendersela comoda. Ma quando aveva aperto gli occhi, alle sei di quella mattina, dopo un sonno tutt'altro che tranquillo, non era stato in grado di riaddormentarsi. Così si era fatto una doccia veloce, si era infilato la tuta ed era andato in palestra.

Era andato a controllare la ragazza solo quando era tornato e solo per sincerarsi che non si fosse semplicemente sognato tutto quanto: con tutte le botte in testa che aveva preso durante la sua carriera, non si sarebbe stupito del contrario.

Ma, quando aveva aperto la porta della camera degli ospiti, l'aveva trovata lì, infagottata sotto le coperte, che dormiva. Jon l'aveva osservata per alcuni istanti, sentendo un tuffo al cuore: alla luce timida del mattino, il suo viso rilassato appariva molto più grazioso di quanto non gli fosse sembrato la sera precedente.

Stava pensando a lei anche ora, mentre si preparava la colazione: stava morendo di fame.

Era così assorto nel ricordo di lei, che dormiva beatamente a pochi metri di distanza, che non si accorse che la ragazza in questione era dietro di lui e lo osservava timidamente dalla porta.

Quando si voltò per poggiare il piatto sull'isolotto della cucina, finalmente la vide: era poggiata allo stipite, con i capelli ancora scarmigliati, la _sua _maglietta EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE e un paio di calzini rosa.

« Hey… » la salutò, cercando di non guardare troppo le sue gambe nude « Non ti ho sentita arrivare.»

Lei si strinse timidamente in una spalla e sorrise.

« Sono appena arrivata. » rispose, con voce ancora bassa.

Jon si sedette sullo sgabello.

« Come ti senti? »

« Uhm… meglio, credo. Ho solo un gran mal di testa, ma presumo sia colpa della sbornia… è come se qualcuno mi avesse aperto la nuca e poi me l'avesse ricucita, se capisci cosa intendo. » gli lanciò un'occhiatina mesta.

Jon sogghignò e scosse la testa.

_Per lo meno non sembrava tanto sconvolta dagli eventi della sera prima, riusciva persino a fare dell'ironia._

« Hai fame? » le domandò.

Lei annuì piano, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

« Ti preparo qualcosa, allora. » disse, prendendo un morso dal suo toast ed alzandosi « Entra, non stare lì sulla porta. » aggiunse poi, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi al tavolo.

« _Dean?_ Posso usare il bagno, prima? »

« Sì, certo. Fai con comodo. » rispose lui, mettendo una padella sul fuoco « Ricordi dov'è? »

« Uhmm… sinceramente no. »

« Nel corridoio, la seconda porta a destra. »

« D'accordo, grazie. » rispose lei, sparendo oltre la porta.

Tornò qualche minuto dopo, proprio quando lui aveva finito di cucinare la colazione per lei. Si accomodò sullo sgabello di fronte a dove era seduto lui e Jon le porse un piatto con due fette di pane tostato, uova in camicia e bacon. Aveva cucinato quelle cose apposta per lei, perché lui, da atleta qual era, nel suo piatto aveva solo un toast e quella che sembrava un composto di farina d'avena.

« Grazie… » ripeté lei, sentendosi completamente in soggezione.

Prese la forchetta e cominciò silenziosamente a mangiare, cercando di evitare lo sguardo di lui, che continuò a scrutarla, senza nemmeno cercare di nasconderlo.

Il silenzio era riempito solo dal rumore delle stoviglie e la stava rendendo sempre più nervosa, così mise a soqquadro la testa e cercò qualcosa da dire.

« Così… sei _davvero_ il _vero Dean Ambrose_, uh? » disse, lanciandogli un'occhiata di sottecchi.

Jon ghignò e si strinse nelle spalle con nonchalance.

« Il solo ed inimitabile. »

« Mmm. » rispose lei, deglutendo « Quindi, sono nella cucina di _Dean Ambrose_, in questo momento. Cioè, sono davvero a casa del _vero Dean Ambrose. _E tu sei _Dean Ambrose. _Tu non somigli a _Dean Ambrose._ _Tu sei Dean Ambrose._ »

Jon non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.

« Se continui a ripetere così tanto il mio nome, comincerò ad odiarlo e mi toccherà cambiarlo, poi.» la schernì.

Lei scosse piano la testa, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.

« Scusa… è che, insomma! Non voglio sembrarti una stupida fan però… Unf! E' strano. Cioè, è strano essere qui con te. Nella tua casa. Nella casa di _Dean Ambrose. _Il _vero Dean Ambrose. _Non un suo sosia. Proprio lui.» ripeté, alzando il viso con occhi enormi.

_Era carina con quell'espressione stupita._

« D'accordo, credo di aver afferrato il concetto. » disse divertito, finendo di mangiare.

Lei arricciò il naso in una smorfia imbarazzata e tornò silenziosamente a concentrarsi sulla sua colazione.

« Dimmi… » se ne uscì lui dopo un po' « Ricordi quello che è successo ieri sera? »

La ragazza sembrò pensarci per un istante, poi posò la forchetta e sollevò di nuovo il viso per poterlo guardare.

« Uhm… Non proprio. Ci sono un sacco di ricordi confusi. Ricordo un pub… c'era qualcuno con me. Non so chi, non riesco a mettere a fuoco i loro volti. » disse, inumidendosi le labbra e corrugando la fronte nello sforzo di ricordare « E poi… ci sei tu. Tu mi hai portata qui, ma non ricordo perché. Non ricordo nemmeno come ci siamo conosciuti. E abbiamo parlato… io non credevo che tu fossi _tu_. Ti ho detto che seguivo la WWE e ti ho parlato dello SHIELD. Dio… ho persino detto che ti trovo _sexy_ quando ti arrabbi. » ricordò, nascondendo il viso dietro le mani.

Jon ridacchiò.

« Cos'altro ricordi? »

Lei scosse la testa, riemergendo da dietro le dita.

« Poco e niente… ero ferita. Tu mi hai curata, mi hai messo dei punti… a proposito, grazie. Cioè, non solo per quello, ma… »

Lui fece un cenno con la mano.

« Nessun problema. » la fermò, prima che iniziasse con uno sproloquio infinito di ringraziamenti.

_Non li voleva. Non gli servivano. Aveva fatto solo quello che riteneva fosse giusto._

Lei sembrò capirlo, perché annuì piano e si limitò a sorridere debolmente.

« Basta, è tutto quello che ricordo. Se provo a dissipare il resto della confusione, mi viene solo un gran mal di testa. L'ho sperimentato prima e, per il momento, preferisco non sentire più quel dolore.»

Jon annuì e si alzò, facendo il giro dell'isolotto e raggiungendola.

« E' normale che ti senta così, dopo la ferita che hai riportato alla testa. Speriamo solo che non ci siano danni consistenti… lasciami controllare. » disse.

Lei rimase in silenzio e non aggiunse nulla, mentre lui le scostava piano i capelli ed esaminava il taglio, chiuso dai punti che lui stesso le aveva messo.

« Sembra tutto apposto, la ferita non si è riaperta. » le comunicò, mentre si risiedeva, questa volta però sullo sgabello accanto a lei.

La ragazza si voltò e gli mostrò quel suo sorrisino appena accennato.

« E' merito tuo. Sei bravo, con queste cose. Io non avrei nemmeno saputo da dove partire, per mettere dei punti. »

Jon scrollò le spalle.

« Questione di esperienza, immagino. Non sai quante volte ho dovuto ricucirmi da solo. » ammise, con un sorrisetto sghembo.

Il sorriso di lei si fece più mesto.

« Sì, lo immagino. » lui le rivolse un'occhiata perplessa, così lei aggiunse « Ho visto qualche tuo vecchio match, in internet. Sai, quando eri _Jon Moxley_. I tuoi match erano piuttosto… violenti. » e scese a guardare la scritta sulla sua maglia.

_EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE._

Lui sbuffò una mezza specie di risata e scosse il capo, togliendole il piatto vuoto da davanti e portandolo al lavello, per poterlo sciacquare insieme al suo.

« Hai visto i miei vecchi match: sono impressionato. Allora non sei una fan qualsiasi. » la prese in giro con un ghigno e lei si limitò a storcere la bocca con una smorfia.

« Non ho mai detto questo. » si difese lei.

Jon finì di lavare i piatti, poi tornò a sedersi accanto a lei che, di nuovo, si sentì a disagio sotto l'intensità dello sguardo che le rivolse.

« Allora, _little fighter._ » disse « Tu sai un sacco di cose su di me, ma io non so nemmeno quale sia il tuo nome. »

Lei si girò ad osservarlo lentamente, poi deglutì ed abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore. Rimase in silenzio, così lui piegò il viso su di un lato per poterla guardare in faccia.

« Cosa c'è? Non vuoi dirmelo? »

« No… » mormorò lei « Non è che io non voglia. »

Jon sollevò un sopracciglio.

« E allora cos'è? » le chiese.

L'improvviso cambio di atteggiamento di lei lo stava rendendo nervoso.

« _Dean…? _»

La conosceva solo da poche ore, la maggior parte delle quali lei era stata in uno stato di semi-coscienza, eppure aveva imparato che, quando lo chiamava il quel modo, con quella cadenza timida, stava per chiedergli qualcosa.

« Mmm? »

« Devo confessarti una cosa… » la piega che quella conversazione stava prendendo non gli piaceva affatto «Ma devi promettere di credermi… e di non arrabbiarti.»

Jon sbatté le palpebre confuso, mentre l'ansia cresceva nel suo petto, rendendolo irrequieto.

_Odiava sentirsi così._

« Perché dovrei arrabbiarmi, _little fighter?_ Non è che tu abbia inscenato tutto quello che è successo ieri sera solo per venire a casa con me, no? » disse.

_Ecco, scoprire una cosa del genere lo avrebbe davvero mandato su tutte le furie._

_Altro che non arrabbiarsi._

Lei scosse velocemente la testa, con suo grande sollievo.

« No! No, lo giuro! » si affrettò a rispondere lei « Come ti viene in mente? »

Jon si strinse nelle spalle.

« Ne ho conosciute, di fan pazze, credimi. » disse semplicemente « Allora, cosa c'è? » le chiese ancora, paziente.

La ragazza tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo e si torturò nervosamente una ciocca di capelli.

Rimase ancora in silenzio, così lui le accarezzò piano un braccio.

« Hey…? »

« Io mi ricordo di te, okay _Dean? _» disse lei all'improvviso, fissando il vuoto « E mi ricordo dello SHIELD. E della WWE. E i match. Che tu sei il Campione degli Stati Uniti. Che i tuoi compagni si chiamano Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns. Persino che la ragazza che fa le interviste si chiama Renee Young! »

Jon la fissò perplesso, senza capire dove volesse andare a parare.

_Quella brutta sensazione di ansia tornò a premergli la bocca dello stomaco e lasciò scivolare via la mano dal braccio di lei._

« Ma è tutto quello che ricordo, _Dean. _» confessò, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo con espressione confusa e spaventata, lasciandolo senza fiato.

_Ma di che stava parlando?_

Alla fine, lei disse le uniche parole che Jon non avrebbe mai voluto lasciassero quelle belle labbra carnose.

« _Dean… chi sono io?_ »

* * *

**Da-daaaaan-daaaaaaan! Colpo di scena! Che ne pensate? Fatemi sapere, mi raccomando! (:**


	6. Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile

******Author's note:** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, ma lo scoprirete alla fine di questo capitolo!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**6. Look for the girl with the broken smile**

_« Dean… chi sono io? »_

La frase aleggiò nel silenzio della cucina per lunghi minuti.

Jon spalancò lentamente gli occhi, l'espressione del suo volto ora atterrita.

« Che cosa hai detto? » sussurrò dopo un po', incapace di dare un senso a quelle parole.

_In realtà, aveva capito benissimo, ma sperava di aver male interpretato._

_DOVEVA aver mal interpretato._

La ragazza si portò i capelli dietro l'orecchio e abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio.

« Chi sono io? » ripeté semplicemente, con un mormorio basso ed incerto.

_Dannazione._

« Ma di che stai parlando? » le chiese con cautela, riservandole una lunga occhiata inquisitoria.

Lei corrugò la fronte e si girò a guardarlo perplessa.

« In che senso? » domandò a sua volta, non capendo.

Il suo corpo si mosse da solo, senza che lui nemmeno se ne rendesse conto: si alzò di scatto dallo sgabello e l'afferrò per le spalle.

« Nell'unico senso possibile: che cosa significa quello che hai detto?! » chiese ancora lui, il tono di voce improvvisamente teso e controllato.

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi, intimorita da quella reazione, e si strinse in una spalla.

« Non urlare… » disse con una vocina piccola piccola « Avevi promesso che non ti saresti arrabbiato, se te lo avessi detto. »

« Non ho mai promesso nulla del genere. » rispose lui, ancora con quel tono controllato, come se stesse cercando di trattenersi dall'esplodere «Di che cosa stai parlando?» ripeté.

«Di che cosa vuoi che stia parlando?!» sbottò lei alla fine, rivolgendogli uno sguardo arrabbiato «Delle farfalle nel prato e del bel tempo di oggi!»

Jon la fulminò con lo sguardo.

« Molto divertente. » la redarguì, serrando la mascella.

« Sono contenta che tu lo trovi divertente, _Dean!_ Perché io non ci trovo niente di divertente! » disse lei, alzando la voce, sempre più agitata « Ti chiedo chi sono, perché è evidente che non me lo ricordo, che dici? Pensavo fossi più intelligente di così! »

Jon spalancò gli occhi e alzò le mani.

« Whoa! Calmati, _little fighter_! Non mi sembra il caso di reagire così! »

« Non ti sembra il caso… » ribatté lei, sempre più nervosa « Mi ricordo di te, mi ricordo di tutte le cose relative al wrestling, ma non ricordo _un cazzo_ di chi sia io! Le mie memorie si focalizzano su match e storyline ed è tutto quello che riesco a vedere scavando nella mia mente! Quindi, scusa tanto se la cosa mi mette in allarme giusto un po'! »

Jon la raggiunse e le posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, cercando di farla calmare.

« Okay, d'accordo. » disse semplicemente, cercando di mantenere la calma per primo « Ma devi riconoscere che la cosa è assurda: come può essere possibile che tu ti ricordi solo della WWE e non della tua vita? Come faccio a credere che tu non mi stai prendendo semplicemente per il culo? Che non stai inscenando tutto solo per… »

« Vaffanculo, okay? » sbottò lei, scrollandoselo di dosso « Non sono così disperata da fingere una commozione cerebrale e conseguente perdita di memoria solo per attirare le attenzioni di un wrestler! Non ti sentire tanto importante, _Ambrose_, nessuno farebbe mai una cosa del genere per te! »

Capì di aver detto troppo dall'espressione arrabbiata che assunsero i suoi occhi.

_C'era un fuoco spaventoso, ora, in quelle iridi blu._

_Sembrava in procinto di esplodere… le fece paura._

Prima che lui potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, lei si girò e corse verso il bagno, nel quale si chiuse.

« Ma che cazzo…! » mormorò Jon, sconvolto, la rabbia che gli gonfiava il petto.

La inseguì con lunghi passi pesanti e scaraventò due pugni violenti sulla porta chiusa del bagno.

« SI PUO' SAPERE PERCHE' CAZZO TI SEI CHIUSA LA' DENTRO, ORA? » urlò « APRI! »

« NO! » gridò lei di rimando.

Si tolse in fretta la sua maglietta e la gettò sul pavimento, trovando il suo vestito e il giacchetto di jeans piegati sul baule.

Cercando di ignorare la fitta che sentì al cuore al pensiero di quanto lui si fosse preso cura di lei, si infilò il vestito.

Dean scaraventò altri due pugni contro la porta e lei sobbalzò, spaventata.

« APRI QUESTA CAZZO DI PORTA! »

Un verso di pura frustrazione uscì dal suo petto mentre, senza nemmeno aver finito di infilarsi il giacchetto, aprì la porta così improvvisamente che lui, nell'atto di picchiare di nuovo il pugno, quasi perse l'equilibrio.

Lei non lo degnò di una singola occhiata, gli passò velocemente davanti e si avviò verso l'uscita.

Jon la inseguì e la raggiunse in un secondo, agguantandola per un gomito e costringendola a girarsi.

« Si può sapere che _cazzo_ c'è che non va in te?! »

Quando lei si voltò, lui sentì il cuore perdere un colpo.

_Stava piangendo._

Prima che potesse anche solo pensare di aggiungere altro, lei gli riservò un'occhiata ferita e si liberò della sua presa con un gesto brusco, facendo un passo all'indietro per allontanarsi da lui. Si asciugò in fretta le lacrime con i dorsi delle mani.

« Non lo so che cosa c'è che non va in me, okay? » rispose e, adesso, la sua voce era improvvisamente calma « Ma lo scoprirò da me. E' evidente che io non faccio parte della tua vita, questo è uno dei pochi punti che mi è chiaro. Ieri sera è stata la prima volta che ci siamo visti, ma Dio solo sa quello che è successo e perché: vuoi la verità? Non ricordo molto neanche di cosa sia accaduto prima che tu mi trovassi in quel vicolo. Perché ero lì? Chi erano quei tipi che sono scappati? Non lo so, non lo so… »

Jon la guardò impotente, senza sapere cosa dire o cosa fare. All'improvviso, di fronte a quel volto inondato dalle lacrime, la rabbia era scemata completamente. Temeva che anche una singola parola fuori posto avrebbe potuto farla scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime, ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva.

_Odiava vederla piangere._

Così, rimase semplicemente in silenzio, mentre lei tirava su col naso e si passava nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, scombinandoli ancora di più.

« Ascolta, ti ringrazio davvero tanto, per tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Per avermi salvata, per avermi portata qui, per avermi curata e per avermi permesso di trascorrere a casa tua la notte. Ti ringrazio, davvero. Vorrei potermi sdebitare, in qualche modo, ma le parole, al momento, sono l'unica cosa che io ricordi di avere, quindi ti prego, umilmente, di accettarle, perché sono sincere. »

Jon fece per interromperla, ma lei lo precedette, alzando una mano per fermarlo.

« No, non dire nulla, ti prego. Va bene così. So che tu hai la tua vita, la tua carriera e devi pensare a quella. Non sprecare il tuo tempo con me, me la caverò. Me la sono sempre cavata da sola… almeno credo. Ma, comunque, non sono un tuo problema, davvero. Quindi ora… »

Gli diede le spalle e lui la vide cominciare a tremare debolmente, segno che stava piangendo di nuovo. Strinse la mano in un pugno, sentendosi di nuovo arrabbiato.

« Io vado per la mia strada e tu prosegui con la tua vita… non mi seguire. » mormorò, prima di lanciarsi di corsa verso la porta, aprirla, e precipitarsi giù dalle scale, con le lacrime che le sfocavano la vista e il cuore che le batteva in gola.

Jon rimase fermo, immobile come una statua, a fissare il punto in cui lei era stata fino a pochi secondi prima. La rabbia che aveva cercato di contenere, sin da quando aveva visto quei tre maiali abusare di lei, esplose tutta insieme: si voltò, afferrò la prima cosa che gli capitò sotto tiro – una abat-jour – e la lanciò violentemente contro il muro.

« MALEDIZIONE! » urlò, scaraventando anche un pugno contro la parete.

Il muro si sgretolò sotto la potenza del suo colpo e gesso bianco calò sul pavimento, insieme a qualche goccia di sangue che usciva dalle nocche ora graffiate.

Jon respirò velocemente e violentemente, portandosi entrambe le mani nei capelli.

_Che cosa doveva fare?_

_Poteva davvero lasciarla andare così?_

_Poteva lasciare una ragazza, senza memoria o coscienza alcuna di chi fosse, girovagare senza meta alla ricerca di chissà cosa?_

_L'aveva salvata solo per poi lasciarla andare incontro ad una fine sconosciuta – e, nelle condizioni in cui si trovava, di certo non piacevole?_

« DANNAZIONE! » ripeté di nuovo, a denti stretti.

All'improvviso, l'occhio gli cadde sul pavimento: c'era una piccola scheda telefonica.

Si chinò a prenderla e la osservò: doveva appartenere alla ragazza.

_Ricordò quando, la sera prima, fuori dal "The Discordant Note", l'aveva vista lanciare il cellulare per terra con rabbia. Quello si era ridotto in mille pezzi… probabilmente non era riuscita ad aggiustarlo._

_Fantastico, quindi non aveva nemmeno un telefono per chiamare chiunque potesse far parte della sua vita dimenticata!_

Jon si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre un verso frustrato lasciava la sua gola. Senza pensarci su due volte, afferrò il giacchetto di pelle ed uscì di corsa dal suo appartamento.

* * *

Aveva passato tutto il giorno a cercarla. Las Vegas non era di certo il posto ideale dove trovare una persona. Considerando che non aveva nemmeno una sua foto, da mostrare in giro, la sua ricerca era stata quanto mai difficile e non aveva condotto ad alcun risultato.

Alla rabbia iniziale, si era presto sostituita l'ansia, poi il rimorso per averla trattata in quel modo.

"_Come faccio a credere che non mi stai prendendo semplicemente per il culo? Che non stai inscenando tutto solo per…" _le aveva detto.

Beh, non c'era da meravigliarsi che lei lo avesse mandato a 'fanculo subito dopo. Non era di certo ciò che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire… lui, però, era sempre stato sospettoso per natura e non era propriamente colpa sua se, da quando aveva cominciato a farsi un nome in giro per le indies, tutte quelle ring-rat aveva cercato di adescarlo nei modi più assurdi a cui era riuscito a pensare. Non che a lui dispiacesse, sia chiaro: se le era portate a letto tutte ed anche volentieri.

_Ma come poteva credere che quella ragazza che aveva salvato dall'essere stuprata… avesse ora perso completamente la memoria? O meglio, avesse dimenticato chi fosse, riuscendo a rimembrare solo cose collegate al mondo del Wrestling?_

_Sapeva perfettamente chi lui fosse, ma non aveva idea di chi fosse lei stessa… come poteva chiedergli di credere a ciò?_

Le commozioni cerebrali funzionavano in modo strano, lui avrebbe dovuto ben saperlo, ormai. E la botta che lei aveva preso in testa era tutt'altro che una sciocchezza.

_Non gli stava mentendo._

_Gli aveva detto la verità._

_Il che, poteva anche avere senso, considerando che lui l'aveva costretta a parlare della WWE, per rimanere sveglia._

_Dio… che totale testa di cazzo, che era stato._

_Come aveva potuto comportarsi in quella maniera? Che diavolo aveva nel cervello?_

_Doveva ritrovarla, ad ogni costo._

_Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se le fosse successo qualcosa._

* * *

La trovò solo quando il sole era ormai prossimo al tramonto.

C'era una parchetto, vicino al suo appartamento, nel quale non aveva assolutamente pensato di controllare. E invece, passando di lì per tornare a casa, la vide: era seduta su una panchina, con le gambe raccolte al petto, le braccia attorno ad esse e la testa nascosta sulle ginocchia.

Il sospiro di sollievo che lasciò le sue labbra sembrò svuotarlo di ogni emozione.

Si avvicinò a lei con cautela.

« _Little fighter…? »_ la chiamò piano.

La ragazza alzò il viso di scatto e lo fissò con aria sorpresa, poi la sua espressione si fece triste e lei abbassò di nuovo gli occhi, tornando a nascondersi dietro le ginocchia.

« Vattene via… » mormorò, senza troppa convinzione.

Jon sospirò e le si sedette accanto, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

Rimasero in silenzio per lunghissimi minuti.

« Che cosa ci fai qui? » le domandò lui alla fine.

Lei tirò su col naso.

« Non so dove altro andare. »

Jon la guardò, non si aspettava che lei aggiungesse nulla e invece parlò di nuovo, facendolo quasi sobbalzare.

« Tu che ci fai qui? » domandò, tirando finalmente su il viso, ma senza mai girarsi a guardarlo e continuando a fissare un punto indefinito davanti a sé « Ti avevo detto di non seguirmi. »

« Chi ti ha detto che ti stavo seguendo? » rispose lui.

Finalmente, lei si girò a considerarlo con un'occhiata consapevole, come a dire che non gli credeva.

Jon sogghignò e si strinse nelle spalle.

« D'accordo. » ammise « Mettiamola così, allora: non mi piace che mi vengano dati ordini. Nessuno mi dice cosa posso o non posso fare. »

Riuscì a farla sorridere, seppur leggermente.

« Così tipico di _Dean Ambrose_. » ribatté lei, voltandosi di nuovo a guardare il parco.

Jon sbuffò una mezza specie di risata.

« Che cosa hai intenzione di fare, adesso? » le domandò, cercando di apparire disinvolto anche quando il pensiero del suo futuro lo preoccupava più di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere.

_Lui l'aveva salvata. Si sentiva responsabile per lei. _

"_Non hai nulla da temere, non permetterò che ti accada nulla di male, sei sotto la mia protezione, ora." _le aveva detto la notte prima.

Ed era stato sincero, quando aveva pronunciato quelle parole.

Significavano qualcosa, non era solo una frase di circostanza che aveva detto per rassicurarla.

_Era sotto la sua protezione, ora._

La ragazza fece un lungo sospiro, che sembrò svuotarla fin dentro l'anima, poi si strinse nelle spalle.

« Non lo so… » mormorò « Intanto, pensavo di restare qui seduta. Se continuo a pensare, magari mi verrà in mente qualcosa. »

« Sì, beh… questa panchina ha l'aria di essere molto comoda, per passarci la notte. » disse Jon, annuendo.

Lei si girò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia e lui alzò le mani in segno di resa.

« Ma, hey… vita tua, scelte tue. »

La ragazza sbuffò e alzò gli occhi cielo, tornando a nascondere il viso sulle ginocchia.

« _Torna a casa con me._ » disse lui all'improvviso, con voce morbida.

Lei spalancò gli occhi, ma non osò muoversi e se ne rimase con la fronte poggiata sulle gambe.

« No… » mormorò piano.

« Perché no? »

« Perché non sono un tuo problema, ricordi? »

Jon sorrise, anche se lei non lo vide. Sollevò un braccio e le accarezzò i lunghi capelli, prendendo a giocherellare distrattamente con una ciocca.

« Mi piacciono i problemi. » disse, con aria assorta.

Lei girò piano la testa, poggiando la guancia su un ginocchio, e lo fissò con aria esasperata.

« A nessuno piace avere problemi. » rispose « Specialmente farsi carico di quelli altrui. »

_Quel sorriso malinconico, quello che sembrava nascondere tutta la tristezza del mondo, tornò a piegarle le labbra._

_Odiava quel sorriso._

Jon non restituì lo sguardo e i suoi occhi rimasero fissi sulla ciocca ramata che si stava arrotolando intorno all'indice.

« Nel momento stesso in cui ho deciso di entrare in quel vicolo e salvarti la vita, sei diventata un mio problema. » asserì, senza nessuna intonazione particolare.

Lei sentì un tuffo al cuore e respirò più profondamente, per cercare di riprendersi. Deglutì, senza sapere cosa dire, gli occhi fissi sul suo viso.

« Vieni a casa con me » ripeté lui alla fine, depositando la ciocca di capelli e spostando finalmente lo sguardo per poterla guardare negli occhi.

Quelle iridi blu erano così serie e intense, che lei non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo e abbassò il capo.

« Perché fai tutto questo? Perché ti importa di me? »

Jon si strinse in una spalla e si distese contro lo schienale della panchina, il viso rivolto al cielo.

« _Perché non voglio più vedere quel sorriso triste sulle tue labbra._ » rispose, di nuovo con quel tono incolore.

Lei spalancò gli occhi e si girò lentamente a guardarlo.

« Cosa? » sussurrò incredula.

Jon abbassò lo sguardo e le rivolse un sorriso, allungando una mano per toglierle dal viso una ciocca di capelli e depositargliela dietro l'orecchio.

« Ci sono delle volte, nemmeno troppo rare, che fai quest'espressione strana. Non so spiegarla in altro modo… è solo il sorriso più triste che io abbia mai visto. _Lo odio._ »

Lei sbatté le palpebre più volte per impedire alle lacrime di uscire. Abbassò lo sguardo, sconfitta, senza sapere cos'altro dire.

Jon si alzò e lei rimase con il capo chino, temendo che lui si fosse stancato di implorarla e avesse deciso di lasciarla stare. Invece, lui le poggiò due dita sotto il mento e la costrinse a sollevare il viso, porgendole poi la mano.

« Andiamo a casa. »

Lei lo guardò dal basso con espressione ancora indecisa, poi si morse il labbro inferiore e poggiò la mano sul palmo che lui le stava offrendo.

Jon sorrise e le sue dita si strinsero delicatamente attorno a quelle di lei, mentre la sollevava.

Si incamminarono verso casa.

« Ah! » esclamò lui dopo un po', rovistando nella tasca del suo giacchetto « Credo che questa sia tua. » disse, porgendole la piccola scheda telefonica.

Lei la fissò e annuì, prendendola.

« Grazie. Non che mi serva a molto… non ricorderò le persone che ho segnato qui dentro. E, comunque, non ho più un telefono. Non so cosa sia successo, ma è distrutto nella tasca del mio giacchetto. » disse, con un sospiro.

Jon sorrise.

« L'hai lanciato per terra, stavi litigando con una certa B. e… » quando la vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, confusa, lui sorrise ancora e le lisciò la fronte con un dito, passandolo sopra la ruga d'espressione che si era formata « Ci pensiamo domani, d'accordo? Domani penseremo a cosa fare: per stasera, torniamo a casa, ti fai una doccia e lasci fare tutto il resto a me, okay? »

Lei annuì e sorrise.

« D'accordo. Grazie, per tutto questo. »

Jon le diede un buffetto su di una guancia.

« Nessun problema, _little fighter. _» poi sembrò ricordarsi qualcosa « Sai, credo che il tuo nome potrebbe essere _Lys_, o qualcosa del genere. »

Lei piegò il capo verso una spalla, lanciandogli un'occhiata confusa.

« Perché? »

« Ho inserito la tua scheda nel mio cellulare ed ho letto qualche tuo messaggio. C'è una certa B. che ti chiama _Lys_. » spiegò.

« Hey! » protestò, con un mezzo sorriso « Non avresti dovuto leggere i miei messaggi! Sono cose private! »

« Ma se tu neanche ricordi cosa c'è scritto! » ribatté lui.

« E' vero, ma avrei voluto controllare che non ci fosse nulla di compromettente, prima di farli leggere a… _te!_»

Jon ridacchiò.

« Come quello in cui affermi, e cito, _"Dean Ambrose è proprio sexy quando si arrabbia"_? » la prese in giro.

Lei spalancò gli occhi e arrossì.

« Non è vero! Non c'è nulla del genere, sei un bugiardo! » rise, dandogli una spinta leggera su di una spalla «E poi, comunque, quello non è più un segreto.» aggiunse, arricciando il naso al ricordo di quello che lei stessa gli aveva confessato prima di sapere che lui fosse il _vero Dean Ambrose._

Jon rise insieme a lei: le piaceva vederla e sentirla ridere.

_Lo faceva stare bene._

Poi, all'improvviso, la sua espressione cambiò e divenne nuovamente seria e pallida, come se avesse visto un fantasma.

Jon l'afferrò delicatamente per una spalla.

« Hey, _little fighter_, che ti prende così all'improvviso? » domandò preoccupato.

Lei deglutì e sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, quasi uscendo da uno stato di trance.

« Credo… credo di aver ricordato qualcosa. » mormorò.

Jon piegò il capo su di un lato.

« Cosa? »

« _Lydia._ » rispose lei, tornando a guardarlo « Credo sia il mio nome. Lydia. »

Jon la guardò sorpreso, poi un sorriso gli si allargò sulle labbra, arrivando ad illuminargli anche gli occhi.

« Lydia. » ripeté, mentre riprendevano a camminare « Mi piace, suona bene.» disse, come se lo stesse assaporando sulla punta della lingua « _Lydia, the little fighter_. Hey, hai un ring-name anche tu, ora! » la prese in giro.

Lydia scoppiò a ridere e quel semplice suono fu in grado di scaldargli il petto.

_Sì, gli piaceva sentirla ridere._

_Lydia._


	7. Sometimes I Get So Weird

******Author's note:** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura

* * *

**7. Sometimes I get so weird**

Una volta rientrati a casa, Jon aveva lasciato a Lydia la possibilità di fare una bella doccia, proprio come le aveva promesso.

_Non avrebbero parlato di lei, né avrebbero cercato di farla ricordare._

_A quello ci avrebbero pensato l'indomani._

_Quella sera avrebbe lasciato che si rilassasse e si tranquillizzasse: per quanto quella ragazza cercasse di apparire forte e indipendente, era evidente in ogni suo movimento, in ogni sguardo smarrito che gli lanciava, quanto fosse ancora in realtà sotto shock per l'intera situazione._

_Magari, aveva solo bisogno di tempo e avrebbe pian piano cominciato a ricordare._

_Proprio come aveva ricordato il suo nome._

_Lydia…_

_Avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per aiutarla._

Jon non sapeva spiegarsi perché si sentisse così protettivo nei confronti di quella ragazza. C'era qualcosa, in lei, che lo aveva colpito fin da quando l'aveva sentita cantare sul palcoscenico del _"The Discordant Note"._ Non sapeva spiegarsi cosa fosse… ma riusciva a renderlo irrequieto e spensierato al tempo stesso, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima.

Era in salotto, stravaccato sul divano, a fare zapping in tv senza nemmeno prestare troppa attenzione ai programmi che scartava. Non era mai stato un amante della televisione, di solito guardava solo il wrestling.

La sentì arrivare, non tanto per i passi – era così leggera che non produceva rumore quando camminava – ma perché riuscì a sentire il profumo di muschio entrare nella stanza insieme a lei.

« Hey, _Dean_: ho fatto. Grazie. » disse, avvicinandosi a lui e costringendolo a voltarsi per guardarla.

Aveva di nuovo indossato la sua maglietta _EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE_, ma questa volta sembrava aver trovato un paio di vecchi pantaloni di una tuta che non scivolavano via al primo movimento - cosa da cui Jon fu un po' deluso. I capelli, ora puliti e profumati, le incorniciavano il viso, che aveva riacquistato colore sulle guance.

« Smettila di ringraziarmi. » le disse, tornando a guardare la televisione « Se devi ringraziarmi per ogni cosa, non la finiamo più. » si girò solo per farle un occhiolino.

Lei ridacchiò e annuì, sedendosi sul divano accanto a lui, che le fece spazio.

_Dio… il suo profumo era inebriante._

_E profumava esattamente di lui… beh, era ovvio, visto che aveva fatto la doccia utilizzando i suoi prodotti ma… Dio._

_Era come aver fatto sesso con lei e non ricordarlo._

« Che cosa guardi? »

Jon si strinse nelle spalle.

« Nulla, facevo zapping. »

« Hey! Lascia su E!, oggi è mercoledì, fanno la replica di Total Divas! » esclamò lei, incrociando le gambe.

Jon si girò a guardarla con un sopracciglio sollevato.

« Che c'è? » domandò lei con aria innocente.

« Non riesco ancora a capire come tu possa ricordarti di queste cose e non avere idea di chi tu sia.»

Lydia fece spallucce.

« Figurati io. » rispose semplicemente, allungandosi su di lui per rubargli il telecomando.

« Hey, che fai?! » la redarguì lui, spostandosi appena per portare il telecomando fuori dalla sua portata.

Lydia rise divertita e si sporse in avanti per tentare di prenderlo.

« No, non fare così. Non fare così! » cercò di fermarla lui, afferrandole il polso e costringendola a desistere dal suo intento.

« No, dai: lasciami! » rise lei, cercando di districarsi dalla sua presa.

_Ma era praticamente impossibile: Dean era molto più forte di lei e riusciva a tenerla ferma con una sola mano, senza fare alcuno sforzo._

« Stai buona! »

Lydia scosse la testa e gli fece la linguaccia, continuando ad agitarsi e allungando il braccio libero.

Jon sbuffò e le afferrò anche l'altro polso, tenendoli entrambi con le dita della mano destra.

« Ed ora che fai, _little fighter? _» la schernì lui, con un sorrisetto sghembo.

Lydia cercò di liberarsi della presa ferrea delle sue dita, ma senza alcun risultato. A Jon bastò fare appena un po' di pressione per farla tornare al suo posto.

_Era veramente forte._

_Non poteva batterlo sul piano fisico, ma forse…_

La sua espressione si fece improvvisamente sofferente e Jon la fissò preoccupato.

« _Dean…_ mi… mi stai facendo male… » mormorò.

Jon spalancò gli occhi e la lasciò immediatamente andare, sentendo un tuffo al cuore.

_Non voleva farle del male._

_Non avrebbe mai voluto fargliene._

« Scusami, non volevo. » disse, riservandole un'occhiata strana.

Inaspettatamente, Lydia ghignò e, prima ancora che lui potesse anche solo realizzare, si sporse velocemente in avanti e gli rubò il telecomando, prendendolo alla sprovvista.

« Scherzetto! » esclamò, ridacchiando, mentre si metteva comoda e cambiava canale.

Sullo schermo comparve una frustrata Nikki Bella, che piangeva nella macchina e parlava al telefono con Brie riguardo un certo contratto che John Cena voleva che lei firmasse.

« Ma dimmi: anche Total Divas è uno show pre-scritto? Voglio dire, quello che succede è reale o è tutto frutto di una finzione? » domandò, continuando a guardare interessata il programma.

Jon non le rispose, così lei si girò a guardarlo: la stava fissando con un'espressione seria ed indecifrabile, che la mise subito in soggezione.

« _Dean? _» si morse il labbro inferiore « Perché quell'espressione così seria? Stavo scherzando… non mi hai fatto male, davvero. »

Lui sembrò riprendersi e distolse lo sguardo, fissando un punto indefinito alla sua sinistra.

_Sembrava arrabbiato, ora._

« _Dean? _» lo chiamò ancora lei, seriamente preoccupata dal suo cambio di atteggiamento.

« Non mi piace che si scherzi su determinate cose. Pensavo davvero di averti fatto del male.»

Lydia sentì il cuore diventare piccolo piccolo e abbassò lo sguardo.

« Scusa… volevo solo… » non fece in tempo a concludere la frase, che lui le rubò il telecomando a sua volta e cambiò di nuovo canale.

Ora alla televisione c'era un poliziotto di una qualche serie tv.

« Ma… hey! » protestò lei, sorpresa.

« Stavo solo scherzando, _little fighter. _» la schernì, lanciandole un'occhiata divertita.

« Hey! Mi hai fatta preoccupare! » esclamò, dandogli una leggera spinta su di un braccio.

« Te lo sei meritato. » rispose lui con un sorrisino, scrollando le spalle.

Si voltò a guardarla: Lydia aveva adesso incrociato le braccia sul petto e aveva gonfiato le guance nella più buffa e tenera dell'espressioni offese.

Jon sorrise, allungando un braccio per poterle dare un buffetto su di una guancia, al quale lei rispose con una nuova linguaccia.

« Però, sul serio… » disse lui « non scherzare su certe cose o la prossima volta te la faccio pagare. Odio preoccuparmi per nulla.» l'avvertì, con un sorrisino storto.

Lydia sollevò un sopracciglio.

« Cos'era, una minaccia, _Dean Ambrose? _Dovrei avere paura? » ribatté lei, sollevando il mento orgogliosa.

Jon si girò nuovamente a guardarla, con uno sguardo strano. Le si avvicinò con una mossa repentina, facendola sobbalzare, e le afferrò delicatamente il mento con una mano, costringendola a fissarlo dritto negli occhi.

« Non sfidarmi, _little fighter._ Mai. » mormorò, il suo viso ora ad un centimetro di quello di lei.

Lydia deglutì, ma non abbassò mai lo sguardo.

« Oppure? » lo provocò.

Lui avvicinò ancora di più il viso, tanto che, per un istante, lei credette che stesse per baciarla; invece, Dean si spostò all'ultimo secondo, lasciando che fossero le loro guance a sfiorarsi.

_Lydia sentì il suo cuore frullare nel petto come un uccellino in gabbia._

Jon inspirò profondamente, il naso ora premuto contro i suoi capelli, che profumavano incredibilmente di muschio.

_Che profumavano di lui._

_Dio… di nuovo, era come aver fatto sesso con lei e non ricordarlo._

_E volerlo fare di nuovo, fino ad impazzire._

« Profumi di buono... » mormorò lui, con aria assorta.

Lei rabbrividì quando il suo respiro le sfiorò la pelle nuda del collo.

« Ho appena fatto una doccia, è normale, sai?» rispose, cercando di alleggerire la situazione.

_La sua improvvisa vicinanza le stava obnubilando la mente._

Dean non rispose e rimase fermo, il naso premuto tra i suoi capelli, la sua mano ancora sul suo mento.

« _Dean…? _» sussurrò Lydia, ora sinceramente spaventata da quel suo strano comportamento.

Jon ghignò e le spostò i capelli per mormorare direttamente nel suo orecchio, le labbra che lo sfioravano, facendole salire un brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale.

« Stai facendo un gioco pericoloso, _Lydia…_ » l'avvertì, stringendo appena la presa sui suoi capelli.

La sentì fremere sotto le sue mani, ma non era paura, no.

_Era qualcos'altro._

"_Ti trovo sexy quando ti arrabbi."_

Jon sorrise e la lasciò andare, riservandole solo una lunga occhiata consapevole, prima di alzarsi dal divano.

_Aveva bisogno di raffreddare i suoi bollenti spiriti._

« Vado a fare una doccia. » se ne uscì, con nonchalance, avviandosi verso il bagno.

Lydia rimase a fissarlo imbambolata, ricordandosi di respirare solo quando il petto le bruciò per l'assenza d'aria.

« Ah! Ordina pure da mangiare, non ho voglia di cucinare stasera. » aggiunse, prima di sparire nel corridoio.

Lydia scosse la testa, cercando di riprendere coscienza di sé.

« Che cosa ordino? » domandò, alzandosi – e notando di avere le gambe tremanti per l'emozione - e prendendo il telefono.

« Quello che vuoi, per me è uguale! E' la tua serata, ricordi? » urlò lui dal bagno.

Lydia sorrise.

* * *

Avevano cenato davanti ad un vecchio pay-per-view, facendo commenti sul wrestling e sui costumi ridicoli dei lottatori degli anni '70.

Era stata una bella serata, si era divertita.

Aveva quasi dimenticato di non ricordare chi fosse e il dolore, almeno un po', era sparito.

Essere lì, a casa di _Dean Ambrose _– il _vero Dean Ambrose_, non avrebbe mai smesso di ripeterselo, avvertendo ogni volta, al solo pensiero, le farfalle nello stomaco -, a mangiare messicano seduti sul suo divano, e a ridere e scherzare come fossero due amici che si conoscessero da sempre, era semplicemente… fantastico.

_Quando si dice: non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere._

Mentre Dean si era ritirato nella sua stanza, per rispondere ad una chiamata di lavoro, Lydia aveva messo a posto il salotto, lavato le stoviglie che avevano utilizzato e buttato la spazzatura.

_Lui era così gentile ad ospitarla e ad offrirle il suo aiuto che il minimo che poteva fare era dargli una mano con le faccende di casa._

Quando ebbe finito di mettere a posto, Dean non era ancora uscito dalla sua camera. Abbassando il volume della televisione, sentì che stava ancora parlando al telefono, così non lo disturbò. Spense il televisore e fece per andarsene nella camera degli ospiti, quando il suo sguardo fu catturato dal computer portatile… chissà se poteva usarlo.

Dean uscì in quel momento dalla sua camera e la raggiunse in salotto.

« Va' pure a letto, se vuoi, _little fighter. _» le disse, trafficando con il cellulare « Io ho ancora da fare per un po'. I piani per WrestleMania continuano a cambiare… sto impazzendo. » si lamentò, più con se stesso che non con lei, portando una mano a scombinarsi i capelli.

_Era carino quando lo faceva._

Lydia lo fissò con un sorrisino dimesso, sentendosi in qualche modo eccitata per il fatto che stesse discutendo al telefono di cose riguardanti il pay-per-view più importante dell'anno.

_Sì, lui era il vero Dean Ambrose._

_Ed ecco di nuovo le farfalle nello stomaco._

Più passavano le ore, i minuti, i secondi… più la sua mente prendeva consapevolezza della situazione in cui si trovava.

_Dio… Lydia, datti un contegno, non fare la stupida!_

Si redarguì mentalmente.

« D'accordo. » riuscì a rispondere alla fine « Uhm, Dean? »

Lui si girò a guardarla, il cellulare già premuto all'orecchio.

« Si?»

« Posso usare il tuo pc? »

Dean annuì.

« Sì, sì, fa' pure. » poi qualcuno rispose dall'altra parte del telefono, perché lui si voltò e torno verso la sua camera « _Colby?_ Ti ha chiamato Paul? Sì, sì, lo so…»

Lydia non riuscì a sentire più di così, perché lui si chiuse di nuovo nella sua camera.

Nonostante fosse indicibilmente curiosa di ascoltare quella conversazione – _hey, stavano parlando di WrestleMania, in fondo! _-, decise di fare la brava e di non impicciarsi.

Così prese il computer e si trasferì nella camera degli ospiti.

* * *

Era seduta sul letto, la schiena poggiata contro il muro alle sue spalle e il computer sulle gambe, a guardare dei video su youtube, quando la porta della camera si aprì.

Lydia mise in pausa il video e si voltò a guardare Dean.

« Che fai? » le domandò lui, raggiungendola e accomodandosi accanto a lei.

Lydia lo fissò, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio di fronte alla sua improvvisa confidenza. Cercò di scacciare quella sensazione di nervoso dallo stomaco e fece spallucce.

« Niente di che, guardavo dei video. » disse, tornando a fissare lo schermo.

Dean si mise comodo, le gambe distese, le caviglie incrociate, entrambe le mani dietro la testa.

« Che video? Posso vedere? »

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì.

« Uhmmm… no. » disse, abbassando velocemente lo schermo.

Jon corrugò la fronte.

« Perché no? »

Lei scosse la testa.

« Perché no. » rispose semplicemente.

« Cos'è, stavi guardando dei porno? » la prese in giro.

Lydia divenne ancora più rossa e si voltò per dargli una spinta leggere sul braccio.

« Vaffanculo, no! » esclamò imbarazzata.

Jon ridacchiò e le prese il mento con una mano, stringendo lievemente le dita sulle sue guance e costringendola a corrucciare le labbra.

« Non dovresti riempire questa bella boccuccia con così tante parolacce, _little fighter._ E' un peccato.»

Lydia gli riservò un'occhiataccia, poi fece una smorfia e si liberò della sua debole presa.

« Allora, cos'è che non vuoi farmi vedere? No, perché se era un porno, sarei felice di guardarlo insieme a te…» aggiunse con un sorrisetto sghembo, meritandosi per questo un'altra botta sulla spalla.

« Smettila! Non stavo guardando un porno! » rispose esasperata.

Jon sorrise.

« Sai una cosa, _little fighter? _»

« Cosa? » chiese lei imbronciata.

« _Sei carina quando ti arrabbi. _»

Lydia spalancò piano gli occhi e le sue guance si tinsero nuovamente di un delizioso rosso.

« C-cosa? No… tu… » balbettò

_Il cuore le batteva a mille contro le costole._

Jon le diede una piccola schicchera sulla fronte e si allungò per rubarle il computer.

« Hey! No, fermo! » tentò di prendergli le mani per bloccarlo, ma, come prima sul divano, Dean non dovette nemmeno sforzarsi troppo per tenerla ferma.

Mentre lei si agitava, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa, lui riuscì ad aprire il computer: sullo schermo apparve un video su youtube.

Jon spalancò gli occhi e un sorriso stupito gli piegò le labbra.

« Stavi guardando un mio video? » domandò con un risatina.

Lydia smise finalmente di agitarsi e si rimise seduta con un lungo sbuffo.

« D'accordo, mi hai scoperta. » borbottò contrariata, mentre lui le lasciava andare le mani e lei incrociava le braccia al petto.

Jon ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

_Si trattava di un video fatto da qualche fan, che, a detta del titolo, racchiudeva _"**36 minutes of Jon Moxley Promo Gold**".

« Posso riavere il pc, ora? » chiese lei, allungandosi per riappropriarsi del computer « Sai com'è, stavo finendo di guardare un video, prima che arrivassi ad interrompermi. »

Jon sorrise e sollevò le braccia, lasciandole la possibilità di riprendere il computer e riappoggiarselo sulle gambe.

« Perché stavi vedendo dei miei video? » domandò lui curioso.

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle.

« Così. Volevo conoscere un po' meglio il ragazzo che mi ospita a casa sua. Non vorrei che fosse un maniaco psicopatico. » rispose, lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita.

Dean scosse la testa.

« Non dovresti guardare quei video, allora. » le disse « _Jon Moxley è uno psicopatico e uno sporco maschilista._ »

« Sì, me lo ricordo. » rispose Lydia, premendo di nuovo play.

Il video mostrava adesso un segmento preso da _IPW_, dopo un suo match valido per il titolo di Campione che aveva perso contro Drake Younger.

« Ouch… » commentò, avvicinandosi a lei per poter vedere il video « Uno dei miei migliori promo… ma non la miglior versione di me, se vuoi essere rassicurata sul fatto che io non sia uno psicopatico.» l'avvertì, con un sorrisino storto.

Lei fece spallucce e fece un cenno con la mano come a dire che non importava.

Il video mostrava ora _Jon Moxley_ accucciato in un angolo, intento a canticchiare una canzone da lui inventata e che parlava della sua sconfitta contro Drake Younger, avvenuta nel match che doveva aver disputato poco prima. Una ragazza lo raggiunse e cercò di catturare la sua attenzione, ma lui continuò a cantare, picchiettando il muro con una forchetta.

« Sei bravo a cantare, mi piace l'inizio di questo segmento! » lo prese in giro lei, dandogli una leggera gomitata.

Jon sbuffò.

« Ti piace ora, _little fighter._ Aspetta qualche secondo e sono convinto che non ti piacerà più così tanto.» rispose lui.

Infatti, mentre lei tornava a guardare lo schermo, _Jon Moxley_ si girò verso la ragazza che lo aveva raggiunto e la inchiodò al muro prendendola per il collo. Lydia spalancò gli occhi, mentre lui prendeva quella ragazza per i capelli e cominciava ad urlarle nell'orecchio e ad intimidirla, premendole la forchetta contro una guancia.

« Te l'avevo detto… » sospirò lui.

« _I kinda like that ya shaking a little bit…?_ » Lydia ripeté le sue parole, guardandolo di sottecchi.

Jon si strinse nelle spalle.

« Ti avevo avvertito che non ti sarebbe piaciuto, non ti avevo avvertito?» si limitò a dire.

« Chi è la ragazza? » domandò lei invece, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sullo schermo.

« Non me lo ricordo. » rispose lui « Non mi piaceva granché. Sorrideva, mentre le urlavo in un orecchio e la tiravo per i capelli… Perdevo di credibilità. »

Lydia ridacchiò.

« Forse le piaceva.»

Jon sbuffò una specie di risata.

« O forse pensava che sono _sexy quando mi arrabbio_. » ribatté, stuzzicandola.

Lydia mise in pausa il video e si girò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

« Non la smetterai mai di prendermi in giro per quello che ho detto, non è vero?» domandò esasperata.

Jon scosse la testa.

« Nope.» disse.

_E lo fece proprio con quella sua espressione da "Nope"._

_La sua famosa espressione da "Nope"._

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e le labbra e si avvicinò a lui con uno sguardo divertito.

« Falla di nuovo!» esclamò.

Jon corrugò le sopracciglia.

« Che cosa? »

« La tua "espressione da nope". Falla di nuovo!»

Jon spalancò gli occhi.

« Ma sei matta, _little fighter_? Quale "espressione da nope"? Di che parli?»

« Ooooh, avanti! Non è possibile che tu non lo sappia! Mi rifiuto di crederlo!»

« Che io non sappia cosa?»

« Stai facendo il finto tonto, te lo leggo negli occhi, caro il mio _Dean Ambrose_. La tua "espressione da nope"! Avanti, tutti lo sanno!» esclamò lei, spalancando le braccia «Va bene che tu sembri essere contro la tecnologia, visto che ti hanno costretto a farti Twitter e non hai mai scritto nemmeno una singola cosa… ma insomma! Internet lo conosci! Seth conosce benissimo Tumblr, non è possibile che non ti abbia mai mostrato la miriade di gif ed immagini che girano sulla tua "espressione da nope"!»

« S-Seth conosce... cosa?! E tu come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?» rispose lui, con un accenno di divertimento nel tono della sua voce; le posò l'indice sulla fronte e la spinse appena all'indietro «Sei tutta matta, _little fighter._ Sei una fan completamente fuori di testa!»

Lydia mise il broncio.

« Daaaai, accontentami! Solo una volta! Dillo solo una volta!»

« Ma non ci penso proprio.»

« Daaaaai!» lo implorò lei, facendo gli occhioni.

« No.»

« Daaaaaaaaai!»

« No.»

« Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!»

« No! Ho detto no e non lo farò!» stabilì Jon testardo, sentendosi imbarazzato.

_Lui non aveva nessuna espressione da nope._

« Ma sei così carino quando la fai!» esclamò lei, con una vocina tenera.

_E non era assolutamente carino quando la faceva!_

« Un motivo in più per non farla.»

Lei spostò il computer dalle sue gambe, per poterglisi avvicinare, il viso a pochi centimetri di distanza di quello di lui, che la fissò con gli occhi spalancati.

« Daaaaaai. » insistette lei.

Jon sollevò un braccio e le prese nuovamente il mento in una mano, costringendola ad allontanarsi.

« No, _little fighter._ E smettila di chiedermelo, perché ti assicuro che non ti piacerebbe vedermi veramente arrabbiato.»

Lei fece una smorfia, poi un sorriso malandrino le piegò le labbra.

« Che ne sai? In fondo, _ti trovo sexy quando ti arrabbi_, no?» lo prese in giro, con una risatina.

Jon scosse il capo e sogghignò, lasciandola andare e rifilandole un'occhiata divertita.

« Chi è che riporta indietro l'argomento, ora?»

« Touchè.» rispose lei, tornando a sedersi composta e riprendendo il computer per poter continuare a vedere il video.

« Certo che non scherzavi, quando dicevi di essere abituato ad avere la testa rotta.» osservò lei, sollevando istintivamente una mano per toccarsi la ferita che aveva dietro la nuca.

Si girò a guardarlo, domandandosi quante cicatrici avesse, a causa di tutti quei match brutali che aveva disputato.

In quel momento, quando i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di lui, Dean la rifece.

_La sua espressione da nope._

« Nope. » disse.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e lo indicò.

« L'hai ridet- » cominciò, con espressione luminosa, ma lui la interruppe.

« Shhhh » l'ammonì, portandosi l'indice sulle labbra, distese in un sorriso morbido, e facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia ridacchiò e tornò di nuovo a guardare il video.

Quando _Jon Moxley_ seguì la ragazza e se la mise in spalla, Lydia non riuscì a trattenersi dal commentare.

« Sono convinta che, dopo tutto, non le sia dispiaciuto affatto fare questo promo con te.»

Jon le riservò una lunga occhiata incuriosita.

« Perché? »

« Non lo so… ha sempre quel sorrisino, secondo me le piacevi.»

Lui scrollò le spalle.

« Non che mi interessasse, in quel momento. Ero particolarmente arrabbiato, ma sul serio. Non era solo parte del promo.» confessò.

Lydia si girò a lanciargli uno sguardo perplesso.

« Perché mai?»

« Questioni di backstage, non ho nemmeno voglia di ricordarle. Poco dopo ho lasciato la federazione.»

Lydia annuì pensierosa, tornando a guardare la fine del video.

« Comunque… » se ne uscì lui dopo un po' « Non ti piacerebbe vedermi arrabbiato sul serio, _little fighter._ Non credo mi troveresti _sexy_ in quelle circostanze.»

Il video finì e lei chiuse la pagina e spense il pc, poggiandolo sulle coperte e voltandosi a guardarlo.

« Perché dici così?»

« Perché sul serio, quello che hai visto nel video era una recita, ma quando mi arrabbio davvero, non sono molto diverso. Ti auguro di non vedermi mai in quello stato. Non rispondo di me.»

Lydia lo fissò con espressione corrucciata, il viso piegato su di un lato.

« Spero allora di non farti mai arrabbiare… » mormorò, con un sorriso timido.

Dean si girò a guardarla e tese una mano per sfiorarle una guancia.

« Tu non fare mai nulla di stupido e non succederà.» ammiccò « E, soprattutto, non tradirmi mai. E' la cosa che mi fa imbestialire più di tutte, _little fighter._»

Lydia annuì.

« Mi sembra anche giusto.»

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', mentre lei si sdraiava completamente, una mano sotto il cuscino, il viso rivolto verso Dean che, adesso, fissava davanti a sé con espressione pensierosa.

Lydia si prese del tempo per osservare il suo profilo, il modo in cui i capelli scendevano morbidi a sfiorargli la fronte, la linea corrucciata delle sue labbra, l'ombra di barba sulla mascella tesa.

« _Dean? _Posso farti una domanda?»

« Mh mh.» rispose lui, abbassando lo sguardo per poterla osservare a sua volta.

« Perché continui a chiamarmi _little fighter_? » gli chiese « Voglio dire, ora sappiamo che ho un nome e quel nome è _Lydia._»

Jon sollevò un sopracciglio.

« Perché? _Little fighter_ non ti piace?»

« No, è carino, in realtà.» rispose lei, stringendosi teneramente in una spalla.

« E poi… » aggiunse lui « Anche tu continui a chiamarmi _Dean_. Ma non è il mio vero nome.»

Lydia storse il naso in una smorfia.

« Lo so, ma non credo che riuscirei mai a chiamarti Jon. _Per me sei e rimarrai sempre Dean Ambrose._» confessò.

_Quella frase, per qualche strana ragione, gli fece male._

"_Per me sei e resterai sempre Dean Ambrose."_

_Perché gli aveva dato così tanto fastidio sentirselo dire?_

_Era come se lei avesse confessato che non sarebbe mai riuscita a vedere oltre il suo personaggio… non avrebbe mai visto Jonathan Good._

_Avrebbe visto sempre e solo Dean Ambrose, il cane pazzo dello SHIELD._

La mano gli strinse automaticamente in un pugno e sentì la mascella serrarsi. Distolse lo sguardo da quello di lei con un movimento brusco e si alzò dal letto.

« E' ora di andare a dormire.» disse, il tono di voce improvvisamente freddo.

Lydia sbatté le palpebre, disorientata dal suo repentino cambio di atteggiamento.

Senza aggiungere altro, lui si avviò verso l'uscita della stanza e lei sentì un peso premerle sul cuore.

« Dean? » lo chiamò, ma lui non si voltò, così riprovò « …_Jon?_ »

Il solo sentirle pronunciare il suo nome gli fece venire un tuffo al cuore. Si fermò, una mano sullo stipite della porta, e si voltò a lanciarle un'occhiata, ancora offuscata da quell'improvviso gelo che lo aveva circondato.

« Ho… ho detto qualcosa che ti ha dato fastidio? » gli chiese preoccupata « Sei… sei arrabbiato con me?»

Jon prese un lungo respiro e poi sospirò.

« No, ma certo che no. » disse, tornando sui suoi passi e sforzandosi di sorridere «Sono solo molto stanco. E' stata una lunga giornata e domani ci aspetta un'altra giornata faticosa. Dobbiamo cercare di capire chi sei, ricordi?»

Lydia annuì lentamente.

_In realtà, era stata talmente bene con lui, quella sera, che lo aveva dimenticato._

_Quasi non le importava sapere chi era… sarebbe rimasta volentieri con lui, a costruirsi una nuova identità e una nuova vita._

_Ma era ovvio che quella sera era stata solo un'eccezione._

_Lui era Dean Ambrose, un wrestler della WWE._

_Non aveva tempo per prendersi cura di lei._

_Prima avessero trovato informazioni su di lei, prima lui avrebbe potuto lasciarla andare senza avere rimorsi di coscienza._

Quei pensieri le fecero male e fu costretta ad abbassare lo sguardo, sentendo le lacrime cominciare a premere alla soglia dei suoi occhi. Le mani le si strinsero in due deboli pugni tremante.

Jon la fissò, preoccupato da quell'improvvisa tristezza che l'aveva velocemente avvolta.

Istintivamente, le pose due dita sotto il mento e la costrinse a rialzare il viso.

« Hey, non sono arrabbiato con te, davvero.» le disse con un sorriso.

Lydia deglutì ed annuì di nuovo.

« Scusa, credo di essere solo tanto stanca anch'io.» rispose, mostrando quel suo sorriso triste.

_No, non di nuovo._

_Non ancora quel sorriso._

Jon allungò una mano e le sfiorò il viso con una carezza e quel sorriso si trasformò, assumendo una piega più dolce.

« Va tutto bene?» le chiese.

Ancora, lei annuì.

« Sì, tutto bene.»

Dean le prese il viso tra le mani e la osservò per un lungo istante, prima di chinarsi in avanti e premerle le labbra sulla fronte.

« Buonanotte allora, _little fighter._» mormorò, prima di voltarsi ed uscire dalla stanza.

« Buonanotte, _Dean._»

* * *

**E un altro capitolo è giunto al termine! Spero vi sia piaciuto (:  
****Il video che Lydia e Jon commentano esisteva davvero su youtube, quando ho scritto questo capitolo, ma poi lo hanno cancellato qualche giorno dopo! Comunque, se voleste vedere la parte che viene descritta, basta che cercate il promo di Jon Moxley "I'm just a sick guy"! Guardatelo: merita davvero :3  
****Ci leggiamo al prossimo capitolo: recensite, mi raccomando, il fandom italiano sulla WWE ha bisogno di sostegno ;)**


	8. I Want To Know

******Author's note:** Okay, questo è stato un capitolo estremamente difficile da scrivere! Non tanto per il contenuto, ma ho avuto un blocco nei suoi confronti ed ho dovuto riscriverlo qualcosa come cinque o sei volte, prima di esserne soddisfatta. E, ancora adesso, non mi convince al 100%, ma spero che a voi piaccia lo stesso! Continuate a seguirmi: nel prossimo capitolo farà il suo ingresso anche **Seth Rollins**, olè!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-**(new!)**Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-**(new!)**Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-**(new!)**Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**8. I want to know**

« Allora, cerchiamo di capire che cosa ricordi, innanzitutto.»

Erano seduti attorno all'isola della cucina, intenti a fare colazione.

Lydia addentò il suo toast ed annuì.

« Prova a farmi delle domande, vediamo che succede.» propose.

« Allora, domanda semplice: come ti chiami?»

« Lydia.» rispose lei prontamente «Lys per gli amici, a quanto pare. Ammettendo che B. sia una mia amica. Ma poi B. sarà maschio o femmina, secondo te?»

Dean la guardò sollevando un sopracciglio.

« Non ero io a dover fare le domande?»

Lydia chiuse un occhio.

« Sì, hai ragione. Vai.» rispose.

« Cognome?»

Lei corrugò la fronte, nello sforzo di ricordare, ma alla fine scosse la testa.

_Avevano stabilito delle regole: quando avvertiva il dolore alla testa farsi troppo forte nello sforzo di ricordare, doveva desistere._

« Niente.» rispose, con un sospiro.

« D'accordo, non è il caso di farsi scoraggiare. Era solo la seconda domanda.» cercò di tirarla su lui «Vediamo… quanti anni hai?»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e scosse ancora la testa, realizzando solo in quel momento che non aveva nemmeno idea di quanti anni avesse o di quando fosse il suo compleanno. Si passò una mano a scompigliare i capelli.

« Dio… è così frustrante! Non ne ho idea!» esclamò sbuffando « Quanti anni pensi che io abbia?»

Dean le riservò uno sguardo divertito.

« Cos'è, una domanda trabocchetto?» lei lo guardò male e lui ridacchiò « Mah, direi sui quindici.» la prese in giro.

Lydia spalancò la bocca in un'espressione indignata e mise il broncio.

« Hey!» esclamò, fingendosi offesa «Non sono così piccola!»

« Veramente, lo sei. » la stuzzicò lui, indicandola.

« Il fatto che non sia una gigante come te, non fa di me una bambina!» protestò.

Dean le lanciò un'occhiata scettica.

« Io non sono un gigante. Sei tu ad essere bassa e minuta.» puntualizzò.

Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa.

« Seriamente. Credo di avere ALMENO tra i ventiquattro e i ventinove anni.» rimuginò.

Dean scosse la testa.

« Ti concedo dai ventidue ai ventisette, _little fighter._ Mi rifiuto di credere che tu sia più grande di me.»

Lydia alzò le mani in segno di resa.

« D'accordo, d'accordo. Tra i ventidue e i ventisette, allora.» concesse.

« Perché non provi a controllare il cellulare?» propose « Magari hai un vecchio messaggio di auguri.»

Lydia annuì, afferrando il vecchio telefono nel quale Dean aveva inserito la sua scheda.

« Leggili, magari riusciamo a scoprire qualcosa.»

« Uhm… okay.» cliccò sul primo « Questo è da parte di un certo Joseph: "_Ci incontriamo direttamente a casa di Andrea. B. è con te?"_» lesse « Chissà chi sono Joseph e Andrea…»

Dean fece spallucce, facendole cenno di continuare.

Lydia lesse alcuni messaggi inutili e privi di informazione, fino a quando ne trovò uno che poteva servirgli.

« Hey, eccone uno! _"Auguri di buon compleanno, piccola. Ricorda che, qualsiasi cosa accada da questo momento in poi, io ti sono vicina. Spero tu stia bene. Mi manchi. Torna presto. Ti stiamo aspettando. B."_»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre, sentendo improvvisamente un peso sul cuore. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma c'era un nodo che le chiudeva la gola, così si limitò a lasciare un sospiro tremante.

Jon la osservò per qualche istante, dandole il tempo di assorbire qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo nella sua mente.

« E' datato… 15 Settembre.» mormorò dopo un po', ma non sembrava comunque entusiasta di aver scoperto qualcosa di nuovo.

«Hey, tutto bene?»

Lydia respirò piano e annuì, tornando a guardarlo.

« Io… credo di sì. Dovrei essere dispiaciuta o qualcosa del genere, per questo messaggio. Insomma, questa B., si tratta di una ragazza, riesco a capirlo dal testo, sembra davvero essere preoccupata per me, come se mi fosse successo qualcosa di brutto. _Ti sono vicina. Spero tu stia bene. Torna presto…» _ripeté con un sospiro «Chissà che cosa mi è successo… chissà dove sarei dovuta tornare.»

Dean la fissò per un lungo istante.

« Sai, l'altra sera, quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta fuori dal locale…» cominciò « Stavi litigando al telefono con questa B. Non ricordo di preciso che cosa le stavi dicendo, non erano affari miei, ma mi sembra di aver capito che lei ti stesse chiedendo di tornare a casa e tu le dicevi che non lo avresti fatto. Che stavi con… _Call_.» qui la sua voce si fece più scura e vibrante, mentre la sua mano si chiudeva in un pugno tremante e carico di rabbia.

Lydia deglutì.

« Call è uno dei…?»

Dean annuì, la mascella contratta, un nervo teso che affiorava sulla guancia.

Lydia fece un lungo sospiro e incrociò le braccia sul tavolo, seppellendoci la testa.

« Che casino…» mormorò frustrata.

Dean sospirò a sua volta, abbandonandosi contro lo schiena dello sgabello e portando entrambe le mani nei capelli.

_Lydia aveva ragione: erano proprio in un bel casino._

_Avevano poche informazioni, non sapevano nemmeno da dove iniziare a cercare._

« Credo…» se ne uscì dopo un po', costringendola a rialzare il viso dalle braccia « Credo che dovresti chiamare questa B. Lei magari può aiutarti.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e il panico si dipinse sul suo volto. Scosse velocemente la testa.

« No, non se ne parla.»

Dean corrugò la fronte e si poggiò con i gomiti sul tavolo, intrecciando le dita davanti alla bocca.

« Perché no?»

« E che cosa dovrei dirle? _"Ciao B. Sono Lydia: sapresti darmi qualche informazione sulla mia vita? No, perché sai, quel Call di cui ti parlavo l'altra sera… beh, lui ha cercato di stuprarmi con dei suoi amici e Dean Ambrose, sì proprio lui, il vero Dean Ambrose, mi ha salvata e portata a casa sua… ma, vedi, poi ho perso la memoria e non ho idea di chi tu sia o di chi sia io. Per il resto, tutto bene! Tu come te la passi, nel paese nel quale ti trovi, qualunque esso sia?"_» disse, allargando le braccia con aria sconvolta « Sai, non credo che funzionerebbe. Tutt'al più, chiama il centro psichiatrico più vicino e mi fa rinchiudere.»

Dean non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare appena, anche se non c'era proprio nulla da ridere.

_Odiava ammetterlo, ma aveva ragione lei._

« Dovresti mandarle comunque un messaggio.» disse e, prima che lei potesse protestare, aggiunse «Per dirle che stai bene e di non preoccuparsi. Che stai attraversando una fase della tua vita un po' particolare e che hai bisogno di tempo per riflettere e ritrovare te stessa. Il che è vero. E dovresti anche scusarti con lei…» Lydia corrugò la fronte, così lui spiegò « La conversazione non è finita molto bene, tra voi due. L'hai mandata a 'fanculo e le hai attaccato il telefono in faccia. Prima di lanciarlo per terra e ridurlo in mille pezzi.» Lydia sbatté le palpebre incredula e lui sorrise « Sì, hai un bel caratterino, quando ti arrabbi.»

Lydia sospirò, poi alla fine decise di seguire il suo consiglio e scrisse il messaggio, passandogli il telefono per farglielo leggere.

"_Ciao B., scusa per ieri sera. Non ero totalmente in me. Due birre sono troppe, a stomaco vuoto. Volevo solo dirti che sto bene e che non ti devi preoccupare. Sto solo attraversando una fase della mia vita un po' particolare ed ho bisogno di tempo per riflettere e ritrovare me stessa. Ti prometto che, non appena riuscirò a ritrovarmi, ti chiamo. Ti voglio bene e mi manchi anche tu. Lys."_

Jon approvò e le restituì il cellulare, così lei poté inviare il messaggio.

« Ed ora, che si fa?» chiese poi.

« Continuiamo con le domande, ti va?»

Lydia annuì, facendogli cenno di continuare.

« Da dove vieni?»

« Ah, questo proprio non lo so.» disse lei, scuotendo il capo «Non pensi che io possa essere di queste parti?»

Jon la fissò con espressione pensierosa, poi storse le labbra.

« Hai un accento strano. Secondo me non sei nemmeno americana.»

« Tu dici?» chiese lei, cercando di ascoltare la sua stessa cadenza vocale.

« Sì, hai una pronuncia particolare, come se questa non fosse la tua madrelingua. Forse sei messicana o qualcosa del genere?»

« Messicana?» ripeté lei riluttante «Non ho l'aspetto di una messicana, per niente!» protestò, indicandosi.

In effetti, con quella pelle pallida, quei capelli ramati e quei grandi occhi castano chiaro, non aveva affatto l'aspetto di una ragazza proveniente dal Messico.

« Forse sono italiana…» se ne uscì lei con tono pensieroso.

« Italiana, uh?» ripeté lui, lanciandole un'occhiata densa « Non saprei.»

« Ma vivo in America. Devo vivere qui, insomma. Non posso essere qui in vacanza… vero?»

Jon scosse la testa.

« Speriamo di no.» disse, passando una mano a scompigliarsi i capelli « Sarebbe difficile cercare di farti ricordare qualcosa in un posto che non ti ricorda nulla.»

Lydia si prese il viso tra le mani e sospirò.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, cercando di capire come muoversi.

« Hey, _Dean_? » Il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo su di lei « Quando mi hai trovata, non avevo una borsa con me? Un portafoglio? Documenti?» domandò.

« No, non mi sembra.» rispose «Magari l'hai lasciata al _"The Discordan Note"_.»

« Dove?»

Jon sospirò.

« E' il nome del pub dove ci siamo incontrati.»

« Oh.»

« Possiamo passare di lì e vedere se hanno trovato una borsa abbandonata ad uno dei tavoli.»

Lydia annuì.

« Sembra un buon piano.» disse « Almeno, è un punto di partenza.»

Jon si alzò.

« Fammi fare una chiamata. Conosco il proprietario del locale, magari mi fa il favore di aprirmelo in mattinata, così possiamo controllare di persona.»

* * *

"Big Boss" Frank, il proprietario del _"The Discordant Note"_ li stava aspettando di fronte all'entrata del locale.

« Grazie per la disponibilità, Frank.» disse Jon, stringendogli la mano.

« Nessun problema.» rispose il proprietario, con un sorriso bonario «La ragazza non viene?» domandò poi, indicando Lydia con un cenno del capo.

Jon si voltò a guardarla, notando solo in quel momento che si era fermata qualche passo dietro di lui. Tornò indietro, costringendola a distogliere il suo sguardo assente dal pub per prestargli attenzione.

« Hey, tutto bene?»

Lydia annuì debolmente.

« Sì, sì… tutto bene.»

Jon le riservò un'occhiata scettica, ma decise di non indagare. Le premette delicatamente una mano sulla schiena e la guidò verso il locale.

Frank le porse una mano e lei la strinse con un debole sorriso.

« Piacere di conoscerti, sono Frank.» si presentò.

« Piacere mio, Lydia.»

Entrarono all'interno del "_The Discordant Note_": il locale era vuoto e sembrava diverso da come lo ricordava.

_Lo ricordava?_

Lydia corrugò la fronte, focalizzandosi su quelle memorie che però, ben presto, scivolarono via dalla sua mente come sabbia tra le dita.

« Ecco qui.» disse Frank, tornando dal retro del locale con una grossa scatola tra le braccia, che posò sul bancone « Qui c'è tutto quello che è stato dimenticato. Divertitevi.»

Jon prese lo scatolone e lo poggiò su di un tavolo e Lydia lo raggiunse.

Tirarono fuori un giacchetto di pelle rosa, un foulard verde, qualche elastico per capelli, un cellulare, un pacchetto di sigarette – che Jon si mise in tasca, portandosi il dito davanti alle labbra e facendole un occhiolino -, qualche accendino…

Cercarono nelle poche borse che trovarono, ma nessuna di queste apparteneva a Lydia.

La ragazza sospirò e si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia.

« Niente.» disse sconfitta.

Jon le riservò un'occhiata mesta, poi si alzò.

« Vado a fare qualche domanda a Frank. Magari lui ha visto qualcosa…» e si avviò nel retrobottega.

Lydia rimase sola, a giocherellare distrattamente con una clip per capelli che aveva trovato nella scatola. Si guardò intorno, cercando di mettere a fuoco ogni minimo dettaglio che potesse farle rimembrare qualsiasi cosa.

_Già ricordare qualcosa di quella maledetta serata sarebbe stato un passo in avanti._

Si alzò e cominciò a girare per i tavoli, sfiorando le sedie e il bancone, quasi sperando che tramite il contatto avrebbe potuto ricordare qualcosa.

_Funzionò._

Stava passando accanto ad uno dei tavoli, a sinistra del bancone, quando un'immagine affiorò nella sua mente. Rimase ferma e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di focalizzarsi su quel ricordo.

_C'era gente che rideva e urlava._

_Odore di birra._

_Qualcuno cantava una pessima versione di… Bad Romance?_

Corrugò la fronte, nello sforzo di ricordare di più.

"_Ma sei seria, dolce puttanella?"_

"_Oh, siete solo dei coglioni! Io ci vado a cantare!"_

La testa cominciò a farle male, così scosse il capo e riaprì gli occhi, respirando lentamente e cercando di arginare il dolore. Deglutì e si rese conto che stava tremando leggermente. Cercò di scacciare quella brutta sensazione di dosso e si girò verso il palco.

_Aveva… cantato?_

Si avvicinò ad esso lentamente, salì le piccole scale di legno e raggiunse lo sgabello. Lo sfiorò, con dita tremanti, poi il suo sguardo fu catturato da una chitarra poggiata contro il muro.

_La ragazza prese una chitarra acustica e si sedette sullo sgabello, abbassando il microfono per portarlo all'altezza della sua bocca._

_Si schiarì la voce e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, poi…_

Il mal di testa si fece più forte e la nausea le attanagliò la bocca dello stomaco. Tenne gli occhi chiusi, cercando di combattere l'improvviso bisogno di urlare e scappare.

"_I even freak myself out… I wanna scream it makes me feel alive…"_

Parte di una canzone riaffiorò nella sua mente, ma fu tutto quello che riuscì a ricordare prima che le gambe, che già avevano cominciato a tremare pericolosamente, l'abbandonassero del tutto, facendola crollare sul pavimento.

_Faceva male… Basta, non voleva più ricordare. No, basta._

Si appallottolò su se stessa, un braccio premuto sullo stomaco, il respiro accelerato.

« Basta… basta… » mormorò.

« Hey, _little figh…?_»

Quando Jon tornò dal retro del pub, si bloccò: Lydia era appallottolata sul palcoscenico e sembrava nel bel mezzo di un attacco di panico.

_Come cazzo era potuto succedere? L'aveva lasciata sola per cinque minuti!_

Jon corse verso di lei e saltò sul palco agilmente, raggiungendola in un secondo. Le si accucciò accanto e cercò di prenderla per le spalle e sollevarla, per capire cosa diavolo le stesse succedendo; ma, non appena le sue dita la sfiorarono, Lydia cacciò un grido di terrore e balzò all'indietro, allontanandosi da lui con uno scatto.

Jon spalancò gli occhi e la fissò preoccupato: Lydia lo stava adesso guardando con espressione sconvolta, i capelli che cadevano in ciocche disordinate sul viso più pallido del solito, gli occhi enormi e lucidi.

« Hey, sono io, calmati.» le disse, cercando di raggiungerla di nuovo.

« NO! STA' LONTANO! STA' LONTANO DA ME!» urlò lei, strisciando all'indietro per non farsi toccare.

Jon sentì un peso premergli sullo stomaco, mentre la rabbia tornava ad impossessarsi di lui: odiava sentirsi così impotente, non sapere cosa fare per aiutarla.

« Okay, okay. Rimango qui.» disse lui, sollevando le mani « Ma tu devi calmarti, _Lydia._»

Il solo sentirlo pronunciare il suo nome, sembrò essere in grado di risvegliarla. I suoi enormi occhi castani assunsero una sfumatura consapevole, mentre lei corrugava la fronte.

« _Dean…?_ » mormorò confusa, uscendo dalla trance.

« Sono io.» confermò lui, cercando di riavvicinarsi a lei lentamente « Che cosa è successo?»

Lydia deglutì e corrugò la fronte, ma non rispose, così lui le si mise davanti e allungò un braccio per sfiorarle il viso con la punta delle dita.

« Hey? Devi dirmi che cos'hai oppure non so come aiutarti.» le disse ma, appena le sue dita sfiorarono una ciocca di capelli, lei girò il viso con un gesto brusco.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

« Devo… devo uscire di qui!» esclamò lei, il panico nella sua voce.

« Che…?» ma Jon non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro, che lei saltò giù dal palco e corse via, spalancando la porta del locale ed uscendo alla luce del sole.

Lydia corse a perdifiato, ma non riuscì a fare molti metri, una volta fuori dal locale, che qualcuno l'afferrò per un polso, costringendola a voltarsi.

« NO! NO! NON MI TOCCARE! » urlò, agitandosi per cercare di liberarsi.

Colui che l'aveva afferrata se la trascinò contro senza sforzo alcuno e la strinse a sé, trattenendole le braccia attorno alla vita per impedirle di continuare a colpirlo con i deboli pugni che lei aveva cercato di dargli sul petto.

« No. Non fare così! Non. Fare. Così.» la voce di Dean le mormorò nell'orecchio e il suo cuore singhiozzò.

Lydia respirò a tratti, come se le mancasse l'ossigeno e non riuscisse più a respirare bene, poi singhiozzò violentemente e smise di agitarsi.

« Shhh shhh. Così, brava.»

« _Dean_…»

« Shhh » ripeté lui, cominciando ad accarezzarle i capelli.

« No, Dean… aspetta… fermo. »

Jon sbuffò e le riservò un'occhiataccia dall'alto, come a volerle dire di smetterla di agitarsi e di fidarsi di lui, ma lei non lo stava guardando, i suoi occhi erano fissi sul pavimento.

« Cosa? » le domandò, evidentemente infastidito.

« Lasciami… devo… devo vomitare. » sussurrò lei.

Riuscì, non si sa come, a liberarsi dalla sua presa e gli diede le spalle, scivolando poi in ginocchio, il braccio premuto contro lo stomaco. Tossì ripetute volte, ma niente venne su e si limitò a buttar fuori solo un po' di saliva.

Jon sospirò e le si accucciò accanto: quella situazione stava diventando sempre più ingestibile.

Non la toccò, non voleva vederla reagire di nuovo come aveva fatto prima.

« Hey? » la chiamò dopo un po'.

« Aspetta… » mormorò lei, deglutendo più volte « Dammi… dammi solo un secondo, per favore.»

Jon attese più di qualche secondo, ma lei non diede segno di volersi rialzare da quella posizione così lui, con un gesto spazientito, la prese per le spalle, facendola sobbalzare. Ignorando la sua reazione, la costrinse a rimettersi seduta e l'addossò al muro alle loro spalle.

Quando Lydia alzò lo sguardo, si ritrovò il viso di Dean Ambrose a pochi centimetri dal suo, l'espressione terribilmente seria.

« Adesso mi dici che cosa diavolo ti è preso.» ordinò, senza mai staccare lo sguardo da quello di lei, le mani artigliate sulle sue spalle, con abbastanza forza da non permetterle di muoversi e tentare una nuova fuga, ma non così tanto da farle male.

Lydia deglutì e si morse il labbro inferiore, il respiro ancora accelerato. Lo fissò prima un occhio e poi nell'altro.

« Lydia?»

Lei buttò fuori un sospiro tremante e tentò di abbassare lo sguardo, ma lui l'afferrò per il mento e la costrinse a tornare a guardarlo.

« No. Guardami. Che cos'hai?» domandò ancora.

« Non ora… » sussurrò lei, sentendosi improvvisamente nervosa di fronte a lui e a quel suo nuovo comportamento « Portami… portami via da qui, per favore.» quasi lo pregò.

Dean la fissò per qualche altro secondo, l'espressione nei suoi occhi evidentemente frustrata, poi sbuffò infastidito e la lasciò andare.

« Bene. » disse, con tono secco « Alzati e aspettami qui, io vado a ringraziare Frank.»

Lydia annuì piano e si alzò, le gambe ancora tremanti. Non aveva fatto nemmeno un passo, che lui l'afferrò di nuovo per un polso, costringendola a fermarsi.

« Aspettami qui, ho detto.» le ordinò, la bocca a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio « Non fare cose stupide e non provare ad andare via, perché verrei a cercarti e non ti piacerebbe affatto vedermi quando ti troverei. Perché ti troverei, stanne certa.»

Quelle parole suonavano proprio come una minaccia e la fecero rabbrividire.

Senza aspettare che rispondesse, Dean si voltò e tornò all'interno del locale.

Lydia rimase solo qualche secondo ferma lì, cercando di calmare i battiti accelerati del suo cuore.

* * *

Quando Dean uscì dal locale e la raggiunse, le porse una bottiglietta d'acqua, ma questa fu l'unica cosa che fece nei suoi confronti. Poi, senza mai guardarla neanche una volta, cominciò a camminare, diretto verso casa.

Lydia lo seguì docilmente, guardandolo solo di sottecchi e bevendo un sorso d'acqua. Non ebbe il coraggio di dire nulla e pensò di lasciargli semplicemente sbollentare la rabbia, evidente anche nel modo in cui la sua mascella era contratta.

_Perché aveva reagito in quel modo?_

_Sinceramente, non lo sapeva nemmeno lei._

_Era solo che quei ricordi erano così confusi… la testa continuava a farle male ed avvertiva una sorta di disagio interno ogni volta che un pezzo di memoria tornava._

_Era come se avesse paura di ricordare… come se ci fosse una parte di sé che non volesse farlo._

Rimasero in un silenzio opprimente durante tutto il ritorno verso casa e anche quando rientrarono nell'appartamento di Dean, entrambi continuarono a non dire nulla.

Dean non la guardò nemmeno una volta: se ne andò in camera sua e Lydia rimase in piedi davanti all'ingresso, senza sapere bene cosa fare. Lo vide passarle davanti un paio di volte, prima per prendere un borsone che giaceva ai piedi del divano, poi una bottiglietta d'acqua.

Il fatto che la stesse ignorando in quel modo la faceva stare male, così prese coraggio e, quando lo vide passarle davanti per l'ennesima volta, provò a fermarlo.

« Dean…?»

Lui non diede neanche segno di averla sentita, mentre scaraventava dei panni all'interno del borsone.

« Dean?» ripeté lei.

Ancora, nessuna reazione.

« _Jon…?_»

Lui quasi sussultò, ma la sua espressione rimase fredda ed impenetrabile.

« Cosa?» mormorò alla fine, chiudendo la zip e mettendosi la borsa in spalla.

La sua voce era stata così roca, che Lydia non era riuscita a trattenere il brivido che le aveva percorso tutta la schiena. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, sentendo improvvisamente la gola arida.

« Dove… dove stai andando?» le domandò, con una vocina timida.

« In palestra.» rispose lui duramente, senza mai guardarla.

Fece per oltrepassarla, diretto verso la porta, ma Lydia prese tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo e lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo a fermarsi.

« Sei… sei arrabbiato con me?» riuscì a domandare alla fine.

Dean prese un profondo respiro, come se stesse cercando di calmarsi, e poi si passò una mano sulla faccia.

« No.» disse dopo qualche altro silenzioso secondo.

Nonostante la sua risposta fosse negativa, a lei sembrava tutto il contrario.

« Non sono arrabbiato con te.» aggiunse lui, quando capì che Lydia non avrebbe trovato altro coraggio per spezzare il silenzio. Posò il borsone per terra e si girò a guardarla per la prima volta da quando erano rientrati in casa « Ma tu non vuoi dirmi che cosa è successo e quindi io non so come aiutarti. E beh, se vuoi la verità, sì: questo mi fa incazzare.»

Lydia emise un respiro tremante e si torturò le mani in grembo.

« Mi dispiace…» sussurrò.

Dean non aggiunse nulla e il silenzio calò di nuovo su di loro.

Dopo quelli che sembrarono interminabili secoli, Lydia si voltò, come se non riuscisse a fronteggiarlo apertamente, e parlò di nuovo.

« Dovevo… dovevo andare via da quel posto.» mormorò, la voce così bassa che lui dovette sforzarsi per riuscire a sentirla. Dean non disse nulla, così lei lo prese come un invito a continuare «Ho… ho ricordato qualcosa. Ma non volevo ricordare… c'era qualcosa, io… semplicemente non volevo ricordare.» deglutì, come se anche solo parlare fosse doloroso; ancora, lui non disse nulla, ma Lydia sapeva che la stava ascoltando «C'erano… c'erano questi ragazzi con me. Ero con questi ragazzi. Perché ero con questi ragazzi? E loro non sembravano proprio la migliore delle compagnie… erano ubriachi. Beh, lo ero anch'io. Forse…» prese un profondo respiro, come se stesse cercando di trovare le parole giuste per esprimere il suo pensiero «Forse meritavo di essere in quel vicolo. Voglio dire, probabilmente non sono nemmeno una brava ragazza. Una brava ragazza non scappa di casa. Una brava ragazza non urla in faccia ad una sua amica. Una brava ragazza non passa una nottata in un pub di Las Vegas, con un gruppo di ragazzi che le somministrano una droga… ammesso che me la abbiano data loro. Magari… magari l'ho presa volontariamente…»

« Stronzate.» la interruppe Dean, non riuscendo più a trattenersi.

Lydia inspirò violentemente, lo sguardo fisso sul panorama che si intravedeva al di là della grande vetrata del salotto.

« Che ne sai, Dean? Eh? Magari sono solo una puttanella che è stata pagata per stare con loro… e tu mi hai salvata, credendo che fossi una brava ragazza e invece io…» ma non concluse la frase, incapace di farlo; deglutì e respirò piano, cercando di calmarsi.

_L'idea che quei pensieri potessero corrispondere alla realtà la facevano stare male._

_E se fosse stata davvero solo una prostituta?_

_Avrebbe davvero voluto ricordare un passato del genere?_

« Forse…» disse dopo un po', la voce poco più che un morbido sussurro « Non merito la tua attenzione… non merito che tu sprechi il tuo tempo con me… tu dovresti…» ma non fece in tempo a concludere la frase.

Dean l'afferrò rudemente per un braccio e la trascinò contro il muro più vicino, torreggiando su di lei, le mani premute contro la parete accanto alla sua testa, come se volesse intrappolarla e impedirle di scappare.

Lydia lo fissò con aria sconvolta e spaventata: Dean stava respirando pesantemente, gli occhi nascosti dietro i capelli, l'espressione del viso dura e arrabbiata.

« Smettila di dire queste stronzate.» sputò tra i denti.

Alzò lo sguardo su di lei e in quel momento Lydia abbassò il proprio: non ce la faceva a guardarlo in faccia.

« Dean… » provò, ma lui la interruppe.

« No, zitta. Adesso mi ascolti e mi ascolti attentamente, perché lo dirò solo una volta e non voglio doverlo ripetere più, mi hai capito?» sibilò; quando lei non rispose, lui la scosse piano « Hai capito?» Lydia deglutì e annuì « Guardami.» ordinò lui, ma lei non rialzò il viso « Guardami, ho detto.» ripeté, afferrandole il mento e costringendola ad alzare la testa.

I suoi occhi castani, ora lucidi e intimiditi, incontrarono quello sguardo blu, carico di rabbia; ma, non appena i loro occhi si fissarono per più di qualche secondo, il suo sguardo si ammorbidì appena.

« Tu non sei nulla di quello che pensi. Non sei una puttana. Non sei una ragazza disturbata.» chiarì, senza mai smettere di fissarla dritta negli occhi «Non lo so perché eri con quei ragazzi, ma tu non sei come loro. Tu non volevi stare con loro. Tu sei… diversa. Tu non sei così.»

Lydia respirò lentamente e lui sollevò una mano per sfiorarle una guancia, seguendo la traccia lasciata dalle sue dita con aria assorta.

« Come… come fai ad esserne così sicuro? E se ti stessi sbagliando? E se stessi sprecando il tuo tempo con…»

« Smettila.» la interruppe lui, lo sguardo ancora fisso sulle sue dita che si muovevano delicatamente lunga la guancia di lei «Non sto sprecando il mio tempo. E soprattutto, non mi sto sbagliando, su di te.»

Lydia lo fissò con aria contrita.

_Perché stava facendo tutto quello per lei?_

_Che cosa ne avrebbe ricavato, Dean Ambrose, una Superstar della WWE, ad aiutare una ragazza danneggiata come lei? _

_Perché voleva aiutarla?_

« Credimi.» disse ancora lui, portando la mano a sfiorarle i capelli e tornando a guardarla negli occhi «Io ne ho viste tante, di ragazze disturbate. E tu non sei come loro. Non hai niente che possa anche solo lontanamente farti somigliare ad una di loro. _Tu sei diversa._»

« Continui a ripeterlo…» sussurrò lei « Ma in che cosa sarei diversa? E se non lo fossi affatto? Se scoprissimo che io sono solo…»

« Shhh » la interruppe « Basta così. Se scoprissimo che è così, ce ne faremo una ragione. Ma sono sicuro che non è così. Sei una brava ragazza, _Lydia_. Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi… e in quel tuo sorriso triste.»

Lydia abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.

_Sentiva sensazione contrastanti che le attorcigliavano lo stomaco._

_Era felice, per quello che Dean le aveva appena detto._

_Ma era anche preoccupata di scoprire il suo passato._

_Dean Ambrose aveva così tanta fiducia nelle sue stesse parole… pensava davvero che lei fosse una brava ragazza._

_E se la stesse solo idealizzando? E se avessero scoperto che lei non era altro che una poco di buono? Che cosa avrebbe pensato di lei, dopo?_

« _Lo farò sparire, quel maledetto sorriso_.» le mormorò all'orecchio, il viso improvvisamente premuto tra i suoi capelli.

Lydia non si era neanche accorta che lui si fosse avvicinato tanto.

Il cuore le batté furioso nel petto e una piccola parte della sua mente si domandò se lui potesse sentirlo.

Dean si girò per lasciarle un bacio sulla testa, poi si distanziò e, senza guardarla di nuovo, si rimise il borsone in spalla ed uscì.

Lydia rimase a fissare la porta con il cuore che pulsava così forte da assordarla.

Sorrise.

* * *

**Nel prossimo capitolo: Seth arriva a Las Vegas, cosa racconteranno lui Dean e Lydia? Gli diranno la verità oppure no? E lui, in tal caso, ci crederà?  
Ho tutta la storia in mente, per lo meno lo scheletro, ma sono aperta a qualsiasi tipo di suggerimento: cosa vi piacerebbe vedere? Fatemelo sapere con una recensione! (:**


	9. I'll Find Another One To Make It Better

******Author's note:** Capitolo extra-long! Spero vi piaccia ;) Arriva Seth Rollins, Lydia comincia a ricordare qualcosa, Dean... beh, leggetelo e lo scoprirete ;) Grazie a chi mi sta seguendo qui e specialmente a **Moony95**, che legge e recensisce con dedizione ogni singolo capitolo!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**9. ****I'll find another one to make it better**

"_Tu sei diversa."_

"_Tu sei una brava ragazza, Lydia."_

"_Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi e in quel tuo sorriso triste." _

"_Lo farò sparire, quel maledetto sorriso."_

Lydia si lasciò andare ad un verso di frustrazione, mentre sentiva le guance andarle a fuoco e quello stupido sorrisino gongolante tornare a piegarle le labbra.

Più pensava alle parole di Dean, più sentiva il suo cuore correre una maratona interminabile nel suo petto. Il suo stomaco era pieno di farfalle che stavano danzando furiosamente, quasi lottando.

_Oddio. Era ufficiale. Aveva una cotta._

_Aveva una cotta per Dean Ambrose ed anche bella grossa._

L'ennesimo gridolino venne soffocato dal cuscino che si premette contro la faccia.

Nonostante avesse cercato di occupare il tempo come meglio poteva, cercando di non pensare troppo a tutto quello che era successo in quegli ultimi due giorni, alla fine la sua mente tornava sempre su di lui.

Non era servito guardare un film alla TV.

"_Tu sei diversa."_

Non era servito accendere il computer e controllare twitter o facebook alla ricerca di un suo possibile account che potesse rivelarle qualche notizia su se stessa – non era nemmeno riusciti a trovarli.

"_Tu sei una brava ragazza, Lydia."_

E di certo non aveva aiutato la lunga doccia che aveva fatto.

"_Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi e in quel tuo sorriso triste."_

Alla fine, si era arresa e si era semplicemente sdraiata sul letto, cercando di dormire e sperando, almeno così, di riuscire a mettere a tacere la sua testa.

"_Lo farò sparire, quel maledetto sorriso."_

* * *

« Casa dolce casa.»

Dean Ambrose aprì la porta e si introdusse nel suo appartamento. Poco dopo, anche un altro ragazzo fece il suo ingresso, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

« Conosci le regole, _man._ La stanza degli ospiti è sempre lì, il bagno anche. Lascio a te il primo turno per la doccia.» disse, mentre si trascinava verso la sua camera.

Seth Rollins fece un cenno d'assenso col capo e si avviò verso la stanza degli ospiti.

Era atterrato a Las Vegas proprio quel pomeriggio e si era incontrato con Dean alla solita palestra; era una sorta di rito pre pay-per-view: lui e Roman raggiungevano Dean a Las Vegas e trascorrevano gli ultimi giorni prima del grande evento ad allenarsi insieme in quella palestra che Dean, conoscendo il proprietario, riusciva a farsi affittare solo per il loro esclusivo utilizzo.

Il pay-per-view di Novembre era ormai alle porte: Survivor Series. Mancavano solo un paio di giorni e li avrebbero sfruttati per mettere a punto le ultime tattiche e gli ultimi schemi d'azione. Roman aveva deciso di rimanere un'altra sera a casa con la sua famiglia, quindi li avrebbe raggiunti solo l'indomani mattina.

L'attico di Dean non era particolarmente grande, ma aveva una stanza degli ospiti che Seth e Roman utilizzavano a turni: uno dormiva lì e l'altro sul divano letto del salotto e poi, la volta successiva, si davano il cambio.

L'ultima volta che erano stati lì, per l'allenamento pre Hell in a Cell, era stato Roman ad occupare la stanza degli ospiti, quindi questa volta era il turno di Seth.

Peccato che, quando aprì la porta, il letto fosse già occupato da qualcuno.

Seth spalancò gli occhi e poi se li strofinò con le mani, ma quando tornò a guardare, l'immagine non cambiò affatto.

« Ehm… Dean?»

« Sì?» rispose lui dalla sua camera.

« Ti dispiacerebbe venire qui un secondo, _dude_?»

Dean uscì dalla sua stanza e lo raggiunse, le sopracciglia corrugate.

« Perché te ne stai lì impalato? Hai visto un fantasma?» lo prese in giro con un ghigno.

Seth, però, non sorrise. Si limitò ad indicare la stanza.

Dean gli lanciò uno sguardo strano, poi si affacciò: sul letto, appallottolata su di un fianco, con i lunghi capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino, l'espressione del viso rilassata, la sua maglia EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE e le gambe scoperte, c'era… _Lydia._

« Oh.» fu l'unica cosa che commentò.

« C'è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlarmi?» chiese Seth, sollevando un sopracciglio. Adesso nella sua voce c'era una chiara nota di divertimento.

Dean si passò una mano a scompigliare i capelli dietro la nuca, poi sospirò.

« Direi di sì. Ma andiamo in cucina: lasciamola tranquilla, per il momento.» disse, chiudendo piano la porta per non svegliarla.

« Allora…» cominciò Seth, sedendosi su di uno degli sgabelli intorno all'isola della cucina.

« Allora.» rispose Dean, domandandosi mentalmente da dove poter cominciare.

« Potevi dirmelo che c'era qualcuno con te, ti avrei lasciato casa libera per…» ammiccò Seth «E' un'altra delle ragazzacce che hai adescato ad un pub? Una ring-rat?»

Dean scosse la testa e si sedette a sua volta.

« No… _lei è diversa_.» disse semplicemente, entrambe le mani nei capelli.

L'espressione sul viso di Rollins si fece evidentemente stupita.

« Whoa, _man_. Davvero? Non pensavo che ti avrei mai sentito dire una cosa del genere!» lo schernì con un sogghigno.

Dean scosse di nuovo la testa e rimase serio. Non c'era la minima traccia di sorriso o divertimento o compiacimento sul suo viso e questo cominciò a preoccupare Seth.

« Non è come pensi.» disse infine, con uno sbuffo.

« Hey, _dude_: mi stai preoccupando. Che succede?»

Dean incrociò le braccia sul ripiano dell'isolotto.

« E' una storia complicata…»

« Ho tutta la notte: dormo qui, ricordi?»

Dean prese un profondo respiro ed ora sembrava a disagio. Seth si domandò che diavolo potesse essere successo per rendere Jonathan Good, _Dean Ambrose_, tanto nervoso.

Non ci mise molto a scoprirlo.

Dean raccontò di come avesse effettivamente incontrato quella ragazza in un pub, il _"The Discordant Note"_ che anche Seth ben conosceva, dato che era tappa fissa per le serate in cui andavano a stare da Jon, ma di come le cose non fossero andate affatto come Rollins aveva immaginato – e Dio solo sapeva quanto una parte di Dean avesse voluto che Seth avesse ragione.

Raccontò che l'aveva vista in compagnia di quei ragazzi che alla fine non si erano rivelati altro che uno schifoso gruppo di maiali. Di come l'avesse sentita gridare e di come l'avesse trovava con le spalle al muro e quei tre figli di puttana sopra di lei… di come fossero in procinto di stuprarla e farle chissà quale altra cosa. Di come la rabbia aveva preso possesso di lui, di come l'aveva salvata e poi portata a casa con sé. Raccontò della ferita alla testa e della conseguenze commozione celebrale che aveva portato ad una perdita di memoria.

Quando Dean finì di parlare, un silenzio teso scese sulla cucina.

« Wow…» sospirò Seth dopo un po', le mani nei capelli, gli occhi che continuavano ad aprirsi e chiudersi per lo sconcerto « E' un bel casino.»

« Già.»

« Ed ora, che cosa hai intenzione di fare con lei?»

Dean si strinse in una spalla.

« Non ne ho idea. So solo che non posso lasciarla proprio ora. Non ha un posto dove andare, non ricorda nemmeno chi è. Che cosa dovrei fare? Metterla fuori dalla porta e andare avanti con la mia vita? Perché ci ho pensato tutta la notte, ma non riesco a farlo.»

Seth scosse la testa.

« No e non credo nemmeno che tu debba farlo. E' una situazione delicata e il fatto che lei ricordi solo cose inerenti il wrestling è…»

« Incredibile, lo so.» concluse Dean per lui.

« Non pensi che lei stia solo…»

« No.» lo interruppe immediatamente, scuotendo la testa « Non mi sta prendendo in giro, me ne sono già accertato.»

« Mmm.» fu l'unica risposta di Seth, era evidente che avesse dei dubbi.

E come biasimarlo? Non erano poche le fan fuori di testa che avevano incontrato da quando avevano cominciato ad essere tra le Superstar più famose della WWE odierna.

« Non hai pensato di portarla in Ospedale?» domandò dopo un po'.

Sì, Dean ci aveva pensato, ma poi non lo aveva fatto. Perché non l'aveva portata all'Ospedale? Avrebbe potuto lasciarla lì, alle cure mediche: era sicuro che sarebbero riusciti a capire cosa avesse scatenato quella perdita di memoria e avrebbero chiamato le autorità per scoprire la sua identità. Sarebbe stata al sicuro e lui avrebbe potuto andare avanti con la sua vita, senza il rimorso di averla lasciata in balia di un infausto futuro. Eppure, non l'aveva fatto. Già, perché non lo aveva fatto? La risposta era nascosta in un recesso della sua mente, ma si rifiutò di tirarla fuori e permetterle di colpirlo con quella che era una realtà troppo sconvolgente da affrontare… figuriamoci se la disse a Seth.

Dean si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

« No. Non vuole andarci.» disse e non era proprio una bugia, considerando che la prima notte lei, effettivamente, gli aveva chiesto di non portarla in Ospedale « Stiamo sperando che sia solo una situazione momentanea, magari pian piano comincerà a ricordare. Sta già facendo dei progressi: è riuscita a ricordare qualcosa della serata ed anche il suo nome.»

Seth lo fissò con uno sguardo strano, ma non disse nulla.

Sinceramente, dopo la storia che aveva appena ascoltato, era sorpreso di non essere rimasto completamente senza parole.

« Credo sia ora di fartela conoscere.» disse Dean, alzandosi dallo sgabello « Vado a svegliarla.»

Seth annuì e lo seguì con lo sguardo fin quando egli non scomparve dietro la porta.

"_In che cosa ti stai cacciando, Ambrose?"_

* * *

Qualcuno le stava sfiorando delicatamente i capelli.

_Stava sognando oppure era reale?_

Lydia sentì la carezza di un mano toccarle delicatamente il viso, tracciando una linea immaginaria dalla fronte fino al mento. Corrugò le sopracciglia e aprì piano gli occhi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per uscire completamente dal mondo dei sogni.

Quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco le immagini, vide Dean Ambrose seduto sulla sponda del letto accanto a lei.

_Doveva essere stato lui ad accarezzarla._

Un sorriso timido sorse spontaneamente sulle sue labbra.

« Hey.» la salutò lui.

« Hey…» rispose lei, con voce ancora impastata dal sonno; si strofinò una mano sugli occhi e si mise lentamente a sedere « Scusa, mi sono addormentata.»

« Non devi mica scusarti.» disse lui, rivolgendole un sorriso.

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle.

« Scusa… Oh, l'ho fatto di nuovo!» si picchiò una mano sulla fronte « Devo ancora svegliarmi, credo. Come è andata in palestra?»

Jon le riservò una lunga occhiata: non poteva proprio negare che Lydia fosse incredibilmente graziosa. Non era bella, non era perfetta, ma aveva i capelli perennemente scombinati, quegli occhioni dolci e quelle labbra carnose che la rendevano particolarmente carina.

_E poi, era dannatamente sexy quando indossava la sua maglia._

« Bene.»

Dean distolse lo sguardo da lei e lo puntò oltre la finestra. Si passò una mano dietro il collo e a Lydia sembrò che fosse improvvisamente nervoso.

« Ascolta, _Lydia…_» disse infatti dopo un po' e a lei mancò un battito: non l'aveva nemmeno chiamata _"little fighter"_, ma _Lydia._ Aveva una brutta sensazione «Dobbiamo parlare…»

Lei non lo lasciò finire.

« Mi dispiace per prima!» proruppe, il panico nella sua voce « Mi dispiace davvero! Non volevo reagire in quel modo! E' solo che ero così confusa e continuava a farmi male la testa e avevo questa brutta sensazione… Non volevo farti arrabbiare e su-»

Dean spalancò gli occhi, travolto dalla sua reazione.

« Hey, hey… ca-»

« Starò buona e non farò più scenate, tu però non cacciarmi, non mandarmi via, t-»

« Ma di che stai parlando?» la interruppe lui, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso « Non voglio mandarti via.»

Lydia rimase con la bocca aperta e inghiottì la sequela di altre parole che avrebbero voluto uscire da essa. Un semplice "_Uhg?_" strozzato fu l'unica cosa che lasciò la sua gola, mentre spalancava gli occhi e piegava il capo verso una spalla.

Con le guance arrossate, il fiato corto e quell'espressione sconvolta, Lydia era ancora più carina.

« Ma… ma tu hai detto che dovevamo parlare ed io pensavo che tu fossi ancora…»

« Se magari mi lasciassi parlare, invece che giungere a conclusioni affrettate, sarebbe meglio, non credi?» la rimproverò lui con un ghigno.

Lydia aprì la bocca per controbattere ancora, ma poi decise di tacere ed ascoltare semplicemente.

« Grazie.» disse lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo « Ora, ho bisogno che mi ascolti e soprattutto ho bisogno che prometti di non reagire in maniera eccessiva.»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre, confusa.

« Io non ho mai reazioni esagerate.» rispose, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Dean le lanciò una lunga occhiata.

« Ma davvero?» sogghignò.

Lydia storse il naso in una smorfia e sbuffò.

« Va bene, niente reazioni eccessive.» promise, facendosi una croce sul cuore « Chissà per cosa poi dovrei reagire in modo esag-» mormorò tra sé e sé.

« _Seth Rollins è in cucina.»_

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò con espressione sbalordita. Fece per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, ma lui l'anticipò, quasi leggendole la mente.

« Niente reazioni esagerate.» le ricordò.

Lei si morse forte il labbro inferiore e accartocciò il viso in un'espressione che definire esilarante sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

« Non sto avendo nessuna reazione!» esclamò, la voce più alta di qualche ottava che raccontava tutto il contrario; deglutì, poi respirò lentamente, infine alzò il dito indice «Puoi scusarmi solo un secondo?» e senza aggiungere altro, prese il cuscino dietro di sé e se lo premette sulla faccia.

Quello che uscì dopo fu uno strano verso stridulo e soffocato.

Jon la fissò interdetto, non sapendo se ridere o se ritenerla completamente pazza.

_Nulla gli impediva di fare entrambe le cose._

Quando Lydia tolse il cuscino, aveva le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi.

« Visto?» disse, schiarendosi la gola per cercare di tornare ad avere un tono di voce vagamente normale «Nessuna reazione.» indicò il suo volto, ora serio.

Dean non riuscì proprio a trattenersi dal ridacchiare.

_Lydia era semplicemente adorabile._

« Allora…» disse lei, sentendosi ora in imbarazzo: nonostante Dean Ambrose fosse estremamente carino quando rideva – motivo per il quale non lo si vedeva mai farlo in WWE (chi avrebbe avuto paura di qualcuno con una risata così adorabile?) – la metteva a disagio il fatto che stesse ridendo di lei.

_Non sapeva se sentirsi offesa oppure se dovesse sentirsi felice di riuscire almeno a farlo ridere._

« Cosa ci fa Seth Rollins in cucina?» domandò, cercando di dare un tono casuale alla sua domanda.

« Domenica ci sarà Survivor Series.» rispose Dean, come se questo fosse servito a spiegare tutto, ma dall'espressione perplessa sul viso di Lydia, comprese che in realtà questo non significasse molto per lei, così aggiunse « Colby e Joe vengono sempre a stare da me qualche giorno prima di un pay-per-view, così possiamo allenarci insieme prima del grande evento.»

« Mmm.» disse Lydia; era evidente che stesse cercando di mantenere fede alla sua promessa e di non reagire in maniera spropositata… _era proprio una fan, non c'era che dire_ « E… anche Roman Reigns è nella tua cucina?» chiese, di nuovo quel tono casuale, come se volesse fargli intendere che non le interessava più di tanto la risposta, quando era evidente ad entrambi quale fosse la verità.

Dean sogghignò.

« Nope.» rispose « Joe arriverà domani mattina.»

« Oh.»

Lydia prese un grande respiro e poggiò la schiena contro il muro alle sue spalle. Jon studiò il suo viso, cercando di capire a cosa stesse pensando, ma la sua espressione era così concentrata nel non mostrare emozioni, che l'unica cosa che riuscì a carpire fu lo sforzo che stava facendo per mantenere la calma.

« Quindi, tu mi stai dicendo, e correggimi se sbaglio, che fino a Domenica, quindi…» contò mentalmente i giorni sulla punta delle dita « per tre giorni, lo Shield al completo sarà qui, a casa tua.»

« Yep.»

« Mmm.» Lydia fissò un punto nel vuoto, poi si girò di scatto e mise i piedi sul pavimento «Bene, è stato un piacere averti conosciuto, _Dean Ambrose_, ma questo è il momento in cui la smemorata Lydia esce di scena.»

Fece per alzarsi, ma Dean le sbarrò la strada con un braccio, premendoglielo sullo stomaco e costringendola a tornare seduta facendo semplicemente la minima pressione: era stato proprio come scontrarsi con una barra di ferro.

« Dove vorresti andare?» le chiese con mal celato divertimento.

Lydia si girò per guardarlo apertamente e congiunse le mani di fronte alla bocca, cercando di mantenere la calma.

« D'accordo, Dean: lascia che ti spieghi una cosa.»

« Cos'è questo tono condiscendente, ora?»

Lydia lo ignorò.

« Tu stai chiedendo a me, una ragazza che non ricorda nulla tranne la sua passione per il mondo del Wrestling, di convivere nella stessa casa non solo con Dean Ambrose, il che già mi sta dando parecchi problemi a contenere il mio lato da fan, ma addirittura con tutti e tre i membri dello Shield.» Dean le lanciò uno sguardo divertito « Forse, non ti era abbastanza chiaro dalla mia _suoneria_, che sono tipo…. Ehr, una grande sostenitrice dello Shield?» concluse, con tono ovvio, allargando le braccia e sollevando le sopracciglia per dare enfasi alle sue parole.

Dean sembrò colpito, perché la fissò con sguardo attento, che però la mise subito a disagio.

« Cosa hai detto?» sibilò, improvvisamente serio.

Lydia gli rivolse un'occhiata preoccupata: aveva paura di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

« Che sono una grande sostenitrice dello Shield?»

« Prima.»

« Che già convivere con te…»

« No, dopo.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte.

« Che non ti era chiaro dalla mia _suoneria_ che…»

« Ferma. Ripeti.»

« Dean, ma che…?»

« Ripeti.» ordinò lui.

« Non ti era chiaro dalla mia _suoneria_…»

« Che suoneria?»

« Quella del mio cellulare, ho la canzone d'ingresso dello Shield come suon…» ma si fermò, spalancando gli occhi e comprendendo il perché dell'improvvisa serietà di Dean.

« Come te lo sei ricordato?» le domandò.

Lei deglutì e scosse piano la testa.

« Non lo so. Mi è venuto spontaneo.» rispose, stringendosi in una spalla.

« Stai cominciando a ricordare, _little fighter._» le disse lui, dandole un buffetto su di una guancia.

Lydia non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

« Già, a quanto pare sì.»

« Bene.» Dean le riservò uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi che le fece battere immediatamente il cuore più veloce.

Lydia arrossì.

« Bene, visto che abbiamo appurato che sto cominciando a recuperare la memoria, io and-» provò lei, alzandosi di nuovo.

Esattamente come prima, Dean stese il braccio e la costrinse a tornare seduta.

« Na ha. Tu non vai proprio da nessuna parte.»

Lydia gonfiò le guance e incrociò le braccia al petto, così lui le lanciò un'occhiata divertita, poi le diede un buffetto sotto al mento.

« Sei un mio problema ora, ricordi?» le disse, con un ghignetto « Ed io mi prendo sempre cura dei miei problemi.»

Lydia cercò di mantenere l'espressione offesa il più a lungo possibile, ma alla fine non riuscì a non sciogliersi in un sorriso dolcissimo, che arrivò ad illuminarle anche gli occhi.

« Sei un manipolatore, lo sai questo?» lo accusò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Dean si limitò a sogghignare.

« Dai, andiamo di là: voglio dimostrare a Seth che si sbaglia su di te.» le disse, alzandosi e porgendole una mano.

Lydia però lo fissò con espressione incuriosita, il viso piegato su di un lato.

« Che si sbaglia su cosa?»

Dean scrollò le spalle.

« Crede che tu sia un'altra ring-rat che ho abbordato in un pub e con la quale ho trascorso la notte. Voglio dimostrargli che non è così. _Che tu sei diversa._»

_Di nuovo quelle parole._

E, di nuovo, il suo cuore perse il controllo… chissà se, continuando così, le sarebbe presto preso un infarto: dopo la perdita di memoria, le mancava solo quello.

Nonostante tutto, un pensiero le attraversò la mente e la sua perplessità si riflesse nella linea che le corrugò la fronte.

« Non mi piace quando fai quell'espressione.» disse lui « Stai pensando a qualcosa e quasi sempre non è un bene per me.»

Lydia storse il naso in una smorfia.

« Che cosa gli hai detto… di me?» domandò, la voce improvvisamente morbida e timida.

Dean prese un respiro profondo e si grattò la nuca con un gesto nervoso.

« La verità. Ho fatto male?»

Lydia scosse la testa e un sorriso mesto le increspò le labbra.

« No, va bene. Almeno credo.» mormorò « E lui…?»

« E' una situazione complicata, _little fighter._ Per questo voglio che tu venga di là e lo conosca: sono sicuro che gli basterà parlare cinque minuti con te per capire che non è una messa in scena.»

Lydia sollevò lo sguardo, ma i suoi occhi non incontrarono mai quelli penetranti di Dean, rimasero a fissare il suo petto ampio.

« E… se io non gli piaccio?»

Dean sbuffò una mezza specie di risata.

« Impossibile.» disse, costringendola ad alzare il viso per poterlo finalmente guardare dritto negli occhi «Sei riuscita a farcela con me, non avrai problemi con il _cucciolo del gruppo_.» la prese in giro, citando le stesse parole che lei stessa aveva utilizzato, quella notte che sembrava ormai così lontana nel tempo, nonostante non fossero passati che due giorni, per riferirsi a Seth Rollins.

"_Fa parte dello SHIELD, con Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns."_

"_E a te piace, questo SHIELD?"_

"_Sì, sono forti."_

"_Parlami di questi tre dello SHIELD. Come sono?"_

"_Uhm. Seth Rollins è… il cucciolo del gruppo."_

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, al ricordo di ciò che aveva detto, e le sue guance si tinsero di rosso.

« Tu… tu non glielo hai detto, vero?!» soffiò, con voce acuta.

Jon dovette sforzarsi incredibilmente per non scoppiarle a ridere in faccia.

« Nope.» disse, senza riuscire tuttavia a trattenere un sorrisino « Ma sono sempre in tempo… a meno che tu non venga con me.»

Lydia scattò in piedi.

« Va bene, va bene! Vengo a conoscerlo, però tu devi promettere che non uscirà una sola parola di quel discorso.» disse, ponendo le sue condizioni.

Dean le riservò una lunga occhiata meditativa.

« Prometti!» insistette lei.

« D'accordo, d'accordo. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto.» la prese in giro.

Lydia gli lanciò uno sguardo minaccioso – o almeno, secondo lei lo era, Jon la trovò solo adorabile.

« Dai, andiamo, _little fighter._»

Lydia sospirò, si rinfilò i pantaloni della tuta – cercando di ignorare l'occhiata divertita che Dean le riservò – e poi lo seguì docilmente fuori dalla stanza.

* * *

Quando entrarono in cucina, Seth Rollins era ancora seduto all'isolotto e stava trafficando con il suo cellulare. Si voltò e i suoi occhi scuri incontrarono immediatamente la figura della ragazza che aveva fatto il suo ingresso dietro Ambrose: era particolarmente minuta e forse lo sembrava ancor di più per il fatto che indossasse gli indumenti di Dean; aveva lunghi capelli ramati, che avevano ancora la piega arruffata del cuscino, e un visino grazioso, con grandi occhi di un castano chiaro, che gli riservarono un timido sguardo di sottecchi; le sue labbra carnose si piegarono in un sorrisino imbarazzato.

« Ciao.» lo salutò.

Seth la fissò per qualche altro istante, con un'occhiata così intensa da farla sentire immediatamente a disagio. Quando si alzò e la raggiunse, torreggiando su di lei, Lydia si sentì ancora più nervosa.

« Hey.» rispose, squadrandola da capo a piedi.

Lydia si morse il labbro inferiore e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio: l'atteggiamento strano di Seth la stava mettendo in agitazione. Cercò di scacciare quella brutta sensazione dallo stomaco e alzò timidamente lo sguardo su di lui, per poterlo osservare in viso.

Sì, era proprio di fronte ad un altro terzo dello Shield.

Seth Rollins non era alto quanto Dean Ambrose, ma era comunque imponente di fronte a lei e al suo timido metro e sessanta; i suoi capelli bicolore erano ancora più strani, visti dal vivo, ed erano ora raccolti in una coda bassa; i suoi occhi erano grandi e scuri, ma al momento, mentre le riservavano quell'occhiata inquisitoria, non le sembrarono più quelli di un _cucciolo_.

_Perché la stava guardando così, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e la stesse silenziosamente giudicando male?_

Lydia lanciò uno sguardo nervoso a Dean, che ora era poggiato con i reni contro il ripiano del mobile della cucina e aveva le braccia incrociate al petto, ma quello non venne in suo aiuto e si limitò ad osservare la situazione

« Ehm… sono Lydia.» si presentò lei alla fine, cercando di sbloccare la situazione e tornando a guardare Seth.

« Colby.» rispose lui, ma il tono della sua voce rimase freddo e distaccato «Ma puoi chiamarmi Seth, se preferisci. Jon mi ha detto che sei una fan.» aggiunse, riservandole un'ultima occhiata obliqua, prima di tornare a sedersi sullo sgabello.

Lydia tornò a respirare, sentendosi finalmente libera dalla sua vicinanza opprimente.

« Uhm… okay.» mormorò, senza sapere cosa aggiungere.

Un silenzio imbarazzante scese nella cucina e Lydia sentì i battiti del suo cuore assordarla completamente. Chissà se potevano sentirli anche loro.

Seth tornò a concentrarsi sul suo telefono e Lydia guardò Dean di sottecchi, senza sapere cosa fare. Quando lo squillo di un cellulare riempì il silenzio, Lydia sobbalzò.

« E' il mio.» disse Dean « Scusatemi.» ed uscì dalla stanza « Sì, _Joe_ dimmi.» lo sentirono rispondere, prima che la sua voce si affievolisse.

E Lydia e Seth Rollins rimasero soli.

Lydia se ne rimase un po' in piedi, spostando nervosamente il peso del suo corpo da una gamba all'altra e torturandosi un gomito tra le dita. Alla fine, sentendosi stupida a rimanere lì in piedi, si mosse e prese posto all'altro lato dell'isolotto, sedendosi di fronte a Seth che, finalmente, rialzò lo sguardo dal suo cellulare per rivolgerlo a lei.

_Quegli occhi scuri e profondi continuavano a metterla in soggezione._

_E pensare che aveva sempre pensato che, se mai un giorno avesse incontrato i membri dello Shield, sarebbe stato Dean Ambrose a farle quell'effetto, non di certo Seth Rollins… il cucciolo del gruppo!_

_No, non era proprio un cucciolo, in quel momento._

_Continuava a fissarla con quell'occhiata quasi accusatoria e questo la stava rendendo sempre più nervosa._

« Jon mi ha detto della tua condizione, mi dispiace.» disse dopo un po', facendola quasi sobbalzare dato che non si era aspettata di sentirlo parlare.

Lydia abbassò lo sguardo e annuì, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

« Sì, beh… è una situazione complicata, ma Dean mi sta aiutando e quindi…» Seth sbuffò una mezza specie di risatina ironica, costringendola a rialzare il viso per rivolgergli un'occhiata perplessa « Posso chiederti che cos'è che ti fa ridere?» domandò, sentendosi improvvisamente arrabbiata e offesa dal suo atteggiamento.

_Prima la guardava male, come se volesse farla sentire in colpa per chissà quale motivo, ed ora le rideva in faccia… qual era il suo problema?!_

« Tu… tu non ci credi, vero?» soffiò lei, assottigliando lo sguardo « Tu credi che mi stia inventando tutto.»

Seth sollevò le mani.

« L'hai detto tu, non io.»

« Non ci posso credere!» sbottò lei, con uno sbuffo esasperato, alzando gli occhi al cielo «Qual è il vostro problema?»

« Prego?» chiese Seth, sollevando un sopracciglio.

« Ma sì: il problema di voi wrestler! Tornate sulla terra, il fatto che siate _un po'_ famosi non fa di voi degli dei!»

« Disse la ragazza che aveva come suoneria del telefono la nostre theme song.» affermò Seth, con un ghigno ironico sulle labbra.

Lydia aprì le labbra, oltraggiata.

« Vedo che Dean non ha lasciato da parte alcun dettaglio.» mormorò asciutta, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia «Ascolta, non ho idea di che razza di fan fuori di testa voi abbiate incontrato durante la vostra carriera…»

« Le più disparate, credimi.» la interruppe lui, rivolgendole uno sguardo intenso, come a voler dire che ne stava guardando una proprio in quel momento.

« Ma io non sono una di loro.» continuò Lydia, ignorando le sue parole.

« Come pensi che io possa crederti?» disse Seth, con ancora quel sorrisino ironico sulle labbra, che le stava facendo venire il nervoso « Perdi la memoria e sei in grado di ricordarti, guarda caso, solo cose inerenti al wrestling. Particolarmente conveniente, specialmente quando sei a casa di uno di loro.» frecciò con cattiveria.

Lydia quasi sobbalzò, mentre la meschinità di quelle parole la colpivano al petto con la potenza di una pallottola sparata direttamente al cuore.

« Non so cosa tu abbia _offerto_ a Jon » continuò Seth «per fare in modo che ti credesse, ma io non-»

Lydia si alzò in piedi di scatto, rovesciando lo sgabello dietro di sé e cogliendolo alla sprovvista.

« Non sto mentendo!» urlò quasi.

Seth spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso da quella reazione: la ragazza aveva ora il respiro pesante e gli occhi lucidi. Lydia fece furiosamente il giro del tavolo e lo raggiunse, ma poi gli diede le spalle e si mise le mani tra i capelli, dietro la nuca, aprendoli per mostrare la pelle della testa.

« Guarda!» disse con rabbia « Pensi davvero… pensi davvero che esista qualcuno così disperato da mettere in scena uno… _stupro_… e procurarsi una ferita del genere solo per… » ma non finì la frase, la sua voce si affievolì e lei tirò su col naso.

Seth si sentì improvvisamente malissimo mentre i suoi occhi indugiavano sul lungo taglio che la ragazza aveva sulla testa e che era stato sapientemente suturato; i punti, però, lo facevano apparire ancora più brutto e grave. Alzò una mano e fece per toccarlo, ma lei lasciò ricadere i capelli e si girò a fronteggiarlo: aveva gli occhi ancora lucidi, ma neanche una lacrima era caduta da essi.

« Pensi davvero…» aggiunse, come se avesse riacquistato abbastanza autocontrollo da riuscire a parlare di nuovo « che possa aver inventato tutto ciò?»

« Io…» mormorò Seth e adesso i suoi occhi, mentre la guardavano, avevano perso tutta la loro ostilità e sembravano dispiaciuti.

Lydia sospirò e si lasciò cadere sullo sgabello accanto a lui, lo sguardo fissò sulle mani che congiunse sul ripiano dell'isolotto.

« Tu non sai quanto vorrei che tu avessi ragione…» sussurrò « Vorrei potermi alzare e dirti che sono una brava attrice e che Dean è stato solo un idiota a credere alla mia recita. Vorrei poter ammettere di essere solo una pazza che ha fatto tutto ciò solo per conoscervi e che ora può finalmente tornarsene a casa, dai suoi amici, dalla sua… _famiglia._» la sua voce si fece più tremante e sembrava in procinto di piangere ma, ancora, neanche una lacrime scese a rigarle le guance rosse « Non lo sai quanto vorrei che fosse così… ma quello che vi sto dicendo è vero. Non ricordo chi sono, non ricordo dove abito né che faccia abbiano i miei amici. Non parliamo poi della mia famiglia: ce l'avrò una famiglia…? Saranno preoccupati? Mi staranno cercando?»

Seth la guardò, sentendo il cuore diventare sempre più piccolo ad ogni sua parola. Alla fine di tutto, si sentì una merda per come l'aveva trattata.

_Pensava ancora che quella situazione fosse assurda, ma non poteva non crederle… Jon aveva ragione: c'era… qualcosa in lei. Era diversa._

« Lydia…» disse dopo un po', costringendola a girarsi per osservarlo « Perdonami. Sono stato uno stronzo insensibile.» si passò una mano a scombinarsi i capelli con un gesto nervoso, gli occhi che non incrociarono mai quelli di lei « E' solo che tutta questa situazione è…»

« Assurda?» concluse Lydia per lui, mostrandogli un sorrisino appena accennato, che fu immediatamente in grado di fargli scaldare il cuore « Lo so.»

Seth sospirò e scosse la testa, poi le poggiò una mano su di una spalla e, per la prima volta da che si erano conosciuti, le sorrise.

_Lydia si ritrovò a pensare che, quando Seth Rollins sorrideva in quel modo, era proprio bello._

Sentì le guance andarle in fiamme, ma spero che la cosa non si notasse troppo… beh, per lo meno lui non sembrò farci caso.

« Mi dispiace davvero, Lydia.»

Lei si strinse in una spalla.

« E' okay. Neanche io avrei creduto a me stessa, dall'esterno.» ridacchiò.

« Beh, comunque… io ti credo.» affermò Seth e questo la fece sorridere con maggiore dolcezza «E voglio che tu sappia che, per qualsiasi cosa, puoi contare su di me. Ti aiuterò, insieme a Jon, a recuperare la memoria.»

« Davvero?» domandò lei, con voce soffice ed espressione stupita.

Seth annuì.

« Davvero.» rispose « Te lo devo: è il mio modo di scusarmi per essermi comportato come un tale idiota e aver detto tutte quelle cose.»

Lydia sorrise ancora di quel suo sorriso che era in grado di scaldargli il cuore e Seth distolse lo sguardo, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio.

« E non saremo soli, in quest'impresa.» disse Dean, tornando in cucina.

Sia Lydia che Seth si girarono a lanciargli uno sguardo perplesso e lui mostrò un ghignetto.

« Ho appena parlato con Joe di questa giovane ragazza che ha perso la memoria e, dopo avermi chiesto almeno quindici volte se lei stesse bene…» Lydia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì lievemente, facendo sogghignare Dean « Ha accettato di aiutarci.»

« D-dici sul serio? T-ti ha creduto subito?» balbettò lei, incredula.

« Yep. Joe ha veramente un gran cuore.» rispose Dean, scuotendo il capo con aria rassegnata.

« Ed io che pensavo fosse Seth Rollins il più buono del gruppo.» sghignazzò Lydia, lanciandogli uno sguardo di traverso.

Seth si strinse nelle spalle e sollevò le mani.

« Che posso dire? Le apparenza ingannano.» si difese, facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia ridacchiò, la mano che andò educatamente a coprirle le labbra.

« Ehm. Devo preoccuparmi?» domandò Dean, indicando lo sgabello rovesciato in terra.

Lydia e Seth si guardarono, poi scossero entrambi la testa.

« Nope.» rispose lei, con un sorriso « Io e Seth abbiamo _lottato_ nella tua cucina, ma alla fine si è dovuto arrendere ad una delle mie _famosissime_ prese di sottomissione.» annuì, per dare vigore alle sue parole.

« Ma davvero?» chiese Dean con aria divertita.

« Hey! Io non…» cominciò Seth con un ghignetto, ma lei gli diede una leggera gomitata.

« E non rovinare il mio momento di gloria davanti a Dean Ambrose.» mormorò, cercando di rimanere seria «Sto cercando di farmi reclutare come quarto membro dello Shield.» ridacchiò.

« Guarda che ti sento benissimo, _little fighter._» le fece notare Dean con un ghigno, rialzando lo sgabello e sedendosi.

« Ops.» esclamò Lydia, stringendosi in una spalla con aria innocente.

« _Little fighter?_» domandò Seth curioso, corrugando le sopracciglia « Perché ti chiama così?» chiese, rivolto a Lydia, che sollevò le mani e scosse la testa.

« Non lo so, sinceramente. Prova a chiederlo, magari a te, che sei il suo _amichetto_, lo dice.» sogghignò.

« E sono sempre qui e continuo a sentirvi.» fece notare Dean, sventolando una mano.

« Hai sentito qualcuno parlare, Seth?»

Seth piegò le labbra in una smorfia dubitativa e sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia.

« No, e tu?»

« No, proprio niente.»

« Mi fa piacere che abbiate stretto subito un'alleanza contro il sottoscritto.» disse Dean, lanciando uno sguardo ad entrambi « Specialmente quando il mio _amichetto_ credeva che Lydia fosse solo un'altra ring-rat e che lei ha affermato che…»

« No!» lo interruppe Lydia, arrossendo « Hai promesso, Dean! Non una parola!» lo accusò, puntandogli un dito contro.

Dean mostrò un ghignetto divertito e Seth li fissò perplesso.

« Di che sta parlan-»

« Niente!» esclamò lei con voce acuta « Niente, non sta parlando di niente, vero Dean?» disse, mostrando un sorriso condiscendente e sbattendo le palpebre.

« Uhm, non saprei…» temporeggiò Dean, picchiettando il mento con un dito.

« Seth, perché non gli chiedi come mai mi chiama _little fighter? _Non sei curioso?» disse Lydia, spingendo lievemente Rollins su di una spalla.

Lui le lanciò uno sguardo strano e dubbioso, poi si voltò verso Dean.

« Allora, come mai?» domandò, per il sollievo di Lydia.

Dean scrollò le spalle.

« Non sapevo come si chiamava, all'inizio, e se lo è ricordato solo la sera dopo che ci siamo incontrati. Come avrei dovuto chiamarla? _Hey, tu?_»

« Ma perché proprio _little fighter?_» chiese Lydia curiosa.

« Rispondo solo al mio _amichetto_.» la prese in giro, citando le sue parole e mettendo su un'espressione enigmatica.

Lydia si girò verso Seth.

« Chiediglielo.» ordinò capricciosa.

Seth ridacchiò.

« Perché proprio _little fighter_?» ripeté.

Lydia annuì soddisfatta e si girò verso Dean, che sorrise e alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa.

« Perché, quando l'ho toccata per vedere se stesse bene, lei si è girata di scatto ed ha assunto questa specie di posizione di guardia, come se fosse pronta a difendersi.» disse « Se devo essere sincero, non era nemmeno male come posizione: le braccia erano sollevate nella maniera corretta, i pugni ben serrati, il corpo bilanciato.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte e fissò un punto nel vuoto, cercando di memorizzare quelle parole e vedere se accendessero un campanello nella sua testa.

Jon la guardò per un lungo istante: aveva imparato a conoscere quell'espressione persa, ormai.

« Hey, _little fighter,_ tutto bene?» le domandò apprensivo.

Lydia sbatté le palpebre e tornò alla realtà, annuendo lentamente.

« Sì… stavo solo cercando di ricordare se praticassi qualche arte marziale, prima di tutto questo, ma niente. Comunque, non credo: avrei saputo difendermi da… _quelli_, no?»

« Ti avevano drogata, nemmeno uno di noi, nelle tue condizioni, avrebbe potuto fare molto.» rispose Dean, la rabbia evidentemente nella sua voce.

« Mmm. Forse hai ragione. Ma, comunque, non ricordo, quindi rimarrà un mistero per il momento.» disse Lydia, stringendo in una spalla e mostrando quel suo sorrisino mesto.

« A meno che…» si inserì Seth, catturando la loro attenzione « Domani mattina noi andiamo in palestra per provare alcuni spot del match delle Survivor Series: puoi venire con noi e vediamo se, in una situazione di combattimento, il tuo corpo reagisce istintivamente.»

« Questa è un'ottima idea.» disse Dean e, contemporaneamente, Lydia « Questa è una pessima idea.»

I due si guardarono.

« Perché no, Lydia?»

« Ehm, fammi pensare: perché voi siete dei wrestler professionisti?» chiese lei retoricamente «E siete tipo molto più grandi, molto più forti, molto più muscolosi, molto più tutto al livello fisico di me?»

« Ci andremo piano con te.» la rassicurò Seth con un sorriso, scombinandole i capelli con una mano.

« Sì… ci andremo piano.» ripeté Dean, con un sorriso per niente rassicurante.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e si girò verso Seth, indicandolo.

« Non mi fido di lui!» esclamò « Lui non ci andrà piano!»

Dean sghignazzò: adorava metterla in difficoltà, era molto più carina quando si agitava in quel modo.

Lydia gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, poi abbracciò un braccio di Seth e si avvicinò a lui, quasi in cerca di protezione.

« Se lui mi fa del male, ci pensi tu a proteggermi?» chiese, con una vocina da bimba.

Seth ridacchiò.

« Promesso.»

Lydia si girò verso Dean e gli fece una linguaccia.

« Chi ti dice che lui sarà in grado di fermarmi?» la provocò Dean, incrociando le braccia al petto.

« Hey!» esclamò Seth, offeso.

« Beh, se lui fallisce, posso sempre scatenarti Roman contro. Sono sicuro che ti colpirà con una _Spear_ se solo glielo chiedo: in fondo, ha già un debole per me, no?» ritorse, staccandosi da Seth e incrociando le braccia al petto a sua volta.

« Hey!» ripeté Rollins « Grazie per la fiducia eh!»

Dean e Lydia rimasero a fissarsi ostinatamente, ma alla fine lei non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere.

« Perdente.» la schernì Dean, passandole accanto e spingendole l'indice sulla fronte.

Lydia sventolò la mano per allontanarlo e gli fece una linguaccia.

« Vado ad ordinare la cena, sto morendo di fame.» disse infine Dean.

« No, aspetta!» lo fermò Lydia, alzandosi dalla sedia « Lascia cucinare me! Voglio provare una ricetta italiana!»

Seth la fissò perplesso e Dean si voltò per lanciargli uno sguardo incuriosito.

« Sicura di ricordare come si faccia? Non sai nemmeno se eri una brava cuoca, prima di tutto questo.» la schernì « E poi, perché proprio un piatto italiano?»

Lydia gli rivolse una smorfia.

« Antipatico.» rispose, raggiungendo i fornelli « Stamattina abbiamo ipotizzato che io non abbia origini americane, giusto? Ed io ho detto che avrei potuto essere italiana: se riesco a cucinare la pasta alla carbonara, allora sono italiana!»

Seth corrugò le sopracciglia, dubbioso.

« Sì, un discorso che non fa una piega.» la prese in giro Dean.

Lydia lo ignorò e si girò a cercare le pentole.

« Se non provo, non lo saprò mai.»

Seth si scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato con Dean.

« Non vorrà mica avvelenarci, vero?»

« Secondo me sì. Poi vende i nostri corpi all'asta su e-bay a fan pazze come lei.»

« Guardate che vi sento!» li ammonì Lydia, aprendo il frigorifero « E comunque… ugh! _Raccapricciante!_» simulò un brivido, poi ridacchiò « Però potrei sempre cucinarvi qualcosa che vi faccia venire talmente mal di pancia da farvi perdere il vostro match alle Survivor Series, questa domenica…» aggiunse, con tono pensiero e vendicativo « In fondo, nella squadra avversaria ci sono _Rey Mysterio _e _Goldust_ ed io sono una _grandissima_ loro fan.»

All'improvviso, Lydia sentì due presenze minacciose dietro di lei, ora incredibilmente vicine e che sembravano emanare un'aura oscura, che la fece immediatamente rabbrividire. Deglutì e si girò, un mestolo in mano: Dean Ambrose e Seth Rollins torreggiavano su di lei, con sguardi seri e minacciosi, le braccia incrociate al petto.

« Sì?» chiese lei, con un sorrisino innocente.

« Cos'è che stavi dicendo, _little fighter_?» mormorò Dean, ora totalmente nel suo personaggio. Si chinò in avanti e le prese una ciocca di capelli tra le dita, voltandosi poi a lanciare uno sguardo a Seth, anche lui in modalità Shield « Non pensi che quello che abbia detto sia un'_ingiustizia_?»

« Totalmente. E noi… siamo contro ogni tipo di ingiustizia.» mormorò Rollins, piegando il capo su di un lato.

« Le tue ultime parole prima di ricevere la tua punizione?» soffiò Dean, lasciandole andare la ciocca e fissandola con aria dannatamente seria.

_E dannatamente sexy._

Lydia deglutì e sentiva che le guance erano diventate ardenti come tizzoni… avrebbe potuto utilizzare quelle per cucinare, altro che i fornelli.

« Ehm…» mormorò lei, cercando di pensare a qualcosa da dire, il che non era affatto facile con loro due così vicini « _Believe in The Shield?_»

Capì di aver fatto centro quando entrambi, nonostante gli sforzi, scoppiarono a ridere.

* * *

**Nel prossimo capitolo: Lydia incontra Roman Reigns e affronta uno speciale allenamento con lo Shield! Ci andranno piano con lei? Scopriranno se Lydia effettivamente praticava qualche arte marziale? Lei ricorderà qualcos'altro? Per saperlo, continuate a seguirmi!**


	10. So Knock Me Off My Feet

******Author's note:** Ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo! Spero vi piaccia (:  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**10. So knock me off my feet**

Nessuno dei primi incontri che aveva avuto con i tre membri dello Shield era stato come lei li aveva sempre immaginati. Non che lo ricordasse, questo è chiaro, ma era sicura che, come tutte le normali fans, aveva sognato di catturare la loro attenzione ad uno show, oppure ad uno di quei meetings che facevano per foto o autografi… o magari di essere così fortunata da riuscire ad incontrarli in un bar.

Beh, con Dean Ambrose era quasi successo, peccato che lei fosse ubriacata, drogata e non lo avesse nemmeno riconosciuto. E poi, comunque, da quello che riusciva a ricordare, il suo primo incontro con lui era avvenuto in quel vicolo buio, quando l'aveva salvata dall'essere stuprata nel bel mezzo di una strada deserta. E, di certo, nessuno se lo sarebbe mai immaginato come primo incontro.

Seth Rollins poi, che lei aveva sempre ritenuto essere il _cucciolo del gruppo_, lo aveva incontrato nella cucina di Dean Ambrose e, nonostante le molte fantasie erotiche che una fan potrebbe fare con un'immagine del genere, neanche quello era stato come se lo era sempre sognato: lui si era comportato come uno _stronzo insensibile_, giusto per citare le sue parole. Si era aspettata che Seth fosse il più gentile e dolce dei tre dello Shield, ma la prima impressione che le aveva fatto era stata solo quella di farla sentire terribilmente a disagio. Fortunatamente, nonostante l'inizio non fosse stato di certo dei migliori, alla fine Seth si era rivelato essere un bravo ragazzo e lei ci si era subito trovata in sintonia.

Ma, nonostante tutto, l'incontro che più l'aveva sorpresa era stato quello con Roman Reigns.

Lo avevano incontrato quella mattina in palestra e, non appena lui l'aveva vista, le aveva rivolto un sorriso dolcissimo – che le aveva fatto tremare le gambe e l'aveva fatta arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli, tanto per il mal celato divertimento di Seth e Dean – e poi, quando lei gli aveva timidamente porto una mano e si era presentata, lui non solo gliela aveva stretta, ma poi se l'era trascinata addosso e l'aveva stretta in un abbraccio affettuoso, che l'aveva fatta sentire ancora più in imbarazzo.

"_Baby girl, per qualsiasi cosa, sappi che puoi contare su di me." _ le aveva detto, regalandole uno dei suoi profondi sguardi rassicuranti che, oltre a farle frullare il cuore nel petto, l'aveva immediatamente fatta sentire al sicuro.

Ed era così che, fuori da ogni fantasia, Lydia aveva conosciuto i membri dello Shield che, oltre ogni sperabile immaginazione, le avevano offerto il loro aiuto.

Lydia era ora seduta su di una pila di steps poggiati al muro della palestra e osservava quei tre ragazzi fare il loro rituale allenamento pre pay-per-view.

C'era Roman Reigns, che dal vivo era ancora più bello e imponente, con i suoi lunghissimi capelli corvini, la pelle ambrata e quei grandi occhi blu. Inaspettatamente, era la dolcezza fatta persona e, di tanto in tanto, si girava a lanciarle qualche sorriso rassicurante, come se volesse sincerarsi che Lydia stesse bene.

"_Baby girl, per qualsiasi cosa, sappi che puoi contare su di me."_

Poi c'era Seth Rollins, che dal vivo tanto cucciolo non era. Aveva un fisico muscoloso, ben evidente sotto la maglia che ora, a causa del sudore, gli aderiva al busto come una seconda pelle, e quei capelli bi-colore erano ora arruffati, regalandogli un'aria sbarazzina. Ma ciò che veramente la colpiva, erano i suoi occhi, così scuri e profondi che, per qualche strana ragione, le mettevano sempre lo stomaco in subbuglio ogni volta che si fissavano su di lei. Non sapeva definire il rapporto – se di rapporto già poteva parlarsi – che aveva cominciato ad instaurare con lui: non erano di certo partiti con il piede giusto, però, una volta che lei aveva chiarito il suo punto, Seth si era ammorbidito nei suoi confronti e lei si sentiva a suo agio accanto a lui.

"_Beh, comunque… io ti credo. E voglio che tu sappia che, per qualsiasi cosa, puoi contare su di me."_

E, infine, c'era Dean. _Oh Dio, Dean_. Tutta la situazione con lui ancora più complicata.

Capiva perché Seth e Roman avessero deciso di aiutarla – era stato proprio perché Ambrose per primo li aveva posti di fronte alla questione e loro erano stati ben felici di dare una mano ad un amico. Ma perché Dean lo aveva fatto? Quali erano i motivi che lo avevano spinto ad offrirle il suo aiuto, ad ospitarla a casa sua, a prendersi cura di lei?

"_Sei un mio problema ora, ricordi? Ed io mi prendo sempre cura dei miei problemi."_

Lydia girò il viso e puntò gli occhi su Dean Ambrose, ora impegnato a fare una serie infinita di flessione con una facilità impressionante: con i capelli totalmente scombinati, che gli ricadevano sulla fronte in ciocche disordinate color del miele, gli occhi blu concentrati, i muscoli delle braccia contratti nello sforzo e il corpo teso… _era dannatamente sexy._

Sì, Dean Ambrose era decisamente il più sexy dei tre membri dello Shield. Forse non era il più bello, ma aveva quel qualcosa che faceva sentire Lydia strana ed eccitata ogni volta che lui la guardava.

_Aveva proprio una bella cotta per lui. Questo era un male, un male enorme._

Lo sguardo di Dean si sollevò e in un istante si legò a quello di lei. Lydia deglutì e arrossì, girando il capo dall'altra parte con un gesto troppo repentino, perché lui non capisse.

Jon sogghignò e si rimise in piedi, pulendosi le mani l'una contro l'altra.

Lydia rimase ostinatamente a fissare un punto alla sua sinistra, con innaturale interesse, fin quando una voce, _la sua voce_, non la fece sobbalzare.

« E' ora, _little fighter_.»

Lydia si voltò: Dean era lì, in piedi, di fronte a lei, e la stava fissando con un sorrisino divertito sulle labbra.

_Dio… quelle labbra sono perfette._

« E'… è ora?» balbettò lei, sbattendo le palpebre.

« Vediamo se meriti il soprannome che ti ho dato o meno.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, mentre Dean faceva un cenno verso il ring al centro della palestra, nel quale Seth e Roman erano già entrati.

« Che?!» se ne uscì, con una vocina acuta, tornando a guardare Dean « Credevo… credevo che steste scherzando, ieri!» esclamò, scuotendo la testa.

Dean sogghignò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

« E allora perché ti avremmo portata qui con noi?» le domandò, spalancando piano gli occhi e sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia « Solo per farti godere la vista di noi tre che ci alleniamo? Il che so che è nei tuoi più intimi sogni, ma…»

« Hey!» lo riprese lei arrossendo; balzò in piedi e gli diede una leggera spinta su di una spalla, che risultò più come un debole schiaffo, visto che lui non si mosse affatto « Io non stavo affatto…!»

« Sì, sì: come vuoi.» tagliò corto lui « Ora, sali su quel ring e vediamo che sai fare.»

Lydia scosse la testa, testarda.

« Non ci penso proprio!»

« Dai, _sweetheart_, ci andremo piano con te!» urlò Seth dal ring.

_S-sweetheart?!_

Ancora, Lydia scosse ostinatamente la testa.

Dean fece un passo in avanti e si chinò, torreggiando su di lei con sguardo serio, che le fece salire un brivido lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale.

« O muovi quelle tue belle gambine fino al ring oppure ti ci porto io di peso: a te la scelta, _little fighter._» le mormorò in un orecchio, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

Lydia scosse ancora la testa e fece per indietreggiare, ma Dean l'afferrò per un braccio e se la portò addosso.

« Quella non era un'opzione contemplata. Ma grazie per aver lasciato a me la scelta.» disse, con uno strano divertimento nella voce.

Prima che lei potesse anche solo provare a protestare, Dean si piegò in avanti e la prese di slancio, caricandosela in spalla.

«Hey, no! Che fai?! Lasciami andare!» esclamò lei, agitandosi, ma la sua presa era così salda che non sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi neanche sfruttando tutte le sue forze.

Dean la trasportò fino al ring e la fece scendere dalla sua spalla, ma solo per metterle le mani sui fianchi e sollevarla di peso, per farla salire sull'apron – e, in quel momento, con suo enorme imbarazzo, Lydia si sentì molto Summer Rae.

Seth si era seduto sulla corda centrale, per aprirgliele e farla passare, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra e un braccio teso ad indicare il ring.

« Non avresti dovuto aiutarmi, tu?» lo accusò Lydia, stringendo gli occhi, mentre con un sospiro rassegnato si piegava ed entrava all'interno del ring.

Seth non rispose, si limitò a ridacchiare silenziosamente.

Ed eccola lì: sopra un ring da wrestling per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, in compagnia di tutti e tre i membri dello Shield, ognuno ad un angolo.

Lydia non era mai salita su un ring prima di allora… o, almeno così credeva, in fondo non riusciva a ricordarlo. Tuttavia, il pavimento morbido sotto di lei, la sensazione delle corde ruvide sotto le dita, le emozioni contrastanti che provava, non le portarono alla mente alcun flashback doloroso, quindi presunse che fosse effettivamente la prima volta.

Prese un profondo respiro, il cuore aveva cominciato a batterle forte per l'agitazione e c'era un nodo che le chiudeva la gola.

« Allora… che cosa dovrei fare?» domandò, lanciando un'occhiata preoccupata a tutti e tre.

Loro si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi il primo ad avanzare verso il centro del ring fu Seth.

«Prova ad attaccarmi, _sweetheart._ Vediamo che sai fare.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e deglutì, ma poi si avvicinò a lui, senza avere la minima idea di come attaccarlo.

_Ma perché mai non aveva tenuto chiusa la bocca, invece di fare supposizione su un suo possibile background nelle arti marziali?_

Seth rimase fermo ad aspettarla, senza nemmeno dare cenno di volersi mettere in guardia, cosa che invece lei fece quasi automaticamente: sollevò le braccia all'altezza del viso, i gomiti ben stretti per difendere il petto, la gamba davanti appena piegata, quella dietro ben piantata al terreno per mantenere l'equilibrio.

«Guardala.» disse Dean, facendo un cenno col capo verso di lei, probabilmente rivolto a Roman, che ora stava osservando la scena con un certo interesse.

In effetti, la ragazza aveva assunto proprio una buona posizione di guardia.

«Avanti!» esclamò Seth, invitandola ad attaccare.

_Che Dio me la mandi buona…_

Lydia fece uno scatto in avanti e caricò un gancio, cercando di colpire Seth dritto sulla mascella. Il suo pugno colpì qualcosa, ma non era affatto il volto di Rollins, bensì la sua mano, che era corsa velocemente a fermare quella di lei, le dita che facilmente intrappolarono tutto il piccolo pugno.

«Bel tentativo, _sweetheart._» le disse, con un sorriso «Niente male come gancio, davvero.»

Lydia, quasi avendo improvvisamente guadagnato un po' di fiducia nelle sue capacità, cercò di colpirlo con la mano libera ma, ancora una volta, Seth fu molto più veloce di lei e le afferrò anche l'altra mano. Ogni suo successivo tentativo di liberarsi fu inutile: Seth era decisamente più forte di lei e non fece alcun sforzo a piegarle le braccia – senza tuttavia farle mai alcun male – e costringerla ad abbassarle fino a che non era incollate contro il suo stesso corpo.

Lydia alzò lo sguardo, fino a che i suoi occhi non incontrarono quelli scuri e profondi di Seth e il suo cuore mancò un colpo: erano improvvisamente troppo vicini.

Si dimenò, a disagio, e Seth sembrò capire il suo nervosismo, perché la liberò ed indietreggiò, sollevando le mani in segno di resa e tornando a poggiare la schiena contro l'angolo del ring.

«Secondo me, c'è qualcosa nel tuo background.» disse, con un sorriso soddisfatto «Ma hai troppa paura di scoprirlo, per impegnarti.»

Lydia gli lanciò uno sguardo strano, poi sentì dei passi avvicinarsi alle sue spalle, così si voltò fino a trovarsi il petto di Roman a pochi centimetri da lei.

«E' il mio turno ora, _baby girl_. Ci andrò piano, promesso.»

Lydia fece un passo indietro, sopraffatta già dalla sua imponente vicinanza, ma lui fece scattare un braccio in avanti e l'afferrò per un polso.

«Proviamo a vedere qualche mossa di autodifesa di base. Prova a liberarti.» disse Roman, stringendole il polso tra le dita.

Lydia prese un respiro profondo, poi provò a tirare e a dimenarsi, ma lui rimase immobile, come se lei non si stesse nemmeno muovendo.

«Non… non ci riesco.» mormorò dopo vari tentativi: cominciava a farle male il braccio, a forza di tirare.

«E' perché non stai usando la testa, _little fighter._» commentò Dean, con aria annoiata.

Lydia si voltò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

«Io ve lo avevo detto che questa era un'idea stupida!» si lamentò, sentendosi frustrata.

Per un momento, quando aveva cercato di colpire Seth, si era sentita come in grado di farcela… quasi che fosse veramente possibile che lei avesse un qualche background nelle arti marziali. Ma ora, non riusciva nemmeno a liberarsi da una stupida presa al polso: come poteva anche solo pensare di saper combattere?

«Ma tu non ti stai neanche impegnando, _Lys._» rispose Dean, staccando le spalle dall'angolo del ring e avvicinandosi a lei «Forse, hai bisogno di qualche incentivo.» mormorò, e l'occhiata densa che le riservò la fece immediatamente andare nel panico.

Roman le lasciò andare il polso, ma quasi preferì che non lo avesse mai fatto: quando si voltò per guardarlo, anche lui aveva sul viso un'espressione strana, come se fosse improvvisamente entrato nel personaggio.

Deglutendo, Lydia fece un passo all'indietro, ma dovette fermarsi ben presto quando le sue spalle si scontrarono con qualcosa di duro. Si voltò di scatto, solo per trovarsi di nuovo a pochi centimetri da Seth, che aveva sul viso la medesima espressione seria degli altri.

«S-Seth…?» mormorò «R-Roman?»

_Erano tutti e tre in modalità SHIELD e quelle occhiate penetranti che le stavano rivolgendo la stavano sinceramente spaventando._

Qualcuno le infilò una mano nei capelli e la costrinse a voltarsi: Dean Ambrose torreggiava ora su di lei, un ghigno malsano a piegare le sue labbra perfette, il volto inclinato verso una spalla.

«D-Dean…?»

«Stai tremando, _little fighter._» mormorò, con tono assorto «Non preoccuparti…» si chinò, premendo il naso tra i suoi capelli «Ci andrò piano con te.» le sussurrò all'orecchio.

Lydia deglutì, il cuore che le batteva così forte nel petto che era sicura che anche lui potesse sentirlo benissimo. Sentì la sua mano lasciare la presa sui capelli e le sue dita tracciare una linea dal collo, fin sulla spalla, per poi arrivare al braccio, che afferrò delicatamente, sollevandolo fin quando lei non fu costretta a poggiare la mano sulla sua spalla. Dean si chinò ancora di più verso di lei, una mano che ancora la tratteneva per il gomito, l'altra che scese a poggiarsi sulla sua schiena. Avanzando di un passo e intrecciato la sua gamba con quella di lei, la fece lentamente cadere verso il pavimento, proiettandola al suolo con un gesto misurato, stando attento a non farla sbattere, ma facendola adagiare delicatamente.

«D-Dean, che stai…?» balbettò lei.

Lui le mostrò uno di quei suoi sorrisini storti e si inginocchiò su di lei, intrappolandola sotto di sé.

Lydia lo fissò con occhi spalancati: sentiva le guance andarle a fuoco e il cuore battere così forte nel petto che, per un istante, temette che quello avrebbe sfondato la gabbia toracica e sarebbe scappato lontano. Dean era ora inginocchiato accanto lei, le sue mani che le inchiodavano i polsi al tappeto, il viso così vicino che i suoi capelli le solleticavano la fronte.

«Ti conviene fare qualcosa, _little fighter._ Qualsiasi cosa, prima che la faccia io…» mormorò e il suo sguardo indugiò sulle labbra di lei per più di qualche istante.

Lydia quasi singhiozzò nel disperato tentativo di tornare a respirare in modo normale, poi strinse gli occhi e cercò di pensare il più in fretta possibile ad un modo per liberarsi.

_Certo, avere Dean Ambrose così, sopra di lei, non è che le ispirasse molto il desiderio di liberarsi._

_Dio, era una stupida fan._

_Una stupida fan con una stupida cotta per uno stupido wrestler._

A quel pensiero, qualcosa scattò nella sua mente. Non sapeva che cosa fosse stato, sapeva solo che doveva liberarsi e dimostrare a lui e a tutti gli altri che lei non era debole, che lei poteva farcela.

"_Non ho bisogno di te! Non ho bisogno di nessuno, io! Ce la faccio da sola!"_ una voce gridò nella sua mente.

_Aspetta… era la sua voce, quella!_

_Un altro… ricordo._

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, improvvisamente consapevole di qualcosa che nemmeno lei sapeva ben definire.

_Sapeva solo di potercela fare._

Il suo corpo si mosse da solo: Dean la stava trattenendo per i polsi, quindi non aveva la possibilità di muovere le braccia, ma niente le impediva di usare le gambe. Le sollevò entrambe, fino a raggiungere il collo di Dean ed intrappolarlo con una tagliola tra le sue ginocchia, spingendo per costringerlo ad indietreggiare. Non sapeva se fosse stata lei a riuscire a spostarlo o se fosse stato lui a muoversi, semplicemente perché colto di sorpresa, ma le lasciò andare i polsi e lei fu libera di fare una capriola all'indietro e rimettersi in piedi. Acquistò immediatamente una posizione di guardia e fronteggiò con sguardo fiero e determinato tutti e tre i membri dello Shield.

Seth aveva gli occhi spalancati in un'espressione sorpresa; Roman aveva un piccolo sorrisino divertito e compiaciuto sulle labbra; Dean, che si rialzò lentamente, massaggiandosi il collo, le riservò uno sguardo incuriosito.

«Come hai fatto?» domandò Seth, assottigliando lo sguardo.

«Non ne ho idea.» rispose Lydia, leggermente affannata.

«C'è qualcosa sotto quel corpicino minuto, _baby girl_, questo è evidente.» disse Roman, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lydia annuì.

«Attaccatemi.» disse.

Dean sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Sicura?»

Lydia annuì di nuovo, risoluta.

«Vediamo cosa riesco a fare.» rispose decisa, risaldando i pugni e guardandoli con attenzione.

Loro tre si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, poi annuirono e la circondarono, girandole intorno con passi lenti e studiati. Lydia deglutì, girando su se stessa per riuscire a tenerli d'occhio tutti quanti.

Il primo ad attaccare fu Roman, questa volta: era alle sue spalle e l'afferrò, circondandole la vita con le braccia e sollevandola di peso senza alcuno sforzo. Lydia agitò le gambe, ma non in modo confusionario, cominciò piuttosto a muoverle come se stesse pedalando una bicicletta immaginaria. Roman perse l'equilibrio e fu costretto a chinarsi in avanti e Lydia ne approfittò per poggiare di nuovo i piedi per terra. Piantò bene le gambe, poi caricò un pugno e colpì con le nocche le mani del samoano, ora intrecciate sul suo stomaco. Senza dargli il tempo di realizzare, si voltò e cercò di colpirlo con una gomitata in pieno viso: Roman però fu più veloce e indietreggiò, rilasciando la presa sulla sua vita.

Lydia non fece in tempo a gioire di quella piccola vittoria, che Seth le fu addosso: ci andò veramente piano con lei, come aveva promesso, perché non caricò tutto il suo peso su di lei – altrimenti l'avrebbe facilmente sbattuta a terra -, ma si limitò a passarle un braccio attorno al collo, in un tentativo di strangolamento.

Se avessero avuto ancora qualche dubbio circa la preparazione marziale di Lydia, a quel punto ogni dubbio poteva essere dissipato: la ragazza chiuse il mento sul petto quasi d'istinto, impedendo a Seth di chiudere la presa sul suo collo, poi caricò una gomitata e lo colpì dritto nelle costole; non gli fece male, ovviamente, perché la sua forza era comunque poca, se confrontata a quella di Rollins, ma poi Lydia fece qualcosa di inaspettato: portò entrambe le mani nell'incavo del gomito di Seth, poi si piegò bene sulle ginocchia, andò sulla punta dei piedi e si chinò in avanti. Con uno sforzo enorme, riuscì a proiettare Seth al suolo. Rollins cadde a terra e lei indietreggiò, barcollante, le guance rosse per lo sforzo, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava violentemente.

Roman fischiò e Dean ridacchiò divertito, mentre Seth si massaggiava la testa e si rimetteva in piedi, rivolgendole un'occhiata sorpresa.

Lydia mostrò un sorrisino irreverente, l'adrenalina che le scorreva nelle vene alla consapevolezza che il suo corpo riusciva a muoversi d'istinto e a ricordare nozioni di combattimento che, oramai era chiaro, aveva imparato.

_Due sono fuori… ne manca uno._

Non fece in tempo neanche a finire di formulare quel pensiero, che Dean le fu di fronte in un attimo. Di nuovo, l'afferrò per i capelli, ma questa volta lei non si lasciò prendere di sorpresa: si chinò e girò sotto il braccio di Dean che, dal momento che la stava tenendo, seguì il suo movimento e ruotò, assumendo una posizione in cui era facile far entrare una leva. Lydia cercò di far scivolare le braccia attorno a quello di Dean, ma lui capì le sue intenzioni e si districò facilmente. Lydia allora cambiò obiettivo e caricò un calcio circolare alto, diretto al suo viso, ma ancora Dean non si lasciò sorprendere e il suo piede si scontrò semplicemente con la sua mano, che lui aveva prontamente sollevato.

«E' normalmente così facile farti aprire le gambe?» mormorò con un ghignetto malizioso, bagnandosi le labbra con la lingua.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì e tutta la sua vena combattiva sparì nel giro di un solo istante.

« Tu… tu…» balbettò, saltellando su una sola gamba, visto che Dean stava ancora tenendo l'altro piede con la sua mano «E lasciami…!» cercò di liberarsi, ma finì solo col perdere l'equilibrio e finire contro il suo petto. Dean le lasciò andare la gamba, solo per stringerle entrambe le braccia attorno alla vita ed impedirle di cadere.

Quando Lydia rialzò la testa, si ritrovò ad un solo centimetro dal viso di Dean, che la osservò con una strana bramosia offuscata in quegli occhi incredibilmente blu. Dalle sue labbra, piegate ancora in quel ghigno malizioso, usciva il suo respiro, appena accelerato, che andò immediatamente a sfiorare la bocca di lei, come un bacio proibito e delicato.

_Il cuore le stava esplodendo nel petto._

«Ehm ehm.» Seth si schiarì la voce, interrompendo il momento.

Lydia sobbalzò e fece un salto all'indietro, costringendo Dean a rilasciare la presa sulla sua vita. Lydia indietreggiò di un passo, il viso rosso come un pomodoro maturo, lo sguardo basso, i denti le mordevano teneramente il labbro inferiore. Si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, sentendosi decisamente in imbarazzo.

«Direi che è chiaro che hai un background nella arti marziali, _baby girl_.» disse Roman, interrompendo il silenzio teso che era calato tra di loro.

Lydia si girò verso di lui, accennando ad un sorrisino.

«E non sei per niente male, aggiungerei.» contemplò ancora Roman, avvicinandolesi e scombinandole i capelli con un gesto affettuoso, al quale lei si strinse timidamente in una spalla.

«Joe ha ragione.» disse Dean, con ancora quel ghigno sfrontato, una mano che corse a togliersi i capelli dalla fronte, in un gesto che Lydia trovò _fastidiosamente sexy _«Sei riuscita persino a mettere giù uno di noi.» ammiccò, indicando Seth, che incrociò le braccia al petto e fece una smorfia.

«Solo perché _io_ ci sono andato piano con lei.» puntualizzò offeso.

Roman gli batté una mano sulla spalla.

«Ma certo.» disse con un sorrisetto divertito.

Seth scrollò la spalla con un gesto infastidito.

«Non trattarmi con condiscendenza!»

Lydia ridacchiò, coprendosi le labbra con la mano: era divertente vederli scherzare in quel modo, erano veramente un gruppo affiatato.

«Allora, come ti senti?» le domandò Dean, allungando una mano per sfiorarle il viso e toglierle una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, ora appena sudata.

«Bene, credo.» rispose lei, cercando di reprimere tutte le emozioni che le si stavano ingarbugliando nello stomaco al suo tocco «E' stato… strano. Ma era come aveva detto Seth: il mio corpo si è mosso istintivamente. Anche se non riesco a ricordarlo, è qui dentro» e si indicò la testa «Quindi, c'è speranza.»

«Beh, prego _sweetheart._» disse Seth, facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia gli regalò uno di quei suoi sorrisi che erano in grado di scaldargli il petto e lui si passò una mano dietro il collo, con un gesto nervoso.

Roman lo fissò con sguardo attento, ma non disse nulla.

«Quale… quale arte marziale pensate che io abbia praticato?»

Dean storse le labbra in una smorfia.

«Semplici lezioni di difesa personale femminile?» ipotizzò.

«Per me Judo: ha saputo ben proiettarmi… anche se sono stato io a lasciarglielo fare, ovviamente.» chiarì Seth.

«Ovviamente.» lo prese in giro Dean, meritandosi per questo una gomitata.

«Considerando la precisione dei suoi pugni, potrebbe anche essere una boxer.» osservò Roman, massaggiandosi la mano che lei prima aveva colpito per liberarsi dalla sua presa.

«Ju Jitsu…» mormorò improvvisamente Lydia, costringendoli a prestare lei la loro attenzione.

«Come dici, _little fighter?_»

«Ju Jitsu. E' questa l'arte marziale che ho particato, il Ju Jitsu.» disse, senza alcun dubbio.

Seth corrugò le sopracciglia.

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«Non lo so. So solo che è così.» rispose Lydia, stringendosi nelle spalle e voltandosi a guardare Dean «E' stato esattamente come per il mio nome… e per la suoneria del telefono. L'ho ricordato e basta.»

Dean annuì, consapevole, e le diede un buffetto su di una guancia.

«Bene.» disse, regalandole uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi che tanto le piacevano.

Inaspettatamente, Lydia si sentì sollevare da terra e prima che potesse realizzarlo Roman la stava stringendo in un abbraccio enorme.

«Sono così fiero di te, _baby girl!_» esclamò, facendole fare un paio di giri.

«R-Roman: non respiro!» rise lei; Roman la mise giù e lei gli mostrò un sorriso sincero «Grazie.» poi si voltò a lanciare quel sorriso anche a Dean e a Seth «Grazie a tutti quanti, per quello che state facendo. E'… incredibile e, nonostante tutto, mi sento comunque fortunata ad avervi incontrato.»

«Awww.» fece Roman, scombinandole ancora i capelli «E' adorabile, non è adorabile?» disse, prendendole il viso con una mano e stringendo appena per farle corrucciare le labbra.

Seth e Dean si scambiarono uno sguardo strano, poi scoppiarono a ridere.

_Anche se, in realtà, entrambi pensavano che Lydia fosse davvero adorabile._

* * *

**Nel prossimo capitolo: Dean, Seth e Roman vanno in un pub, mentre Lydia decide di rimanere a casa a guardare SmackDown, ma uno dei tre decide di tornare a casa e stare con lei. Chi sarà? Cosa succederà? Lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo ;)**


	11. Trying So Hard Not To Get Caught Up

******Author's note:** Finalmente un nuovo capitolo! Mi ci è voluto davvero tanto per scriverlo ed è stato anche un po' difficile - ho sempre paura di non riuscire a muovere bene i personaggi, specialmente i tre dello SHIELD! -, ma alla fine eccolo qui! E' anche abbastanza lungo, quindi spero apprezzerete ;)  
**Nella prima parte, Lydia canta "Forever & Always" di Taylor Swift: sentitela (la versione al pianoforte), renderà meglio l'atmosfera :3**  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**11. Trying so hard not to get caught up**

«Ultima possibilità: sei sicura di non voler venire con noi?»

Lydia, già appallottolata sul divano, si girò a guardare Dean e scosse la testa.

«No, grazie: voi andate e divertitevi.» rispose, sventolando la mano in segno di saluto.

«Per qualsiasi cosa…»

«Sì, lo so: vi chiamo. Ho i vostri numeri, ora andate, su!» rise lei, tornando a guardare la televisione.

«Incredibile…» sentì Roman mormorare, mentre uscivano di casa «Sta vivendo con lo SHIELD e resta dentro casa il venerdì sera per guardare SmackDown. E' proprio una fan, non c'è che dire.»

La porta si chiuse e Lydia ridacchiò, sprofondando di più nel divano e mettendosi comoda.

Dean, Seth e Roman erano andati al _"The Discordant Note"_, ma lei aveva deciso di rimanere in casa. Quando le avevano chiesto se era a causa del posto, proponendo tra l'altro anche di andare da un'altra parte, se la cosa poteva farle cambiare idea, lei aveva negato, dicendo che era semplicemente stanca per l'allenamento.

_E poi, era pur sempre venerdì sera e SmackDown andava in onda._

Se doveva essere sincera, loro ci avevano visto giusto: non era voluta andarci principalmente perché aveva paura… l'ultima volta che era tornata in quel locale, aveva avuto una crisi di nervi, mentre i ricordi la colpivano confusi, uno dopo l'altro, facendola stare male. Non era pronta a rivivere quell'esperienza, nemmeno con i tre membri dello Shield a farle… beh, da scudo.

Così, dopo essersi fatta la doccia, si era fatta prestare un paio di pantaloni di una tuta da Seth – prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rimediare a quella sua mancanza di vestiti, anche se non sapeva proprio come – e una felpa da Dean e si era appallottolata sul divano, telecomando alla mano.

_Il profumo dei loro vestiti era quasi intossicante e riusciva a sentirlo ad ogni minimo movimento._

SmackDown non era ancora iniziato, così Lydia prestò poca attenzione al televisore e si guardò intorno, sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi in un nodo di emozioni: ancora non riusciva a credere di essere a casa del _vero Dean Ambrose._ Ed ora, insieme al _vero Seth Rollins _e al _vero Roman Reigns._

Le sembrava tutto un sogno stranissimo.

Un incubo, da una parte, quando ricordava di aver perso la memoria.

Ma un sogno, quando pensava alla fortuna sfacciata che aveva avuto nell'incontrare proprio loro tre, come suoi angeli custodi.

_Sì, loro erano il suo Shield, ora._

Lydia ridacchiò e nascose il viso tra le mani, scuotendo il capo con un gridolino eccitato.

Fu solo quando riaprì gli occhi che notò che Dean, in salotto, aveva un pianoforte. Non si era mai soffermata a guardare l'appartamento di Dean nei minimi dettagli – non che ne avesse mai avuto davvero il tempo, in fondo erano stati quattro giorni intensi – ma la sorprese parecchio vedere lo strumento musicale lì, poco distante dal tavolo. Abbassò il volume della televisione e si alzò, andandosi a sedere sulla morbida panchina del pianoforte; alzò il coperchio di legno e rivelò i tasti bianchi e neri. Quasi timidamente, ne schiacciò uno: suonava.

Le sue mani si mossero istintivamente sulla tastiera e cominciò a suonare.

* * *

«Acc… ragazzi, aspettate.»

Jon e Joe si girarono a lanciare uno sguardo perplesso a Colby, che si era fermato dietro di loro.

« Ho dimenticato il cellulare in casa, voi andate pure avanti io vi raggiungo subito!»

«Prima o poi ti dimenticherai la testa da qualche parte, Col.» lo schernì Roman.

«Non la perde solo perché è ben attaccata al suo collo.» rise Jon, lanciandogli le chiavi di casa.

Colby ignorò i loro commenti, afferrò le chiavi al volo e fece dietro-front.

Di certo, quando aprì la porta di casa tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne di trovare Lydia seduta al pianoforte, che suonava e cantava.

« _Once upon a time _

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something _

_I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

_'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome any more_

_Baby, what happened? _

_Please tell me_

_'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low _

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and always._»

Colby chiuse piano la porta dietro di sè, cercando di non fare rumore, e la osservò silenziosamente; un sorriso gli piegò spontaneamente le labbra.

Lydia era concentrata e non lo aveva notato, così lui si prese del tempo per guardarla attentamente: era una ragazza molto graziosa, che sembrava ridicolmente minuta dentro i vestiti suoi e di Dean, che le sarebbero entrati comodamente due volte; aveva quei capelli che erano lunghissimi, lisci nella parte superiore e che si avvolgevano in morbidi boccoli sulle punte; e poi aveva un nasino piccolo e quelle labbra carnose, di un rosa scuro in contrasto con la pelle pallidissima, che quasi sembrava indossare sempre il rossetto; i suoi occhi poi, erano dolci e tristi al tempo stesso, di quella tonalità che andava dal marrone al verde, circondati da quelle folte ciglia nere… non l'aveva mai vista con del trucco, ma anche così al naturale, Lydia era bellissima, secondo lui. E poi, aveva quell'aura malinconica intorno a lei che gli faceva provare l'irrefrenabile desiderio di proteggerla.

_Ora capiva perché Jon si fosse affezionato a lei da subito._

« _And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_Was I out of line? _

_Did I say something way too honest_

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything _

_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? _

_Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't any more._»

Lydia sollevò lo sguardo e solo in quel momento si rese conto della presenza di Seth Rollins: i suoi occhi si spalancarono e lei fece per fermarsi, quando lui scosse la testa, le mostrò un sorriso e le fece cenno di continuare.

Lydia abbassò timidamente lo sguardo sulla tastiera, ma fece come lui le aveva silenziosamente detto.

Colby la raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lei, guardandola mentre continuava a suonare e a cantare.

« _And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low _

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby_

_I don't think so.»_

Lydia si voltò a guardare Seth e gli sorrise, con quella dolcezza disarmante che sapeva scaldargli il petto. Istintivamente, lui sollevò una mano e le spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, facendola arrossire lievemente.

_«__Oh, back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when we said _

_Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when _

_You said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always, yeah…»_

Quando anche le ultime note si dispersero nella stanza, il silenzio li avvolse, piacevole e al tempo stesso quasi assordante. Lydia fissò le proprie mani, ancora posate sulla tastiera, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio. Fortunatamente, fu Seth a rompere il ghiaccio e a parlare per primo, anche perché lei non avrebbe proprio saputo che cosa dire.

« Però… bella canzone.»

Lydia si voltò verso di lui con un sorrisino dimesso.

« Dobbiamo ringraziare Taylor Swift, per quella. La canzone è sua.»

« Non sapevo che sapessi suonare il pianoforte.»

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle e Seth si ritrovò a pensare che quel gesto la faceva sempre apparire ancora più tenera.

« Nemmeno io, l'ho appena scoperto. E, a quanto pare, sono anche una fan di Taylor Swift, chi lo avrebbe mai detto.» ridacchiò, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e spostando lo sguardo, evidentemente a disagio.

Seth la osservò per un silenzioso istante, poi poggiò le dita sulla tastiera e cominciò a suonare una melodia a sua volta. Lydia si girò di nuovo a guardarlo, con gli occhi sbarrati per la sorpresa.

« La conosci, questa?» le domandò.

Lydia ascoltò le note, poi annuì.

« Dovrebbe essere… _You're not sorry_, sempre di Taylor Swift.»

Seth annuì con un sorrisino.

« Canta.»

Lydia arrossì a disagio, ma lui le fece cenno di cantare e lei cominciò timidamente a farlo.

Quando anche questa canzone fu finita, Lydia fissò Seth con sguardo sbalordito e lui le rivolse un sorrisino dimesso.

« _Io _non sapevo che _tu_ sapessi suonare il piano.» osservò, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre.

« Sì, beh…» rispose lui, grattandosi la nuca « La _mia ragazza_ lo suona e mi ha insegnato qual cosina.» spiegò.

_La sua… ragazza?_

Chissà perché Lydia sentì una strana fitta al petto, a quelle parole.

Ma sì, ora che ci pensava, lo sapeva che Seth era fidanzato… con una certa Layla, Leighton… _Leighla! Leighla Shultz!_

Cielo… come faceva a ricordare dettagli così insignificanti per lei e non riuscire a ricordare la sua famiglia? Doveva esserci decisamente qualcosa che non andava, nel suo cervello.

_Beh, almeno era riuscita a ricordare di saper suonare il piano e di essere una fan di Taylor Swift… che grande consolazione._

« …dia? Lydia?»

La voce di Seth la riportò alla realtà, rendendola consapevole di essersi estraniata solo in quel preciso istante.

«Uh?» chiese lei disorientata, scuotendo la testa per cercare di tornare alla realtà.

«Tutto bene?» le domandò Seth preoccupato, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla «Ti sei… come spenta, all'improvviso.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte.

« Uhm… sì, credo di sì. Era solo un ricordo.»

«Cosa hai ricordato?»

Lydia scrollò le spalle: non aveva voglia di parlarne con lui. Forse, se ci fosse stato Dean al suo posto, magari… scacciò quel pensiero dalla mente subito dopo averlo formulato.

«Niente di importante per me, davvero. Piuttosto, tu che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere al _"The Discordant Note"_ con Dean e Roman?»

Seth sembrò ricordarselo solo in quel momento, perché spalancò gli occhi e si grattò la nuca. Si alzò e raggiunse il tavolo, prendendo il suo cellulare.

« Avevo dimenticato questo.» spiegò, sventolandolo.

Lydia schiuse le labbra in un'espressione strana, poi annuì. Si alzò a sua volta e si rimise appallottolata sul divano.

«Beh, allora vai: ti avranno dato per disperso a quest'ora!» ridacchiò lei, rialzando il volume della televisione: c'era la pubblicità, ma di lì a qualche minuto sarebbe iniziata la puntata di SmackDown.

Come se l'avessero sentita, il cellulare di Seth squillò.

«_Ehi, dude: che fine hai fatto?»_ Lydia riuscì a sentire la voce di Dean dall'altra parte della linea.

« Uhm… sì, sì: sto arrivando, voi ordinate pure!» rispose Seth.

Lydia gli rivolse un sorriso, mentre lui si incamminava verso la porta. Stava per aprirla, quando il suo sguardo si posò di nuovo sulla ragazza appallottolata sul divano.

«_Colby? Sei ancora lì?_»

«Jon senti, voi prendete pure da bere. Io vi aspetto qui a casa, non ho molta voglia di uscire.» gli disse.

Lydia si girò a lanciargli un'occhiata incuriosita.

«_Che cosa? Ti senti bene, Col? E' successo qualcosa con Lydia?»_

«No, no: lei sta bene.» altra occhiata incuriosita da parte della ragazza «Sono solo stanco e non ho molta voglia di venire in un pub, con la musica e le luci e tutto. Voi divertitevi, sono sicuro che non avrete problemi senza di me.»

Lydia non sentì che cosa rispose Dean, ma quando Seth chiuse la conversazione, lei fece finta di niente e tornò a guardare la TV: la sigla di SmackDown era appena iniziata.

Seth si guardò intorno, poi la raggiunse e si sedette sul divano accanto a lei.

Dopo qualche istante, Lydia si girò di nuovo a guardarlo con quell'espressione curiosa.

«Perché non sei andato con loro?»

Seth scrollò le spalle.

«Ero stanco. E poi…» si girò verso di lei e le rubò il telecomando, alzando il volume «Stasera c'è SmackDown.» sorrise.

Lydia lo fissò con un'occhiata stupita.

«Chi è la fan adesso?» lo prese in giro.

«Io non ho mai negato di esserlo, _sweetheart._» rispose lui, facendole l'occhiolino.

Lydia ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

* * *

Erano già dieci minuti che avevano lasciato Colby e altri cinque ne erano passati da che erano entrati al _"The Discordant Note"._ Casa sua non era così lontana, ci volevano meno di dieci minuti per raggiungere il locale a piedi, così Jon si domandò mentalmente che diavolo di fine avesse fatto Lopez.

«Magari si è perso.» rise Joe, divertito all'immagine di Seth che girovagava nei sobborghi di Las Vegas senza avere la minima idea di dove andare.

Jon si grattò un sopracciglio con fare nervoso.

«Provo a chiamarlo.»

Prese il cellulare e compose il numero di Colby, che rispose dopo tre squilli.

«Hey, dude: che fine hai fatto?»

Colby ci mise un po' a rispondere, come se fosse indaffarato.

_«Uhm… sì, sì: sto arrivando, voi ordinate pure.»_

Jon corrugò la fronte.

«Colby, ma dove sei?» gli chiese; continuò a sentire dei rumori di sottofondo, ma Seth non rispose, così Jon provò ancora «Colby? Sei ancora lì?»

Ancora, un silenzio prolungato: gli stava facendo venire il nervoso. Si può sapere che diavolo stava facendo?

_«Jon senti, voi prendete pure da bere. Io vi aspetto qui a casa, non ho molta voglia di uscire.»_

Quindi, era ancora a casa sua.

_Con Lydia._

Jon spalancò gli occhi e Joe gli rivolse un'occhiata perplessa.

«Che cosa? Ti senti bene, Col? E' successo qualcosa con Lydia?» gli domandò, già pronto a scattare dalla sedia e tornare a casa immediatamente.

_Se le era successo qualcosa…_

Questa volta Colby rispose subito.

_«No, no: lei sta bene.»_ Jon rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo e le sue spalle si rilassarono immediatamente _« Sono solo stanco e non ho molta voglia di venire in un pub, con la musica e le luci e tutto. Voi divertitevi, sono sicuro che non avrete problemi senza di me.»_

Il secondo dopo, Colby aveva attaccato.

Jon fissò il telefono, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre.

«Okaaay. Questo è stato proprio strano.» mormorò.

«Che è successo?» chiese Joe che, data la musica alta del locale, non era riuscito a sentire le risposte di Seth.

«Credimi, non ne ho la più pallida idea.» rispose Jon, scuotendo il capo «Ha detto di essere stanco e che sarebbe rimasto a casa.»

«Qualcosa a che fare con Lydia?»

Jon voltò il viso di scatto, lanciandogli un'occhiata sospettosa.

«Che intendi dire?» gli chiese, con tono improvvisamente gelido.

«Intendo dire… lei sta bene?» chiarì Joe, perplesso da quella reazione strana di Ambrose.

_Che gli prendeva adesso? _

_Jon non era mai stato completamente sano di mente e a volte aveva delle reazioni spropositate anche per cose che non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno sfiorarlo per sbaglio ed ormai, dopo più di un anno di stretta conoscenza, aveva imparato a conoscerlo ed accettarlo… ma quel repentino cambio di atteggiamento ora era proprio fuori luogo._

Jon sbuffò, si passò una mano tra i capelli e annuì.

«Sì, Colby ha detto che lei sta bene.»

«Che cosa pensavi?» gli chiese Joe, assottigliando lo sguardo.

«Riguardo?» disse Jon, il suo accento di Cincinnati più forte di prima.

_Quando Jon era nervoso o arrabbiato, il suo accento si sentiva decisamente di più._

Fece un cenno alla cameriera perché li andasse a servire. Ordinarono – Joe un Gin Tonic e Jon una birra – e solo quando la cameriera si fu allontanata, il samoano riprese il discorso.

«Perché hai avuto quella reazione?»

«Quale reazione?»

«Ti ho chiesto se il fatto che Colby avesse deciso di rimare a casa dipendesse da Lydia e tu sei diventato tutto teso. Che cosa pensavi?»

Jon gli lanciò uno sguardo strano, poi scrollò le spalle.

«Niente, che cosa dovrei aver pensato?»

«Mah, non lo so: che magari Colby fosse rimasto a casa per rimare con lei?»

Di nuovo, la mascella di Jon si serrò e un nervo teso affiorò sulla sua guancia, dettagli che non sfuggirono all'occhio attento del samoano.

«E se anche fosse?» ribatté, con tono non curante «Non ci vedo nulla di strano. Magari lei non voleva rimanere sola.»

«No, nemmeno io ci vedo nulla di strano, infatti.» concordò Joe con un sorriso «Sarei rimasto io stesso, a casa con lei, se Lydia non avesse insistito tanto perché noi andassimo comunque a divertirci. Chissà che cosa le ha fatto cambiare idea…»

Era evidente che Joe lo stava provocando: aveva intravisto qualcosa negli occhi di Dean Ambrose, sin da quella mattina, durante l'allenamento. C'era un nervo scoperto che lo stesso Jon ancora non aveva capito di avere, ma non era suo compito indicarglielo. Questo non gli impediva di stuzzicarlo a dovere per farglielo notare, comunque.

Le ordinazioni arrivarono e Jon prese immediatamente un lungo sorso dalla sua birra.

«Chi ti dice che è stata lei a cambiare idea? Magari è stato Seth a decidere di rimanere di sua spontanea volontà.»

«E non c'è nulla di male, in tutto ciò.» ripeté Roman, nascondendo un ghigno dietro il bicchiere «E poi, Colby è fidanzato…» aggiunse, buttandola lì quasi per caso.

Jon lo guardò di sottecchi.

«Perché lo stai sottolineando?» domandò Jon sospettoso.

«No, così.» fece il vago Joe, scrollando le spalle.

«Non mi piace quando sogghigni in quel modo.» disse Jon «Non mi piace per niente.»

_E non ti piace nemmeno che Colby sia rimasto a casa con Lydia, Jon…_

Pensò Joe, ma non espresse quel pensiero ad alta voce: non voleva di certo attirarsi le ire del drago.

Jon gli riservò un'ultima occhiata sospettosa, poi finì di bere la sua birra con un solo, altro lungo sorso, richiamò la cameriera ed ne ordinò un'altra… ed anche un bicchiere di whiskey.

* * *

«Oh mio Dio! C'è Survivor Series questa Domenica! Non siete emozionati?!» Seth ridacchiò, lanciando uno sguardo divertito a Lydia «Wow! Voi andate contro gli Usos e Rey Mysterio questa sera: si prospetta un gran bel match!» esclamò ancora la ragazza, quando la grafica iniziale mostrò i primi match in programma per la serata «Avete vinto, non è vero?»

«Chi lo sa…» rispose Seth con un sorrisino enigmatico «Guarda e lo scoprirai: sono sempre stato contro gli Spoilers.»

Il primo match in programma era Cody Rhodes e Goldust contro i Real Americans, valido per i titoli di coppia detenuti dai primi due. Lydia si sistemò meglio sul divano, abbracciandosi le gambe con le braccia.

«Mi è dispiaciuto, quando avete perso i titoli.» osservò dopo un po'.

«Già, anche a noi.» rispose Seth, con una scrollata di spalle «Ma _siamo_ ancora i Campioni degli Stati Uniti.»

Lydia corrugò le sopracciglia e si voltò a lanciargli un'occhiata scettica.

«Dean è il Campione degli Stati Uniti.» precisò con un sorrisino.

«La maggior parte delle volte grazie a noi, quindi…» ribatté Seth, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lydia sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia e aprì le labbra in un'espressione stupita.

«Che cattivo!»

«Beh, non è forse vero?» disse lui, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Non farti sentire da lui, non la prenderebbe affatto bene.» ridacchiò Lydia, tornando a guardare il match.

Cody stava tentando un _Alabama Slam_ su Cesaro, ma lui fu in grado di riversarla. Tentò di mettere Cody al tappeto con un _Roll Up_, ma quest'ultimo fu più veloce e gli si sedette sopra, provando a schierarlo, ma Cesaro fu in grado di uscire al contro di due.

«Noooo! Avanti!» si lamentò Lydia, spalancando le braccia con un gesto frustrato.

Seth gli rivolse un sorrisino divertito.

«Per chi stai tifando?» domandò curioso.

«Cody e Goldust, ovviamente.» annuì Lydia, senza mai staccare gli occhi dallo schermo «Te l'ho detto che sono una grande fan di Goldust.»

«Ricordi chi sono i nostri compagni di squadra, domenica, non è vero?»

Lydia si girò per mostrargli un sorrisino malandrino.

«E chi ti ha detto che tiferò per la vostra squadra?»

Seth si portò una mano al petto.

«Hey, questo mi offende, _sweetheart._ Tu sei la nostra mascotte, è tra i tuoi doveri fare il tifo per noi!»

«M-mascotte?» ridacchiò Lydia «E questo chi l'ha deciso?»

«Io, in questo momento.» annuì Seth.

«E chi ti dice che gli altri saranno d'accordo?»

«Veramente, Lydia?» disse Seth, con espressione ovvia «Devo ricordarti che Roman ha avuto un debole per te prima ancora di conoscerti?»

Lydia rise piano.

«D'accordo per Roman, allora. Ma Dean?»

«Siamo già in due contro uno. E' in minoranza, la sua opinione non conta.»

«Chissà perché sono pronta a scommettere che lui non la pensi proprio così.» rise Lydia.

Guardarono il match in silenzio solo per un minuto, nel quale Lydia ammirò con un "Wooo" entusiastico il doppio attacco dei fratelli Rhodes ai danni dei Real Americans e il fantastico _Moonsault_ dal paletto di Cody su Cesaro.

«Me la toglieresti una curiosità?» domandò Lydia dopo un po'.

«Se posso.»

«Ma perché Antonio Cesaro viene presentato come un _Real American_? Non è Svizzero?»

Seth ridacchiò.

«Sinceramente, è una domanda che ci facciamo in molti, nel backstage, ma nessuno ha una risposta.» rispose con un sorrisino.

Lydia sollevò le sopracciglia in un'espressione buffissima, ma poi venne distratta dalla fine del match: Goldust aveva appena schienato Jack Swagger, portando il suo team alla vittoria.

«SIIIII!» esclamò Lydia entusiasta, balzando in piedi «Goldust e Cody hanno mantenuto le cinture! Sono ancora Campioni di Coppia!»

«Hey, frena il tuo entusiasmo, _sweetheart._» la riprese Seth con un sorrisino, afferrandola per un polso e costringendola a tornare seduta «Devo ricordarti che sono stati loro a toglierci i titoli?»

Lydia mise il broncio e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Ma meglio che ce l'abbiano loro, i titoli, che i Real Americans, no? Dico anche per voi…»

Seth sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Perché anche per noi? Sono curioso.»

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle.

«Ma sì, pensaci: se a Survivor Series vincerete…»

«_**Quando**_ a Survivor Series vinceremo.»

«La fiducia nelle vostre capacità non vi manca di certo, eh.» lo prese in giro Lydia e Seth si limitò a mostrarle un ghigno sfrontato «Comunque, se sarete voi a schienare i fratelli Rhodes, potreste vantare un match titolato. Se avessero vinto i Real Americans questo non sarebbe stato possibile, visto che lottate nella stessa squadra.» spiegò.

Seth sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, in un'espressione colpita.

«Osservazione intelligente. Allora non sei solo una fan girl qualsiasi, capisci davvero qualcosa di wrestling.»

Di nuovo, Lydia corrucciò le labbra.

«Chissà perché siete tutti sempre così sorpresi di scoprirlo.»

* * *

SmackDown proseguì, tra i commenti di Lydia. Ryback aveva vinto il suo match contro The Great Khali e le Funkadactyles avevano riportato un'importante vittoria ai danni della campionessa delle Divas, AJ Lee.

Il quarto match della serata era…

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD._

«Shhhh! Inizia il vostro match!» esclamò Lydia, agitandosi sul divano.

Seth le riservò un'occhiata divertita: quella ragazza era uno spasso.

«Amo l'entrata degli Usos!»

«Ecco, ora ci manca solo che mi dici che in questo match tifi per loro…» commentò Seth.

Lydia si girò verso di lui, indicando ripetutamente lo schermo.

«Ma hanno Rey Myserio nella loro squadra…!»

«Lydia.» Seth le rivolse uno sguardo serio, totalmente in modalità SHIELD, così lei sollevò entrambe le mani in segno di resa e si distanziò appena da lui.

«Scherzavo, scherzavo!» esclamò con un sorriso.

«Meglio per te che sia così.» disse lui serio, dandole una piccola schicchera sulla fronte.

Per tutta risposta, Lydia gli fece una linguaccia.

Durante tutto il loro match, Lydia rimase stranamente silenziosa, a differenza di quanto era successo per tutti i match precedenti. Fece qualche considerazione di qua e di là, ma niente che portasse ad una conversazione troppo prolungata: la sua attenzione era completamente dedicata allo schermo.

Mentre osservava Dean combattere, Lydia sentì il cuore cominciare a batterle nel petto sempre più velocemente… era qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi, una sensazione strana, che le metteva in subbuglio lo stomaco e le faceva formicolare la punta delle dita. Respirò lentamente, abbracciando nuovamente le gambe, ora strette al petto, e poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia, senza mai divergere lo sguardo dal match: c'era qualcosa di incredibilmente magnetico, in quel ragazzo, qualcosa che l'attraeva inspiegabilmente anche solo attraverso lo schermo della televisione. Il suo corpo si muoveva sinuoso ad ogni movimento, i suoi muscoli si flettevano e si indurivano, mettendo in evidenza la perfezione quasi dolorosa del suo fisico. E poi, i suoi occhi… quell'espressione seria e concentrata, quel guizzo di pura adrenalina e passione che correva nell'azzurro delle sue iridi, riusciva a farle avvertire una sensazione strana nel petto, che vacillava su quel confine tra dolore e piacere, che in nessun altro modo può essere spiegata.

Inspirò profondamente, cercando di contenere le mille reazioni che le stavano esplodendo nello stomaco, ma il profumo che emanava la sua felpa era inebriante… sapeva di lui.

_Sapeva di Dean Ambrose._

_Oddio… era a casa del vero Dean Ambrose, quello stesso Dean Ambrose che era in grado di farle frullare il cuore nel petto semplicemente dallo schermo televisivo._

Solo ora che guardava SmackDown alla televisione la realtà delle cose la colpì con forza e una sorta di panico cominciò ad allargarlesi nello stomaco, facendola fremere all'interno.

Quando poi Dean diede il tag a Seth Rollins, le cose non migliorarono affatto.

_Considerando che Seth Rollins era lì, a pochi centimetri da lei._

Chiuse gli occhi e nascose il viso dietro le ginocchia, colta da un'improvvisa sensazione di euforia e terrore, che generava una reazione decisamente strana nella sua anima.

Era un po' che Colby la osservava di sottecchi, da quando era iniziato il match: era curioso di vedere le sue reazioni, era la prima volta che aveva l'occasione di osservare così da vicino una loro fan che guardava un loro match, ma alla fine era riuscito a convenire con se stesso che Lydia fosse proprio una strana ragazza. Era passata dall'avere uno sguardo di totale ammirazione, all'arrossire senza motivo, fino ad agitarsi sul posto ed ora si era chiusa in se stessa.

Chissà che cosa le stava passando per la testa. Stava forse ricordando qualcos'altro? O era la sua presenza, a metterla così a disagio? Ma perché così all'improvviso, se fino a cinque minuti prima avevano parlato e scherzato tranquillamente?

Lydia era veramente una delle persone più enigmatiche che Colby avesse mai conosciuto – e dire che, avendo girato praticamente mezzo mondo e anche di più, ne aveva incontrare di persone!

Non riusciva mai a capire a che cosa pensasse né a dare una spiegazione razionale ad alcuni dei suoi comportamenti… dipendeva dal fatto che non ricordasse chi fosse? O era proprio una sua caratteristica? Certo, non doveva essere una condizione facile, la sua… specialmente considerando che erano stati loro, praticamente i suoi idoli, a soccorrerla.

Se da una parte ammetteva che doveva essere il sogno di molte fan, dall'altra poteva comprendere quanto non fosse affatto facile ritrovarsi nella sua situazione…

«Tu riguardi mai i tuoi match?»

La domanda di Lydia lo costrinse a distogliere l'attenzione dai proprio pensieri e tornare alla realtà.

«No, solitamente no.» rispose.

«Come mai?» chiese lei curiosa; aveva sollevato il viso e adesso i suoi occhi erano incollati allo schermo.

«Mi fido del parere degli altri. Se mi dicono che ho fatto un buon lavoro, significa che sono stato bravo. Non ho bisogno di rivedermi.» spiegò Seth.

«E se ti dicono che non sei stato bravo?» lo provocò Lydia, regalandogli un sorrisetto distratto.

«Questo non succede mai.» rispose lui, con uno sbuffo.

Lydia ridacchiò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa.

«Se non riguardi mai i tuoi match, come mai hai deciso di rimare a guardare SmackDown questa sera?»

Era sinceramente una domanda che le era girata nella mente da quando lui aveva dato buca a Dean e Roman e si era seduto sul divano accanto a lei. Chissà perché, la risposta la metteva in agitazione.

Seth sembrò pensarci su un attimo, poi un sorrisino enigmatico gli piegò le labbra.

«Per provare l'ebbrezza di guardarlo con una mia fan.» rispose, facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia ridacchiò.

«E come sta andando?»

«Lei è una gran chiacchierona, fa commenti su tutto.»

«Oh…» mormorò Lydia e sembrava esserci rimasta male «Deve essere una tale noia…»

«No, affatto.» disse Seth, con un tono morbido che la costrinse a sollevare il viso per guardarlo con aria velatamente stupita; Seth le sorrise e le diede un buffetto sotto il mento «_Mi piace_… » ci fu una breve pausa, nella quale il cuore di Lydia perse letteralmente il controllo, fino a che Seth non aggiunge «…il suo entusiasmo. Mi fa tornare ad essere fan a mia volta.»

L'espressione di Lydia si sciolse in quel sorriso disarmante che sapeva scaldargli il petto.

_Quel sorriso… quel sorriso era in grado di scatenargli nel petto delle sensazioni che non sapeva definire. Lo metteva in agitazione e al tempo stesso lo faceva sentire nervoso ed in imbarazzo._

_Non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi così… nemmeno con Leighla._

_Eppure, lui amava la sua ragazza, la amava con tutto se stesso da anni, ormai._

_Ma c'era qualcosa, in quel sorriso che sapeva illuminare il viso di Lydia, che lui non aveva mai trovato in nessun altro._

_Lei era… speciale._

Colby distolse lo sguardo da quel sorriso intossicante e si alzò di scatto dal divano.

«Vado… vado a vedere se Dean ha qualcosa da mangiare, mi è venuta fame.» sbottò all'improvviso.

Poi, senza guardarsi indietro, si avviò in cucina.

* * *

«Avete perso!» esclamò Lydia, balzando in piedi, la delusione evidente sul suo viso «Perché avete perso?!» si lamentò, voltandosi verso Seth, che fece spallucce.

«Abbiamo perso perché Ambrose è stato schienato.»

Lydia spalancò le labbra.

«Ma voi… ma lui… ma… UNF!» sbuffò, tornando a sedersi sul divano e incrociando le braccia al petto «Non tiferò mai più Rey Mysterio!» stabilì, mettendo il broncio.

Seth non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare: era proprio tenera con quell'espressione arrabbiata.

_Di nuovo, quella sensazione strana gli smosse lo stomaco. Di nuovo, si costrinse a non pensarci e la scacciò via._

«Perché?» domandò con un sorriso.

«Sono la vostra mascotte, no?» esclamò lei, allargando le braccia in un gesto di ovvietà «Non posso tifare qualcuno che è contro di voi!»

«Cosa sarebbe questa storia della mascotte?»

Sia Lydia che Colby si voltarono di scatto verso la porta, dalla quale erano appena rientrati Joe e Jon.

«Dean! Roman!» esclamò Lydia con un sorriso enorme sulle labbra, che arrivava ad illuminarle lo sguardo.

Jon le riservò uno sguardo incuriosito, mentre si toglieva il giacchetto di pelle… _sembrava felice, come non l'aveva mai vista prima di allora._

_Quella constatazione gli fece corrugare la fronte e avvertire una strana fitta al petto._

_Ma che gli prendeva?_

«Ciao, _baby girl_.» la salutò Roman, ricambiando il suo sorriso.

Lydia sventolò la mano come una bimba.

«Allora, cos'è questa storia?» domandò ancora Dean.

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle ed indicò Seth.

«E' stata una sua idea!» esclamò subito, sulla difensiva.

Dean prese una sedia e ci si sedette al contrario, incrociando le braccia sullo schienale e riservando uno sguardo di traverso a Seth.

«Ma davvero?» chiese con una punta d'ironia nella voce, che si riflesse nel ghigno che gli piegò le labbra.

«A me piace, come idea.» intervenne Roman con un sorriso divertito, andando a sedersi sul divano accanto a Lydia, che così si ritrovò tra Seth e il samoano.

«Visto? Te l'avevo detto che Joe sarebbe stato d'accordo.» la stuzzicò Seth, dandole una gomitata leggera su di un braccio.

Lydia, che già stava combattendo per non arrossire per il fatto di essere seduta tra loro due, abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato e fece una smorfia.

«Oh, sta' zitto.» borbottò impacciata, abbassando lo sguardo e torturandosi una ciocca di capelli tra le dita.

Seth e Roman scoppiarono a ridere e Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo, tornando a concentrare la sua attenzione sullo schermo: era appena finito il segmento tra The Big Show e Randy Orton e il match seguente era un Tag Team Match Curtis Axel e Damien Sandow contro Dolph Ziggler e Big E Langston.

«Ma da dove l'hanno tirata fuori questa coppia Axel/Sandow?» commentò Lydia con una smorfia, cercando di distrarsi per non pensare al fatto di essere circondata da tutti e tre i membri dello SHIELD, gli stessi Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns e Seth Rollins che aveva visto poco prima sul ring… proprio loro, in carne ed ossa.

Oh no… ci stava ripensando.

_Guarda il match, Lydia. Guarda. Il. Match. _

_Non ci pensare._

_Non. Ci. Pensare._

Certo, era difficile non pensarci, specialmente quando due di loro ti sfioravano le spalle e le braccia ad ogni movimento e le loro voci riempivano la stanza.

_Il cuore le batteva così velocemente nel petto che, se non le fosse preso un infarto in quel preciso istante, non sarebbe successo mai più._

Lydia cercò di concentrarsi sulla fine della puntata di SmackDown e loro sembrarono rispettare la sua dedizione per lo show, perché rimasero semplicemente a parlare tra di loro, senza disturbarla o interpellarla e, almeno di quello, fu grata: in quel momento non era sicura di riuscire a mettere in fila due parole coerenti.

_Era difficile contenere il suo lato da fan, specialmente dopo averli visti in televisione._

_Tutto quello aveva reso la sua situazione ancora più surreale e opprimente, aveva bisogno di calmarsi prima di riuscire di nuovo ad avere in mano le sue emozioni e parlare con loro normalmente. Non voleva di certo che la prendessero per una pazza… più di quanto già non la ritenessero tale, ovvio._

Dopo la vittoria di Big E su Sandow, c'era stata un'intervista di Renee Young ad Alberto del Rio, concernente il suo match a Survivor Series contro il Campione dei Pesi Massimi, John Cena, poi era stato tempo di Main Event: Daniel Bryan vs Luke Harper. Era quasi giunta la fine del match, quando…

«WAAAAAAAA!» Lydia urlò, saltando dal divano.

Seth, Dean e Roman smisero di parlare e la guardarono con occhi sbarrati.

«Ma che…?» fece Seth, perplesso.

Bastò loro rivolgere lo sguardo verso il televisore, per capire cosa avesse scatenato quella reazione.

_CM Punk._

«Ovvio.» mormorò Dean asciutto, scuotendo il capo.

Roman ridacchiò divertito e Seth sbatté le palpebre disorientato.

Rimasero tutti e tre ad osservare le reazioni di Lydia: dovevano ammettere che era uno spasso guardarla.

Quando Daniel Bryan schienò Luke Harper e si prese la vittoria, cominciò a saltellare sul posto, gli indici puntati verso il cielo, le braccia che si alzavano ed abbassavano al ritmo degli _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ che aveva cominciato ad urlare. Il suo entusiasmo non durò molto, però: Luke Harper atterrò Bryan con un calcio in pieno volto e anche l'intervento di CM Punk ebbe poca vita. I tre della Wyatt Family li sovrastarono e la puntata si concluse con i beniamini del pubblico – _e di Lydia_ – riversi al suolo, con Bray Wyatt e suoi due scagnozzi a torreggiare su di loro.

«Ma… ma… ma…» balbettò Lydia, tornando a sedersi sul divano a peso morto «Ma che è successo?» si lamentò, con voce da bambina «Che schifo di puntata.» commentò, tra sé e sé «Lo SHIELD ha perso. CM Punk e Daniel Bryan le hanno prese. Arriviamo bene a Survivor Series, non c'è che dire!» sbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Solo quando sentì le risate prorompere dagli individui che la circondarono, Lydia tornò alla realtà: si era estraniata così tanto che aveva dimenticato dove fosse… _beh, guardare il wrestling le aveva sempre fatto quell'effetto._

Sbarrò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, le sue guance diventarono rosse e bollenti senza che lei neanche potesse provare ad impedirlo. Guardò prima Roman, che ridacchiava sommessamente, poi Seth, che si stava letteralmente sbellicando dalle risate, infine Dean, che ancora seduto sulla sedia aveva solo un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra.

«E direi che questo esprime tutto il disappunto dei fan.» commentò Seth, cercando di trattenere le risate.

Dean si alzò dalla sedia.

«Dopo questo, mi serve un'altra birra.» mormorò, scuotendo il capo e sparendo in cucina.

Lydia corrucciò le labbra in un'espressione adorabile e incrociò le braccia al petto, mettendo il muso.

«Sì, bravi…» borbottò «Ridete pure di me: sono convinta che voi non eravate tanto diversi, quando eravate semplici fan.»

«Oh, hai ragione: dovresti vedere Colby quando vediamo qualche vecchia edizione di WrestleMania. Tu, in confronto, non sei così male.» rivelò Roman con un ghignetto.

«Ma davvero?» ridacchiò Lydia, girandosi a lanciare un sorrisetto divertito a Seth.

Si sentì subito più a suo agio nel sapere che, in fondo, non la ritenessero troppo fuori di testa per le reazioni che aveva… in fondo, era stati fans anche loro, prima di diventare dei wrestler, e quella è una cosa che non si dimentica mai.

«Io, almeno, lo faccio solo per i match del passato: Roman si emoziona a riguardare se stesso!» controbatté Seth, incrociando le braccia al petto, tutto soddisfatto.

«Hey, dude: saresti orgoglioso anche tu se fossi in grado di fare una Spear perfetta come la mia!» esclamò Roman, gonfiando il petto con orgoglio.

«Pfff… la tua Spear? Ma non hai visto il mio Black Out? Quella sì che è una mossa originale!»

«Ma tu non eri quello che non riguardava mai i suoi match?» lo schernì Lydia, approfittandone per spostare la conversazione da lei e dal suo lato da fan a quello di Rollins «Sai…» aggiunse, girandosi verso Roman e facendo finta di sussurrargli nell'orecchio, anche se in realtà parlò ad alta voce, così che Seth potesse sentirla «Lui ha detto che non riguarda mai i suoi match, perché è talmente bravo che non ha bisogno.»

«Hey!» la riprese Seth, dandole un leggerissimo schiaffo dietro la nuca «Quello era un segreto!»

Lydia ridacchiò e si portò entrambe le mani dietro la testa, girandosi a rivolgere uno sguardo corrucciato a Seth.

«Mi hai colpita!» esclamò indignata «Roman: Seth mi ha colpita!» si lamentò «Non si colpisce una ragazza, questa è una vera _ingiustizia!_»

Seth alzò le mani in segno di resa.

«Whoa, ti ho appena sfiorata! Mi hai fatto più male tu oggi in palestra!» disse sulla difensiva.

«Oh, allora lo ammetti che sei stato battuto da una povera ragazza indifesa?» lo prese in giro Lydia, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre con fare innocente, il sorriso da gatta che le si allargava da un orecchio all'altro.

Seth fece una smorfia e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Mai.»

«Ammettilo!» insistette Lydia, pigiandogli l'indice sul petto, con fare intimidatorio che lo fece solo sogghignare.

«No. Perché non è così: _io_ ti ho _lasciata_ vincere, perché sai… _io_ sono un gentiluomo.»

«Ah-ah. Come no.» ribatté lei «Sono sicura che riuscirei a prenderti a calci nel sedere anche se tu ti impegnassi!»

Seth le lanciò uno sguardo strano e Roman rise, afferrandola delicatamente per le spalle e stringendole teneramente tra le dita.

«Buoni, bambini!» li rimproverò Roman.

Lydia finse di agitarsi nella presa di Joe e sventolò i pugni nell'aria.

«Non vengo a prenderti solo perché Roman mi sta trattenendo, eh!» esclamò convinta.

Seth rise e si sporse in avanti, avvicinandolesi. Le sue mani andarono immediatamente a bloccare quelle di lei e le sue dita circondarono quei polsi sottili, tenendola ferma senza nemmeno mettere troppa forza: Lydia poteva avere un background nelle arti marziali – _nel JuJitsu, come aveva ricordato lei stessa_ -, ma era fisicamente fragile e debole, non avrebbe mai potuto combattere ad armi pari con lui.

Lydia cercò di liberarsi, ma ogni tentativo fu inutile e Seth sogghignò.

«Ed ora che fai, _sweetheart?_»

Per tutta risposta, Lydia gli fece una linguaccia.

Jon, che era appena tornato in salotto e stava già bevendo dalla bottiglia di birra, si fermò ad osservare la scena che gli si presentò davanti: Lydia era ancora seduta in mezzo tra Joe e Colby e si stava agitando, tra le risate degli altri due. Colby l'aveva afferrata per i polsi e la stava tenendo ferma. Lydia aveva tutti i capelli scombinati, le guance rosse, un sorriso _felice_ sulle labbra; i suoi occhi, poi, erano magnetici: sembravano quasi brillare di luce propria ed era la prima volta che la vedeva così.

Jon la osservò con aria assorta: c'era uno strano formicolio che gli si allargava dallo stomaco, fin sul petto. Il suo cuore stava facendo qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto prima d'ora… _forse, _si disse_, è solo colpa della birra._

Quando Lydia girò il viso, il suo sguardo si puntò automaticamente in quello di Ambrose, che continuò ad osservarla con quell'aria assorbita, quasi non la vedesse veramente. Se ne stava lì, in piedi, la birra in mano, un'espressione strana sul viso. Smise di agitarsi e gli riservò un'occhiata perplessa.

«Dean?» lo richiamò.

Seth le lasciò andare i polsi e si girò a sua volta ad osservare l'amico.

«Hey, dude: tutto bene? Sembra che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma.» gli fece notare.

Dean sembrò riscuotersi dai suoi pensieri, perché scosse debolmente il capo e scrollò le spalle, tornando a sedersi sulla sedia, sempre al contrario, con le braccia conserte sullo schienale.

All'improvviso scese un silenzio strano nel salotto, interrotto solo dal brusio di sottofondo che veniva dalla televisione. Lydia si sentì a disagio, ancora di più quando Dean tornò a guardarla in quel modo strano: sembrava che la stesse studiando e, quando si portò lentamente la birra alle labbra e bevve senza mai staccarle gli occhi di dosso, lei sentì un brivido di eccitazione correrle lungo le gambe. Distolse lo sguardo, mordicchiandosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

«Bene.» disse Roman, rompendo il silenzio; sollevò entrambe le braccia al cielo e si stiracchiò «Credo sia meglio andare a dormire: domani è l'ultimo giorno prima di Survivor Series, dobbiamo essere riposati e concentrati per l'ultimo allenamento.»

Seth annuì, coprendo un grosso sbadiglio con la mano.

Anche Lydia era d'accordo: c'erano così tante emozioni, dentro di lei, in quel momento, che non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita ad addormentarsi… ma era comunque stanca e cominciava a farle leggermente male la testa. Non le sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto coricarsi nel letto e…

Lydia sbarrò gli occhi, mentre un pensiero le attraversava fulmineo la mente.

«Eeehm…»

Roman le rivolse uno sguardo perplesso.

«Sì, _baby girl?_ Perché hai quell'espressione preoccupata ora?»

Lydia si pizzicò il naso e storse le labbra con una smorfia.

«Tu dormi qui sul divano, giusto?» fece, girandosi verso Roman, che annuì «E Seth ha la camera degli ospiti. Dean, ovviamente, ha il suo letto. Quindi… io dove dormo?»

Tutti e tre si voltarono a guardare Dean, che li fissò a loro volta, senza dire nulla.

«Oh beh!» esclamò Lydia spensierata, alzandosi in piedi «La vasca da bagno sarà comodissima.»

Sia Roman che Seth l'afferrarono per un braccio per uno e la costrinsero a tornare seduta tra di loro.

«Hey, ma che…!» si lamentò lei.

_Cominciava ad essere stanca del fatto che fosse così debole che loro potessero costringerla a fare qualsiasi cosa volessero._

«Non dormirai nella vasca!» disse Roman contrariato «Puoi dormire con me, _baby girl._ Per me non è un problema.» propose Roman, stringendosi in una spalla «Solo che, ti avverto, mi hanno detto che russo parecchio.»

Lydia lo fissò, le guance le si imporporarono all'idea di dormire nello stesso letto di Roman Reigns… no, non stava succedendo davvero.

«No, ma davvero, la vasca…» provò lei.

«Oppure puoi dormire con me.» disse Seth, costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui, gli occhi sbarrati e le guance ancora più rosse «Il letto nella camera degli ospiti è grande.»

Lydia scosse il capo: _non avrebbe dormito con Seth Rollins, assolutamente no. E nemmeno con Roman Reigns. Non poteva farcela, non avrebbe chiuso occhio._

«No, grazie, davvero, ma sono sicura che…» balbettò ancora lei, totalmente in imbarazzo, scivolando via velocemente dal divano. Se fosse stata abbastanza veloce, forse avrebbe potuto sgattaiolare in bagno e chiudersi là dentro.

_Peccato che non avesse considerato il terzo membro dello SHIELD._

_Il più imprevedibile._

Indietreggiando, Lydia andò a sbattere contro qualcosa di duro. Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi, per sapere che alle sue spalle c'era _Dean Ambrose._

Le sue mano le si poggiarono sulle braccia, trattenendola, e un brivido le corse lungo la colonna vertebrale. Il contatto con le sue dita le fece sentire uno strano calore sulla pelle, era come se stesse andando a fuoco.

«Smettetela, voi due.» disse, con voce annoiata «Siete entrambi fidanzati, nessuno di voi può dormire con lei.»

Nonostante tutto, Lydia si sentì rincuorata da quelle parole… _la stava salvando._

_O, almeno, questo era quello che credeva, fino a che…_

«Lydia dormirà con me.»

Lydia sbarrò nuovamente gli occhi e questa volta fu tutto il suo viso a diventare rosso come un pomodoro maturo.

«Che?!» esclamò, con voce acuta, girandosi di scatto per fronteggiarlo.

Dean le rivolse uno sguardo serio e penetrante, poi le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno sfrontato, che le fece frullare più veloce il cuore nel petto.

«Problemi, _little fighter?_»

Lydia cercò di articolare una risposta per enunciare _tutti_ i problemi che poteva avere in quel momento, ma lui non glielo permise: si piegò in avanti e, senza convenevoli, se la caricò in spalla.

«Hey, che fai?!» si lamentò lei, agitandosi e tirandogli qualche debole pugno sulla schiena, che lui nemmeno sentì.

_Ancora, le stavano facendo quello che volevano e lei non poteva farci nulla per impedirlo._

_Ma come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti?_

_Erano dei wrestler, loro._

«Smettila di agitarti, Lydia, o mi costringerai a schiaffeggiarti su questo bel sederino che ti ritrovi. E tu non vuoi, vero?»

Lydia arrossì ancora di più.

«Non oseresti!»

«Se ne sei così sicura, mettimi alla prova.» la provocò «Ma ti consiglio vivamente di non farlo, sono un po' alticcio al momento, potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni, se mi provochi.»

Lydia deglutì e un brivido la scosse. Quando lei non rispose, lui capì di aver fatto centro, così sogghignò.

«Di' buonanotte a Seth e Roman.» le disse con un sorriso nella voce, e si girò in modo tale che lei potesse guardarli.

Rossa come ciliegie al sole, gli occhi lucidi e un'espressione strana, Lydia sventolò sconsolatamente una mano verso gli altri due membri dello SHIELD, che ridacchiarono divertiti.

«'Notte, ragazzi…» mormorò con un sospiro, mentre Dean la portava dritto in camera sua.

Seth e Roman si scambiarono uno sguardo strano.

«Con questa scusa che lui non è fidanzato, si prende sempre tutto il divertimento.» sospirò Seth.

Roman ridacchiò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

* * *

**Ecco qui! Spero vi sia piaciuto (:  
****Non ho idea se Seth nella realtà sappia suonare davvero il pianoforte, ma ci stava bene nella mia FanFiction, quindi (:  
****Allora, abbiamo scoperto che Colby è fidanzato, eppure continua ad avere degli strani pensieri nei confronti di Lydia, cosa succederà? Ed anche Dean ha delle strane sensazioni... dove porterà tutto ciò? Per saperlo, vi basta continuare a seguirmi ;)  
_Nel prossimo capitolo:_ Lydia deve dormire con Dean, cosa succederà tra di loro, considerando anche che Dean è un po' alticcio? E, il giorno dopo, i membri dello SHIELD hanno delle sorprese in serbo per Lydia: di cosa si tratta?  
A presto :3**


	12. I Have A Storm In My Heart

******Author's note:** Ecco qui un nuovo capitolo! E' più corto dei precedenti, ma ho dovuto tagliarlo in due per esigenze personali; non è comunque incompleto ed è totalmente dedicato a Lydia e Dean, quindi... spero apprezzerete! Fatemi sapere, come sempre ;)  
Intanto, ci tengo a ringraziare** Moony95**, per continuare ad appoggiarmi in questa avventura fin dall'inizio, **Signora del Tempo**, che mi ha seguita da EFP e che sta postando a sua volta una FanFiction in italiano sulla WWE, quindi andate a leggerla! E infine **Iris**, una new entry del tutto inaspettata che ringrazio dal profondo del mio cuore per avermi lasciato una recensione e per le sue belle parole!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**12. I have a storm in my heart**

Sebbene una parte del suo cervello continuasse a ripeterle che avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiata per il fatto che _quei tre_ continuassero a strapazzarla di qua e di là, a loro piacimento, solo perché erano più forti e grossi di lei, un'altra parte della sua mente, quella che evidentemente controllava il suo lato da fan, non riusciva proprio a farle tenere il broncio sul viso per più di due secondi.

_Non aveva forse sempre sognato di essere alla mercé dello SHIELD?_

_Quale normale (normale?) fan non lo aveva fatto?_

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns erano quanto di più sexy ed eccitante la WWE aveva da offrire in quei giorni… era normale (di nuovo, siamo sicuri che fosse _così _normale?) essere irrimediabilmente attratte da loro.

_E Lydia, di certo, da brava fan qual era, non faceva eccezione._

Eppure, mentre Dean la trasportava verso la sua camera, trattenendola saldamente sulla propria spalla, non riuscì a non sentire un pizzico di fastidio ed orgoglio femminile.

Non sapeva chi era o come fosse prima dell'incidente – nella sua mente, ormai, si riferiva così alla notte in cui Ambrose l'aveva salvata da quel manipolo di maniaci sessuali -, ma sapeva come voleva essere da quel momento in poi: una donna forte ed orgogliosa, che non si sarebbe più fatta mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno.

_Lei non aveva bisogno di nessuno._

_Lei ce la faceva da sola._

_Basta farsi trattare come un giocattolo: nessuno le avrebbe più fatto fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà._

Lydia sospirò, incrociando le braccia sulla spalla di Dean.

«Sai, dovresti smetterla di trattarmi come un sacco di patate.» disse, mentre lui apriva la porta della sua camera e si infilava dentro di essa «Ho delle gambe…»

«Decisamente delle belle gambe.» commentò Dean.

«…e so ancora camminare da sola.» continuò lei, ignorando il suo commento, che comunque la fece arrossire lievemente, seppur contro la sua volontà.

_Oh, stupida parte del cervello da fan!_

Dean sogghignò e la lasciò scivolare giù dalla sua spalla, facendola morbidamente atterrare sul letto.

Lydia si mise seduta, rivolgendogli uno sguardo stranito… le sue guance erano ancore rosse e i capelli, completamente scombinati per la _lotta_ che aveva tentato di combattere contro Seth, le incorniciavano il viso in maniera caotica.

Dean la fissò per un lungo istante, quasi meditabondo, poi chinò il capo verso una spalla e ammiccò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per portare il suo viso alla stessa altezza di quello di lei.

«Lo so.» soffiò, il suo viso improvvisamente a pochi centimetri da quello di lei «Ma così è più divertente.»

Il suo respiro le sfiorò le labbra e Lydia dovette combattere con tutte le sue forze per reprimere il brivido che avrebbe voluto scuoterle le spalle. Artigliò le coperte e deglutì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

«Per te, forse.» borbottò lei.

Dean sogghignò, ma non si mosse e continuò a fissarla da quella distanza ridicola: i suoi occhi bruciavano sulla sua pelle come un ferro rovente. C'era una ciocca di capelli che scendeva morbidamente a sfiorargli una guancia e Lydia ebbe l'irrefrenabile tentazione di sollevare una mano e spostargliela dietro l'orecchio, ma fu lui, invece, a sollevare un braccio. Senza mai smettere di fissarla negli occhi, le afferrò gentilmente la mandibola, lasciandole una carezza sulla guancia, bollente contro le sue dita fredde. Questa volta, Lydia non riuscì a reprimere il brivido che le corse lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. Se Dean notò la sua reazione, non lo diede a vedere: i suoi occhi rimasero fissi sul volto di lei, con un'intensità tale da farle battere il cuore così violentemente da far male.

_Tuttavia, doveva ammettere che era un dolore decisamente piacevole._

Lydia ricambiò il suo sguardo, ma i suoi occhi vacillavano nervosamente da un'iride di lui all'altra: sembrava assorto in qualche pensiero che lei non avrebbe mai saputo decifrare, perché quel blu ora torbido sembrava essere in grado di riflettere solo ciò che aveva di fronte e non ciò che celava dietro.

«D-Dean…?» mormorò lei dopo lunghi attimi di silenzio.

_Cominciava davvero a sentirsi a disagio, sotto l'intensità dello sguardo che le stava rivolgendo._

_Sembrava un predatore affamato e arrabbiato che studia la sua preda, aspettando il momento adatto per attaccarla e farla sua._

Lui non rispose, si limitò a passarsi lentamente la lingua sulle labbra, poi spostò il pollice dalla guancia di lei fin sulle sue labbra, che accarezzò con un gesto ruvido, costringendola ad aprirle appena.

Questa volta, Dean dovette accorgersi del brivido che la scosse, perché un sorrisetto storto gli piegò le labbra.

«Sembri spaventata.» mormorò assorto «Non preoccuparti, giuro che non ti farò niente. _A meno che tu non voglia..._» Dean piegò il capo verso una spalla e la osservò con un'occhiata curiosa.

Lydia deglutì ed era sicura di aver sentito il cuore scendere dalla sua gola e continuare a martellarle nel petto. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma da essa uscì solo un fiato tremante.

«Che succede, _little fighter?_ Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?» Dean corrugò la fronte «_O forse è stato Colby, uh?_» mormorò.

_Perché la sua voce aveva assunto una strana sfumatura a quella domanda?_

Lydia non ebbe il tempo di pensare ad una risposta coerente, anche perché la vicinanza improvvisa di Dean Ambrose le rendeva davvero difficile formulare anche solo una singola frase che avesse senso.

Sempre trattenendola per il mento, Dean si piegò in avanti: Lydia sentì il suo naso premersi tra i suoi capelli e lui inspirare profondamente e rilasciare poi il fiato con una sorta di mugolio roco.

«Dio… perché profumi sempre così tanto di buono, eh Lydia?» mormorò in un orecchio.

Lydia deglutì e un altro brivido incontrollabile la scosse leggermente.

«N-non lo so…» sussurrò, ora colta da così tante emozioni che non era solo il suo cuore a tremare… poteva sentire la sua anima scuoterla da dentro; aveva la testa leggera e ovattata, la sua vicinanza le rendeva difficile ragionare. _E poi, Dean parlava del suo profumo, ma anche lui non scherzava: l'odore della sua pelle era inebriante_ _e le stava facendo vorticare la testa._

Se c'era una cosa che Lydia aveva imparato di se stessa era che, quando era a disagio, cominciava a parlare a vanvera. Le era successo quando aveva conosciuto Roman, era successo quella sera con Seth mentre guardavano Smackdown… quindi non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi troppo della frase priva di senso che uscì dalle sue labbra in quel momento.

_In fondo, aveva già appurato di non riuscire a formulare un pensiero coerente quando Dean era così vicino, no?_

«Sto… sto usando i tuoi prodotti, quindi in realtà profumo di…»

«_ Me._» concluse lui, allontanandosi quel tanto che gli bastava per poterla di nuovo guardare in viso «_Profumi di me._»

«Già…» sospirò lei, senza sapere che cos'altro aggiungere.

Dean la fissò ancora a lungo ed intensamente, i suoi occhi annebbiati da quello che adesso appariva chiaramente come desiderio.

_Lui la desiderava._

Lydia riusciva a sentire ogni centimetro di pelle sondato dal suo sguardo andare a fuoco.

«Forse… forse dovremmo andare a dormire.» mormorò lei, sebbene la sua proposta suonasse fiacca persino alle sue orecchie.

«Mmm.» fu l'unica cosa che rispose Dean, piegando il viso verso una spalla.

Le lasciò andare il mento e le dita di entrambe le mani scesero lentamente ad accarezzarle le braccia, causandole un nuovo brivido e una strana sensazione nello stomaco.

_Di nuovo, quella sensazione in bilico tra il dolore e il piacere._

Le sue mani circondarono i polsi esili di lei – _quegli stessi polsi che Rollins aveva potuto stringere poco prima._

Lydia corrugò la fronte, guardandolo con un'occhiata confusa.

«Dean?»

Senza mai staccare gli occhi dal suo viso, Dean la costrinse a sollevare entrambe le braccia e si chinò su di lei, costringendola ad indietreggiare fino a che la sua schiena non si poggiò completamente sul materasso morbido. Le inchiodò i polsi sopra le testa e calò su lei, le sue gambe che stringevano lievemente quelle di lei, intrappolandola sotto di sé, senza tuttavia pesarle addosso.

Lydia deglutì, il cervello doveva ormai aver completamente abbandonato il suo cranio, perché non riusciva più a sentirlo pensare.

Di nuovo, Dean piegò il capo verso una spalla e un sorriso storto gli curvò le labbra, che andò di nuovo ad inumidire con la punta della lingua.

«Se fossimo in un match…» sussurrò «avresti appena perso.»

«C-che…?» soffiò lei, ora totalmente disorientata.

Dean le lasciò andare un polso e le sue dita le accarezzarono distrattamente i capelli, che si erano aperti a ventaglio sulle coperte. Poi la sua mano raggiunse di nuovo il suo mento e il pollice riprese a giocare con le labbra di lei, massaggiando ruvidamente quello inferiore e costringendola ad aprirle appena.

«Che stai facendo…?» farfugliò lei dopo un po', sorpresa che il suo cervello fosse riuscito a tornare per farle pronunciare almeno tre parole.

Il suo comportamento la stava confondendo… sembrava un predatore che gioca con la sua vittima, prima di farla sua.

_Lui era il leone, forte e dominatore, e lei la piccola e fragile gazzella su cui lui aveva puntato i suoi occhi. Quegli occhi blu come il cielo ed altrettanto profondi… altrettanto infiniti. Avrebbe potuto perdercisi, in quegli occhi, e non tornare più indietro._

Lui sogghignò e… _Dio, il suo sorriso era bianchissimo e semplicemente perfetto._

«Volevi andare a dormire, no?» mormorò lui, accarezzandole distrattamente una guancia.

Lydia si schiarì leggermente la gola, cercando di concentrarsi e aiutare il suo cervello a pensare.

«Sì… ma non… non credo che riuscirei a… dormire, così.» farfugliò e le sue guance diventarono ancora più bollenti sotto le dita fredde di lui.

Le labbra di Dean si piegarono in un sorrisetto insolente.

«Davvero?» la provocò.

Dean si piegò di più in avanti e i suoi capelli scesero a solleticarle la fronte. Quando lui avvicinò di nuovo il viso e lei poté nuovamente sentire il suo respiro sulle proprie labbra, il lieve odore di birra, mischiato a qualcos'altro di alcolico, le colpì l'olfatto, scatenandole una strana reazione nel petto.

Lydia corrugò la fronte e storse il naso in una smorfia strana, che non passò inosservata a Dean.

«A cosa stai pensando?» le chiese, spostando la carezza delle sue dita di nuovo dalla sua guancia ai suoi capelli.

_Amava i suoi capelli._

_Erano così soffici e profumavano così tanto da farlo impazzire._

«A quanto tu abbia bevuto…» rispose lei.

Dean sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia in un'espressione sorpresa e sbatté le palpebre, come se non si aspettasse che lei dicesse qualcosa del genere. Tuttavia, sorrise, quasi divertito.

«Ma davvero? E' a questo che stai pensando?» le domandò con tono velatamente ironico.

Lydia annuì piano.

«Sì… puzzi di alcool.» mormorò lei.

Questa volta fu il turno di Dean di storcere il viso in una smorfia.

«Scusa, ma è la verità.» aggiunse lei, stringendosi in una spalla – o, almeno, provandoci, dato che in quella posizione non era proprio facile muoversi.

«Mmm. Ed è tutto quello a cui stai pensando?» la provocò ancora lui, il pollice che di nuovo andò a sfiorarle ruvidamente il labbro inferiore.

«Dovremmo andare a dormire.» fu l'unica cosa che rispose lei.

_Non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. Non gli avrebbe rivelato quanto stesse fremendo, quanto volesse sentire le sue labbra sulle proprie e non solo… quanto volesse che lui la smettesse di tergiversare e la prendesse in quel momento, senza pensieri, senza parole… anche senza amore, non importava._

Ma non glielo avrebbe mai detto. Non era quel genere di ragazza, lei. Non era una puttanella, non era una ragazza facile. Ora più che mai era consapevole di ciò.

Dean aveva ragione.

"_Tu non sei nulla di tutto quello che pensi. Non sei una puttana. Non sei una ragazza disturbata. Tu sei… diversa. Tu non sei così. Credimi, io ne ho viste tante di ragazze disturbate. E tu non sei come loro. Non hai niente che possa anche solo lontanamente farti somigliare ad una di loro. Tu sei diversa."_

Lydia si rese conto in quell'istante, mentre era intrappolata sotto Dean Ambrose, di quanto lui avesse avuto ragione. Di quanto a fondo avesse saputo leggergli l'anima.

Il suo corpo lo desiderava e solo qualcuna che avesse avuto qualche serio problema mentale non avrebbe voluto che lui la prendesse e la facesse sua in quel preciso momento. Eppure, una parte del suo cervello, quella più razione, mise a tacere ogni istinto animalesco e puramente passionale… _lei non faceva quelle cose. Lei non era una di quelle ragazze che andavano a letto con qualcuno di cui non erano innamorate._

_Lei non avrebbe mai fatto del puro sesso, lei voleva fare l'amore._

_E, con suo grande rammarico, se quella serata si fosse conclusa con Dean Ambrose tra le sue gambe e dentro di lei… non sarebbe assolutamente stato amore._

_Sarebbe stato sesso e lei non voleva._

Lydia non era una ring-rat. Lydia non era una puttanella. Lydia non era una di quelle ragazze che Jonathan Good rimorchiava nei bar e che si _trombava _senza nemmeno conoscere il loro nome.

_Lydia era diversa e lui lo sapeva bene._

Dean sbuffò una mezza specie di risata beffarda e scosse la testa.

«La sai una cosa, Lydia?» mormorò, tornando a guardarla negli occhi.

_Ogni volta che lui pronunciava il suo nome, Lydia sentiva come un milione di farfalle danzare nel suo stomaco._

«Cosa?»

Dean sorrise di quel sorriso genuino che a lei sapeva far vorticare la testa. Riprese ad accarezzarle lentamente una guancia, ma il suo viso si allontanò da quello di lei, mentre lui distendeva la schiena, torreggiando nuovamente su di lei.

«_Sei una ragazza veramente fortunata_.» si limitò a dire, con fare enigmatico.

Lydia corrugò al fronte, confusa, ma lui si rimise in piedi, afferrandola nuovamente per un polso ed aiutandola a tornare seduta. Le si avvicinò nuovamente solo per lasciarle un bacio sulla testa.

«Va' a dormire, _little fighter._» le mormorò tra i capelli.

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, si girò, prese un pacchetto di sigarette dalla scrivania ed uscì nel balcone.

Lydia fissò la finestra per lunghissimi attimi. Anche se, nel buio della notte non riusciva a vederlo, sapeva che Dean era lì, a pochi metri da lei.

Il cuore le batteva ancora forte per l'emozione e sentiva le guance essere così bollenti che poteva solo immaginare quanto ridicolmente rosse dovessero essere diventate, in contrasto specialmente col pallore della sua carnagione. Si prese il viso tra le mani e prese un profondo respiro, cercando di calmarsi. Senza pensare ad altro – altrimenti sarebbe impazzita, se lo sentiva – si infilò sotto le coperte, stringendo forte il cuscino tra le braccia.

"_Sei una ragazza veramente fortunata." _le aveva detto Dean.

Ma perché glielo aveva detto? Che cosa aveva voluto dire?

Lydia non trovò una risposta a quelle – e alle altre mille – domande che le vorticarono nel cervello anche perché, sorprendentemente, sopraffatta dalla stanchezza e dalle emozioni, riuscì ad addormentarsi subito.

* * *

Jon prese un lungo tiro dalla sigaretta e poi rilasciò il fumo lentamente, osservandolo mentre si attorcigliava armoniosamente contro il buio del cielo notturno. La sua camera da letto affacciava su una zona tranquilla di Las Vegas: tutti palazzi bui e silenziosi, niente a che vedere con le luci frenetiche e colorate che invadevano la zona alle sue spalle, quella su cui si affacciavano la camera degli ospiti ed il salotto. Era per quello che aveva scelto quella stanza: Jon non era mai stato un tipo che amava la confusione, aveva bisogno di quell'angolo di mondo buio e silenzioso in cui rintanarsi con se stesso e con i suoi pensieri.

_E di pensieri, quella sera, ne aveva decisamente tanti._

Lydia.

Quella ragazza lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, prima o poi.

Sin dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista, quando i suoi occhi si erano posati su di lei, seduta sul palco con la chitarra poggiata su quelle gambe snelle, Jon aveva avvertito qualcosa di strano nei suoi confronti. Non era solo per quel sorriso triste che le piegava le labbra, fin troppo spesso per i suoi gusti. E non era nemmeno per il suo sguardo, quegli occhi di quel colore particolare, che sfumava dal marrone al verde, in un tonalità che lui non ricordava di aver mai visto, e che sembravano nascondere segreti e sofferenze di cui nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a conoscenza. E, ancora, non era nemmeno per la fragilità del suo aspetto, che gli faceva provare l'incomprensibile desiderio di proteggerla.

_C'era qualcos'altro… qualcos'altro che aveva travolto Jonathan Good fin dentro l'anima._

Qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere. Qualcosa che lo destabilizzava, lo spaventava… e lo faceva arrabbiare.

Sì, lo faceva arrabbiare non riuscire a decifrarla e ancor di più lo faceva arrabbiare il fatto che lui stesso fosse diverso, intorno a lei.

Lydia riusciva a fargli avere un atteggiamento che non gli apparteneva, come se con un singolo sguardo fosse in grado di tirar fuori il suo lato migliore, quel lato che nessuno vedeva mai… _che Jon stesso non aveva mai visto._

Jonathan Good si sentiva molto più simile a Jon Moxley di quanto chiunque altro non fosse disposto ad ammettere, specialmente nei confronti del gentil sesso: era sempre stato uno sporco maschilista, uno stronzo che sfruttava ogni mezzo per infilarsi tra le gambe di una donna.

_Lui era esattamente il tipo che amava andare nei bar e trombarsi le ragazze… non importava se fossero belle o brutte, non importava se fossero ring-rats o puttane. A lui non importava di nulla, se non sentirle fremere sotto di lui, scoparle così forte fino a quando loro non urlavano il suo nome (che fosse Jon, Dean o Mox… qualsiasi persona loro avessero voluto che lui fosse quella notte) e scaricare tutta la sua rabbia in ogni spinta, in ogni morso, in ogni bacio. _

Gli piacevano le ragazze disturbate: loro non si facevano problemi, loro non si intimidivano di fronte al suo comportamento selvaggio e rude, loro bramavano la sua rabbia, bramavano il suo lato più oscuro, dipendevano da lui come fossero drogate dall'aura di puro sesso che sapeva di emanare.

_Sì, lui era proprio un ragazzo malato._

Eppure, non riusciva ad essere o a desiderare nulla di tutto ciò quando era con Lydia.

_E, ancora, questo lo faceva sentire disorientato ed arrabbiato. Stava perdendo se stesso in un qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere. Questo lo spaventava e lo rendeva furioso. E dalla rabbia nasceva la frustrazione, perché non poteva sfogarsi come avrebbe voluto… non poteva sfogarsi con lei, che era la causa di tutto._

_Perché non riusciva a prenderla e a farla sua, a possederla come ogni altra donna che fosse entrata nella sua vita?_

_Non era quello che faceva sempre?_

_Prendere delle ragazze in un bar, portarle a casa e scoparle senza remore?_

Sì, era quello che faceva.

Eppure, con Lydia non c'era riuscito. L'aveva avuta lì, sul suo letto, intrappolata sotto il suo corpo. L'aveva vista arrossire e aveva sentito il suo desiderio come se fosse il proprio. Ogni fremito aveva accresciuto la sua eccitazione. E poi, quelle labbra… quelle labbra che avevano lo stesso colore delle pesche. _Si era chiesto se avessero anche lo stesso sapore. _E l'eccitazione era aumentata e il desiderio di assaggiarle era diventato l'unico pensiero fisso della sua mente.

_No, non voleva solo assaggiarle._

_Voleva divorarle._

_Voleva consumarle, esattamente come voleva consumare ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo._

Ma c'era stato come un campanello d'allarme, nella sua testa. Qualcosa gli aveva suggerito che, se si fosse chinato e le avesse rubato quel bacio, che così tanto desiderava da renderlo quasi pazzo, non sarebbe più stato in grado di fermarsi. L'avrebbe divorata… _l'avrebbe distrutta e rovinata, esattamente come aveva fatto con tutte le altre donne che si era portato a letto._

E lui non voleva.

_Lydia era… diversa._

_Non sapeva come, non sapeva in che modo._

Ma aveva paura che se l'avesse trattata esattamente come trattava tutte le donne – come giocattoli per soddisfare le sue esigenze e nulla più – quel sorriso triste che lui così tanto odiava sarebbe tornato a piegarle le labbra, magari in modo permanente.

_E lui non voleva._

_Lui voleva farlo sparire, quel dannato sorriso._

Jon voleva che Lydia fosse felice e avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerla.

_Di tutto._

"_Sei una ragazza fortunata, Lydia"_ le aveva detto.

_E lei non aveva idea di quanto quelle parole fossero vere._

* * *

Lydia si svegliò parecchie volte, quella notte. La prima fu sicuramente la più traumatica e quella nella quale ci mise molto più tempo a riprendere sonno.

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi, nella solita confusione di chi è appena tornato nel mondo reale, non comprese subito dove fosse. Dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre, prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco qualcosa o per riuscire a formulare un pensiero coerente.

_Perché si era svegliata, poi?_

_Doveva aver fatto un brutto sogno… fortunatamente, non riusciva a ricordarlo._

Fu quando richiuse gli occhi, pronta a lasciarsi di nuovo avvolgere dalla braccia di Morfeo, che si rese conto che, _realmente_, qualcuno la stava stringendo tra le proprie braccia. Aprì di nuovo gli occhi di scatto, mentre avvertiva un respiro pesante e regolare accarezzarle dolcemente i capelli dietro la nuca.

_Fu solo in quel preciso istante, mentre il cuore cominciava a batterle furioso nel petto e avvertiva l'ormai familiare pizzicore sulle guance, che Lydia si rese conto che Dean Ambrose la stava abbracciando nel sonno._

Riusciva a sentire il suo petto ampio e muscoloso contro la sua schiena, un braccio doveva essere piegato sotto il cuscino, ma sentiva l'altro stringerla a sé con un gesto quasi possessivo, ed una sua gamba era intrecciata a quella di lei.

_Non sapeva se si fosse mosso così nel sonno o se l'avesse abbracciata fin dall'inizio, ma tanto comunque il punto non cambiava._

Rimase ferma, immobile, respirando piano, come se avesse paura di svegliarlo; sì, beh… se si fosse svegliato in quell'istante, sarebbe stata una situazione alquanto imbarazzante. E di imbarazzo, quella sera, tra di loro, ce n'era già stato in abbondanza per i gusti di Lydia.

_Dio… perché profumava così tanto?_

_Dean Ambrose profumava di pelle, di muschio, di maschio… e di sesso._

Il suo corpo era caldo contro il proprio, ogni muscolo si fletteva armonioso anche nel sonno, avvolgendola con una sensazione che, ben presto, passò dall'essere di disagio a sembrarle confortevolmente protettiva.

_Sì, tra le braccia di Dean Ambrose, Lydia si sentiva protetta da tutti i pericoli del mondo._

E, in quel preciso istante, mentre il suo corpo si rilassava e il sonno tornava a ghermirla, Lydia realizzò che sarebbe rimasta volentieri in quell'abbraccio… _per sempre._

* * *

**Ed eccoci qui! Vi è piaciuto? (:  
Io, sinceramente, mi diverto molto a scrivere di Dean, non so perché, ma persino il suo personaggio è perfetto xD  
Comunque, nel prossimo capitolo: lo SHIELD ha una (o più?) sorpresa per Lydia! Se siete curiose, non perdetevi il prossimo aggiornamento ;)  
Un bacio, vostra CharismasXe.**


	13. Soon It Will Be Brighter

******Author's note:** Ed ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate come sempre, mi raccomando ;)  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**13. Soon it will be brighter**

Quando Lydia riaprì definitivamente gli occhi, tornando nel mondo reale ed uscendo lentamente da quello dei sogni, era ormai mattina. La sveglia sul comodino segnava le **10**.

Si stiracchiò lentamente e si strofinò gli occhi, sdraiandosi supina.

Il ricordo di Dean Ambrose e del suo corpo stretto al proprio la colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno, costringendola a voltare la testa di scatto verso il suo lato.

_Ma Dean non c'era._

Lasciando andare un sospiro di sollievo – e rendendosi conto solo in quell'istante che aveva trattenuto il fiato, costringendo il suo cuore all'ormai troppo famigliare maratona che correva sempre più spesso nel suo petto – Lydia allungò una mano ad accarezzare le coperte stropicciate: erano fredde, segno che lui doveva essersi alzato da un bel po' di tempo… ma conservavano ancora, inconfondibilmente, il suo profumo.

_Tutto, in quella camera, profumava di lui._

Lydia si passò una mano tra i capelli e si mise a sedere, stringendo gli occhi per abituarsi alla luce del mattino che entrava dalla porta-finestra di fronte al letto. Si guardò intorno, dando un'occhiata alla stanza di Dean, ma non c'era molto: le pareti erano spoglie, niente posters o fotografie… in effetti, non ce ne erano proprio, in tutta la casa, né di quadri né tanto meno di fotografie; tutto quello che quella stanza conteneva era quel letto matrimoniale, un armadio di legno laccato di nero, una scrivania con su qualche libro, fogli disordinatamente riposti e qualche pacchetto di sigarette, e un paio di comodini ai lati del letto. Nient'altro. Era molto impersonale, come camera, ma Lydia si ritrovò a pensare che lo rappresentasse molto: Dean Ambrose era un tipo molto riservato e misterioso, qualcuno che non sembrava in grado di esternare i suoi pensieri – o che probabilmente non aveva nessun interesse a farlo. C'era un alone enigmatico intorno a lui, una sorta di solido muro che non permetteva a nessuno di avvicinarlo.

Lydia sospirò, non riuscendo a capire neanche il perché di quei pensieri, e si alzò, sollevando le braccia verso l'alto e stiracchiandosi, pigra come un gatto. Si avvicinò lentamente alla porta chiusa e ci poggiò un orecchio sopra, per sentire se c'era qualcuno in casa. Non sembravano esserci rumori, così l'apri piano e si affacciò nel corridoio: ancora, nessun suono.

Dean, Seth e Roman dovevano essere usciti.

Dopo essere andata in bagno, Lydia si avviò verso la cucina. Sull'isolotto trovò un piatto coperto ed un biglietto accanto ad esso. Mentre un sorriso le sorgeva spontaneo sulle labbra, si sedette sullo sgabello e dispiegò il bigliettino. Non sapeva chi l'avesse scritto, perché non riconosceva la grafia, ma il messaggio al suo interno glielo fece intuire:

"_Saremo in palestra tutto il giorno, tu fa' come se fossi a casa tua. Per qualsiasi cosa, conosci i nostri numeri: terremo i cellulari vicini. Se vuoi uscire, ti ho lasciato le chiavi… però, per favore, non cacciarti nei guai. Non torniamo a pranzo, ma alla cena ci pensiamo noi, quindi non preparare nulla._

_Stay safe, little fighter._

_PS. Joe ci tiene a specificare che la colazione te l'ha preparata lui e che vorrà un abbraccio come ringraziamento, stasera."_

Il messaggio era scritto da Dean, non c'erano dubbi.

_Stay safe, little fighter._

Lydia lasciò andare un sospiro sognante, richiuse il bigliettino e sollevò il piatto, gustandosi la colazione che _Roman Reigns_ aveva preparato apposta per lei.

_Sì, se lo era meritato tutto, un abbraccio._

* * *

Quando Jon, Joe e Colby tornarono a casa, erano ormai le **19.30** passate.

Lydia li accolse con un sorriso caloroso, sventolando la mano dal divano.

«Ehilà.» la salutò Seth

«Ehilà.» rispose lei, abbassando il volume della televisione «Come va? Come è andato l'ultimo allenamento?»

Tutti e tre i ragazzi avevano in mano non solo le loro borse della palestra, ma anche parecchie buste… assottigliando lo sguardo, Lydia notò che erano sacchetti di negozi.

«Alla grande.» rispose Roman, regalandole un sorriso «Tu come stai?»

Si diressero tutti in cucina, così Lydia li seguì.

«Tutto bene. Ho fatto la brava e sono rimasta lontana dai guai.» disse, guardando compiaciuta Dean, che alzò lo sguardo dalle buste che aveva poggiato sul ripiano dell'isolotto solo per rivolgere un sorriso ammiccante.

«Spero ti piaccia la cucina giapponese, era il turno di Colby di scegliere per la cena.» le comunicò Dean, tirando fuori da una delle buste alcune confezioni di sushi.

Lydia sorrise e si strinse in una spalla.

«Sinceramente, non me lo ricordo… ma lo assaggerò!»

Seth le passò accanto e le fece un occhiolino.

«Il primo turno della doccia è mio!» dichiarò poi, sparendo oltre la porta della cucina.

«Hey tu…» Lydia si girò a prestare la sua attenzione a Roman, che aveva le braccia incrociate al petto e la osservava dall'alto con sguardo serio «Non mi devi qualcosa?»

Lydia nascose una risatina dietro la mano ed annuì, raggiungendolo. Roman aprì le braccia, pronto ad avvolgerla, ma lei invece si distanziò di nuovo, storcendo il naso in una smorfia.

«Che c'è?» le chiese contrariato, alzando un sopracciglio con fare confuso.

«Preferisco abbracciarti quando sarai pulito e profumato.» rispose, allungando una mano per passargliela sul braccio ancora umido di sudore, che poi si ripulì sulla sua stessa maglia.

«Ma che razza di fan sei, _little fighter?_» la schernì Dean, con un sorriso storto «Ci sono donne che venderebbe l'anima al diavolo per farsi abbracciare da un Roman Reigns tutto sudato.»

Roman annuì, indicandolo col pollice.

«Ha ragione, sai?»

Lydia ridacchiò e scosse la testa, allontanandosi di un altro passo e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Allora perché _tu_ non lo stai abbracciando?» disse Lydia, con un sorrisetto malizioso e divertito.

Dean si girò lentamente a guardarla, le labbra aperte in una smorfia strana.

«Che cosa staresti insinuando?» domandò, assottigliando lo sguardo e camminando lentamente verso di lei.

«Niente, perché? Hai la coda di paglia, _Ambrose_?» lo provocò, indietreggiando di un altro passo.

«Lo sai, _Lydia._ Quando mi chiami per cognome…» ma non concluse la frase, limitandosi a rivolgerle uno sguardo eccitato che valeva più di mille parole «Credo che qualcuno, qui, abbia bisogno di una bella lezione.» mormorò dopo un po', spostando lo sguardo da lei a Reigns «Roman: prendila!»

Lydia squittì e fece un balzo all'indietro, scappando verso il salotto. I due membri dello SHIELD la seguirono immediatamente, ma con passo lento e studiato: loro erano in maggioranza numerica e Lydia si era appena messa in trappola da sola, nascondendosi dietro il divano. Roman la raggiunge da un lato e quando lei cercò di scappare dall'altro, ecco che Dean le sbarrò la strada.

«Merda…» mormorò, valutando quante possibilità avesse di riuscire a correre via saltando oltre il divano.

_No, probabilmente l'avrebbero presa comunque._

«Game over, _little fighter._» sogghignò Dean, avvicinandosi di un passo.

Lydia deglutì, poi fece l'unica cosa che le venne in mente.

«SEEEEEETH! AIUTO!» gridò, cogliendo Dean e Roman alla sprovvista.

Entrambi la fissarono sconcertati, ma nessuno ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro: sentirono la porta del bagno spalancarsi e due secondi dopo Seth fece la sua comparsa in salotto, correndo come un matto.

«Che succede? Che è stato? Dov'è il pericolo?»

Seth si voltò verso il divano, dove Lydia, Jon e Joe lo stavano fissando con gli occhi sbarrati.

«Beh, che c'è?» domandò, ancora allarmato.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, arrossì e non trovò nulla da dire.

Joe scoppiò spudoratamente a ridere e Jon indossò il suo miglior ghigno.

«Bella la tua armatura da prode cavaliere.»

Solo in quel momento, Seth si rese conto del perché lo avevano fissato così… _e soprattutto perché Lydia sembrasse ora un pomodoro troppo maturo._

Era appena entrato sotto la doccia, quando aveva sentito Lydia urlare: pensando fosse qualcosa di grave, si era precipitato fuori dal bagno, scordandosi di essere praticamente nudo, con i capelli già bagnati e la spugna in mano.

«Oh.» fu l'unica cosa che commentò, senza degnarsi di vergognarsi nemmeno un po'.

Lydia nascose il viso tra le mani e si accucciò su se stessa, sparendo dietro al divano e nascondendosi dalla vista di Rollins, che si grattò la nuca con un gesto confuso.

«Vergogna, Lopez!» lo ammonì Joe, scuotendo il capo «Hai appena violato la nostra piccola Lydia, qui.»

Jon ridacchiò e Colby si diede una manata sulla fronte.

«E' lei che ha urlato! Credevo avesse bisogno d'aiuto! Si può sapere che le stavate facendo?»

«Perdio, Colby, potresti almeno mostrare un po' di pudore e coprirti?» disse Jon, lanciandogli il suo giacchetto. Colby lo prese al volo e se lo legò intorno alla vita.

«Adesso venire abbracciata da me tutto sudato non è poi così male, eh _baby girl?_» la prese in giro Roman, abbassandosi per posarle una mano sulla spalla.

Lydia era ancora accucciata in terra, col viso nascosto dietro le mani: se avesse potuto, si sarebbe voluta sotterrare per la vergogna.

_Dio… aveva visto proprio tutto. Ma tutto tutto._

_Seth Rollins, nudo davanti a lei._

_Non si sarebbe mai più ripresa._

«Hey, _Lys_, perché non vai ad abbracciare Seth, ora? Lui è pulito e profumato.» la stuzzicò Dean.

«Oh, ma sta' zitto.» borbottò lei, scatenando le risate dei due membri dello SHIELD.

Colby lanciò loro uno sguardo perplesso, poi sbuffò e sollevò le mani in segno di resa.

«Voi siete tutti matti!» esclamò, tornando verso il bagno.

* * *

Incidente con Seth a parte, il resto della serata trascorse in modo tranquillo e normale – per quanto potesse essere normale per Lydia una serata in compagnia dello SHIELD, a casa di Dean Ambrose, sia chiaro.

Roman aveva ricevuto il suo abbraccio dopo la doccia, avevano mangiato il sushi e Lydia aveva scoperto di amarlo. Avevano chiacchierato del più e del meno, o meglio, lo SHIELD aveva parlato, Lydia si era limitata a fare qualche commento di qua e di là, ma per lo più era rimasta in silenzio ad ascoltare.

Erano tre ragazzi divertenti, che avevano un legame unico e lei li adorava ogni secondo di più.

Alla fine, mentre sparecchiavano, la conversazione si spostò su Survivor Series, ormai a sole ventiquattro ore di distanza.

«Farò il tifo per voi!» esclamò Lydia, buttando piatti e bicchieri di plastica dentro il secchio.

«Vorrei vedere!» rispose Seth con un sorriso «E non osare tifare Goldust nemmeno per un momento.» la accusò, puntandole l'indice contro.

«Dean, dovrei comprarlo, il ppv… a meno che tu, in quanto wrestler, non lo abbia gratis.»

«Nope.» rispose lui, asciugandosi le mani su uno strofinaccio «Ma non lo comprerò.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte.

«Ma allora come farò a vederlo, io?» si lamentò lei, mettendo il broncio.

Dean, Seth e Roman si scambiarono uno sguardo strano, poi quest'ultimo si alzò dalla sedia.

«Vieni con me, _baby girl_.» disse, avvicinandosi e prendendola delicatamente per un gomito.

Lydia corrugò la fronte perplessa e si lasciò condurre in salotto, dove Roman la fece sedere sul divano.

«Che succede? Devo preoccuparmi?»

«Forse…» mormorò Dean, con il suo solito ghigno sfacciato.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e Seth diede una gomitata ad Ambrose.

«E smettila, dai.» lo rimproverò con una risatina.

Lydia era sempre più confusa: che stava succedendo?

Roman si accucciò di fronte a lei e il suo sorriso bonario la fece immediatamente sentire a suo agio.

«Abbiamo delle cose per te, _baby girl._» senza aggiungere altro, si alzò e prese i sacchetti dei negozi che Lydia aveva notato prima. Glieli poggiò di fronte e lei li fissò, senza capire «Aprili, su!» la invitò.

Ancora titubante, Lydia afferrò la prima busta e l'aprì: al suo interno c'erano delle magliette.

«Ma che…?» mormorò, afferrando la seconda busta: in questa c'era dei jeans; in quelle successive c'erano degli abiti, della biancheria intima – e qui arrossì -, delle scarpe… «C-che cos'è questa roba?» domandò, con voce tremante.

Roman sorrise e le si sedette accanto, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle.

«Non puoi continuare ad indossare i vestiti di Dean e Seth per sempre, non trovi?» le disse, lasciandole un buffetto sulla guancia «Quindi, abbiamo pensato di comprarti qualcosa da indossare che fosse più adatto a te.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, in un'espressione di puro stupore, che fece immediatamente ridacchiare i tre.

«V-voi… cosa?» sussurrò incredula «M-ma… io non posso accettarli! Quelli sono i vostri soldi… voi…»

«Niente ma, _sweetheart._» la interruppe Seth con un sorriso «Hai ragione, sono i _nostri_ soldi, quindi possiamo farci quel che vogliamo. E quel che vogliamo è che tu ci restituisca i nostri vestiti e indossi quelli che abbiamo preso per te.»

Lydia farfugliò qualcosa di poco chiaro persino alle sue orecchie, poi abbassò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro inferiore.

«Non avreste dovuto…» sussurrò dopo un po'.

«Sì, invece.» questa volta era stato Dean a parlare, così Lydia sollevò il viso di scatto e i suoi occhi andarono immediatamente ad incontrare quelli seri e penetranti di lui «Fino a che non recuperi la tua memoria, sei un _nostro_ problema. Sei sotto la _nostra_ protezione e responsabilità. E noi ci prendiamo sempre cura di ciò che è _nostro_.»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre ripetutamente, le labbra socchiuse e il cuore che le batteva a mille nel petto. Sentì un peso sullo stomaco ed ebbe improvvisamente voglia di piangere. Abbassò lo sguardo, senza sapere cosa dire, e una lacrima scese a rigarle una guancia.

«Hey, hey, hey…» Roman la strinse di più a sé, accarezzandole un braccio.

«Niente lacrime, _sweetheart._ Non ci piacciono le ragazze che piangono.» disse Seth con un sorriso nella voce, chinandosi di fronte a lei e raccogliendole la lacrima con il dito indice.

«Secondo me sta piangendo perché si è ricordata di te nudo.» commentò Dean con un ghigno.

«Ha-ha. Divertente, Ambrose, davvero.»

Riuscirono a farla ridere: Lydia sollevò di nuovo il viso e rivolse loro uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine.

«Grazie ragazzi, davvero. Io… non so davvero come ringraziarvi.» mormorò, cercando di trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime.

«Che ne dici di un abbraccio, _baby girl?_» propose Roman e lei si voltò immediatamente a gettargli le braccia al collo.

«E poi…» disse Seth, costringendola a riportare l'attenzione su di lui. Lo vide rovistare in una delle tasche dei suoi pantaloni «Che ne dici di fare il tifo per noi… da vicino?» estrasse un WWE pass per il backstage, che le porse.

Lydia spalancò di nuovo gli occhi e lo afferrò con mani tremanti.

«S-state… state scherzando?» sussurrò, senza voce per l'emozione.

«Niente affatto, _sweetheart._ Sei la nostra mascotte e come tale hai diritto ad un posto d'onore.»

Lydia si portò una mano alla bocca e fece del suo meglio per non scoppiare a piangere, ma sentì gli occhi farsi lucidi, così si lanciò contro Seth e gli diede il suo abbraccio, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto per impedire loro di vedere le lacrime che avevano cominciato a scorrerle sulle guance.

«Grazie… grazie!» mormorò, la bocca premuta contro la sua maglietta.

Seth ridacchiò, stringendola lievemente a sé ed accarezzandole i capelli.

Quando fu sicura di riuscire a trattenere le altre lacrime, Lydia si asciugò le guance con i dorsi delle mani e Seth la lasciò andare, regalandole un buffetto su di una guancia e un occhiolino.

Lydia gli sorrise e annuì, poi si alzò e si avvicinò a Dean, che la fissò dall'alto con quel suo sorrisino sghembo. Lydia si morse il labbro inferiore, poi piegò il capo verso una spalla e allargò le braccia, come a volergli dire che ora era il suo turno per l'abbraccio. Nonostante Dean le rivolse uno sguardo strano, che la fece sentire immediatamente a disagio, alla fine si chinò su di lei e la strinse forte a sé. Lydia poggiò il capo contro un suo bicipite e il profumo inebriante della sua pelle la colpì, facendole tremare il cuore.

«Grazie… per tutto quanto. Non so dove sarei a quest'ora, senza di te.» mormorò, le labbra premute contro il suo braccio.

Lo sentì sorridere, mentre una mano le si infilava tra i capelli e le dita andavano a grattarle teneramente la nuca.

«Di niente, _little fighter._» le sussurrò in un orecchio «C'è un'ultima sorpresa per te.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte, chiedendosi che cos'altro avesse potuto esserci di più, e Dean la prese delicatamente per le spalle, sciogliendo l'abbraccio. Le rivolse uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi, che fecero comparire due fossette sulle sue guance e che, come al solito, la fecero arrossire incontrollabilmente. Senza mai staccare gli occhi da suoi, Dean rovistò nella tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans ed estrasse un cellulare.

_Il cellulare di Lydia._

«Ma quello è…» mormorò lei incredula.

«Il tuo cellulare.» confermò Dean «L'ho fatto riparare. Ora potremmo scoprire qualcosa in più su di te, ma…» proprio quando lei stava per afferrarlo, lui sollevò il braccio, portandolo fuori dalla sua portata. Lydia corrugò la fronte e, ancora, lui le sorrise «Lo terrò io fino a quando non saremo tornati qui. Per ora, vogliamo che tu non pensi a nulla se non a divertirti, domani e alle registrazioni di RAW e di SmackDown. Torneremo qui mercoledì e allora ci dedicheremo a te e al tuo passato, d'accordo?»

Lydia aprì appena le labbra, ma poi annuì.

«D'accordo.»

Dean le cinse le spalle con un braccio e la strinse di nuovo a sé, poggiandole un bacio su una tempia.

«Vedrai, _little fighter... soon it will be brighter._ Te lo prometto.»

Lydia sorrise contro il suo braccio.

«Lo è già.»

* * *

**Il capitolo è un po' più corto del solito, ma volevo mostrarvi un po' come pian piano si stia rafforzando il legame di Lydia non solo con Dean, ma anche con Roman e Seth! Spero vi sia piaciuto, io sinceramente mi sono divertita molto a scriverlo! :D  
****Fatemi sapere, mi raccomando!  
****Nel prossimo capitolo: finalmente Survivor Series è alle porte! Ma i nostri protagonisti avranno qualche piccolo incidente di percorso; posso dirvi che c'entra un aeroporto, una folla scatenata di fans e un agente di polizia! Che cosa succederà? Seguitemi e lo scoprirete ;)**


	14. Use No Common Sense

******Author's note:** Nuovo capitolo per voi! Quali problemi dovranno affrontare i nostri protagonisti? Scopritelo leggendo ;) E non dimenticatevi di recensire!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland_ Roden.  
-**(new!)**Una mia cara amica - che fai dei video stupendi, specialmente su Dean Ambrose **- ha fatto un video su Lydia e Dean, ispirato a questa FanFiction! Non posso linkarvelo qui, perché questo sito non permette i collegamenti all'interno dei capitoli, ma se andate su youtube e cercate "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" lo troverete! Guardatelo, è molto bello ** Grazie anche qui, _Bea_ 3  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**14. Use no common sense**

Jon non aveva mai visto Lydia così felice, da quando l'aveva conosciuta.

Era da quella mattina che aveva sul viso un sorriso genuino ed allegro, che arrivava ad illuminarle gli occhi in maniera deliziosa, facendoli sembrare addirittura più chiari del solito. O forse, era solo la luce del sole a renderli tale… chissà.

Avevano fatto le valigie – e lei era stata così contenta di poter indossare qualcosa che non fossero i pantaloni di Seth o una delle magliette extra-long (almeno per lei!) di Dean – e si erano diretti all'aeroporto.

Avevano pensato a tutto: al biglietto, al pass per il backstage, la macchina da noleggiare per spostarsi per Boston, la camera d'albergo… _ma c'era una cosa che i tre membri dello SHIELD non avevano assolutamente previsto._

_I fans che li aspettavano all'aeroporto una volta atterrati a Boston._

Fu proprio Lydia a ricordarglielo, quando ormai mancavano solo dieci minuti all'atterraggio.

Dalle espressioni attonite dei ragazzi, Lydia comprese che, in fin dei conti, non avevano pensato _proprio a tutto._

«Merda.» mormorò Dean, passandosi una mano sul viso in un gesto frustrato.

Lydia riuscì quasi a sentire le rotelle nei loro cervelli muoversi freneticamente.

«Beh, dai: magari non mi notano.» disse in tono speranzoso, cercando di rallegrare l'atmosfera «Tutti gli occhi saranno puntati su di voi, passerò sicuramente inosservata.»

«Sì, come no.» mormorò Roman, scuotendo il capo e grattandosi la nuca.

«Lydia, tu non conosci le nostre fans. Fidati, noteranno _eccome_ una ragazza che scende dall'aereo con noi. Cominceranno ad esserci foto su _Instagram_, speculazioni su _Twitter_, gifs su _Tumblr_ e _Fan Fiction_ su di te.» Seth sembrava quasi alienato in quel momento, con gli occhi scuri spalancati e l'espressione tesa «_E tu non vuoi che ci siano Fan Fiction su di te, credimi._» aggiunse, mentre un brivido lo scuoteva.

«Già…» mormorò Dean, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli «E' per questo che io _odio_ internet.»

«Magari… se mi faccio piccola piccola e mi nascondo dietro di voi, nessuno…» tentò ancora lei.

«No, Lydia.» la interruppero loro tre in coro.

Lydia ridacchiò, meritandosi un'occhiataccia da tutti e tre. Nonostante tutto, non riusciva a non essere divertita da quella situazione. E poi, era troppo contenta perché una qualsiasi sorta di problema potesse rovinarle l'umore: stava andando a vedere un ppv della WWE live e non come una semplice fan! Aveva un pass per il backstage e, oltretutto, era accompagnata da niente di meno che lo SHIELD: cosa avrebbe potuto rovinare il suo umore? Nemmeno tutto l'odio delle altre fans e tutte le speculazioni negative su di lei avrebbero potuto renderla infelice, in quel momento.

Però, riusciva a capire la preoccupazione dei ragazzi, così storse le labbra in una smorfia pensierosa e cominciò a far lavorare il suo cervello alla ricerca di una soluzione.

* * *

Alla fine, l'unica cosa che venne loro in mente, due secondi prima di slacciarsi le cinture, fu di coprire Lydia il più possibile, per evitare che qualsiasi foto potesse rivelare la sua identità, e di scendere separatamente dall'aereo, per poi rincontrarsi fuori, lontani da occhi indiscreti… _come se questo fosse possibile._

Lydia aveva indossato la felpa di Roman sopra i propri vestiti – per una volta che aveva potuto mettere qualcosa di femminile, ecco che si ritrovava di nuovo con un indumento di un membro dello SHIELD addosso! – e Dean le aveva prestato il suo berretto; Lydia calò la visiera a coprire gli occhi e tirò persino su il cappuccio della felpa, così da essere totalmente riparata da occhi curiosi.

Fu l'ultima ad uscire dall'aereo e mantenne un passo lento e disinvolto, mentre percorreva il corridoio che l'avrebbe condotta all'area dove c'erano i bagagli. Seth le aveva detto che ci avrebbero pensato loro alla sua valigia, così lei tirò dritto. Quando entrò nel terminal vero e proprio, la situazione era molto peggio di quel che si sarebbe aspettata.

_C'era un'orda di fans urlanti che circondavano i tre membri dello SHIELD._

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e rimase qualche secondo ad osservare la scena, non riuscendo a trattenere il sorrisino divertito che le piegò le labbra: c'erano alcuni tizi della sicurezza, che cercavano di trattenere a bada le ragazzine, che continuavano ad invocare il nome dei loro idoli, pregandoli per un autografo, per una foto, per un abbraccio, per… _hey! Ma quanti anni avevano quelle ragazzine?!_

Seth sembrava quello più a suo agio: allungava la mano per battere il cinque alle fans, si lasciava abbracciare da qualche fortunata che era riuscita ad eludere la sorveglianza e mandava sorrisi a destra e a manca.

Roman era più in imbarazzo: quel ragazzone era tanto sicuro di sé e forte all'interno del ring, quanto dolce e gentile all'esterno; fece qualche foto con delle ragazze e firmò un paio di autografi.

Dean Ambrose sembrava, come al solito, quello meno interessato alla situazione: aveva sul viso un'espressione un po' tediata ed infastidita, nonostante fosse evidente lo sforzo che stava compiendo per mantenere un atteggiamento cordiale; salutava le ragazze con cenni del capo o sventolii della mano. Anche lui firmò qualche autografo e fece qualche foto, ma si tenne ben lontano da abbracci e smancerie varie.

Lydia ridacchiò e si strinse di più nella felpa, le mani nascoste all'interno delle tasche.

_Chissà se anche lei era quel genere di fan… chissà se era andata mai a vederli dal vivo o se li avesse mai incontrati a quelle sessioni speciali che facevano apposta per i fans._

_No, forse loro l'avrebbe ricordata, in quel caso, invece nessuno dei tre aveva mai fatto cenno ad una possibilità del genere._

_Beh, comunque era molto più probabile che ci fosse andata e loro non la ricordassero, con tutte le ragazze che incontravano durante quei meet&greet._

Lydia sospirò e scosse la testa, scacciando quei pensieri dalla propria mente: niente le avrebbe rovinato l'umore, nemmeno quelle considerazioni sul suo passato dimenticato.

_Era lì per divertirsi!_

_Come le aveva detto Dean la sera prima, avrebbero pensato a lei e al suo passato solo una volta tornati a casa._

Distolse l'attenzione dai tre wrestlers e dalla loro piccola ciurma di ammiratrici e si guardò intorno: dov'era l'uscita di quel posto? Si grattò la nuca e fece per incamminarsi alla ricerca di indicazioni, ma qualcuno le picchiettò un dito su di una spalla, costringendola a fermarsi.

«Mi scusi, signorina…?»

Lydia, ancora ben nascosta sotto la felpa di Roman e il berretto di Dean, si voltò: davanti a lei c'era un uomo in uniforme, probabilmente un tizio della sicurezza.

«Ehm… sì?»

«Mi spiace disturbarla, signorina, ma devo chiederle di mostrarmi il suo biglietto, una carta d'identità e seguirmi, per favore.»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre confusa e aggrottò la fronte.

«Come, scusi? Perché?»

«E' solo una procedura standard, non si preoccupi.» cercò di rassicurarla l'uomo, ma fallì totalmente il suo intento.

«Ah sì? E allora perché avete fermato proprio me? Non mi sembra che abbiate chiesto a tutti i passeggeri di seguirvi per un controllo standard.» rispose Lydia, cominciando ad innervosirsi.

Cosa voleva quell'agente da lei, adesso?

Perché l'aveva fermata? Quale procedura standard? Che qualcuno l'avesse riconosciuta? E se fosse stata una fuggitiva, in realtà? Lei non poteva saperlo, perché aveva perso la memoria, ma magari qualcuno la stava cercando, magari c'era una taglia sulla sua testa! Magari era una pericolosa criminale! Oddio, che cosa doveva fare? Avrebbe dovuto scappare? Mettersi ad urlare?

Era evidente che il panico si stava velocemente impadronendo di lei, togliendole qualsiasi capacità di giudizio.

L'uomo dovette notare il cambiamento d'espressione nei suoi occhi, perché assottigliò lo sguardo e si avvicinò di un passo, come se volesse impedirle di scappare. Era evidente che quella ragazza stava nascondendo qualcosa, secondo lui, e non l'avrebbe lasciata andare fino a quando non si fosse accertato che fosse tutto in ordine.

Lydia deglutì, cercando di calmarsi o avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

«E' mio dovere accertarmi che lei non nasconda niente di pericoloso sotto tutti quei vestiti. L'abbiamo osservata da quando è scesa dall'aereo e il suo comportamento ha destato qualche sospetto.» le comunicò l'agente, cercando di mantenere un tono cordiale e ragionevole, che però non sortì alcun effetto sulla ragazza «Siamo sicuri che lei abbia ottimi motivi per essere vestita in questa maniera stravagante, per indossare un berretto e un cappuccio che le nascondono il viso in un luogo chiuso… con tutte queste strane mode che avete voi giovani… ma si tratta solo di un controllo standard, niente da cui essere allarmata, signorina.»

_Solo un controllo standard._

Magari era davvero così. Magari stava solo avendo una reazione esagerata. In effetti, vestita in quella maniera, non era proprio il tipo da non destare sospetti: chi indossava una felpa di molte taglie più grande – per di più da uomo! -, teneva il cappuccio calato sulla testa e la visiera del berretto a riparare gli occhi, in un luogo chiuso? Probabilmente, qualcuno che nascondeva qualcosa. Come poteva dar torto a quell'agente?

Ma lei non stava facendo nulla di male! Aveva solo cercato di non dare nell'occhio e invece… aveva sortito esattamente l'effetto contrario.

_Stupido SHIELD e stupide le loro idee!_

_Probabilmente, se fosse scesa dall'aereo semplicemente vestita in modo normale ma separatamente da loro, non avrebbe avuto quel piccolo incidente di percorso._

Senza accennare a muoversi, Lydia lanciò un'occhiata disperata ai tre ragazzi, ancora attorniati dalle fans e intenti a fare foto e firmare autografi. Nessuno sembrava aver notato che lei fosse nei guai.

_Era nei guai? Ancora non del tutto probabilmente, ma lo sarebbe stata molto presto, questo era sicuro._

«Signorina?» la esortò l'agente, costringendola a tornare a prestare lui la sua attenzione «Mi dovrebbe mostrare la sua carta d'identità e il biglietto.» ripeté.

_Ecco che cominciavano i guai._

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e sbiancò: lei non aveva una carta d'identità! Lei non ce l'aveva nemmeno un'identità, da quando aveva perso la memoria!

Non aveva idea di come avessero fatto i ragazzi a procurarle un biglietto aereo, ma forse aveva a che fare con il fatto che fossero delle Superstar della WWE… e, a proposito, erano loro ad avere il suo biglietto! Quindi, oltre ad essere priva di documento, al momento era anche senza biglietto!

_Le cose andavano di bene in meglio._

«Io...» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo.

Cominciò a sudare freddo e a sentire una strana sensazione nello stomaco: come faceva ad uscire da quella situazione?

* * *

Tutte quelle fan li avrebbero fatti impazzire, prima o poi. Per carità, loro le amavano, davvero. Senza fan un wrestler non ha molta vita, specialmente in una federazione come la WWE, dove l'universo dei tifosi vale più di qualsiasi cosa. Se il tuo merchandasing vendeva, allora ti portavano in alto. Se i tuoi match facevano registrare i ratings più alti, allora cominciavi a venir considerato per main event e pay-per-view.

Loro dovevano tutto ai propri fans, ma a volte, come in quell'occasione, i tre membri dello SHIELD avrebbero desiderato essere _un po' meno_ amati dall'universo WWE.

Joe sorrise e si mise in posa per l'ennesima foto… cominciavano a fargli male le guance, a forza di sorridere. C'era una ragazza che aveva superato la sicurezza per tre volte e che ora era di nuovo attaccata al braccio di Colby, che cercò di ridere e le scombinò i capelli, scatenando un gridolino eccitato da parte di tutte le sue amiche. Jon firmò l'ennesimo autografo e regalò un sorriso alla ragazzina che gli aveva porto penna e block notes e quella arrossì immediatamente.

_Erano carine, le sue fan, quando arrossivano in quel modo._

_Ma di certo non erano carine come un'altra fan di sua conoscenza… chissà se era riuscita ad uscire dal terminal senza problemi._

Jon prese un altro quaderno e cominciò a scribacchiare un autografo per una certa _Cindy_, ma i suoi occhi si alzarono istintivamente, guardando al di là della folla di fan – essendo lui alto più di un metro e novanta, non gli fu affatto difficile superare con lo sguardo le decine di testoline che si accalcavano attorno a loro.

_Fu in quel momento che vide la scena: Lydia – era lei, riusciva a riconoscerla proprio perché era tutta imbacuccata nell'enorme felpa di Joe – sembrava stare litigando con un agente._

«Ma che…?» mormorò, restituendo il quadernino firmato a Cindy.

Neanche sentì il ringraziamento timido della ragazza, perché si avvicinò a Joe e gli diede una gomitata, catturando la sua attenzione.

«Che succede laggiù?» gli sussurrò in un orecchio, cercando di comportarsi in maniera disinvolta, mentre con un cenno veloce del capo gli indicava il punto in cui Lydia stava discutendo, ora più animatamente, con l'uomo in divisa.

Joe corrugò la fronte e, mentre Jon distraeva le fan con qualche altro sorriso e nuove foto, il Samoano indicò la scena anche a Colby, che si distanziò con un gesto cortese dalle ragazze e, discretamente, lanciò un'occhiata dall'altra parte del terminal.

«E' Lydia quella?» sussurrò piano a Joe, che annuì.

«Sì, quella è la mia felpa.»

«E' nei guai?»

«Non lo so… così sembrerebbe.»

Jon si riavvicinò ai due, mentre dava indicazioni agli agenti della sicurezza di distanziare le fan, in modo che loro potessero avere di nuovo un po' di privacy.

«Che facciamo?» domandò Colby, lanciando di nuovo un'occhiata preoccupata verso Lydia.

«Non ne ho idea… ma se decidiamo di intervenire, dovremmo essere _molto discreti_…» rispose Joe e i suoi occhi si concentrarono sulle fans, i cui sguardi ancora li scrutavano avidamente.

_Se si fossero fatti coinvolgere per aiutare Lydia, ci sarebbero state molte ripercussioni, specialmente su internet. E non era proprio quello che avevano cercato di evitare?_

«Aspettiamo e vediamo che succede.» disse Jon, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli «Magari non è niente di grave, solo…» non fece in tempo a finire la frase.

L'agente afferrò Lydia per un braccio e cominciò a trascinarla verso chissà dove.

Jon spalancò gli occhi e un moto di incomprensibile rabbia gli si allargò nel petto, facendogli stringere le mani in due pugni tremanti.

«Jon, che facc-» cominciò Colby, ma non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro.

Senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, Jon si fece largo tra la folla di ragazze e raggiunse Lydia e l'agente a passo di carica.

Joe e Colby si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata.

«Menomale che ho detto che dovevamo essere discreti.» mormorò Joe, passandosi una mano sul viso.

«Oh, al diavolo!» sbottò Colby, facendosi largo a sua volta nella folla, che seguì la scena con sguardo interessato.

Joe, l'unico rimasto, cercò di attirare l'attenzione su di sé, in modo tale da coprire i suoi due compagni e la loro _ben poco_ discreta azione di salvataggio.

_A mali estremi… estremi rimedi._

«Hey, ragazze…» disse, con voce roca e seducente.

Tutti gli occhi delle ragazzine si puntarono immediatamente su di lui, specialmente quando, facendosi coraggio, si sfilò la maglietta da sopra la testa e la lanciò in mezzo a loro. Cominciò una lotta immediata, tra chi cercava di afferrare il prezioso indumento, chi faceva quante più foto possibili ad un Roman Reigns a petto nudo – visione rara, di quei tempi! – e chi cercava di eludere la sorveglianza per andare ad abbracciarlo di nuovo.

_Beh, per lo meno era riuscito a distrarle._

Lanciò un'occhiata veloce a Jon e Colby e sperò solo che riuscissero a risolvere la situazione il più in fretta possibile.

_Lydia era in debito con lui, dopo questa._

_Un debito enorme._

* * *

«Agente, davvero: non avete nulla per trattenermi e…»

L'agitazione di Lydia stava crescendo ogni secondo che passava… aveva cercato di mettere a soqquadro il suo cervello, per trovare una qualsiasi scusa che potesse cavarla d'impaccio, ma la sua mente aveva girato a vuoto e il panico si era semplicemente impadronito di lei.

«Signorina, glielo ripeto: è solo un controllo standard. Ma se lei continua a fare tutte queste storie, comincio a sospettare che abbia effettivamente qualcosa da nascondere. E' pregata di seguirmi senza fare ulteriore resistenza o dovrò ammanettarla.»

«Che cosa?!» squittì Lydia, sbarrando gli occhi e facendo un passo indietro.

_Ecco, ci mancava solo che l'arrestassero, adesso!_

L'agente sbuffò e l'afferrò delicatamente per un gomito.

«Su, faccia la brava e venga con me.»

Lydia cercò di divincolarsi dalla sua presa – _non le piaceva affatto che uno sconosciuto la toccasse… le faceva venire in mente strane immagini confuse, che le fecero immediatamente salire l'ansia_ -, ma l'agente non fece alcuna fatica e cominciò a trascinarla dietro di sé, sotto lo sguardo curioso di molte delle persone.

«No! Mi lasci andare, non ho fatto nulla di male…!» cercò di protestare lei, il panico ora evidente nella sua voce.

«Mi scusi, agente: c'è qualche problema?»

Quella era la voce di…

«_Dean!_» esclamò Lydia, girandosi di scatto verso il ragazzo, mai più contenta di vederlo.

_No, d'accordo, forse era stata più contenta di vederlo la sera che l'aveva salvata dall'essere stuprata, ma la sensazione di sollievo che provò alla vista dei suoi occhi blu, ora seri e contrassegnati da un cipiglio arrabbiato, fu ugualmente forte._

Dean Ambrose era lì, davanti a loro, le braccia incrociate al petto e un'espressione dura sul volto.

L'agente si fermò, le sue dita che si stringevano ancora attorno al gomito sottile della ragazza.

«Sì, c'è qualche problema. La signorina dovrebbe venire con me.»

Gli occhi di Dean fissarono la mano dell'agente sul braccio di Lydia per qualche secondo di troppo, poi il suo sguardo serio andò a posarsi sul viso del poliziotto.

«Perché mai? Che cosa ha fatto di male?» domandò, il tono di voce così tagliente che persino Lydia sentì un brivido attraversarle la spina dorsale.

«Non ho fatto nulla…!» si difese ancora lei, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa dall'agente.

_Non le piaceva la sensazione delle sue dita sul suo gomito… le ricordavano: Callum!_

_Le ricordavano Callum e tutto quello che era successo in quel vicolo buio… la faceva star male._

Lydia chiuse gli occhi e cercò di controllare la sensazione di nausea che le aveva ora attanagliato la bocca dello stomaco.

«Per ora.» rispose l'agente testardo, senza lasciarla andare «E' solo un controllo standard, niente di cui allarmarsi. Ma, evidentemente, la signorina qui ha qualcosa da nascondere, perché continua ad opporre resistenza. La prego quindi di lasciarmi fare il mio lavoro e di farsi gli affari suoi, signore.»

«E' esattamente quello che sto facendo. Lei _è_ un mio affare.» disse Dean.

I suoi occhi caddero per qualche istante sulla ragazza: Lydia aveva abbassato il viso e stava tremando leggermente. Sembrava stare per avere una crisi… _no, non qui._

Jon fece un passo in avanti e si frappose tra Lydia e l'agente, costringendo quest'ultimo a lasciarla andare, mentre la spingeva dietro di sé.

Sentendosi finalmente libera dalla presa dell'uomo, Lydia spalancò gli occhi per ritrovarsi l'ampia schiena di Dean, coperta dal suo solito giacchetto di pelle, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo naso.

_La stava proteggendo… le stava facendo da _scudo_ con il proprio corpo._

Lydia si sentì immediatamente meglio e la sensazione di ansia e nausea sparì in un istante.

«Per cui, se ha un problema con lei, ha un problema con me.» aggiunse Jon, con tono serio, fissando l'agente dall'alto – l'uomo in uniforme era decisamente più basso di Dean Ambrose.

«Con chi credi di star parlando, ragazzo?» lo ammonì il poliziotto, portando un dito grassoccio ad indicarsi il petto, sul quale brillava un distintivo «Sono un agente di sicurezza dell'aeroporto e se dico che la ragazza devi venire con me, la ragazza viene con me.» disse, gonfiando il petto e posando i pugni sui fianchi, per niente intimidito dall'atteggiamento del ragazzo.

Dean gli riservò una lunga occhiata che sarebbe stata in grado di gelare l'inferno e, da dietro le sue spalle, Lydia poté vedere l'espressione del poliziotto perdere un po' della sua sicurezza.

«E a me non frega un cazzo di quello che dici tu, e se dico che lei non viene da nessuna parte con te, lei non viene da nessuna parte con te. Ti suggerisco di andare a svolgere il tuo lavoro da qualche parte in cui ce ne sia davvero bisogno: lei è a posto.» rispose Dean, agitando le dita di fronte al volto dell'agente.

«E perché dovrei crederti? Perché lo dici tu? Magari dovrei arrestarvi entrambi…» stabilì il poliziotto ed un sorriso trionfante cominciò a formarsi sul suo faccione, ora rosso per la rabbia.

Dean avanzò di un passo verso di lui, il suo petto che quasi sfiorava la faccia dell'altro uomo, il viso piegato in modo da essere a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello dell'agente.

«Ci provi.» lo provocò.

_Okay, la situazione stava decisamente andando fuori controllo._

«Dean, è tutto okay, dai… non fare così, lascia perdere. Ti metterai nei guai.» Lydia cercò timidamente di calmarlo, poggiandogli una mano sul braccio.

_Ambrose stava stringendo entrambe le mani in due pugni così contratti che Lydia riuscì a sentire ogni muscolo e tendine teso delle sue braccia sotto le proprie dita._

«No, non è tutto okay.» rispose lui, senza accennare a muoversi da quella posizione.

«Dovresti dar retta alla _tua ragazza_, ragazzo. Non c'è bisogno di arrivare a tanto: ci siamo scaldati tutti un po' troppo. Adesso ci calmiamo, lei viene con me, io faccio i contr…» tentò l'agente.

_L-la sua… ragazza?!_

Lydia non riuscì a non arrossire a quelle parole… lei non era la ragazza di Dean Ambrose!

«Ho detto che lei non va da nessuna parte.» lo interruppe ancora Jon, il fuoco nei suoi occhi.

«Ragazzo…»

«Hey, hey! Che succede qui?»

Lydia si voltò e, di nuovo, sentì una sensazione di sollievo invaderle il petto.

«Seth!» squittì.

_Dio… fa che lui sia la voce della ragione, in tutto ciò!_

«Oh no, ecco un altro matto...» sbuffò l'agente sottovoce, roteando gli occhi e arretrando di un passo per prendere le dovute distanze da quel biondino che tanto sfacciatamente lo stava sfidando; lanciò un'occhiata al nuovo arrivato, un altro ragazzo con dei capelli decisamente stravaganti… _mah, non le capiva proprio queste mode giovanili._

Dean rimase immobile a fissare l'agente, lo sguardo serio e la mascella contratta. Seth gli riservò una veloce occhiata, corrugando le sopracciglia perplesso, poi si voltò verso Lydia, ancora completamente nascosta dietro il corpo di Ambrose.

«Hey, _sweetheart:_ tutto bene?» le domandò apprensivo.

Lydia annuì lentamente.

«Sì… questo agente vuole portarmi a fare dei "controlli standard", ma non capisco il perché. Io non ho fatto nulla di male!»

«Questo dovrei essere io a stabilirlo, cara la mia signorina.» sbottò l'agente, stanco.

«Gliel'ho già detto e glielo ripeto: lei-è-a-posto.» sputò Dean tra i denti._ Stava seriamente cominciando a perdere la pazienza._

Seth gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, costringendolo ad allontanarsi dall'agente.

_Ma che gli prendeva, adesso? Jon aveva sempre reazioni un po' esagerate e di questo ne erano tutti consapevoli, ma addirittura mettersi a litigare con un agente per un semplice malinteso che poteva essere risolto con un po' di calma e sangue freddo gli sembrava un po' troppo persino per lui._

Lo sguardo di Colby si posò per un secondo sulla ragazza ancora semi-nascosta dietro di lui: il suo viso era più pallido del solito. Cercò di scrollarsi di dosso la strana sensazione che gli si allargò nello stomaco e si rivolse di nuovo all'agente.

«Perdoni il mio amico, agente: è solo stressato per il viaggio.»

«No, non è vero.» si intromise Dean con tono serio.

Seth gli lanciò un'occhiata, come a dire di non peggiorare la situazione e di collaborare.

«Sono state quattro lunghe ore e siamo tutti veramente stanchi.» concluse Seth, con tono ragionevole ed un sorriso cordiale.

«Ascolta, ragazzo: basta che mi mostriate che non porta niente di pericoloso sotto i vestiti e che ha il biglietto e vi lascio andare…» sospirò infine l'agente, massaggiandosi le tempie.

«D'accordo, d'accordo.» Seth si voltò verso Lydia, che ricambiò il suo sguardo da sotto il berretto «_Sweetheart,_ mostra il tuo biglietto all'agente.»

«Non ce l'ho…» borbottò lei, corrucciando le labbra «Lo avete tenuto voi, ricordi?»

Seth si diede una manata sulla fronte.

«Ma certo, hai ragione!» frugò nella tasca interna del suo giacchetto ed estrasse i biglietti «Ecco qui, agente. Tutto in regola, vede?»

L'uomo prese i quattro biglietti tra le mani: _Colby Lopez, Jonathan Good, Joseph Anoa'i _e…

«Lei la signorinaLydia _Lopez?_» domandò l'agente, rialzando gli occhi acquosi sulla ragazza.

Lydia corrugò la fronte, ma poi annuì immediatamente.

_Lydia… L-Lopez?! Per chi l'avevano fatta passare?_

Alzò lo sguardo su Seth, che le sorrise, le si avvicinò e le poggiò un braccio attorno alle spalle.

«Esatto, è mia _cugina_.»

Lydia gli lanciò uno sguardo di traverso, ma cercò di mantenere un'espressione seria e tranquilla.

_Lei, la cugina di Seth Rollins. Sì, come no._

L'agente li scrutò per un lungo istante, poi tornò a guardare i biglietti.

«Quindi lei è… Colby Lopez, giusto?»

«Esattamente.» rispose Seth, ancora con quel sorriso cordiale.

Gli occhi dell'agente si spostarono su Dean, che lo stava ancora fissando come se volesse scavargli un buco dritto nella fronte.

«E lui è…?»

«Non sono cazz-»

«Lui è Jonathan Good.» disse Seth ad alta voce, superando le parole di Jon, che gli riservò un'occhiataccia.

«E Joseph Anoa'i sarebbe…?»

_Evidentemente, quell'uomo non era un fan del wrestling._

«E' quel ragazzone laggiù, quello circondato da tutte quelle ragazzine, se riesce a vederlo.» rispose Seth, indicando con il pollice al cospicuo gruppo di fan che ancora attorniavano Roman Reigns.

L'agente assottigliò lo sguardo.

«E' quel… ragazzo _mezzo nudo_?» domandò, con un cipiglio ancora più innervosito.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e cercò di mettersi in punta di piedi per potersi assicurare che quello che l'agente stava dicendo fosse la verità.

_E poi, non era proprio riuscita a trattenersi: quando il suo cervello da fan aveva registrato le parole Joseph Anoa'i – a.k.a. Roman Reigns – e mezzo nudo, il suo corpo si era mosso da solo._

Dean si girò a lanciare un'occhiataccia anche a lei, sebbene in fondo alle sue iridi blu adesso c'era una leggera sfumatura di divertimento, che ammorbidiva un po' la rabbia latente che li aveva colorati fino a quell'istante. Lydia, troppo impegnata a cercare di scorgere Roman a petto nudo, neanche lo notò, così Jon sbuffò e le poggiò una mano sulla testa, costringendola ad abbassarsi di nuovo, dato che si era alzata sulle punte dei piedi per cercare di vedere qualcosa – anche se inutilmente, dato che la sua altezza non le aveva permesso di superare la calca di fan che circondavano Joe.

«Hey!» protestò lei a bassa voce.

«Cerchiamo di non dare ulteriormente nell'occhio, che ne dici?» mormorò lui a mezza bocca, il tono ancora irritato.

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle e mise il broncio e Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo.

_Quella ragazza lo avrebbe fatto impazzire._

«Allora, è lui?» chiese ancora l'agente, spazientito « E poi, perché se ne sta in mezzo a tutte quelle ragazze… cos'è, una specie di celebrità?!» poi una luce dovette accendersi nella sua zucca vuota, perché il suo volto si illuminò nella trovata consapevolezza «Oh! Voi siete quei _pugili_ che dovevano arrivare oggi!»

«Wrestler.» lo corresse Dean con uno sbuffo infastidito.

«Wrestler, pugili, come se ci fosse differenza. Ah, sì. Una differenza c'è: _il wrestling è finto!»_

La mano di Jon si contrasse in un pugno pericoloso, che si sarebbe volentieri scaraventato addosso a quel viso porcino dell'agente, se Lydia non avesse letto la situazione in tempo.

Sorprendendo se stessa per prima, si infilò tra Dean e Seth e sollevò entrambe le mani per poggiarle sulle braccia dei due ragazzi – ora anche Seth, dopo quell'affermazione, stava cominciando a perdere la pazienza.

Il solo tocco delle sue dita leggere sembrò deconcentrare Jon e Colby, che distolsero i loro sguardi rabbiosi dall'agente e li diressero verso Lydia.

«Agente, ascolti: mi dispiace aver fatto storie, d'accordo? E' solo che _mio cugino _e i suoi amici, come può ben vedere, attirano parecchio l'attenzione. Il fandom del wrestling è pazzesco e, nonostante i fan sono tra i più fedeli che puoi trovare in giro, a volte vanno un po' su di giri ad essere così a contatto con i loro idoli, come può osservare dalla folla urlante di ragazze che circondano _Joseph_.» era la prima volta che chiamava qualcuno dello SHIELD con il suo vero nome, ma era sicura che, se si fosse riferito a lui come Roman Reigns, l'agente non avrebbe capito… e già così, dall'espressione ebete che le stava rivolgendo, doveva star facendo fatica a seguire il suo discorso «Sono vestita in questo modo e camminavo con circospezione semplicemente perché non volevo attirare l'attenzione dei fan, altrimenti può immaginare le speculazioni che potrebbero nascere su internet…» ancora, dall'espressione ebete dell'agente, sicuramente non poteva immaginarlo, ma Lydia continuò comunque «Ma sono con loro e non ho fatto nulla di male. Ha il mio biglietto e…» Lydia si guardò velocemente intorno e, notando che gli occhi erano ancora puntati su Roman mezzo nudo, si tolse il cappuccio, restituì velocemente il berretto a Dean ed aprì la zip della felpa, rivelando nient'altro che il suo corpicino vestito da un paio di skinny jeans ed una camicetta nera «Vede? Non nascondo niente. Ora, possiamo andare, per favore?»

Lydia rivolse all'agente il suo miglior sorriso innocente e sia Dean che Seth la guardarono stupiti.

_Da dove l'aveva tirata fuori quella parlantina?_

L'agente la fissò stupito a sua volta, sebbene per motivi diversi da quelli dei due wrestler. Alla fine si grattò la nuca con un gesto nervoso.

«Ascolta, ragazza: non ho capito la metà delle cose che hai detto, ma va bene così, mi arrendo. Mi fido!» sbottò, sollevando entrambe le mani «Ho controllato i vostri biglietti, ho visto che non ha niente dentro quel felpone, la spiegazione dovrebbe essere logica, sebbene non l'abbia compresa, quindi sì, sparite dalla mia vista!»

Lydia mostrò un nuovo sorriso.

«Grazie, agente!»

«Grazie un corno…» mormorò Dean, mentre l'uomo girava i tacchi e andava via, le mani tra i capelli.

Lydia gli diede un colpetto su di un braccio e Jon si voltò a lanciarle un'occhiata strana.

«Che c'è?» chiese lei innocentemente.

Dean non le rispose, si limitò a premerle di nuovo il cappuccio sulla testa e a calarla la visiera sugli occhi.

«Copriti, non siamo ancora fuori pericolo.»

Lydia lanciò un'occhiata furtiva alle fan, notando che qualcuna di loro stava cominciando lentamente a divergere la sua attenzione da Roman e i suoi pettorali e addominali in bella mostra – seppur a fatica! – e stavano cominciando a cercare gli altri due membri dello SHIELD, che erano ormai spariti da un bel po'.

Lydia diede velocemente loro le spalle e richiuse la felpa, calandosi di nuovo il cappuccio sulla testa.

«Vado a dare una mano a Joe a distrarre le fan, non credo resisterà ancora a lungo. Tu portala fuori da qui, ci vediamo alla macchina.» disse Colby.

Fece un occhiolino a Lydia e le sorrise, poi si girò e corse verso la folla di ragazze, che lo inglobarono in meno di un secondo.

Lydia osservò la scena con un sorrisino, ma Dean l'afferrò per le spalle e la strinse a sé, calando su di lei per nasconderla il più possibile da altri sguardi indiscreti.

«Su, andiamo.» le mormorò in un orecchio, cominciando a trascinarla verso l'uscita.

«Uhm… _Dean?_»

«Mmm?»

Lydia si strinse contro il suo fianco, una mano che artigliava debolmente la stoffa della maglietta di Dean, all'altezza del petto, per cercare di mantenere l'equilibrio e il passo delle lunghe falcate di lui.

«Grazie, per essere venuto in mio aiuto.» sorrise timidamente, abbassando lo sguardo e avvertendo il famigliare pizzicore sulle guance.

Jon non si abbassò a guardarla né si fermò, ma sulle sue labbra si formò un sorrisino.

«Quante volte dovrò ripetertelo, Lydia? Tu sei un _mio_ problema, ora_. _Ed io mi prendo sempre cura di ciò che è _mio_.»

Lydia non riuscì ad impedire alle farfalle di frullare le ali nel suo stomaco.

_Solo poche parole risuonarono nella sua testa._

_Cio che è mio._

* * *

**Il finale, nella versione inglese, è molto meglio, dato che finisce con le parole "You. Mine" che rendono di più l'idea! Ma in italiano viene così, quindi pazienza, spero di aver comunque reso xD E spero anche che questo nuovo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!  
Nel prossimo: ne vedremo delle belle, tra discussioni in macchina, discussioni in albergo, Lydia che incontra qualche altra Superstars e Survivor Series! Se ricordate, Dean fu il primo ad essere eliminato, quindi... basta spoilers! Al prossimo capitolo ;)  
PS. Una domanda importante, rispondete perché mi servirà per capire come impostare il resto della storia: voi cosa preferireste vedere una volta che ci addentreremo negli show WWE? La storia dovrebbe rimanere settata su un profilo reale, e quindi, come effettivamente è, match già stabiliti, promo scritti, i wrestlers sanno già chi vincerà un match e chi lo perderà ecc... oppure preferireste che all'interno della WWE fosse tutto settato in kay-fabe? Cioè, i match e le storyline generali sarebbero comunque scelte dall'alto, ma gli incontri sono più "reali" (passami il termine) nel senso che la vittoria/sconfitta non è premeditata? Fatemi sapere, è super importante!**


	15. You Smile That Beautiful Smile

******Author's note:** Prima di lasciarvi a questo nuovo capitolo (che arriva prima della versione inglese, per la prima volta, perché quella è in revisione dalla mia Beta americana!), volevo sinceramente spendere due minutini del mio tempo per _**ringraziare tutti voi che mi state seguendo**_! Non avevo pensato di postare questa storia anche in italiano, perché non credevo che qualcuno l'avrebbe mai letta... e invece, mi sono dovuta ricredere. Non siete in moltissimi, ma siete a sufficienza per farmi sentire fiera e orgogliosa di questa storia! Le vostre parole mi incoraggiano a migliorarmi e, se prima trascuravo questa versione italiana a beneficio della traduzione inglese, adesso prometto di impegnarmi a rendere migliore anche questa qui, ed è tutto grazie a voi! Quindi, uno specialissimo ringraziamento a: **Moony95** (che è il motivo principale per cui esiste questa versione italiana sul sito); a **Signora del Tempo** (che mi ha seguita da EFP, con mia grande sorpresa e gioia!); a **irislopez **(che è stata una lettrice del tutto inaspettata!) e ai due anonimi che hanno commentato lo scorso capitolo (**veramente bello**, anche se dubito sia il suo nick! Ma apprezzo tantissimo (: ) ed ultimo, ma non meno importante, **Standard One**, un altro lettore (sì, lettore, è un ragazzo e questo mi ha reso doppiamente orgogliosa!) del tutto inaspettato che ha trovato questa storia e l'ha letta e apprezzata così tanto da lasciarmi una recensione che, davvero, mi ha fatto capire quanto "Anything but Ordinary", anche con le sue piccole imperfezioni, sia una storia che possa essere letta ed apprezzata anche da un pubblico maschile, il che, lasciatemelo dire, è bello da sapere, perché solitamente i ragazzi non apprezzano le storie romantiche! Quindi, grazie di cuore!  
**Grazie a tutti!** Continuate a seguirmi e a sostenermi, lasciandomi le vostre opinioni sul capitolo come avete sempre fatto! Siete magnifici ;)  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland_ Roden.  
-Una mia cara amica - che fai dei video stupendi, specialmente su Dean Ambrose **- ha fatto un video su Lydia e Dean, ispirato a questa FanFiction! Non posso linkarvelo qui, perché questo sito non permette i collegamenti all'interno dei capitoli, ma se andate su youtube e cercate "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" lo troverete! Guardatelo, è molto bello ** Grazie anche qui, _Bea_ 3  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**15. You smile that beautiful smile**

Quando Joe e Colby li raggiunsero, Jon e Lydia erano già all'interno della macchina, un grosso SUV nero, con i finestrini oscurati, così da avere la giusta privacy… _almeno lì dentro._

Misero le valigie nel portabagagli e poi montarono velocemente in macchina, nei sedili posteriori, dato che Jon già occupava il posto di guida e Lydia era seduta davanti accanto a lui.

«Quelle ragazze sono pazze.» sospirò Joe, una volta che fu al sicuro all'interno del veicolo.

Lydia si voltò a lanciare loro uno sguardo divertito: _dire che i due ragazzi erano sconvolti era un semplice eufemismo._

Seth aveva i tutti capelli arruffati e sembrava essere appena uscito da un match lungo ed estenuante; Roman, ancora a petto nudo – cosa che fece arrossire Lydia, seppur contro la sua volontà – aveva il fiatone e stava cercando di riprendersi, una mano sulla fronte e il capo abbandonato contro il poggiatesta.

«Tutto bene?» domandò Lydia, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorrisino.

Seth la guardò torvo e cercò di domare i suoi capelli in una coda di cavallo, senza risultato. Roman neanche aprì gli occhi.

«_Ti prego, _Jon.» disse solamente «Parti.»

Dean ridacchiò e mise in moto, uscendo dal parcheggio dell'aeroporto.

«La prossima volta ci lasciamo lui da solo in mezzo alle fans, eh…» borbottò Seth.

Lydia cercò di trattenere una nuova risata con scarsi risultati e quando Seth le lanciò un'altra occhiataccia, lei si concentrò sulla zip della felpa che ancora indossava. Se la slacciò e la porse a Roman.

«Penso che serva più a te che a me, ora.» disse, girandosi sul sedile per poter guardare Reigns, seduto dietro di lei «Grazie, comunque.»

Joe aprì gli occhi e le regalò uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi gentili, fece un cenno con il capo e si rinfilò la felpa. Lydia rimase seduta così, al contrario, le braccia che circondavano lo schienale del sedile e lo sguardo sui due ragazzi, che tentavano di ricomporsi.

«E' sempre così?» domandò curiosa, ancora con una punta di divertimento nella voce «Con le fans, intendo.»

«A volte, è anche peggio.» rispose Seth, che sembrava aver vinto la battaglia contro i suoi capelli, che ora erano legati in una coda bassa «Te l'avevo detto che sono pazze.» aggiunse, voltandosi a guardarla e roteando l'indice vicino alla sua tempia.

Lydia rise e l'espressione accigliata di Colby si sciolse a quel suono, assumendo immediatamente una sfumatura più rilassata.

_Lydia aveva proprio una bella risata._

«Hey, tu.» la voce di Dean costrinse Lydia a distogliere lo sguardo dal sorriso di Seth e a portare la sua attenzione sul guidatore «Girati, siediti bene e allacciati la cintura.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte.

«Che cos'è quel tono autoritario, ora? Sembri mio padre…» borbottò lei, senza accennare a voltarsi.

Dean le lanciò un'occhiataccia di sottecchi.

«Che ne sai? _Tu non te lo ricordi com'è tuo padre_.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e un dolore sordo le si allargò nel petto.

Un silenzio teso scese immediatamente all'interno della macchina, mentre Lydia fissava Dean con espressione strana; lui non si voltò mai a guardarla e mantenne gli occhi fissi sulla strada davanti a sé.

«Questa era piuttosto cattiva, _dude_.» lo rimproverò Roman, con tono duro.

«Già! Sei stato cattivo!» esclamò Lydia, voltandosi e incrociando le braccia sul poggiatesta, senza avere alcuna intenzione di seguire le sue istruzioni «Motivo per il quale non farò niente di quello che mi hai detto! Magari la prossima volta impari ad essere più gentile.» disse, facendogli una linguaccia.

Colby la osservò con un'occhiata strana: Lydia sembrava non essersela presa davvero per le parole di Jon e questo era un sollievo, almeno in parte. Non voleva che, per una stupida battuta, il suo umore peggiorasse: non c'era riuscito quel poliziotto a toglierle il sorriso dalle labbra, non vedeva perché Ambrose dovesse anche solo provarci.

_Tuttavia, quell'affermazione era stata alquanto infelice._

«Lydia: fa' quello che ti ho detto e metti giù il tuo culo sul sedile.» ripeté Dean e non c'era alcun segno di divertimento nella sua voce.

«No.» rispose lei, capricciosa come una bambina, senza accennare a muoversi dalla sua posizione.

«Lydia, non costringermi a fermare la macchina e a farti mettere seduta con la forza.» l'avvertì.

La ragazza non si mosse, gli occhi fissi su Roman e Seth, che la guardarono con sguardo preoccupato.

«_Baby girl,_ lo dico per il tuo bene: fa' quello che ti ha detto.» mormorò Roman e Seth annuì lentamente.

«Per il mio bene?» ripeté lei scettica «Perché, altrimenti che m-» ma non fece in tempo a concludere la frase.

La macchina inchiodò con un rumore stridulo e sia Seth che Roman dovettero tenersi forte alle portiere per non volare davanti. Lydia, totalmente colta alla sprovvista, rischiò di finire contro il parabrezza, ma Dean stese un braccio di fronte a lei e la bloccò, spingendola di nuovo contro il sedile.

«Te l'avevo detto…» borbottò Roman.

Lydia respirò velocemente, cercando di stabilizzare il suo battito cardiaco che per lo spavento era accelerato oltre modo.

«MA SEI MATTO O COSA?!» urlò, rivolta verso Dean, l'espressione del viso sconvolta.

Lui si limitò a lanciarle un'occhiata di sottecchi.

«La cinta, Lydia. Adesso.» ripeté, di nuovo con quel tono duro e autoritario.

Lydia deglutì e si affrettò a mettersi seduta composta e ad allacciarsi la cinta, con mani ancora tremanti per lo spavento.

«Contento?»

Lo vide ghignare.

«Molto.» rispose, mentre si reinseriva nel traffico.

_Che Dean Ambrose non fosse proprio normalissimo, Lydia lo aveva sempre sospettato, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse così pazzo. Inchiodare in quel modo, nel bel mezzo della strada, rischiando un tamponamento a catena, solo per costringerla a seguire i suoi ordini. Non riusciva a crederci._

Seth si affacciò tra i due sedili anteriori, il viso rivolto verso la ragazza.

«Sai, _sweetheart_, forse c'è una cosa che dovresti sapere.» disse, con un mezzo sorriso. Lydia si voltò a guardarlo «Jon diventa piuttosto nervoso quando è alla guida, non ti conviene contraddirlo.»

«Non ti conviene _mai_ contraddirmi, Lydia.» lo corresse Dean, di nuovo con quel sorrisetto sghembo.

«Avvertirmi prima no, eh?» disse Lydia, lanciando un'occhiataccia prima a Dean e poi a Seth.

Colby alzò le mani in segno di resa e tornò a sedersi.

«Adesso lo sai.» rispose.

«Sì, beh: grazie tante.» borbottò lei e incrociò le braccia al petto, girando il viso verso il panorama che correva fuori dal finestrino.

* * *

Quando arrivarono in hotel, c'erano già un sacco di Superstars e Divas che giravano per la hall, aspettando di venir distribuiti nelle varie camere.

Lydia cercò di fare del suo meglio per trattenere il suo lato da fan, mentre entrava al fianco dello SHIELD nell'immenso ingresso dell'albergo. Nessuno fece troppo caso a lei, fortunatamente: erano tutti troppo occupati a pensare ai propri affari. Chi la notò, le rivolse solo qualche occhiata incuriosita – come Jack Swagger (oddio, era proprio lui… dal vivo era molto più carino, poteva ammetterlo?) o Randy Orton (non era mai stata una sua grande fan, ma vederlo di persona faceva comunque un certo effetto!) – oppure sorrisi di circostanza – come Dolph Ziggler, che la salutò persino con un cenno della mano, e Daniel Bryan e la sua fidanzata Brie.

I tre membri dello SHIELD non si fermarono a chiacchierare con nessuno, fecero velocemente il check-in alla reception e la ragazza che lavorava lì dietro, dopo aver regalato loro più sorrisi di quanti se ne potessero contare sulle dita di entrambe le mani, diede loro la scheda d'accesso alla camera. Senza dire una parola, Lydia li seguì timidamente lungo il corridoio e poi in ascensore.

Jon, Joe e Colby dividevano sempre una suite, da quando avevano velocemente bruciato le tappe ed erano arrivati ai piani alti della federazione. Quando entrarono nella stanza, Lydia non riuscì a trattenere il sospiro trasognato che lasciò le sue labbra, tanto per il divertimento dei tre ragazzi.

«Wow… questa camera è… wow.» disse, attraversando il breve corridoio ed arrivando nell'enorme sala «Credo che sia più grande di casa mia… non che me la ricordi, in questo momento ma…»

Mentre Joe, Jon e Colby si sistemavano ognuno nella propria camera, Lydia si guardò intorno. La suite era composta da più stanze: la principale, quella in cui lei si trovava ora, era un enorme salotto con un divano angolare al centro di esso, un tavolino basso con alcuni cocktail e stuzzichini di benvenuto, e un camino in marmo bianco, sopra il quale era appeso un televisore a schermo piatto; dietro il divano si apriva una serie di finestre rettangolari, l'una attaccata alle altre, che andavano a comporre una vetrata, al di là della quale poteva ammirarsi la città di Boston in tutto il suo splendore.

Lydia si avvicinò al tavolino e rubò una fragola dal cesto di frutta che era stato lasciato come regalo di benvenuto. Continuando a guardarsi intorno, contò il numero delle porta che conducevano nelle altre stanze, chiedendosi quanto potesse essere grande quella suite.

_Tre porte._

Lydia corrugò la fronte, mentre i tre membri dello SHIELD uscivano ognuno dalla propria stanza.

_Giusto, tre porte per tre membri dello SHIELD._

_E lei?_

Le sembrava di aver già vissuto quella scena, ma non era solo una sensazione di deja-vu.

_Dove avrebbe dormito, lei?_

«…dia? Lydia?»

«_Baby girl?»_

La voce di Roman la costrinse a tornare alla realtà. Lydia scosse la testa e i suoi occhi misero finalmente a fuoco la figura del samoano, che la guardava dall'alto con espressione contrita.

«Tutto bene?» le domandò apprensivo.

Lydia sorrise e annuì, ma poi si passò una mano tra i capelli, a disagio.

«Lydia, che cos'hai?» Dean si avvicinò ai due e scrutò la ragazza con un'occhiata densa.

_Anche se la conosceva da relativamente poco tempo, Lydia era diventata come un libro aperto, per lui. E, quando aveva quell'espressione strana sul viso, significava che stava elaborando un pensiero che, per qualche strano motivo, non era proprio sicura di voler esternare._

Infatti, Lydia evitò il suo sguardo e storse il naso in una smorfia.

«No, non è niente. Mi stavo solo domandando… beh, dove avrei dormito, stavolta.» rivelò alla fine, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Seth ridacchiò: c'era qualcosa, nei comportamenti di Lydia, che la rendeva sempre adorabile, ai suoi occhi.

«Purtroppo le stanze vengono prese direttamente dalla WWE, quindi non abbiamo potuto richiederne una con una camera in più.» spiegò Roman con un sorrisino.

«Oh.»

«Quindi: a te la scelta, _sweetheart._ Puoi dormire con chi vuoi, ogni stanza ha un letto matrimoniale, quindi…» disse Seth, facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì… _l'aveva già detto che quella situazione le sembrava di averla già vissuta?_

Non fece in tempo a rispondere, che…

«No, lei non può dormire con chi vuole.» si intromise Dean, circondandole le spalle con un braccio e stringendola a sé, in un gesto quasi possessivo «Lei dorme con me.»

_Ed eccoci di nuovo._

Lydia, ora schiacciata contro il petto ampio di Ambrose, sentì le guance andarle letteralmente a fuoco.

«C-che?» fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a balbettare, spingendo entrambe le mani sul suo petto e cercando di allontanarlo, con scarsi risultati: la presa di Dean era troppo forte.

Roman non riuscì a trattenere una risatina e questo la fece arrossire ancora di più.

_Sembrava sempre che Joe riuscisse a vedere qualcosa di divertente che lei non era in grado di cogliere. Come se lui sapesse qualcosa e lei no._

Dean abbassò il capo per poterle riservare un'occhiata strana, così intensa e penetrante che lei si sentì come nuda, di fronte a lui… _ e questo non migliorò il suo nervosismo._

«Perché, volevi dormire con uno di loro?» le domandò; il suo tono di voce era roco e serio e il suo respiro le accarezzò una guancia bollente, facendola rabbrividire appena.

Jon sogghignò: _adorava quando Lydia reagiva in quel modo a lui… c'era qualcosa, nell'espressione timida dei suoi occhi, nel rossore delle sue guance, nei brividi che le scuotevano le spalle, che semplicemente… lo eccitava. _

«N-non ho detto questo…» borbottò Lydia, abbassando lo sguardo «Ma vorrei poter prendere qualche decisione da me, qualche volta.»

«Aww, come se potessi.» la schernì Dean, corrucciando le labbra.

Lydia gli diede una botta sul petto, infastidita.

«La smetti di essere così stronzo, oggi?» lo rimproverò, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

«Solo oggi?» s'intromise Seth, facendo ridere anche Roman.

«Stronzo o meno, tu dormi con me.» ribatté Dean, per niente toccato dalle parole di Lydia «E poi, quei due…» e sollevò il dito indice della mano che era ora poggiata sulla spalla della ragazza per indicare Seth e Roman «Sono felicemente fidanzati. E Joe ha persino una figlia. Non vorrai mica rovinare le loro splendide storie d'amore, vero?» le chiese, con un pizzico di ironia nella voce, mentre si voltava di nuovo a guardarla, spalancando piano gli occhi e sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia.

Lydia aprì la bocca, ma non trovò nulla di arguto con cui ribattere, così tacque. Si limitò a gonfiare le guance ed ad incrociare le braccia al petto.

Seth le lanciò uno sguardo comprensivo e Roman fece spallucce e le sorrise.

_Tanto, andava sempre a finire così… vinceva sempre lui._

«Ora, porta le tue cose in camera, avanti.» ordinò Dean, rilasciando la presa sulle sue spalle solo per poterle poggiare la mano dietro la schiena e spingerla verso la porta; quando lei si girò a lanciargli una nuova occhiataccia, lui sorrise impudente «E non fare quell'espressione, _little fighter_, o ti ci porto di peso. Sai che lo faccio.»

Lydia gli fece una linguaccia, ma prima che lui potesse mettere in atto la sua minaccio e prenderla in braccio, afferrò velocemente il suo trolley e sparì nella camera.

La stanza era enorme: c'era un letto matrimoniale al centro di essa, addossato alla parete di fronte all'entrata, un divano con due poltrone, sui toni del rosso, che contrastava in modo sublime con la morbida moquette bianca; anche qui c'era una vetrata enorme, che però conduceva ad un bel terrazzino completamente in legno, con tanto di gazebo, un tavolino e due panchine.

«Wow…» sospirò Lydia, introducendosi nella camera con sguardo meravigliato.

_Certo che venivano proprio trattate bene, le Superstar della WWE._

Trascinò la valigia vicino al letto e l'aprì: l'aveva riempita con gran parte dei vestiti che i ragazzi le avevano regalato. Non aveva avuto il tempo di guardarli o scegliere cosa indossare quella sera, così aveva preso quelli che, a prima vista, l'avevano colpita di più e li aveva gettati nella valigia… ma ancora non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa indossare per il pay-per-view. Era un evento importante, no? Avrebbe dovuto mettere qualcosa di carino? Oppure, era meglio optare per un paio di jeans ed una maglietta? Ecco… ora cominciava ad agitarsi.

Ogni tanto, tendeva a dimenticare la stramba realtà nella quale era finita: lei, una fan del wrestling, era ora nella stessa suite dello SHIELD, la sua stable WWE preferita di sempre – e avrebbe diviso camera e letto con il membro più imprevedibile, Dean Ambrose, ma a questo preferiva non pensare o l'agitazione sarebbe sicuramente passata ad un livello superiore _e peggiore _– e tra poche ore sarebbe stata nel backstage del TD Garden di Boston a guardare Survivor Series… _tutto ciò aveva davvero dell'incredibile. A volte, temeva di stare facendo solo un lunghissimo sogno e che, da un momento all'altro, avrebbe potuto riaprire gli occhi sulla triste realtà della sua vera vita, qualunque essa fosse. Aveva sempre questa paura, in fondo al cuore, che avrebbe potuto risvegliarsi di botto e trovarsi sdraiata nei sedili posteriori della sua auto sgangherata._

Non era di certo la prima volta che quel pensiero le veniva in mente… si ritrovava spesso a pensare di riaprire gli occhi e fissare il tettuccio puntellato di una macchina, puntellato perché il telo era sceso e lei aveva dovuto spillarlo alla parte superiore per riuscire a vedere nuovamente dallo specchietto retrovisore.

_Tutti quelli erano ricordi?_

_Non erano granché piacevoli… non voleva ricordare._

_Perché pensava sempre di risvegliarsi dentro una macchina? Era la sua macchina, poi? Aveva una macchina? E una casa? Perché non aveva una casa? Perché non le veniva mai in mente di riaprire gli occhi e trovarsi in una confortevole stanza sui toni del rosa?_

Lydia strinse forte gli occhi e tirò su con il naso, poi scosse la testa e si diede uno schiaffo su di una guancia, per riprendersi.

_Basta! Non era il momento per pensare a tutte quelle cose! Era lì per divertirsi e niente poteva rovinarle l'umore!_

"Pensa a Roman e a Seth nell'altra stanza. Pensa a Dean! Andrà tutto bene, Lydia, andrà tutto bene." si disse, prendendo un grande respiro e riuscendo finalmente a calmarsi.

Scacciati quei pensieri tristi dalla sua mente, si alzò in piedi e depositò sul letto un paio di vestiti: uno era su un color rosa antico, con il colletto impreziosito da una serie di brillantini, la vita stretta e la gonna corta che scendeva morbida; l'altro era nero, senza spalline, con la scollatura a cuore e il petto lavorato con decori astratti, anche questo si stringeva in vita, ma con una fascia di raso ed un fiocco laterale e la gonna era morbida e semitrasparente da metà coscia in giù. Tirò fuori anche un paio di pantacollant neri a vita alta, molto carini, ed una maglietta che si stringeva in vita e si allargava nella parte inferiore, di un rosso acceso.

Era sorpresa dal buon gusto che avevano avuto i tre membri dello SHIELD nel sceglierle quei vestiti… anche se, probabilmente, dovevano aver chiesto a qualche commessa del negozio di aiutarli. Chiunque avesse scelto quegli abiti, comunque, aveva davvero buon gusto.

Cielo, c'era una così vasta scelta: Lydia non aveva proprio idea di cosa mettere!

Mentre fissava i vestiti, cominciò a ballare sul posto, zompettando da un piede all'altro, fino a quando non si rese conto che doveva assolutamente andare in bagno.

_Da quando erano partiti da casa di Dean, alle __**6.30**__ di quella mattina, non aveva più fatto pipì ed ora erano le __**13**__._

Ogni camera aveva un suo bagno personale, così Lydia aprì la porta bianca che si trovava sulla parete di sinistra, ma si fermò sulla soglia, troppo meravigliata per riuscire a fare un altro passo: quello era il bagno più bello che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita – ed anche se non poteva ricordare gran parte della sua vita, era comunque convinta che non ne avesse mai visto uno così bello. Sembrava il bagno personale di un re! Le piastrelle del pavimento erano bianche e lucide, in contrasto con l'arredo nero; c'era un lungo mobile, con il ripiano in marmo e due lavelli circolari, sopra ognuno dei quali c'era uno specchio con un'elaborata cornice argentata; la doccia era enorme e aveva i vetri trasparenti… c'era persino una vasca incastrata nel pavimento e Lydia era pronta a scommettere che fosse idromassaggio.

«Però.»

La voce di Dean, alle sue spalle, la fece sobbalzare e il cuore le saltò in gola per lo spavento: non lo aveva sentito entrare nella stanza. Lydia alzò il viso, per trovarsi Dean in piedi dietro di lei, il suo petto a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa, il suo mento che la superava per dare un'occhiata all'interno del lussuoso bagno.

«Già…» sospirò Lydia.

«Vuoi fare una doccia?» propose Dean.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e riuscì a vedere, dal proprio riflesso in uno dei due specchi, il suo viso diventare di una rara sfumatura di rosso scuro. Si girò di scatto a fronteggiarlo, facendo un passo indietro per distanziarsi da lui ed entrando nel bagno.

«Che?!» strillò quasi, con una voce così acuta che Jon non riuscì a trattenere una risata divertita.

Incrociò le braccia al petto, appoggiandosi con una spalla allo stipite della porta e scrutandola con una lunga occhiata penetrante che, come sempre, la mise in soggezione.

_Oh, maledetto Ambrose, perché doveva essere così sexy qualsiasi cosa facesse?!_

«Perché sei arrossita così, _sunshine_?» la schernì lui, con una nota di evidente divertimento nella voce.

Lydia distolse lo sguardo e, se ciò era possibile, divenne ancora più rossa.

«Oh.» disse lui con una risata leggera «Non ti facevo così maliziosa, Lydia.»

«Che cosa?!» squittì ancora lei.

Si girò per fronteggiarlo ancora ma, nell'istante in cui lei voltò la testa, si ritrovò il viso di Dean Ambrose a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo. Lydia trattenne il fiato e fece un passo indietro, intimidita da quella vicinanza improvvisa. Dean sogghignò e la seguì, fino a quando lei non si scontrò con i reni contro il ripiano del lavandino alle sue spalle; lui la sovrastò, poggiando le mani sul ripiano e intrappolandola tra il mobile e il suo corpo.

_Non c'era più via di fuga._

Dean la fissò, con quel sorrisino malizioso a piegare le sue labbra –_ quelle dannate labbra perfette_. I suoi occhi erano seri e concentrati ed erano così vicini che Lydia riuscì a vedere ogni singola sfumatura di azzurro delle sue iridi. Il suo respiro caldo le sfiorava le labbra e quando lei rilasciò il fiato, solo perché altrimenti sarebbe svenuta per mancanza di ossigeno, i loro respiri si unirono davanti alle loro bocche. Dean si leccò le labbra con un gesto lento, come se stesse assaporando il suo respiro.

«Sai…» mormorò dopo un po', il tono di voce roco e terribilmente sexy; si chinò in avanti e, per un istante, Lydia credette – _e in fondo al cuore sperò_ – che Dean poggiasse le sue labbra sulle proprie, ma, invece, lui spostò il capo di lato e lasciò che fossero solo le loro guance a sfiorarsi. Sollevò una mano e gliela infilò tra i capelli, liberando l'orecchio «Io non intendevo se volessi fare una doccia _con me_…» sussurrò, le sue labbra che sfioravano il lobo, in un gesto studiato e dannatamente lussurioso, che le fece esplodere il cuore nel petto e la fece rabbrividire – tanto per l'eccitazione di Jon «Ma se vuoi, stasera, dopo Survivor Series…» lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma non c'era alcun bisogno di concludere.

Dean si distanziò e le rivolse uno sguardo lascivo, quel sorriso malizioso che ancora gli piegava le labbra.

Lydia deglutì e trovò, chissà dove dentro di sé, la forza per sollevare le mani e poggiargliele sul petto. Lo spinse, per costringerlo a distanziarsi, e lui indietreggiò, anche se Lydia era sicura che fosse stato lui a tirarsi indietro, non di certo lei che era riuscita a spostarlo.

«Sai, Dean? Dovresti… a-andare: non dovete incontrarvi con Cesaro e Swagger per… definire le ultime tattiche?» se ne uscì, cercando di riassumere un tono normale e di scrollarsi di dosso tutte le emozioni che lui era riuscito ad accenderle fin dentro l'anima.

Lydia aveva ancora entrambe le mani poggiate sul suo petto ampio, così Dean sogghignò divertito e sollevò una mano per afferrarle un polso.

Lydia rabbrividì di nuovo: il tocco delle sue dita bruciava sulla sua pelle.

_Dean Ambrose aveva un brutto ascendente su di lei._

_Era quel tipo di ragazzo che, con una semplice occhiata, poteva farti cadere ai suoi piedi; quel tipo di ragazzo che ti teneva tra le proprie mani, che ti plagiava e ti controllava, che era in grado di farti fare qualsiasi cosa lui volesse._

_E ne era anche ben consapevole._

«Non hai risposto alla mia proposta.» le fece notare, abbassando il capo e lasciando che alcune ciocche di capelli calassero a coprirgli gli occhi, ora completamente annebbiati dal desiderio.

Lydia distolse lo sguardo e cercò di concentrarsi per mantenere la calma e non sciogliersi definitivamente di fronte a lui. Fortunatamente, aveva ancora un po' di dignità dalla sua.

«Vai, Dean.» disse solamente, mentre le sue labbra si piegavano in un sorrisetto.

«Lo prendo come un sì?» chiese lui speranzoso.

«Fuori, Dean!» esclamò lei, esasperata, costringendolo a girarsi e spingendolo fuori dal bagno.

Quando chiuse la porta, lo sentì ridacchiare divertito e a lei si scaldò il cuore: non aveva mai sentito Dean ridere in quel modo spensierato… era _bello_.

* * *

Quando uscì dal bagno – decisamente troppo tempo dopo, rispetto al normale – Lydia trovò Dean seduto sul bordo del letto, che le dava le spalle. Fortunatamente, non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sulla sua schiena nuda, Dean si infilò la maglietta, ma questo non impedì alle sue guance di prendere comunque fuoco.

_Oh, basta, Lys! Sta diventando un fastidioso cliché!_

«State andando in palestra?» domandò, annunciando il suo ritorno nella camera, mentre si riavvicinava al suo lato del letto e riprendeva a smucinare nella valigia, evitando di guardarlo ancora.

«Yep.» rispose Dean, finendo di allacciarsi le scarpe «Vuoi venire?»

«No, grazie. Credo che sfrutterò il pomeriggio per riposare, farmi una doccia e questo genere di cose. Non sono abituata alla vita frenetica… credo.»

Dean sorrise e si alzò, lanciandole un'occhiata distratta e stiracchiando le braccia verso l'alto: Lydia era accovacciata accanto alla sua valigia e continuava a tirare fuori una serie di vestiti e a buttarli sul letto. Le si avvicinò silenziosamente e solo quando lei si alzò, lui la afferrò per un polso, facendola sobbalzare.

_Dio, come faceva Dean a coglierla sempre di sorpresa?_

La costrinse a voltarsi e, di nuovo come prima nel bagno, i loro corpi si trovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza. Lydia poteva quasi sentire l'attrazione che provavano l'uno per l'altra crepitare nell'aria come piccole scosse elettriche. Sollevò il viso e gli occhi di ghiaccio di Dean la scrutarono con espressione seria, questa volta del tutto privi della scintilla maliziosa e divertita di poco prima.

«Per prima…» cominciò, con un mormorio distante «Volevo solo… scusami.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte e sorrise.

«Hey, Dean, sul serio? So che stavi scherzando, per la faccenda della doccia, non sono così stupida da pensare che…» ridacchiò, passandosi la mano libera tra i capelli – l'altra era ancora tenuta ferma dalle dita di Dean che le circondavano il polso.

Lui non rise, rimase serio, e, ancora, Lydia si sentì in soggezione.

«Non dicevo per quello.»

Lydia piegò il viso su di un lato, confusa.

«Non capisco.»

Dean sbuffò e si scompigliò nervosamente i capelli.

_Maledizione: lui non era bravo in quelle cose!_

Istintivamente, Lydia poggiò la mano su quella di Dean e la strinse affettuosamente, accennando ad un sorrisino timido.

«Mi stai preoccupando, Dean… che succede?»

Per la prima volta, fu Jon a distogliere lo sguardo e lo fissò sulla mano che lei aveva dolcemente poggiato sulla propria: quelle dita erano così sottili e morbide…

«Per quello che ho detto in macchina, riguardo tuo padre.» disse infine; Lydia sentì un dolore sordo tornare a riempirle il petto, come un liquido caldo che fuoriusciva direttamente dal cuore e le colava nella bocca dello stomaco «Non avrei dovuto, non è stato… carino, ecco.» borbottò.

L'espressione di Lydia si sciolse in un sorriso strano, troppo simile al sorriso triste che le aveva visto la sera che l'aveva conosciuta.

_Jon odiava quel sorriso._

«Non fa niente, davvero, non devi sentirti in colpa. So che non l'hai detto con cattiveria… ed io mi stavo comportando come una bambina capricciosa, me lo sono meritato.» gli disse, ridacchiando appena per cercare di alleggerire la tensione che ora sentiva sulle spalle come un macigno; Dean però rimase serio e i suoi occhi restarono fissi su un punto indefinito alla sua destra «Hey…»

Lydia sollevò una mano e piano, timidamente, gli sfiorò una guancia; Dean girò il viso di scatto al suo tocco e i suoi occhi andarono a fissarsi immediatamente in quelli di lei, che trattenne il fiato e ritirò repentinamente la mano, quasi spaventata dalla sua reazione.

«Credo… credo solo che tu sia un po' nervoso… per stasera. E'… è normale. Non sono arrabbiata con te, per quello che hai detto, davvero…» sussurrò, come se non fosse in grado di parlare più ad alta voce, in quel momento.

Dean la fissò per qualche altro secondo, poi annuì lentamente. Le lasciò andare il polso ed entrambe le sue mani le si posarono sulle guance; Lydia sorrise debolmente e lui poté sentire il calore della sua pelle aumentare sotto le sue dita.

«Non cacciarti nei guai mentre siamo via, mi raccomando.» fu l'unica cosa che le disse.

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, si girò, prese la borsa della palestra che aveva preparato mentre lei era in bagno, ed uscì dalla camera.

Lydia rimase ferma a fissare la porta chiusa e si permise di tornare a respirare regolarmente solo quando sentì Seth, Roman e Dean uscire dalla suite.

* * *

Lydia aveva programmato il suo pomeriggio di relax: avrebbe fatto una lunga doccia calda, avrebbe provato vari outfits per decidere quale indossare per la serata, poi si sarebbe distesa sul letto e avrebbe riposato gli occhi per un'oretta, prima di cominciare a prepararsi.

Prima di tutto questo, però, il brontolio del suo stomaco le ricordò che erano le **14** e lei ancora non aveva pranzato. Dean le aveva lasciato un po' di soldi –_ "Per le emergenze."_ aveva insistito, quando Lydia aveva cercato di protestare – così prese il portafoglio dalla valigia ed uscì dalla suite, decisa ad andare al bar dell'albergo e prendere qualcosa da mangiare.

Seguendo le istruzioni che portavano all'ascensore, svoltò l'angolo del corridoio… _e finì direttamente contro il petto di qualcuno. _

Lydia barcollò all'indietro e non cadde solo perché un paio di mani grandi l'afferrarono per le spalle, aiutandola a mantenere l'equilibrio. Lydia si portò una mano a massaggiare il naso e quando riaprì gli occhi…

«Si è fatta male, signorina?»

_Davanti a lei c'era Damien Sandow._

Aveva mai menzionato il fatto che avesse sempre avuto una cotta per _"The Intellectual Savior of the (Unwashed) Masses"?_

Lydia sbatté le palpebre più volte, cercando di conservare sul volto un'espressione che non la facesse apparire come una stupida troglodita… non era sicura di star riuscendo molto nel suo intento, comunque, considerando che lo stava fissando dal basso – Damien era alto quanto Dean – con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra schiuse; era anche sicura di essere di nuovo arrossita.

Damien le riservò un'occhiata simpatetica, le sue dita che ancora stringevano morbidamente le sue spalle.

«Sei una fan, eh?» le chiese, con tono divertito.

Lydia non trovò nulla di intelligente da dire, così si limitò annuire.

«E come sei entrata qui, tesoro?» domandò ancora Sandow, rivolgendole un sorriso cordiale e lasciando finalmente la presa sulle sue spalle.

Non appena il contatto delle sue dita calde lasciò la sua pelle, Lydia si sentì subito meglio: non sapeva spiegarsi perché, ma ogni volta che qualcuno la toccava, cominciava a sentirsi in ansia.

_Solo con Dean non succedeva._

Lydia abbassò lo sguardo e si portò nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Sono con… lo SHIELD.» mormorò, accennando ad un sorrisino.

Damien piegò il capo verso una spalla e incrociò le braccia al petto, riservandole un'occhiata incuriosita.

«Ah sì?»

Lydia annuì.

«Dovrei crederti?» il suo tono di voce rimase gentile e pacato, ma lei non poté fare a meno di sentirsi infastidita da quelle parole.

_Ma allora era proprio diffuso tra i wrestler avere problemi di fiducia?!_

Lydia sospirò.

«Sì, dovresti credermi.» rispose semplicemente, con una scrollata di spalle.

«Mmm.» fu l'unica cosa che Damien rispose, poi si chinò in avanti, verso di lei, e le afferrò il mento con una mano, costringendola a rialzare il viso.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi.

«Hey, ma che…?!»

Damien le sorrise e c'era qualcosa di accattivante nei suoi occhi castani.

«Non lo so… sarebbe la prima volta che lo SHIELD si porta dietro una ragazza.» contemplò, esaminandola con sguardo attento, come se la stesse studiando; Lydia sentì le sue guance andare di nuovo a fuoco «_Se non vogliamo considerare le ring-rats che Ambrose si trascina dietro dopo gli show…_» mormorò.

Lydia sentì una botta secca al cuore, a quelle parole, come se qualcuno le avesse dato una pugnalata dietro la schiena.

_Era… gelosia, quella?_

Scacciò la sensazione e scosse la testa, liberandosi dalla debole presa di Damien.

«Io non sono una ring-rat.» mise in chiaro le cose, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia e incrociando le braccia al petto.

Sandow sollevò le mani in segno di resa e indietreggiò di un passo

«Sono sicuro che non lo sei.» sorrise e sembrava sincero «Non sembri affatto una ring-rat… sei molto più-»

Ma Lydia non seppe mai _molto più cosa_ fosse.

«Lydia!»

La ragazza si voltò verso la voce che l'aveva chiamata.

«Roman!» esclamò lei di rimando, osservandolo mentre si avvicinava: teneva una busta nella mano destra «Che fai ancora qui? Credevo che foste andati in palestra.»

Damien lanciò a Reigns un'occhiata stupita e poi si voltò di nuovo a guardare la ragazza che ora aveva appreso chiamarsi Lydia.

«Allora non stavi mentendo davvero…» mormorò colpito, pizzicandosi il mento tra le dita.

Lydia gli riservò un sorrisetto.

«Te l'avevo detto.» rispose, stringendosi una spalla.

Roman li fissò confuso, corrugando le sopracciglia.

«C'è qualche problema, _baby girl?_» domandò, assottigliando lo sguardo e squadrando Damien, che sollevò di nuovo le mani in segno di resa, come a dire che non aveva fatto nulla di male.

Lydia sorrise e scosse la testa.

«No, nessun problema, davvero. Ho incontrato Sandow per caso e gli stavo spiegando chi sono e perché sono qui, tutto qui.»

«Mi auguro che la stessi trattando bene, _Aaron_.» disse Roman serio, ma poi sulle sue labbra comparve un sorrisino divertito.

«Mi conosci, Joe. Io sono un vero gentiluomo.» rispose, facendo un lieve inchino, che fece ridacchiare Lydia «Ora, se non vi dispiace, mi congedo. E' stato un piacere conoscerti, Lydia.» le prese delicatamente una mano e le sfiorò il dorso con le labbra, come un vero gentiluomo.

Dopo aver salutato Roman con un cenno della mano, si voltò e tornò verso la sua camera.

Lydia rimase qualche secondo a fissare il punto in cui prima c'era Damien Sandow: era un ragazzo strano, non era riuscita ad inquadrarlo… ma era comunque stata un'emozione incontrarlo dal vivo! Era sorpresa da se stessa, comunque: aveva reagito molto meglio di quando si aspettasse.

_Forse, stava cominciando ad abituarsi alle Superstars…_

«Oddio!»

_O forse no._

«Ma sono Cody e Goldust, quelli?!» sibilò, tirando Roman per un braccio ed indicando i due fratelli Rhodes che uscivano dall'ascensore.

Roman ridacchiò e annuì.

«Sì, sono proprio loro. Vuoi che te li presento?»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e scosse velocemente la testa.

«No!» esclamò, quasi lo gridò, tanto da catturare l'attenzione dei due fratelli, che salutarono Roman con un cenno della mano e riservarono alla ragazza un'occhiata incuriosita. Stavano per avvicinarsi, quando Lydia prese Roman per un braccio e lo trascinò via, lontano da loro.

«Hey, _baby girl_, ma che ti prende?» ridacchiò Joe, una volta che furono di nuovo al sicuro dentro la suite.

Lydia aveva il fiatone – dovuto alla fatica di trascinarsi dietro un energumeno come Reigns – e le sue guance erano deliziosamente rosse.

«Troppe emozioni tutte insieme. Non so se uscirò viva da questa sera.» mormorò, lasciandosi cadere sul divano «Sono pur sempre una fan io, eh!»

Roman sorrise e le si avvicinò, porgendole una bottiglietta d'acqua, che tirò fuori dalla busta che ancora teneva in mano. Lydia gli rivolse un sorriso di ringraziamento e bevve un lungo sorso, cercando di calmarsi.

«Va meglio?» le domandò Roman dopo un po'.

Lydia annuì.

«Sì, grazie. Come mai sei tornato in albergo? Non dovevate essere in palestra con i Real Americans?»

«Sì, ma mi sono ricordato che non avevi pranzato e quindi…» aprì la busta e le porse un contenitore coperto, ancora caldo «Ho pensato che avessi fame.»

Lydia lo guardò stupita e allungò le mani per prendere la confezione, dentro la quale trovò una bistecca con delle patate al forno e qualche quadrotto di pizza bianca. Avevano un profumo delizioso e il suo stomacò brontolò di nuovo non appena l'odore colpì il suo olfatto.

«Oddio…» sussurrò, sentendosi sinceramente commossa «Grazie, Roman, non avresti dovuto tornare indietro apposta per questo.»

Roman le sorrise e le lasciò un buffetto sulla guancia.

«Nessun problema, _baby girl._ Che non si dica in giro che lo SHIELD affama i suoi ospiti.»

Le labbra di Lydia si piegarono in sorriso dolcissimo che arrivò ad illuminarle gli occhi e Roman si ritrovò a pensare che quella ragazza era davvero graziosa quando sorrideva in quel modo.

_Non era sorpreso per niente dal fatto che Dean fosse irrimediabilmente attratto da lei, anche se, probabilmente, quello stupido di un Ambrose ancora non l'aveva nemmeno realizzato._

* * *

**Sì, lo so, ancora niente Survivor Series: ma sarà l'evento principale del prossimo capitolo, quindi non temete! Ne vedremo delle belle ;)  
Allora, vi è piaciuto questo nuovo capitolo? Che ne pensate? Lydia e Dean si stanno avvicinando sempre di più, ma ancora c'è qualcosa che li frena... quanto tempo pensate che passerà prima che accetteranno l'attrazione che li spinge sempre ad un centimetro di distanza l'uno dall'altra? E, finalmente, Lydia ha cominciato ad incontrare qualche altra Superstar, specialmente Damien Sandow: credo che comparirà spesso, in futuro, è un personaggio che mi piace un sacco e di cui vorrei scrivere di più! Così come anche di Ziggler e Goldust! E voi? C'è qualche Superstar o Diva che pensate possa andare d'accordo con Lydia? Oppure che vi piacerebbe che le incasinasse un po' la vita, oltre ai nostri beniamini dello SHIELD? Esprimete le vostre opinioni ed esponetemi le vostre idee: so dove andrà a finire questa storia ed ho alcuni punti fermi di cose che dovranno accadere, ma nel bel mezzo, va tutto ad ispirazione! Per cui, ditemi pure cosa vi piacerebbe leggere, magari mi date qualche buono spunto per qualche capitolo futuro ;)  
Un bacio a tutti, siete fantastici!**


	16. I Even Freak Myself Out

******Author's note:** Sapete che sono sempre molto sincera, quindi devo dirvi che, nonostante io abbia riscritto questo capitolo più di una volta e abbia cercato di aggiustarlo e di renderlo migliore... unf, non lo so. Alla fine c'è sempre qualcosa che non mi convince, mi sembra che ci sia qualcosa che stoni, ma non riesco proprio a capire che cosa sia! Spero che la mia sia solo un'impressione sbagliata, comunque, e che a voi il capitolo piaccia! Come al solito, lasciatemi le vostre opinioni con un commento, sapete che sono sempre apprezzatissime ;) Come al solito, grazie a **Moony95**, **irislopez**, **Signora del Tempo** e **Standard One** (non posso risponderti dai commenti, visto che non sei registrato, quindi lo faccio qui: apprezzo molto le tue parole e ti ringrazio! E grazie anche per i tuoi consigli: credo che li seguirò, almeno per quanto riguarda Ziggler; in effetti, come carattere è simile a Seth e la sua presenza sarebbe un più un po' inutile, forse... non è detto che comunque non gli farò fare qualche comparsa ;) Per quanto riguarda la tua previsione su Lydia e Dean... beh, vediamo cosa ne penserai dopo questo nuovo capitolo!)  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland_ Roden.  
-Una mia cara amica - che fai dei video stupendi, specialmente su Dean Ambrose **- ha fatto un video su Lydia e Dean, ispirato a questa FanFiction! Non posso linkarvelo qui, perché questo sito non permette i collegamenti all'interno dei capitoli, ma se andate su youtube e cercate "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" lo troverete! Guardatelo, è molto bello ** Grazie anche qui, _Bea_ 3  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**16. I even freak myself out**

Lydia, seduta su un divanetto di pelle nera, si guardò intorno: Dean, Seth e Roman erano ognuno in un angolo dello spogliatoio, lontani gli uni dagli altri, intenti a riscaldarsi prima del match.

Survivor Series sarebbe iniziato tra poco meno di mezz'ora e il tradizionale scontro 5 vs 5, rappresentativo del pay-per-view, avrebbe aperto lo show.

Lo SHIELD, in coppia con i Real Americans, avrebbero affrontato la squadra composta dai gemelli Uso, Goldust, Cody Rhodes e Rey Mysterio.

Seth era alla sua destra e stava facendo una serie di squats; Roman, alla sua sinistra, sollevava un paio di pesi con entrambe le braccia; Dean era alle sue spalle, quindi dovette girarsi sul divano per poterlo vedere: era chino in terra e stava facendo le flessioni.

Lydia adorava vederlo allenarsi: c'era qualcosa di magnetico nel modo in cui il suo corpo si muoveva, in cui i suoi muscoli si flettevano e contraevano, gonfiandosi ad ogni ripetizione. Dean aveva un corpo perfetto, che era sempre in grado di lasciarla senza fiato: le braccia erano la parte che più le piaceva, così grosse e muscolose, che davano proprio l'impressione di poterti sollevare senza fare alcuno sforzo; e poi, aveva quel petto ampio e scolpito e, le poche volte che aveva avuto occasione di gettare l'occhio anche sui suoi addominali… _Dio, quel ragazzo era perfetto._

Si rese conto che lo stava fissando, imbambolata come una stupida, solo quando vide le sue labbra piegarsi in un ghigno e il suo sguardo baluginare in quello di lei con una chiara sfumatura di divertimento.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e sentì le guance cominciare a formicolare sotto l'ormai famigliare rossore dell'imbarazzo.

_Era mai possibile che Dean Ambrose fosse in grado di renderla tanto nervosa e di farla arrossire semplicemente con un'occhiata?_

_La situazione le stava decisamente sfuggendo di mano._

Dean continuò a fissarla, continuando a piegarsi ripetutamente sulle braccia e Lydia riuscì a distogliere finalmente lo sguardo da quello magnetico di Ambrose solo quando sentì la musica di The Miz risuonare forte in tutta l'Arena. Colse al volo l'occasione per voltarsi nuovamente sul divano e tornare a guardare il televisore a schermo piatto nel quale era trasmesso ciò che stava succedendo all'interno dell'arena: il kick-off match di Survivor Series era appena finito e, sebbene lei non avesse la minima idea di come fosse successo, Kofi Kingston era stato schienato dal Magnifico.

Il cronometro in basso a destra segnava che mancavano solo cinque minuti all'inizio vero e proprio del pay-per-view: Lydia non vide Kofi rifiutare la mano di The Miz e colpirlo in pieno viso con uno schiaffo, perché l'agitazione prese il sopravvento e i suoi occhi continuarono a fissare lo schermo senza riuscire però a vedere davvero le immagini che si muovevano al suo interno.

_Oddio. _

_Era ora._

_Si sentiva agitata come se fosse dovuta scendere personalmente in campo e battagliare sul ring._

_Lo stomaco era un groviglio di emozioni e il cuore le batteva così forte che lo sentiva pulsare contemporaneamente in gola e contro le costole._

_Era il suo primo pay-per-view dal vivo… almeno credeva, non ricordava se ne avesse già preso parte, prima dell'incidente. Ma comunque, per lei, in quel momento, era come il primo._

Quando qualcuno le posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, Lydia, persa nei suoi pensieri e nelle sue emozioni, sobbalzò. Alzò il viso di scatto per trovare Seth dietro il divano, che le rivolgeva un sorriso.

«E' meglio che vai, _sweetheart._ C'è un posto in prima fila che ti attende.»

Lydia annuì e si alzò, guadagnando la via verso l'uscita dello spogliatoio.

«Mi raccomando, ragazzi: andate e vincete.» disse, aprendo la porta e voltandosi a lanciare loro un'ultima occhiata ed un pollice all'insù.

«Non è quello che facciamo sempre?» rispose Roman, ammiccando.

Lydia rise e stava per uscire, quando la voce di Dean la fermò, un piede ancora dentro lo spogliatoio.

«Aspettami, vengo con te.»

Lydia uscì e Dean la seguì, comunicando agli altri due che li avrebbe incontrati direttamente in cima alle scale.

Non parlarono per tutto il tragitto che fecero dallo spogliatoio fino all'ingresso dal quale Lydia sarebbe dovuta passare per raggiungere il suo posto in prima fila. Incontrarono qualche Superstar lungo i corridoi, qualcuno salutò Dean, qualcun altro rivolse alla ragazza uno sguardo incuriosito, ma nessuno li fermò.

_Per tutto il tempo, Dean tenne la sua mano aperta dietro la schiena di Lydia, guidandola gentilmente lungo il tragitto._

Si fermarono davanti ad una porta schiusa, al di là della quale si sentiva il rumore concitato del pubblico. La theme song di Triple H riempì l'Arena e Lydia poté solo immaginare il COO e sua moglie fare ingresso sulla rampa. Tuttavia, non sentì che cosa dissero, perché la mano di Dean, che dalla sua schiena corse a circondarle il polso, catturò tutta la sua attenzione.

Prima che potesse anche solo rendersene conto, si ritrovò con le spalle contro il muro accanto alla porta. Dean calò su di lei, poggiando entrambe le mani sul muro ai lati del suo viso; le braccia piegate la intrappolavano tra il muro e il corpo statuario di Ambrose, improvvisamente così vicino che riusciva quasi a sentire il suo calore sulla propria pelle.

_E, di nuovo, piccole scosse elettriche tra di loro._

Lydia deglutì e sollevò piano il viso, fino a che i suoi occhi non incontrarono quelli torbidi e assorti di Dean. Aspettò che dicesse qualcosa, ma lui rimase semplicemente in silenzio a guardarla; il suo respiro calmo le sfiorava la fronte, facendole quasi il solletico.

Lydia non sapeva che dire, non sapeva che fare per sbloccare la situazione.

_Non aveva idea di cosa Dean stesse per fare o del perché l'avesse inchiodata al muro e la stesse fissando in quel modo._

_Sinceramente, nemmeno lo stesso Jon lo sapeva._

_Aveva solo sentito il desiderio di intrappolarla lì, di sentirla vicina ancora una volta, di perdersi nell'espressione smarrita dei suoi occhi castani, di avvertire il calore del suo corpo irradiarsi nel proprio come scariche elettriche nelle vene._

Dopo quelli che sembrarono momenti infiniti, Lydia abbassò lo sguardo ed un sorriso timido le curvò le labbra.

_Dio, com'era bella quando aveva quell'espressione._

Mentre Dean muoveva una mano a spostarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e lasciarle poi una carezza sulla guancia, Lydia sollevò un braccio e col dito indice andò a sfiorare le medagliette militari che lui teneva appese al collo.

«Ti piacciono?» le chiese con voce curiosa, spezzando finalmente il silenzio.

«Molto.»

Dean continuò a sfiorarle la guancia con la punta delle dita, lo sguardo concentrato sulla traccia immaginaria che stava seguendo.

Senza allontanarsi da lei, stacco l'altra mano dal muro ed armeggiò per togliersi le medagliette dal collo. Il secondo dopo, esse pendevano sul petto di Lydia, che le guardò con un sorriso stupito.

«Dean…» sussurrò, ma lui non le fece aggiungere altro.

«Tienile tu per me.»

La musica di Rey Mysterio riempì l'arena, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi.

«Sta iniziando il match…» mormorò Lydia, rialzando finalmente gli occhi su quelli di Dean «Dovresti andare ora.»

«Sì, dovrei proprio andare.» rispose lui, abbassando la mano. Le sue dita percorsero la linea dal collo, fin sulla scapola, poi sulla spalla, infine sul braccio e all'interno del polso «Farai il tifo per me, _little fighter_?»

Le labbra di Lydia si aprirono in un sorriso dolcissimo. In un guizzo di coraggio improvviso, poggiò entrambe le mani sul petto di Dean, si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

«Sempre.» mormorò, le labbra ancora premute contro il suo viso.

Poi, velocemente, prima che potesse succedere altro, si girò e sparì oltre la porta.

Jon fissò il muro davanti a sé con espressione smarrita e sollevò una mano per sfiorare il punto in cui le labbra di lei avevano lasciato una traccia bollente.

_Il cuore gli batteva tanto forte da fargli male e nello stomaco c'era un fastidioso turbinio di emozioni._

_Si sentiva così perché il suo match stava per iniziare, giusto?_

_Solo il wrestling gli faceva quell'effetto._

_Solo il wrestling._

_Eppure… _Jon scacciò qualsiasi pensiero scomodo dalla testa, dandosi un paio di schiaffi sulle guance, poi guadagnò velocemente il corridoio che lo avrebbe portato all'ingresso in cima alle scale.

* * *

Quando Lydia raggiunse il suo posto in prima fila, i _Real Americans_ avevano appena fatto il loro ingresso, accompagnati dal loro, sempre irritante, manager Zeb Colter, che ordinò che la musica fosse interrotta e cominciò a fare uno dei suoi soliti sproloqui a proposito della migrazione e degli stranieri. Lydia ne approfittò per guardare meglio la scena: l'adrenalina le saliva dallo stomaco sin sul petto e le scivolava su entrambe le braccia come un serpente invisibile, che le causava la pelle d'oca in ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Quando finalmente la musica dello SHIELD invase l'arena, il cuore quasi le esplose in milioni di frammenti, facendola singhiozzare forte. Voltò la testa di scatto, fino a che i suoi occhi non incontrarono le figure di Dean, Seth e Roman in cima alle scale: anche se aveva passato gli ultimi giorni in loro compagnia, vederli lì, dal vivo, che si apprestavano a fare la loro entrata, con la musica che risuonava forte e il pubblico che li incitava… _era un'emozione che non avrebbe proprio saputo descrivere, ma era tanto forte che sentì un dolore acuto dilaniarle il petto e un groppo chiuderle la gola. La pelle d'oca era tanto intensa che sentiva come delle scosse elettriche attraversarla ed era sicura che gli occhi le fossero diventati lucidi._

_Dio… era davvero lì?_

Scendendo le scale con passo sicuro, tutti e tre avevano sul viso un'espressione seria e concentrata, che le mise i brividi. Dean, il primo della fila, catturò completamente la sua attenzione: c'era sempre qualcosa di magnetico, in lui, qualcosa che non le permetteva mai di divergere lo sguardo dalla sua figura.

Si rese conto che il posto in prima fila, che loro avevano scelto per lei, era proprio quello più vicino al punto in cui oltrepassavano la barricata. Quando Dean le passò accanto, i suoi occhi baluginarono per un solo istante in quelli di lei ed un ghigno soddisfatto si formò sulle sue labbra quando notò che, come sempre, era riuscita a farla arrossire. Non ci furono altri contatti tra di loro, niente che denotasse una loro conoscenza: Ambrose saltò agilmente la barricata e Seth e Roman lo seguirono.

«ODDIO! ODDIO! ODDIO! Sto per sentirmi male! Quanto è bello, mamma mia!»

Lydia distolse l'attenzione dai membri dello SHIELD solo per rivolgere uno sguardo di sottecchi alla ragazza che era seduta accanto a lei, una biondina che si agitava per attirare l'attenzione dei suoi beniamini: indossava una delle maglie di Dean, quella con la scritta "EXPLICIT AMBROSE VIOLENCE" e agitava un cartellone con su scritto "DEAN TEACH ME SOME WRESTLING MANUVERS… possibly in the bed". Lydia guardò il cartello in un misto di orrore ed imbarazzo per quella ragazza: lei era la prima a comportarsi come una fan e a sclerare ogni qual volta era troppo vicina ad una Superstar… ma c'era un limito a tutto.

Tornando a rivolgere l'attenzione verso il ring, si chiese mentalmente se Dean apprezzasse quel genere di ragazze… se a lui quel genere di cartelli lo eccitassero oppure se lo mettessero solo in imbarazzo.

_Una parte di Lydia sperò che lo infastidissero._

La campana suonò, indicando l'inizio ufficiale del match: Dean fu il primo ad entrare in azione contro Cody Rhodes.

Lydia si agitò sulla sedia, non riuscendo a contenere l'ondata di emozioni che la travolsero al pensiero che di lì a qualche attimo avrebbe potuto osservare Dean combattere ad una distanza così ravvicinata.

La biondina accanto a lei sembrava altrettanto eccitata, mentre continuava ad urlare il nome di Dean e ad incitarlo ancor prima che il match iniziasse.

Cody ed Ambrose si studiarono per qualche secondo, poi le loro braccia si incrociarono in un _lock-up_ al centro del ring.

_E' ufficialmente iniziato._

Con agilità, Dean ruppe il _lock-up_ e prese l'avversario in una _headlock_, ma Cody lo spinse contro lo corde, liberandosi. Dean tornò indietro e atterrò Rhodes con una potente spallata, poi si distanziò, lasciando a Cody il tempo di rialzarsi. Dean si esibì in una delle sue solite mosse di danza improvvisata e Lydia non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare tra sé e sé.

«E' sexy anche quando balla in quel modo strano, non sei d'accordo?» disse la ragazza accanto a lei, agitando di nuovo il cartellone «VAI, DEAN!» poi lanciò uno sguardo a Lydia «Sei una fan anche tu, eh?» aggiunse, adocchiando le dog tags che pendevano dal suo collo.

Lydia distolse brevemente l'attenzione dal ring solo per rivolgere un sorriso alla ragazza. Le sue mani corsero distrattamente a sfiorare le targhette.

_Le sue targhette._

«Qualcosa del genere.»

Dean e Cody si riunirono al centro del ring, ma il secondo catturò il primo in una _waist lock_, che Dean però rovesciò facilmente. Cody fu in grado di liberarsi a sua volta e, con uno sgambetto, fece cadere Dean. Dopo una corsa alle corde e qualche altro scambio, fu di nuovo Cody ad avere la meglio ed atterrò Ambrose con un pugno in faccia.

Lydia trattenne il fiato e portò una mano a coprire le labbra. Dal modo in cui Dean continuava a toccarsi la mascella, doveva essere stato un brutto colpo.

«CORAGGIO DEAN!» urlò ancora la biondina accanto a lei.

_Sì, coraggio, Dean!_

Pensò Lydia, sedendosi sul bordo della sedia e stringendo le mani in due pugni; la gamba sinistra aveva cominciato a tremare con un tic nervoso.

Dean tornò alla carica e colpì Cody con un calcio in pieno stomaco, poi lo trascinò all'angolo e cominciò a colpirlo con una serie di pugni e schiaffi, in maniera caotica e rabbiosa, cercando di colpire ogni parte del corpo dell'avversario. Dopo una _chop_ e una gomitata in pieno viso, tentò di colpirlo con un gancio, ma Rhodes riuscì a bloccarlo e fu lui a colpire con un pugno. Ambrose venne nuovamente atterrato da una _clothesline_. Dean si rialzò velocemente e dopo aver lanciato Cody contro lo corde, lo rincorse e lo colpì con una ginocchiata in pieno stomaco, che fece crollare l'ex esteta al suolo. Senza dargli il tempo di riprendersi, Dean si avventò su di lui, con una serie incontrollabile di calci.

_La sua violenza era qualcosa che attraversava la pelle di Lydia come una strana vampata di fuoco._

Cody era all'angolo, quindi l'arbitro cominciò a contare Dean e a minacciarlo di squalifica; quando, arrivato a quattro, lo spinse via, Ambrose se lo scrollò di dosso e tornò alla carica. La scena si ripeté per tre volte: Dean sembrava aver perso totalmente il controllo.

Alla quarta volta, quando l'arbitro lo spinse via, Ambrose sembrò perdere la testa: cominciò ad inveire contro il direttore di gara e a sputargli parole rabbiose contro, minacciandolo e puntandogli il dito contro.

_Il resto, successe in troppo poco tempo perché Lydia riuscisse a capacitarsi della serie di eventi che si susseguirono._

La biondina accanto a lei, _una fan evidentemente fuori di testa, di quelle di cui tante volte aveva sentito parlare dallo stesso Dean, ma anche da Seth_, si alzò e cominciò ad urlare a sua volta contro l'arbitro. Nella foga del momento, agitando le braccia, neanche si rese conto che i suoi gomiti si avvicinavano sempre più pericolosamente al viso di coloro che le erano sedute accanto.

_Finché quello sinistro non colpì Lydia in pieno naso._

Gli occhi di Dean saettarono sulla scena in quel preciso istante e non misero a fuoco che cosa fosse successo esattamente: l'unica cosa che vide fu Lydia crollare a terra e sparire oltre la barricata.

_E, in quell'istante, il suo cuore manco un colpo._

_Che cazzo…?_

Si accorse troppo tardi di Cody Rhodes che era tornato alla carica e si fece cogliere alla sprovvista da quel _roll-up_ con il quale venne messo a terra per lo schienamento.

L'arbitro si chinò per il conteggio.

_**1…**_

Lydia, una mano premuta sul naso, si trascinò fino alla barricata e cercò di rialzarsi a fatica; un uomo della sicurezza corse in suo aiuto, sostenendola.

_**2…**_

Si rialzò in piedi e i suoi occhi si puntarono immediatamente sul ring: Cody era sopra Dean e…

_**3…**_

_«Dean Ambrose è stato eliminato!_» annunciò la voce di Justin Roberts al microfono.

Lydia barcollò disorientata, non capendo come fosse potuta succedere una cosa del genere.

_Il match non era iniziato nemmeno da cinque minuti!_

Mentre la biondina accanto a lei cominciava a scalpitare e a lamentarsi, Lydia sentì un leggero senso di smarrimento e la vista le calò all'improvviso. Non si rese conto di cosa successe in seguito, realizzò solo che le stava uscendo sangue dal naso e che qualcuno – probabilmente lo stesso tipo della sicurezza che l'aveva aiutata prima – la stava gentilmente trascinando via dagli spalti, verso il backstage.

* * *

Dopo essere uscita dal bagno, Lydia cercò di ritrovare la strada per lo spogliatoio dello SHIELD. Fortunatamente, la botta al naso non era nulla di così serio: doveva essersi rotta solo qualche capillare interno, perché il sangue aveva smesso di defluire due minuti dopo che era tornata nel backstage. Dopo essersi accuratamente sciacquata il viso, aveva deciso di non tornare in prima fila vicino a quella squinternata – _non voleva proprio beccarsi un'altra gomitata!_ – e di restare invece dietro le quinte a finire di guardare il pay-per-view in tranquillità. Non sapeva dire se fosse stato a causa della botta, ma comunque ora sentiva un leggero dolore alla testa, specialmente nel punto in cui la ferita che aveva riportato la notte dell'incidente ancora non si era rimarginata.

Quando entrò nello spogliatoio, Dean era lì dentro. Non sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza, in un primo momento: se ne stava lì, ancora con il fiatone, seduto sul divanetto di pelle, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo nel quale era trasmesso il match.

_Era arrabbiato. _

_Terribilmente ed enormemente incazzato._

Lydia riusciva a percepire la sua rabbia coma un'ondata di acqua gelida che la investiva in pieno, togliendole il respiro; riusciva a vederla in ogni nervo ancora teso del suo corpo, in ogni muscolo guizzante sulle braccia contratte, nelle vene azzurrine che risaltavano in maniera quasi esagerata sui dorsi delle mani, mani contratte in due pugni così violenti da far sbiancare le nocche.

Lydia rimase ferma davanti alla porta, senza sapere cosa fare… _la sua sola presenza, in quell'istante, riusciva ad intimidirla._

_Ma come: non aveva sempre detto di trovare Dean Ambrose sexy quando era arrabbiato?_

_Beh… non che stesse negando che lo fosse – perché, Dio, lo era eccome -, ma questo non lo rendeva meno spaventoso._

_Aveva paura che anche un respiro fuori posto avrebbe potuto farlo esplodere._

Lydia non seppe se fu il sospiro tremante che lasciò le sue labbra a catturare l'attenzione di Dean, ma lui divenne improvvisamente consapevole della sua presenza all'interno della stanza e girò il viso di scatto in sua direzione.

_I suoi occhi erano così duri e cattivi che lei li sentì attraversarla come un paio di pallottole sparate da una doppietta a pochi centimetri di distanza dal petto._

Lydia avrebbe voluto trovare qualcosa di intelligente da dire, ma anche se il suo cervello avesse collaborato in quel momento, cosa che comunque non stava assolutamente facendo, non avrebbe avuto il tempo di parlare.

Dean scattò in piedi e la raggiunse con lunghe falcate, le sue mani l'afferrarono rudemente per le spalle e il secondo dopo Lydia si ritrovò con la schiena contro il muro, dove lui l'aveva praticamente sbattuta.

«Che cosa _cazzo_ è successo là fuori, eh Lydia?»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e deglutì, sentendo la gola improvvisamente arida.

_Si sentiva ancora confusa a causa della gomitata e del conseguente mal di testa._

Lo sguardo di Dean era talmente scuro che le sembrava di stare guardando direttamente dentro un abisso in tempesta.

«C-che cosa?» domandò di rimando, disorientata dalla sua reazione.

_Ma che gli prendeva, così all'improvviso?_

Dean la sbatté di nuovo contro il muro e Lydia sobbalzò, chiudendo gli occhi per il contraccolpo.

«Che-cosa-cazzo-è-successo-là-fuori.» ripeté lui, sputando ogni parola con tono controllato, il suo viso a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello di lei.

Lydia riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò spaventata, senza sapere che cosa rispondere, così lui la scosse ancora.

«RISPONDI!»

Un brivido le corse lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale, facendola tremare.

«Dean… smettila… mi stai facendo male…» mormorò, cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua presa, ma senza alcun risultato: Dean era troppo forte.

«Te lo chiederò solo un'altra volta, Lydia, poi giuro su Dio che non rispondo più di me. Che cosa cazzo è successo là fuori?»

Lydia prese un profondo respiro tremante e il petto sobbalzò sotto la potenza di un singhiozzo silenzioso.

«Senti, capisco che tu sia arrabbiato perché sei stato schienato…» disse finalmente lei, riuscendo a trovare il coraggio di parlare chissà dove dentro di sé. Lo sguardo cattivo che Dean le rivolse, fu da solo in grado di farla sobbalzare, ma cercò di arginare la sensazione di paura che le premeva sul cuore e aggiunse «Ma dovresti sinceramente calmarti, perché adesso mi stai veramente spaventando!»

Lydia cercò di nuovo di scrollarselo di dosso, ma la presa sulle sue spalle si fece più forte e Dean si avvicinò tanto che il suo corpo quasi la schiacciò contro il muro: aveva il respiro pesante e il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava velocemente, forse nel tentativo di contenere la rabbia che stava velocemente prendendo possesso di lui.

«Fai bene ad essere spaventata.» sussurrò, con una smorfia strana che gli increspava le labbra; i suoi occhi gelidi la fissarono con rabbia: il blu delle sue iridi era buio ed annebbiato, come se non la vedesse davvero, come se lui non fosse lì.

L'espressione sul volto di Lydia si dipinse di pura confusione.

«Che…?»

_Ma che diavolo stava…?_

«E' colpa tua se sono stato schienato!» sbottò Dean.

_Probabilmente, se lui le avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco, Lydia avrebbe sentito meno dolore._

In quel momento, la pressione delle sue dita sulla propria pelle, la paura che aveva di lui, la sensazione di angoscia che le stava dilaniando il petto, i brividi che le correvano lungo il corpo… tutto scomparve, risucchiato dal senso di quelle parole, che la lasciarono senza fiato.

"_E' colpa tua se sono stato schienato!"_

«C-cosa?» sussurrò Lydia; sentì il suo viso sciogliersi, come cera vicino al fuoco, in un'espressione di puro sgomento e sconforto.

«E' colpa tua se sono stato schienato.» ripeté lui «Io non commetto questi errori, _mai_.»

Dean piegò il capo verso una spalla e una delle sue mani, finalmente, lasciò la presa sulla sua spalla, ma solo per afferrarle il mento e costringerla a rialzare il viso. Lo sguardo di Dean scintillò di una rabbia che Lydia non aveva mai visto e che fu, da sola, in grado di farla tremare.

«Sono il migliore in quello che faccio. Non sono arrivato fin qui per farmi eliminare come un principiante al suo primo squash match!»

Prima che Lydia potesse anche solo rendersene conto, la mano di Dean scivolò dal suo mento al collo. Le sue dita le circondarono la gola, in una presa che era più intimidatoria che altro: non stava facendo eccessiva pressione, non voleva di certo strangolarla… _non ancora._

«Dean!» il suo grido uscì fuori con un suono strozzato e spaventato e lei cominciò ad agitarsi.

_Era così arrabbiato che sembrava come impazzito… proprio come in quel promo che avevano visto tempo addietro a casa sua._

"_I'm just a sick guy."_

_E in quel momento, lo sembrava davvero._

Dean la ignorò e solo quando Lydia sollevò entrambe le mani e cercò di allontanarlo da lei, lui lasciò la presa sul suo collo, ma solo per poterle bloccare i polsi; la costrinse a sollevare entrambe le braccia sopra la testa e la inchiodò contro il muro, le sue gambe andarono a circondare quelle di lei, tenendola completamente ferma.

Lydia alzò lo sguardo sul volto duro di Ambrose: i suoi lineamenti erano così contratti da far risaltare un nervo sulla guancia; i capelli, ancora bagnati, calavano a coprirgli lo sguardo, ma riusciva a vedere lo stesso la rabbia scintillare nelle sue iridi, che ora sembravano contemporaneamente più azzurre e più scure del solito. Il suo respiro accelerato le sfiorava le guance, le sue mani le stringevano i polsi e sentiva le sue ginocchia premere contro le proprie cosce.

Inaspettatamente, le labbra di Dean si aprirono in un sorriso strano, quasi malato. Piegò il capo su di un lato e a Lydia, in quell'istante, sembrò totalmente fuori di testa.

_Sì, ora aveva paura di lui._

«Stavo distruggendo Cody Rhodes.. sì, lo stavo distruggendo! Hai visto che lo stai distruggendo no?» mormorò, con tono assorto, stringendo gli occhi ed osservandola come se la vedesse per la prima volta in vita sua «E poi quell'arbitro del cazzo si è messo in mezzo… e va bene, okay… colpi irregolari, è all'angolo, chi se ne frega.»

«Dean, mi stai fac-»

Dean le circondò entrambi i polsi con una sola mano e l'altra scese a tapparle la bocca, impedendole di parlare ancora.

«Shhh. Zitta, adesso.»

Gli occhi castani di Lydia si dipinsero di una sfumatura angosciata. Il cuore le batteva così forte nel petto che era convinta che persino Dean riuscisse a sentirlo.

«Alzo gli occhi un solo istante, Lydia, un solo istante, e cosa vedo?» la sua mano lasciò libera la bocca di lei solo per infilarsi tra i suoi capelli; chiudendo le dita a pugno attorno ad essi, la costrinse a piegare la testa verso una spalla. Lydia squittì, in un misto di paura e dolore, ma lui la ignorò e avvicinò le sue labbra all'orecchio di lei «Vedo te, che crolli dietro la barricata. Ti vedo sparire e poi riemergere a fatica e c'è sangue sul tuo viso.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi; l'alba della comprensione si decise a sorgere solo in quel momento nella sua testa e la consapevolezza di quello che era successo la colpì con la violenza di una delle migliori Spear di Roman.

_Dean doveva aver visto la scena. Doveva averla vista sparire dietro le barricate… doveva aver visto il sangue uscirle dal naso. Doveva aver visto il tipo della sicurezza sostenerla e portarla via. _

_Dean Ambrose era stato schienato perché lei lo aveva distratto._

Lydia tremò e abbassò il viso, non riuscendo più a sostenere lo sguardo accusatorio di Dean.

_Aveva ragione, ad essere arrabbiato con lei._

_Da quando era entrata nella sua vita, non aveva fatto altro che causare guai._

_Ed ora lo stava facendo anche in WWE._

_Mille pensieri le vorticavano nella testa in maniera confusa, lasciandola spossata ed esterrefatta._

_E' tutta colpa mia._

_E' tutta colpa mia._

«Sì, fai bene a fare quell'espressione, _tesoro_. E' colpa tua.» mormorò ancora Dean, lasciandole andare i capelli solo per tornare a prenderla rudemente per il mento «Ed ora voglio una spiegazione e sarà meglio per te che sia buona, perché altrimenti… non lo so quello che potrei farti.»

Lydia aprì piano le labbra, ma da esse non uscì che un fioco respiro tremante.

_Non sapeva che cosa dire, come spiegarsi… le mancavano le parole._

«Ti conviene cominciare a parlare, Lydia.»

«C-che… che cosa vuoi che ti dica?»

«Voglio che tu mi dia una spiegazione valida per la quale io abbia perso il match in un modo così stupido.»

Lydia prese un respiro profondo e si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

«La… la ragazza accanto a me era… veramente agitata e… mi ha colpita e-» cominciò a spiegare.

_Dio… dire quelle cose, in quel momento, le sembrava così stupido! _

_Anche se non era direttamente colpa sua, non le sembrava una giustificazione plausibile._

Dean sbarrò gli occhi e, per un solo istante, la rabbia sembrò abbandonare il suo viso.

«Che cosa?» sibilò ed ecco che di nuovo l'ira era tornata ad impadronirsi del suo sguardo.

«Casualmente!» si affrettò ad aggiungere lei, sempre più agitata da quei cambi repentini di umore di Ambrose «Non credo che se ne sia nemmeno accorta… si stava muovendo e… mi ha tirato una gomitata in pieno viso e…»

«Tu non riesci proprio a stare lontana dai guai, vero?» la interruppe ancora, rivolgendole uno sguardo strano. Lydia corrugò la fronte e sentì un dolore sordo intrappolarle il cuore, ma lui non le lasciò il tempo di aggiungere altro «Ho sentito abbastanza.»

Lydia lo fissò con occhi enormi sul visino ora pallido e sconfortato.

«Dean… io… non… mi…»

Dean la fissò ancora per qualche istante, poi lasciò la presa su di lei e si distanziò appena, poggiando entrambe le mani sul muro, ai lati del suo viso, per impedirle di fuggire prima del tempo.

«Vattene.» mormorò poi, gli occhi chiusi.

«Cosa…?»

«Vattene.» ripeté lui «Esci da qui. Ho bisogno di restare da solo.»

«Ma io…»

Dean ringhiò quasi e Lydia spalancò gli occhi, specialmente quando la mano di lui corse di nuovo a prenderla per il collo, facendola gridare per lo spavento.

«Lydia, sei bellissima, ma se non esci da questa stanza, ti farò del male. Lo dico per il tuo bene: vattene da qui.»

Lydia lo fissò dal basso con occhi sgranati, spaventati.

_Non aveva mai visto Dean Ambrose così._

Tuttavia, quando lui abbassò le braccia, lasciandole via libera, lei non si mosse. Non ci riusciva.

«VATTENE, LYDIA!» urlò allora lui, sollevando un braccio con un gesto così repentino che lei temette che l'avrebbe colpita. Invece, Dean scaraventò la mano aperta sul muro, vicino al suo viso, facendola sobbalzare di nuovo e costringendola a sbloccarsi.

Lydia non se lo fece ripetere ancora: le sue gambe si mossero da sole e, senza guardarsi indietro, corse fuori dallo spogliatoio.

Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Lydia sentì il rumore di qualcosa che si fracassava contro la parete provenire dall'interno.

Se ne rimase lì, poggiata al muro, con il cuore che le batteva forte in gola e le gambe ancora tremanti. Lacrime amare cominciarono ad offuscarle lo sguardo.

"_Non ti piacerebbe vedermi arrabbiato sul serio, little fighter. Non credo mi troveresti sexy in quelle circostanze." _le aveva detto una volta Dean.

E aveva ragione.

_Non lo aveva trovato molto sexy in quel momento._

_Dean incazzato le aveva solo fatto una gran paura._

* * *

**Aaaallora, che cosa ne pensate? (: Le fan di Jon Moxley potrebbero aver apprezzato quest'ultima parte ;)  
Senza dilungarmi troppo, vi faccio solo una domanda: con quali Superstars/Divas credete che Lydia possa andare più d'accordo durante il corso della FanFiction? E chi credete invece che potrebbe mal sopportarla e/o non andare assolutamente d'accordo con lei? Fatemi sapere!  
Nel prossimo capitolo: Lydia e Dean hanno avuto la prima, brusca discussione, quali saranno le conseguenze? Lydia farà delle scelte non proprio sagge, ci sarà un litigio tra i membri dello SHIELD e Damien Sandow verrà coinvolto, seppur contro la sua volontà! Non perdetelo (:**


	17. There's A Dark Cloud Over My Head

******Author's note:** Non avevo intenzione di aggiornare almeno fino a sabato, ma il capitolo era già pronto da un po' e dopo l'ultimo aggiornamento siete stati sorprendentemente in tantissimi a lasciarmi un commento, quindi volevo farvi una sorpresa ed aggiornare un po' prima del previsto! Spero apprezzerete, perché questo è il mio speciale ringraziamento! Molti di voi recensiscono in Anonimo (o comunque non hanno un account su questo sito), per cui non posso rispondervi personalmente in privato, ma volevo dirvi che apprezzo ogni singola parola e che le risposte alle vostre recensioni le troverete in fondo al capitolo, quindi continuate a scrivermi, perché mi date tantissima forza e voglia di continuare questa storia! Per cui, intanto, grazie di cuore a **Moony 95, Standard One, Signora del Tempo, irislopez, Jessi, kitty e tutti gli altri Anonimi!  
**Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia, io mi sono divertita molto a scriverlo e, personalmente, mi piace (:  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Survivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland_ _Roden_.  
-Una mia cara amica - che fai dei video stupendi, specialmente su Dean Ambrose **- ha fatto un video su Lydia e Dean, ispirato a questa FanFiction! Non posso linkarvelo qui, perché questo sito non permette i collegamenti all'interno dei capitoli, ma se andate su youtube e cercate "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" lo troverete! Guardatelo, è molto bello ** Grazie anche qui, _Bea_ :3  
-**(new!)** Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui su : dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**17. There's a dark cloud over my head**

Dopo essere uscita dallo spogliatoio dello SHIELD, Lydia aveva girovagato per i corridoi dell'arena con aria assente, senza nemmeno guardare dove stava andando o chi aveva di fronte. Si scontrò con un paio di addetti dello staff, che le riservarono un'occhiata perplessa, e persino con Aksana e Alicia Fox, che le urlarono dietro di stare attenta a dove mettesse in piedi. Lydia nemmeno le sentì: la sua mente era altrove, ancora obnubilata dal ricordo di quello che era appena successo.

Si trascinò in un corridoio buio ed isolato e si nascose lì, poggiandosi contro il muro e scivolando sul pavimento. Raccolse le gambe al petto e nascose il viso tra le ginocchia, lasciando finalmente alle lacrime, che aveva coraggiosamente trattenuto fino a quel momento, la possibilità di scivolarle sulle guance.

_Era tutta colpa sua… era sempre colpa sua._

Dean aveva ragione ad essere tanto arrabbiato con lei: non faceva altro che cacciarsi nei guai. Era riuscita a rovinare persino una serata fantastica come quella: ma come diavolo era possibile? _Doveva essere un dono naturale quello di attirare le disgrazie, non c'era altra spiegazione._

Non riusciva ancora a ricordare molto del suo passato, se non flash confusi e privi di qualsiasi collegamento, ma doveva esserci una sorta di nuvola di oscurità e sfortuna che la perseguitava come un demone dagli Inferi.

Analizzando le poche informazioni che aveva a disposizione e facendo un bilancio complessivo, Lydia si rese conto che la sua vita era proprio uno schifo, forse anche prima dell'incidente. Questo avrebbe spiegato perché fosse in compagnia di tre ragazzi come quel Callum ed i suoi schifosi amici, perché si fosse lasciata drogare, perché sognava sempre di risvegliarsi sui sedili posteriori di una macchina semi-distrutta… _perché, da quando aveva perso la memoria, nessuno l'aveva più cercata. _

Non aveva amici che si preoccupavano per lei? L'unica era davvero quella B., alla quale aveva chiesto di non essere contattata per un po'? Non aveva una… _famiglia?_

Cercava di non pensare mai a quelle domande, che ora le vorticavano nella testa come panni in una lavatrice. Non voleva pensarci… non voleva avere una risposta, perché aveva paura di quel che avrebbe potuto scoprire.

Non voleva ricordare.

Forse, era stato un bene che avesse perso la memoria; da quel poco che sapeva, la sua vita sembrava così miserabile.

_Aver conosciuto Dean era l'unica cosa positiva che aveva. _

_Ma la sfortuna… la sfortuna continuava a perseguitarla._

_Ed ora aveva oscurato anche l'unica luce che avesse reso il suo cammino più confortevole._

_Che cosa doveva fare?_

_Che cosa doveva fare?_

_Che cosa doveva fare?_

Lydia sollevò piano il capo e respirò lentamente, cercando di arginare il dolore che le stava dilaniando il petto. Era come se ci fosse un peso insostenibile che le premeva costantemente sul cuore, impedendole di respirare… impedendole di vivere.

Forse era solo maledetta. Forse c'era qualcosa che non andava in lei. Forse, tutti quelli che la circondavano finivano semplicemente per venir inglobati nell'oscurità che sempre la circondava.

Quell'oscurità che sembrava alimentare quel sorriso triste e malinconico che Dean tanto diceva di odiare.

Una volta le aveva detto che lo avrebbe fatto sparire, quel maledetto sorriso.

E se non fosse stato solo il sorriso ad essere maledetto? Se era lei ad esserlo?

_Forse, avrebbe fatto bene a sparire. _

_A lasciarlo andare._

Dean ne aveva passate così tante, nella vita, non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che portasse altra oscurità ed altra malasanità nel suo mondo. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che fosse la sua luce, qualcuno che lo aiutasse a scoprire le bellezze della vita e ad apprezzare ogni singolo respiro, ogni singolo battito.

Ma se lei fosse rimasta con lui, se gli avesse permesso di prendersi cura di lei, prima o poi le cose sarebbero precipitate.

Quello che era successo quella sera era solo un piccolo incidente… ma le cose non sarebbero andate migliorando. Lui si sarebbe fatto coinvolgere dalla faccenda e avrebbe finito per mettere a repentaglio la sua carriera, che era un po' come dire che avrebbe rinunciato alla sua vita, all'unico motivo per il quale si alzava la mattina.

_Non poteva permetterlo._

Lydia scosse la testa e respirò di nuovo a fondo. Poi, si rimise in piedi su gambe tremanti e lasciò il corridoio.

Procedeva lungo il backstage con sguardo basso e passo affrettato, così non si accorse della persona che veniva dritta verso di lei e contro la quale, inevitabilmente, andò a scontrarsi.

Due mani grandi l'afferrarono per le spalle, impedendole di finire con il sedere sul pavimento.

«Dovremmo smetterla di incontrarci così.» ridacchiò il ragazzo contro il quale era finita.

Sollevando il viso, Lydia si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi accattivanti di…

«Damien!» esclamò sorpresa, dimenticando temporaneamente ogni preoccupazione che le aveva occupato la mente fino a quel momento «Scusa, come al solito non stavo guardando dove andavo…»

Damien Sandow le sorrise, rilasciando la presa sulle sue spalle e indietreggiando di un passo per poterla osservare meglio: Lydia era una ragazza molto semplice; non era alta e aveva un corpicino minuto, ma ben proporzionato; quella sera aveva i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, che le incorniciano il viso con boccoli disordinati, un paio di pantaloncini jeans e una delle magliette dello SHIELD. Nel complesso, era molto carina, anche se non era proprio il suo tipo.

«Che ci fai qui nel backstage? Non guardi lo show?» le domandò perplesso, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lydia si grattò la nuca con un gesto nervoso e abbassò lo sguardo.

«Lo stavo guardando, veramente, ma… è una lunga storia.» sorrise mestamente e si strinse nelle spalle, il suo sguardo venne catturato della dog tags di Dean che ancora pendevano sul suo petto.

Damien piegò il capo su di un lato, per poterla osservare meglio: ora che lo notavo, sembrava avere gli occhi rossi… come se non stesse bene o avesse pianto.

«Va tutto bene?» le chiese.

Lydia annuì.

«Sì, tutto bene.» rispose; si tolse le targhette che portava al collo e le osservò per qualche istante, poi afferrò la mano di Damien e ce le lasciò cadere dentro, richiudendo le dita attorno ad esse.

Sandow corrugò la fronte perplesso e stava per dire qualcosa, ma lei lo precedette.

«Puoi ridarle a Dean da parte mia, per favore?» gli chiese, sollevando il viso per poterlo di nuovo guardare dritto in faccia e Damien assottigliò gli occhi.

«Perché?»

«Per favore.» ripeté lei senza rispondere alla domanda, accennando ad un sorrisino triste. Poi, senza aggiungere altro, corse via sotto lo sguardo confuso di Sandow.

_Damien Sandow si vantava sempre di avere un intelletto superiore… ma doveva essere sincero almeno con se stesso e ammettere che quella ragazza non era proprio riuscito a capirla._

* * *

Era appena rientrato nel backstage, lasciando Roman da solo sul ring contro Rey Mysterio e Goldust. Il maestro della 619 lo aveva schienato, in un modo anche piuttosto stupido, ma dopo oltre venti minuti di match era normale che la stanchezza gli avesse impedito di ragionare lucidamente. Seth Rollins, comunque, si fidava del suo compagno di squadra: sapeva che avrebbe portato il loro team alla vittoria, anche se era rimasto da solo.

Una volta che ebbe superato le tende, furono molte le Superstars che gli batterono pacche sulle spalle e si complimentarono con lui per l'ottimo match disputato. Seth li liquidò tutti velocemente con qualche ringraziamento e cenni del capo.

«Gran bella prestazione, Colby!» sorrise Renee Young, avvicinandosi a lui.

Seth si fermò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, che dopo il match erano gonfi e totalmente indomabili.

«Grazie, Ren. Hai visto Jon?»

La ragazza scosse la testa.

«No, anche se credo che sia nel vostro spogliatoio. Non sono andata a verificare, però: sai com'è irascibile quando perde un incontro, preferisco lasciarlo sbollentare.»

Seth annuì: l'ultima volta che Renee aveva tentato di avvicinarsi a Dean Ambrose, per calmarlo dopo una sconfitta, beh… diciamo solo che la Young aveva i suoi buoni motivi per tenersi a distanza da lui quando era così arrabbiato.

«Abbiamo un intervista con te, dopo?» le domandò invece, sviando il discorso e prendendo dal tavolo più vicino una bottiglietta d'acqua, che svuotò con tre lunghi sorsi.

Ancora, Renee scosse la testa.

«No, non oggi.»

Seth fece un cenno col capo.

«Perfetto, allora io vado a cercare Jon. Passa una buona serata, Renee.» si congedò.

«Anche tu, Col.» lo salutò la Young, sventolando la mano.

Quando entrò nel loro spogliatoio, Seth trovò Dean nella medesima posizione in cui lo aveva trovato Lydia: seduto sul divanetto di pelle, con le mani contratte in due pugni e le spalle tese. Nel momento in cui lui si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Jon girò la testa di scatto e gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, una delle più strane che Colby avesse mai visto: dapprima era stata attraversata da una nota di speranza, poi i suoi occhi si erano dipinti di confusione e infine la rabbia aveva preso il sopravvento, facendogli brillare pericolosamente lo sguardo e corrugare la fronte.

Seth non disse nulla: quando Jon era così incazzato, era decisamente meglio lasciarlo in pace.

Quella sarebbe stata una luuuunga serata, ancor di più se Reigns non avesse vinto l'incontro.

Senza dire una parola, si avvicinò al divanetto, ma rimase dietro di esso e si concentrò sulle ultime fasi del match: Roman era riuscito ad eliminare Goldust con una Spear ed ora erano rimasti solo lui e Mysterio a rappresentare le rispettive squadre.

«Avanti, Ro, avanti!» mormorò Dean, agitando nervosamente la gamba sinistra.

Rey lanciò Roman contrò la seconda corda e prese la rincorsa per colpirlo con la 619, ma Reigns fu più veloce e…

«SPEAR!» urlarono Dean e Seth contemporaneamente.

Roman coprì Mysterio per lo schienamento.

«Uno, due… TREEE!» contarono insieme.

Colby scavalcò il divano e Jon scattò in piedi.

«Ce l'ha fatta!» esclamò Dean, tirandosi un pugno contro il palmo.

«Quello è il mio uomo! Lo sapevo che ce l'avrebbe fatta! Yu-uuuuh!» urlò Seth, voltandosi per battere il cinque a Dean «Un anno dopo, la storia rimane la stessa!» esclamò ancora Seth, battendosi i pugni sul petto.

Inutile dire che quando Roman rientrò nello spogliatoio, Seth e Dean gli saltarono praticamente addosso.

* * *

Avevano appena finito di girare il segmento post-match per e stavano tornando verso lo spogliatoio, per farsi finalmente una bella doccia, quando Roman se ne uscì con una domanda che fece tornare Dean di cattivo umore.

«Dov'è Lydia?»

Seth si voltò a lanciargli uno sguardo perplesso.

«Starà guardando il resto dello show dal posto che le abbiamo riservato in prima fila, no?»

«Credevo fosse tornata nel backstage. Quando sono uscito dal ring, dopo aver schienato Mysterio, l'ho cercata tra il pubblico, ma la sua sedia era vuota.» spiegò Roman.

Seth si grattò la nuca.

«Magari è solo andata in bagno.»

Roman si strinse nelle spalle, ma non era del tutto convinto: Lydia era sembrata essere una grande fan… quale appassionata come lei avrebbe lasciato il suo posto in prima fila per andare in bagno durante un match?

Dean era stranamente silenzioso e continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé: da quando Joe aveva nominato la ragazza, Colby aveva notato che le sue spalle si erano irrigidite e che i suoi occhi erano stati nuovamente adombrati da una chiara sfumatura di rabbia.

«Dean?»

«Mmm?» rispose quello, senza voltarsi a guardare né Joe né Colby.

«Tu hai visto Lydia?»

_Ed ecco di nuovo le sue spalle irrigidirsi e le sue mani chiudersi in due pugni violenti._

«Uh-uh.»

Seth e Roman si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.

«E dov'è ora?» chiese Colby con circospezione.

Jon si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

«Che vuol dire quel gesto?»

Dean si voltò a considerarlo con un'occhiata veloce ed un sopracciglio sollevato.

«Che non lo so. E al momento, _nemmeno mi importa._»

Sia Seth che Roman spalancarono gli occhi.

«Ma che diavolo ti prende, _man_?» gli chiese Joe, insieme confuso e preoccupato.

«Che cosa è successo?» domandò contemporaneamente Colby, afferrando Dean per una spalla e costringendolo a voltarsi.

Lo sguardo che Dean gli riservò era così duro che persino Roman sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. Jon si scrollò la mano di Rollins dalla spalla e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Non è successo assolutamente nulla.» rispose, con tono serafico «A quanto pare, una tipa che sedeva accanto a lei le ha dato una gomitata sul naso e-»

«CHE COSA?!» lo interruppero Seth e Roman ad una sola voce.

Di nuovo, Dean si strinse nelle spalle.

«E' stata portata nel backstage da un tipo della sicurezza: non era nulla di grave, comunque. Credevo che fosse tornata in prima fila a vedere il resto dello show. Magari è qui in giro da qualche parte, vi state agitando per nulla.»

«E tu, invece, ti stai preoccupando troppo poco, Ambrose. Sicuro che non sia successo altro?» chiese Seth, assottigliando lo sguardo con fare sospettoso.

Dean gli lanciò una nuova occhiataccia e si staccò dal muro, raggiungendolo con un lungo passo.

«Che cosa staresti insinuando, Lopez?»

Ora erano a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro, con Dean che sovrastava Seth e lo guardava dall'alto con aria arrabbiata e minacciosa.

«Io niente, ma a quanto pare qualcuno qui ha la coda di paglia.» ribatté Seth, sollevando il mento con orgoglio e fissando Dean con la stessa intensità.

La tensione tra i due era talmente alta che si sarebbe potuta tagliare l'aria con un coltello. Per fortuna, Roman decise di intervenire e di calmare le acque: non voleva di certo che scoppiasse una lite all'interno dello SHIELD semplicemente perché erano tutti e due un po' troppo su di giri.

«Whoa-whoa, okay. Datevi una calmata, ragazzi.» Roman inserì le braccia tra i corpi vicini di Seth e Dean e spinse le mani sui loro petti, costringendoli a separarsi «Dean, capisco che tu sia ancora nervoso per quanto successo nel match…» Dean gli lanciò un'occhiataccia «E Seth, so che anche tu sei ancora su di giri e che sia preoccupato per Lydia, ma… hey! Abbiamo vinto, ragazzi! Un anno dopo, eccoci ancora qui: uniti e imbattibili. Dobbiamo festeggiare, non stare qui a litigare!» esclamò, dando un colpetto sul petto ad entrambi; sia Dean che Seth si massaggiarono il punto in cui Roman li aveva colpiti e si scambiarono uno sguardo ancora risentito e non del tutto convinto.

«Avanti, ragazzi! Believe in the SHIELD!» disse ancora Roman, mettendo il pugno al centro in mezzo a loro.

«Oh, hai ragione!» si lasciò convincere Seth, mettendo il suo pugno accanto a quello di Roman.

«Dean?»

«Al diavolo!» sbottò, roteando gli occhi, ma alla fine si aggiunse anche lui.

«Bene.» annuì Roman, soddisfatto «Ora, andiamo a cercare Lydia.»

* * *

Si erano separati ormai da una decina di minuti, ma nessuno di loro tre era ancora riuscito a trovare Lydia.

_Sembrava come sparita._

Jon era passato da uno stato di totale smarrimento, ad uno di crescente preoccupazione, fino a che il suo malumore non era esploso in una rabbia che gli aveva fatto scaraventare un pugno contro il muro e tirare un calcio contro una delle panchine ai lati del corridoio.

Dean Ambrose era famoso per i suoi scatti d'ira e per la sua imprevedibilità, così nessuno aveva osato mettersi sulla sua strada o provato anche solo ad avvicinarsi per chiedergli cosa fosse successo.

Renee Young lo aveva incrociato lungo uno dei corridoi, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di rivolgergli parola.

_Odiava vederlo così e sapeva esattamente cosa fare per farlo sfogare e farlo stare meglio, ma aveva imparato a sue spese che doveva essere paziente. Se avesse avuto bisogno di lei, Dean Ambrose avrebbe bussato alla sua porta, come sempre._

Quello che invece si stava comportando in maniera tutt'altro che ordinaria, era Seth Rollins: di solito era un tipo amichevole, che si fermava a parlare con chiunque ed aveva sempre un sorriso bonario sulle labbra e una battuta pronta; in quel momento, invece, sembrava solo una strana copia di Dean Ambrose, tanto che, quando passò loro accanto alla velocità della luce, Brie e Nikki Bella si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso, chiedendosi se la vicinanza con quello psicotico del suo compagno non lo stesse in qualche modo influenzando.

«Scusa, Colby?»

Seth si fermò e si voltò verso la voce che lo aveva chiamato: Damien Sandow si stava avvicinando con lunghi passi.

«Hey Aaron: scusa, ma ora non posso proprio parlare! Ci sentiamo dopo, d'accordo?» lo congedò Seth, riprendendo a camminare velocemente.

Damien lo fissò perplesso, poi lo seguì, affiancandolo con una piccola corsa.

«Che succede a voi membri dello SHIELD, stasera?» domandò, tenendo il passo con Rollins, che continuava a guardarsi intorno e a girare la testa di scatto come un pazzo «Cioè, voglio dire… non che siate mai stati completamente normali. » occhiataccia di traverso da parte di Seth «Ma stasera siete più strani del solito.»

«Taglia corto, Sandow: che cosa vuoi?»

«Offrire una mano d'aiuto, per esempio? Che sta succedendo?»

«Ascolta, apprezzo molto l'offerta, ma sto cercando una ragazza e…»

«Lydia?» domandò Sandow, costringendo Seth a spalancare gli occhi e a frenare così di botto che Damien, che lo stava seguendo, quasi gli finì contro.

«La conosci?!» chiese Seth, girandosi a fronteggiarlo; i suoi occhi scuri erano ora enormi.

Sandow annuì.

«Sì, l'ho conosciuta oggi in hotel: mi ha detto che stava con voi.» spiegò, pizzicando il mento tra le dita «Le è successo qualcosa?»

Colby sospirò e si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli.

«Non lo so, non riusciamo a trovarla.»

«Avete provato a chiamarla?» suggerì Damien e Seth roteò gli occhi.

«Sì, genio. Non risponde.»

«Che cosa le avete fatto per farla scappare via in questo modo?» domandò ancora Sandow, non riuscendo a trattenere una risatina.

Seth, tuttavia, non sorrise: non ci trovava nulla di divertente.

«Senti, non ho proprio tempo per le tue stronzate stasera, Sandow. Quindi, o hai qualche informazione che possa aiutarmi oppure levati dalle palle.» sbottò Seth, girandosi nuovamente, pronto a tornare alla sua ricerca.

«Veramente, ce l'ho.» rispose Damien serafico, costringendo Seth a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui.

«Se mi stai prendendo per il culo, Sandow…» lo avvertì, con voce tesa.

Damien sollevò entrambe le braccia.

«No, dico sul serio. Ho incontrato quella ragazza, prima, proprio qui nel backstage.»

«Definisci "_prima_".»

Damien storse il naso in una smorfia pensierosa.

«Non lo so, saranno stati dieci, forse venti minuti fa.»

«E…?» lo incitò Seth con una certa urgenza nella voce.

«Non so dirti dove è, se è questo che vuoi sapere da me…» Colby lasciò andare un ringhio di frustrazione e fece per voltarsi di nuovo e andare via.

_Sandow gli stava solo facendo perdere tempo!_

«Ma…» ancora una volta, la sua voce lo costrinse a fermarsi e a prestargli attenzione; lo vide cercare qualcosa nella tasca dei pantaloni e poi tirarla fuori: quando aprì il palmo, all'interno c'erano un paio delle dog tags dello SHIELD. Colby le fissò perplesso, senza capire «Quando l'ho incontrata, Lydia mi ha chiesto di restituire queste a Dean.»

Seth si avvicinò e prese le dog tags, osservandole come se queste avessero potuto dargli un indizio qualsiasi sull'attuale posizione di Lydia.

«E non ha detto nient'altro?»

«No, solo questo. Poi è andata via, mi dispiace.» rispose Damien, accennando ad un sorrisino.

«Andata via dove?»

Seth e Damien si voltarono entrambi verso la direzione di quella voce che si era inserita nel discorso.

_Dean._

«Andata via dove?» ripeté, avanzando con lunghi passi pesanti, fino a quando non fu a due centimetri di distanza da Sandow; erano alti uguali, ma in quel momento, con tutta la rabbia che lo animava, Dean Ambrose sembrava _molto più grosso._

«Come ho già detto, non lo so dov'è andata.» ripeté Damien, indietreggiando di un passo per distanziarsi da Ambrose «Ma, se devo essere sincero, sembrava parecchio sconvolta.»

«In che senso?» domandò Seth, corrugando la fronte.

_La sua mano destra stringeva ancora le dog tags di Dean, che Lydia stessa aveva lasciato a Damien perché le restituisse al suo proprietario._

_Perché non gliele aveva ridate lei stessa?_

_Forse era successo qualcosa con Jon di cui non era a conoscenza?_

Fu Sandow ad esprimere ad alta voce quegli stessi pensieri che si stavano velocemente formulando nella mente di Rollins.

«Ascoltate, non so che cosa è successo, ma io mi farei un esame di coscienza, prima di aggredire gli altri, Ambrose.» alle sue parole gli occhi di Dean si strinsero in due pericolose fessure scintillanti, ma Damien continuò lo stesso «Se ha chiesto a me di restituirti le medagliette, evidentemente è da te che stava scappando. Che cosa le hai fat-»

Dean non lo lasciò nemmeno finire: in un secondo gli fu addosso e lo sbatté con violenza contro il muro.

«NON OSARE.» lo avvertì, ringhiando ad un centimetro dal suo volto «Non un'altra parola, Sandow, o giuro che ti faccio ingoiare la lingua.»

«Jon!» lo richiamò Colby, afferrandolo per un gomito e cercando di staccarlo da Damien.

Ma niente: Dean era talmente infuriato che la sua forza sembrava triplicata.

Solo il provvidenziale intervento di Roman, che aveva appena svoltato l'angolo, riuscì a sbloccare la situazione prima che degenerasse totalmente. Si avventò su Dean e aiutò Seth a staccarlo da Sandow. L'intellettuale si massaggiò il collo e gli riservò un'occhiataccia.

«Tu sei pazzo, Ambrose! Pazzo da legare! Non mi stupisce che quella ragazza stesse cercando di scappare da te!» esclamò.

Dean ringhiò di nuovo e si agitò e Roman e Seth dovettero far appello a tutte le loro forze per tenerlo fermo ed impedirgli di saltare di nuovo al collo di Damien.

«STA' ZITTO! TU NON SAI NIENTE!» urlò Dean, totalmente fuori controllo.

«Lo dico per il tuo bene, Aaron: vattene da qui.» disse Roman, faticando a tenere Ambrose fermo.

Damien sollevò entrambe le braccia.

«Va bene, va bene, vado. Spero che riuscirete a farlo ragionare!» detto questo, Sandow si dileguò velocemente.

«LASCIATEMI STARE! LEVATEVI DAL CAZZO! IO LO AMMAZZO, GIURO SU DIO CHE LO AMMAZZO!»

«Dean, calmati, per amor del cielo!» esclamò Seth, col fiatone.

«COL CAZZO CHE MI CALMO!»

Roman sbuffò, poi, con tutta la forza di cui disponeva, spinse Ambrose contro il muro e lo tenne fermo lì.

«Invece, tu adesso ti calmi, perché così non sei di nessun aiuto.» lo rimproverò «Dobbiamo trovare Lydia, ma in queste condizioni dubito che riuscirai a trovare la lucidità giusta per cercarla e ci stai solo facendo perdere tempo.»

Dean lo guardò male, ma le sue parole sembrarono avere una qualche sorta di effetto, perché smise di agitarsi.

«Grazie.» sospirò Roman «Adesso, possiamo lasciarti o c'è il rischio che tu vada a cercare Aaron per vendicarti della sua boccaccia?»

«Non ti prometto niente.»

«Dean.»

«D'accordo, d'accordo! Non andrò a cercare Sandow: ora, lasciatemi!» se li scrollò di dosso e si staccò dal muro.

Restarono tutti e tre in silenzio per qualche secondo meditativo, solo i loro respiri affannati riempivano quel corridoio stranamente vuoto.

Il primo a parlare fu Seth.

«Jon, che cosa è successo con Lydia?»

«Niente.» borbottò quello, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Roman sospirò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e aprì le braccia in un gesto spazientito: era ovvio anche ai muri, ormai, che Dean stesse mentendo.

Tuttavia, la reazione di Seth lo sorprese: questa volta fu lui a spingere Dean contro il muro e, nonostante fosse più basso e meno spallato di Ambrose, la rabbia che gli gonfiava il petto lo rendeva in qualche modo più grosso.

«Smettila con le stronzate, Dean: dimmi che cosa le hai fatto.» sibilò, il suo naso a pochi centimetri da quello di Jon, che, inaspettatamente, sorrise sprezzante.

«Perché ti interessa così tanto, Col? Ti sei preso una cotta per la nostra piccola Lydia?» lo schernì, costringendo Seth a spalancare gli occhi «Che cosa ne penserà la tua cara fidanzatina?» lo prese in giro, corrucciando le labbra.

«Jon…» cercò di fermarlo Roman, ma era troppo tardi.

Il rumore di un pugno saziò il silenzio del corridoio: Seth aveva appena colpito Dean, scaraventandolo a terra.

Colby realizzò quello che aveva fatto solo nell'istante in cui sentì le nocche bruciare e l'intero braccio tremare.

Jon lo fissò dal basso in completo shock, poi la confusione venne presto sostituita da una rabbia incontrollabile che gli bruciò lo sguardo.

«Io ti ammazzo…» mormorò, fuori di sé.

Balzò in piedi, ma prima che le cose potessero peggiorare ulteriormente, Roman si mise in mezzo ai due e spinse Dean indietro, costringendolo a distanziarsi.

«Levati dal cazzo, Joe, o giuro che ti prendo a calci in culo fin quando non ricorderai nemmeno il tuo nome.» lo minacciò Dean, ma Roman non si mosse.

Senza divergere lo sguardo dal biondo, si rivolse all'altro suo compagno.

«Col: va' a cercare Lydia. Nella migliore delle ipotesi è ancora qui da qualche parte, nella peggiore non può essersi allontanata di molto. E' sola, in una città che non conosce e senza soldi, non può essere andata lontana.»

Colby lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Dean, che lo osservava come se avesse voluto ucciderlo con un solo sguardo, poi annuì e prese la saggia decisione di seguire le parole di Roman. Si voltò e corse velocemente verso l'uscita dell'arena.

Dean fece un passo in avanti ma, di nuovo, Roman gli premette una mano sul petto e lo costrinse ad indietreggiare.

«Che cazzo fai?!» lo aggredì ancora.

«Tu non vai da nessuna parte, Ambrose. Tu resti qui e mi spieghi che cosa cazzo è successo con Lydia.»

Dean si lasciò andare ad una risata sprezzante.

«Non sono tenuto a dirti proprio un cazzo.» rispose, mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e dandogli le spalle «Io ho finito con queste stronzate. Me ne torno in albergo. Se la trovate, fatemi un fischio.» e con queste parole si allontanò, lasciando Reigns da solo.

_Che cosa diavolo era successo?_

* * *

L'aria fredda della notte le aveva fatto venire la pelle d'oca su entrambe le braccia, lasciate nude dalla t-shirt a maniche corte dello SHIELD che aveva indossato, ed ora la temperatura era scesa talmente tanto che il fiato le si condensava davanti alla bocca, formando una piccola nuvoletta.

Seduta al buio, su di una panchina appena fuori dal TD Garden, Lydia si passò entrambe le mani sulle braccia, cercando di scaldarsi. Tremava, ma non era sicura fosse solo per il freddo. Anzi, con tutta probabilità, il freddo era solo un effetto aggiuntivo, perché sentiva che non avrebbe smesso di tremare nemmeno se si fosse avvolta in un morbido piumone e si fosse seduta di fronte ad un camino scoppiettante.

Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloncini e fissò lo schermo con sguardo assente: era ormai da dieci minuti che continuava a suonare ripetutamente, ma aveva messo il silenzioso perché non aveva proprio alcuna voglia di rispondere. C'erano tre chiamate da Roman e almeno una quindicina da Seth.

_Neanche una da parte di Dean._

Quel pensiero le strinse il cuore e lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa: era come se qualcuno avesse inserito una mano di ghiaccio dritta dentro la sua carne e avesse cominciato a ruminare all'interno del suo corpo, stringendo le sue dita gelate ed affilate contro ogni organo vitale con le quali venissero a contatto.

Sbloccò il cellulare e, ignorando la moltitudine di chiamate perse, cliccò sulla rubrica, fermandosi alla lettera C: il numero di _Call_ era davanti ai suoi occhi e Lydia lo fissò per qualche secondo, chiedendosi se fosse davvero la cosa giusta da fare.

_Non aveva un posto dove andare e l'unica persona di cui avesse anche solo una singola memoria era proprio… Callum._

_Nei suoi ricordi confusi, ricordava che si era riferito a lei come "la mia donna", quindi forse… forse erano fidanzati o qualcosa del genere._

"_Ma di che diavolo stai parlando, Lys? Quale fidanzato cercherebbe di stuprare la propria ragazza in un vicolo buio, con due suoi amici…?"_

Lydia strinse gli occhi e lasciò andare un altro respiro tremante, abbracciandosi le gambe con le braccia e seppellendo il viso sulle ginocchia.

_Magari non era così. Magari non volevano stuprarla. Magari Dean Ambrose aveva solo travisato tutto. Magari lei era consenziente. Magari…_

Sbloccò di nuovo il cellulare, che si era spento nel frattempo, e fissò ancora il numero di Callum.

_Che doveva fare?_

Deglutì, sentendo la gola improvvisamente arida, e nuovi brividi le scossero violentemente le spalle.

_E questa volta era sicura che non fosse solo a causa del freddo._

Respirò piano, chiuse gli occhi e cliccò sul numero, avvicinando il cellulare all'orecchio.

_Squillava._

_Tuuu… tuuu… tuuu…_

Proprio quando Lydia si rese conto che non voleva che Callum rispondesse e stava per attaccare…

«_Lydia?»_

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, premendosi una mano sulla bocca. Rimase in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire, e sentì di nuovo le lacrime cominciare a riempirle gli occhi.

«_Dolce puttanella? Sei veramente tu?_» domandò ancora Call dall'altra parte del telefono «_Hey, pronto? Sei lì? Ti sento respirare… che cazzo di fine hai fatto? Lydia?_»

Lydia singhiozzò violentemente e stava per rispondere, quando…

«Lydia!»

La ragazza voltò la testa di scatto e abbassò lentamente il telefono dall'orecchio, chiudendo velocemente la chiamata quando i suoi occhi incontrarono la figura di…

* * *

**Eeeeeeh, dovrete aspettare il prossimo capitolo per scoprire chi è che ha trovato Lydia! Voi chi pensate che sia? Dean, Seth, Roman, Damien o addirittura Callum? Fatemelo sapere con una recensione! E, ovviamente, fatemi sapere anche se questo nuovo capitolo vi è piaciuto ;)  
****Allora, rispondo alle recensioni:  
-Guest: **non so se è una sola persona o più di una, ma in ogni caso, grazie per i suggerimenti, li terrò in considerazione ;) E non preoccuparti, ce ne saranno di Divas alle quali Lydia non andrà a genio... riuscite ad immaginare chi? **  
-Jessi: **Per quanto Roman sia uno dei personaggi principali di questa storia, lui non sarà mai niente di più che un amico per Lydia; è fidanzato ed ha una figlia, ed inoltre Lydia ha già le attenzioni di Dean e Seth, meglio non farla diventare così magnetica da attrarli addirittura tutti e tre xD Ma, come hai potuto vedere da questo capitolo, tensioni ce ne sono eccome, all'interno dello SHIELD! ;)**  
-kitty: **Grazie mille, sono contenta che ti piaccia! Continua a seguirmi ;)**  
PS. Una domanda che non vi ho mai fatto, ma della quale mi incuriosisce molto la risposta: come avete trovato questa storia?   
Grazie mille ancora a tutti quanti! Vi adoro!**


	18. Anything To Make Me Feel Alive

******Author's note:** Okay, questo è decisamente uno dei miei capitolo preferiti, quindi non vi dico molto, se non che sono sicura che lo amerete e lo odierete al tempo stesso! xD Spero comunque che, nonostante le probabili emozioni contrastante, vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere come sempre, il vostro continuo supporto conta moltissimo per me e non vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza ;) Spero che questo capitolo extra-long sia un inizio!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-**Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.**  
-Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui: dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**18. Anything to make me feel alive**

Jon non era mai stato il tipo da preoccuparsi troppo per il prossimo, figuriamoci se si era mai preoccupato per una ragazza. Non aveva proprio il tempo per certe cose: quando aveva deciso di dedicare la sua vita al wrestling, molto tempo addietro ormai, si era ripromesso che nel suo cuore non ci sarebbe stato spazio per altro che non fosse la sua passione, la sua ragione di vita.

_Lui era il wrestling._

Era per questo che non si legava mai ad una ragazza: c'era qualcuna – anche più di una, a dire il vero – che lo attraeva, che stuzzicava il suo interesse e con la quale si divertiva a giocare, fino a quando non riusciva a portarsela a letto – e doveva essere sincero nell'ammettere che, la maggior parte delle volte, non gli ci voleva nemmeno troppo tempo. Le usava a suo piacimento e, se il sesso era buono, la cosa poteva andare avanti anche per un mese. Ma poi, si stancava: i loro volti, i loro corpi… persino le loro _parti intime_ diventavano noiose. Così, Jon le abbandonava, pronto a cominciare una nuova caccia che lo avrebbe condotto dentro un diverso paio di gambe.

Jonathan Good era fatto così: totalmente incapace di amare altro che non fosse se stesso e il wrestling.

_E poi, c'era Lydia._

Quella ragazza dal sorriso triste e i grandi occhi malinconici che era stata in grado di stregarlo sin dalla prima volta che aveva posato lo sguardo su di lei. Jon non sapeva spiegare, nemmeno a se stesso, che cosa provasse nei suoi confronti: erano sensazioni indefinite, che un secondo prima lo facevano stare bene… e il secondo dopo lo facevano sentire arrabbiato, irrequieto, scombussolato.

_E Jon odiava sentirsi in quel modo, odiava non avere il controllo delle proprie emozioni._

Lo aveva sempre detto che quella ragazza lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. E, forse, visti i risvolti di quella serata, ci era già riuscita.

Jon si sentiva davvero come se stesse perdendo la testa: aveva reazioni esagerate persino per i suoi standard e questo cominciava a preoccuparlo. Quando l'aveva vista crollare dietro la barricata e poi riemergere, con il naso e la bocca sporchi di sangue, aveva sentito il cuore perdere un battito.

_Una sensazione sgradevole che non aveva mai provato prima._

_Una sensazione che non avrebbe mai più voluto provare._

La sentiva ancora sulla propria pelle, dentro lo stomaco… era persino nella sua bocca, come un retrogusto amaro che gli stava facendo venire la nausea.

_Aveva bisogno di qualcosa che lo distraesse, qualcosa che gli togliesse Lydia dalla testa, almeno per un po'._

Dopo aver lasciato Joe da solo nel corridoio dell'arena, si era fatto una doccia veloce, aveva gettato le cose nella valigia e si era allontanato velocemente dallo spogliatoio.

Non sarebbe andato a cercare Lydia: avrebbe lasciato quel compito a Colby e Joe, si fidava dei suoi compagni e sapeva che l'avrebbero trovato e l'avrebbero riportata in albergo sana e salva.

Lui se ne era tirato fuori: era ancora troppo arrabbiato e non riusciva a controllare le sue reazioni. Se fosse stato lui a trovarla, non aveva idea di cos'altro avrebbe potuto farle.

_Non voleva nemmeno pensarci._

_Non voleva ricordare lo sguardo spaventato che aveva visto attraversarle gli occhi, quando l'aveva inchiodata al muro._

_Non voleva ricordare il suo corpo che tremava sotto il proprio tocco._

_Non voleva ricordare i sospiri tremanti che lasciavano le sue labbra e che gli sfioravano la pelle._

_Non voleva ricordare… perché tutto ciò lo faceva eccitare in una maniera così violenta che il suo membro diventava immediatamente duro e pulsante dentro i suoi pantaloni._

_Dio…! Cosa c'era che non andava in lui?!_

_Non si era mai sentito così frustrato in vita sua!_

_No, era decisamente meglio se non la incontrava, ora come ora._

_Era meglio per Lydia che gli stesse alla larga o le cose non sarebbero finite affatto bene per lei, quella sera._

Ancora doveva riuscire a capire come aveva fatto a fermare i suoi più animaleschi istinti dentro lo spogliatoio: quando Lydia aveva urlato il suo nome, la mente di Dean era stata attraversata da un'immagine che lo aveva quasi spinto alla follia.

_Lei, contro quel muro, con lui che la penetrava nel modo più rude e passionale che conosceva._

_E allora, lei avrebbe urlato ancora il suo nome… ma per tutt'altri motivi._

_E lui avrebbe seppellito la testa nel suo collo e avrebbe morso quella pelle morbida e tenera, che profumava sempre così tanto… proprio come i suoi capelli._

Jon fu costretto a fermarsi lungo il corridoio dell'albergo e ad accostarsi contro un muro. Si portò una mano sulla fronte e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente per cercare di calmarsi e riprendere il controllo di sé.

_Stava impazzendo, decisamente._

Raggiunse di corsa la suite, lanciò la valigia sul suo letto, poi uscì nuovamente dalla stanza. Controllò il cellulare: non c'erano ancora messaggi o chiamate né da Colby né da Joe, segno che ancora non avevano trovato Lydia.

Una mano gli si strinse automaticamente in un pugno tremante e una strana sensazione gli si allargò nel petto, ma fece del suo meglio per ignorarla e cliccò sull'ultimo messaggio ricevuto, quello che gli interessava. Lo lesse velocemente, poi si spostò due piani di sotto, raggiungendo la camera che cercava.

Bussò violentemente un paio di volte e attese.

La porta si aprì quasi subito, rivelando la figura minuta di una biondina che ormai Jon aveva imparato a conoscere _molto bene._

«Sapevo che saresti venuto.» sorrise lei.

Jon le rivolse uno sguardo scuro e lussurioso, poi le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorrisino malizioso.

«Posso entrare?»

Lei annuì e si fece da parte.

Jon si introdusse nella camera e poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

* * *

_«Lydia?»_

_La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, premendosi una mano sulla bocca. Rimase in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire, e sentì di nuovo le lacrime cominciare a riempirle gli occhi._

_«Dolce puttanella? Sei veramente tu?» domandò ancora Call dall'altra parte del telefono «Hey, pronto? Sei lì? Ti sento respirare… che cazzo di fine hai fatto? Lydia?»_

_Lydia singhiozzò violentemente e stava per rispondere, quando…_

_«Lydia!»_

_La ragazza voltò la testa di scatto e abbassò lentamente il telefono dall'orecchio, chiudendo velocemente la chiamata quando i suoi occhi incontrarono la figura di…_

«Seth…» sussurrò, così piano che non era sicura che l'aria fredda della notte fosse riuscita a portare quella debole parola fino alle orecchie del ragazzo.

Seth la fissò per qualche secondo, poi, prima che lei potesse rendersene conto, la raggiunse con tre lunghi passi e calò su di lei, stringendola forte tra le sue braccia.

Il calore del suo corpo l'avvolse immediatamente, facendola sentire subito meglio. Con le mani poggiate sul suo petto, Lydia strinse debolmente le dita attorno al tessuto sintetico della maglia che Seth stava indossando, inspirando forte l'odore della sua pelle: nonostante fosse ancora in attire, segno che non si era fatto la doccia, non aveva un cattivo odore addosso… riusciva ancora a sentire una traccia del suo deodorante: sapeva di vaniglia e cioccolata.

«Grazie al cielo stai bene…» lo sentì mormorare, la bocca premuta tra i suoi capelli.

Lydia sollevò il capo e Seth si distanziò un po', senza tuttavia sciogliere l'abbraccio.

«Che ci fai qui fuori?» domandò lei, guardandolo dal basso con espressione smarrita.

«Ti stavo cercando.» rispose Seth, sollevando una mano per spostarle i capelli dal viso con delle carezze. Guardandola attentamente, notò che Lydia aveva le guance arrossate e i suoi occhi erano ancora lucidi; passando il pollice a sfiorarle le gote, notò che erano ancora umide: _doveva aver pianto._

«Mi… mi stavi cercando?» mormorò lei, con un sussurro quasi stupito, strappandolo via dai suoi pensieri.

Seth sorrise dolcemente.

«Perché quel tono sorpreso?» domandò, continuando a guardarla con occhi attenti, come se stesse cercando di assicurarsi che stesse bene e non fosse ferita in alcun modo «Non eri più tra il pubblico e non riuscivamo a trovarti da nessuna parte nel backstage, ci hai fatto preoccupare. Temevamo che ti fosse successo qualcosa.»

_Non riuscivamo_ più a trovarti. _Ci_ hai fatto preoccupare. _Temevamo_ che ti fosse successo qualcosa.

_Stava parlando al plurale._

Lydia si domandò se in quel _noi_ ci fosse anche… _Dean._

Il solo pensare a lui le strinse il cuore in una morsa dolorosa, costringendola ad abbassare lo sguardo.

L'aria colpevole che attraversò i suoi occhi non passò inosservata allo sguardo attento di Seth, che corrugò la fronte.

«Mi… mi dispiace.» disse semplicemente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Seth sospirò e sembrò che con quel semplice respiro avesse lasciato andare tutta la tensione accumulata, perché Lydia riuscì a sentire le sue braccia rilassarsi attorno alla sua vita, che ancora stavano circondando.

«L'importante è che tu stia bene.» disse, accarezzandole teneramente i capelli «Ma perché non rispondevi al cellulare? Ti avrò chiamato almeno dieci volte.»

_Almeno quindici volte._

Pensò Lydia, ricordando la moltitudine di chiamate perse sullo schermo.

Si strinse debolmente nelle spalle, continuando a guardare ovunque tranne che negli occhi di Seth.

«Avevo messo il silenzioso, quindi non l'ho sentito.»

In realtà, il silenzioso lo aveva messo solo dopo, ma questo non lo disse.

Seth la fissò, cercando di catturare il suo sguardo, ma lei continuava a spostarlo da un punto all'altro, senza mai soffermarsi sul suo volto.

_Stava mentendo._

Riusciva a percepirlo dal modo in cui si era irrigidita tra le sue braccia. Inoltre, quando l'aveva trovata, l'aveva vista col cellulare all'orecchio, quindi sapeva che aveva visto le loro chiamate.

Decise di lasciar correre, per il momento.

Le accarezzò nuovamente il viso, costringendola a rialzare finalmente lo sguardo su di lui.

_C'era qualcosa, nel modo in cui Seth la stava sfiorando, che le scaldava il petto: sembrava quasi che avesse paura di toccarla, come se stesse accarezzando la cosa più fragile e preziosa del mondo._

Fu questo che, alla fine, la convinse ad incrociare i suoi occhi: quelle iridi scure la stavano osservando con intensità, ma erano estremamente gentili e ancora preoccupate. Fu un sollievo vedere che non c'era alcuna traccia di rabbia in esse. Scoprirlo riuscì a calmarla e Seth la sentì nuovamente rilassarsi contro le sue braccia.

«Perché sei qui fuori?» le domandò Seth alla fine, cercando di mantenere un tono quando più gentile e calmo possibile «Non ti piaceva lo show?» aggiunse, con un sorrisino, come se stesse cercando di tirarla su di morale.

Il suo intento sembrò andare a buon fine, perché finalmente le labbra di Lydia si aprirono in un debole sorriso.

Era la prima volta che Colby notava quanto carnose e belle fossero le sue labbra. Erano sempre di quel rosa scuro, _sembravano fragole mature… chissà se ad assaggiarle…_

Seth spalancò gli occhi a quel pensiero, scacciandolo immediatamente dalla sua testa.

_Non poteva proprio fare considerazioni del genere: lui era fidanzato ed amava Leighla, di questo era certo! Ma era pur sempre un uomo e, si sa, la carne è debole._

Fortunatamente, Lydia aveva di nuovo abbassato lo sguardo, così non sembrò accorgersi minimamente delle sue reazioni.

«Non ho avuto occasione di godermelo…» confessò, con una vocina piccola e quasi imbarazzata, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Sì, Dean mi ha detto della gomitata.» ricordò Seth, prendendole il viso tra le mani e muovendolo delicatamente per poter controllare il suo naso «Niente di rotto?»

Lydia scosse la testa.

«Solo qualche capillare, niente di grave. Ha smesso di sanguinare due minuti dopo che mi hanno portata nel backstage.» lo rassicurò.

«Bene.» disse Seth, lasciandole andare il viso «E perché non sei tornata al tuo posto, allora?»

«Non so se sia stato per colpa della botta, ma mi girava un po' la testa, così ho preferito tornare nel vostro spogliatoio.» spiegò, ma non aggiunse altro.

_Non voleva parlare di Dean._

_Non se la sentiva proprio di raccontare a Seth quello che era successo._

_Non ce la faceva._

Colby la fissò in silenzio per qualche secondo, sperando che lei continuasse, ma Lydia rimase in silenzio, così Seth sospirò.

«Questo non spiega perché tu sia qui fuori, però.» le fece notare, accarezzandole nuovamente il viso e costringendola a rialzare lo sguardo su di lui «Che cosa è successo, _sweetheart_?»

Lydia si morse ancora il labbro inferiore e storse il naso in una smorfia strana.

«Non è successo niente…» mentì di nuovo, spostando lo sguardo dagli occhi seri di Seth ad un punto indefinito oltre le sue spalle.

_Non ce la faceva a guardarlo in quegli occhi scuri e profondi e mentirgli._

«Non mentirmi, Lydia.» disse lui, ma la sua voce rimase soffice e gentile, proprio come le carezze con le quali ora le stava sfiorando i capelli «So che è successo qualcosa.»

Lydia non disse nulla, così Seth sospirò ancora, sentendosi frustrato.

«C'entra qualcosa _Dean_?»

Al solo sentire il suo nome, Lydia si irrigidì di nuovo tra le sue braccia, dandogli la conferma definitiva di quel che aveva già presupposto da sé.

Tuttavia, lei negò.

«No…» mormorò «Non è per Dean… io… mi dispiace. Avete perso il match ed è stata colpa mia.» disse, cambiando totalmente discorso.

Seth spalancò gli occhi, confuso.

«Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ferma lì: di che stai parlando? Non abbiamo perso: Roman è stato l'unico sopravvissuto, quindi il nostro team ha vinto.»

Lydia sollevò il viso di scatto.

«D-davvero?» sussurrò, sentendosi appena più sollevata «Quindi… quindi avete vinto, _nonostante tutto_?»

Seth le mostrò un sorrisino spavaldo.

«Certo che abbiamo vinto. Non credevi nello SHIELD, _sweetheart_?» la prese in giro, riuscendo a farla sorridere lievemente «Aspetta… che intendi con "_nonostante tutto"_?» le domandò poi, notando quelle strane parole e l'altrettanto strano modo in cui le aveva pronunciate.

_Perché, ora, sul volto di Lydia era comparsa un'espressione insieme triste e colpevole?_

_Che cosa era successo?_

_Qual era il pezzo del puzzle che non riusciva a trovare?_

«Niente, lascia perdere.» sussurrò Lydia, abbassando lo sguardo per l'ennesima volta «Non… non è importante.»

«Hey, hey…» Seth le poggiò due dita sotto al mento e la costrinse a guardarlo di nuovo.

_La tempesta agitata di quelle iridi dal colore indefinibile, che sfumava dal marrone chiaro al verde olive, si scontrò con il calore confortante di quegli occhi che, al buio, sembravano ancora più scuri, neri come onici preziosi._

«E' importante per me, invece.» le disse, sorridendole con una dolcezza disarmante, che le fece frullare il cuore nel petto «Sai che con me puoi parlare di tutto, vero Lydia?»

Lei si morse l'interno della guancia destra e combatté contro l'urgenza improvvisa di distogliere di nuovo lo sguardo dal volto sorridente e rassicurante di Seth Rollins.

_Voleva scappare._

_Lontano da lì._

_Lontano da lui._

_Lontano dalla sua gentilezza._

_La faceva star male._

O, almeno, era quello che credeva, perché avvertiva una strana sensazione tra il petto e lo stomaco… ma ora che ci faceva caso, era diversa da quella che aveva avvertito prima, quando era da sola.

_Il ghiaccio che le aveva intrappolato l'anima era stato sciolto dal calore dei suoi occhi e dalla delicatezza delle sue carezze._

E, in quel momento, Lydia capì che non la faceva star male.

_Seth Rollins la faceva sentire al sicuro, protetta come la più preziosa delle meraviglie._

_Poteva fidarsi di lui._

Un sorriso le sorse spontaneo sulle labbra e la sincerità di esso arrivò ad illuminarle lo sguardo.

Colby sentì il cuore cominciare ad aumentare inspiegabilmente i suoi battiti.

_Lydia era così bella quando sorrideva in quel modo._

«Dean…» mormorò lei dopo qualche minuto di silenzio «Lo hai visto, dopo la fine del match?»

«Mh mh.» rispose Seth, annuendo.

«E lui… era _ancora_ arrabbiato?» domandò, facendosi coraggio.

«Lo era quando sono entrato nello spogliatoio.» ricordò «Ma gli è passata quando Roman ha vinto il match.»

Lydia si rilassò appena a quelle parole e rilasciò, con un sospiro di sollievo, l'aria che non si era nemmeno resa conto di aver trattenuto.

«Tuttavia…» aggiunse poi Seth, ma non disse altro.

Lydia corrugò la fronte all'improvviso cambio d'espressione negli occhi scuri di Seth: sembrava perso in pensieri lontani, che lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a catturare.

_Lydia gli aveva chiesto se Dean fosse _ancora_ arrabbiato. Questo significava che lei lo aveva visto._

_Ma certo!_

_Dean sapeva che Lydia si era beccata una gomitata in pieno viso da una fan scatenata che le sedeva accanto, quindi dovevano essersi incontrati nel backstage, subito dopo che lui era stato eliminato._

_Che cosa era successo, in quel frangente?_

_E perché Lydia pensava di aver causato la loro perdita?_

_Qual era il filo che legava tutto ciò?_

Colby stava cominciando ad avere un quadro completo della situazione, ma ancora gli mancavano un paio di tasselli importanti per completare il puzzle.

_Che cos'è che non sapeva, ancora?_

«Hey… ma che cosa hai fatto alla mano?»

La voce timida e preoccupata di Lydia lo costrinse a tornare alla realtà: la ragazza gli aveva ora preso la mano destra tra le sue e la stava esaminando con sguardo contrito sotto la debole luce di un lampione lontano. Solo scendendo a guardarla, Seth notò che aveva le nocche arrossate.

«Oh, non è niente di importante, tranquilla.» rispose, scrollando le spalle con nonchalance.

Lydia corrugò la fronte e storse le labbra in una smorfia, accarezzando delicatamente il dorso della mano di Seth con la punta delle dita fredde.

«E' importante per me, invece.» disse, usando le stesse parole che lui aveva utilizzato poco prima.

Colby le rivolse un'occhiata stupita e lei gli mostrò un sorriso timido, mentre le sue guance arrossivano leggermente.

«Che cosa è successo?» gli domandò poi.

«Te lo dico solo se tu mi dici cosa è successo a te.»

Il sorriso scomparve nuovamente dalle sue labbra carnose e Lydia abbassò lo sguardo, deglutendo.

_Non ne voleva parlare._

_Non ce la faceva._

_Come poteva dirgli che Dean l'aveva spaventata a morte?_

_Si sentiva una stupida solo a pensarlo… dopo tutto quello che lui aveva fatto per lei da quando l'aveva incontrata._

Colby la sentì cominciare a tremare lievemente tra le sue braccia e la fissò preoccupato.

«Hey, stai tremando, _sweetheart_…»

«E'… è solo il f-freddo…» mormorò «Ho… h-ho freddo.»

«Torniamo dentro, allora. Non voglio che ti ammali.»

Seth si alzò dalla panchina e le offrì una mano, ma lei non si mosse e rimase con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento.

«Lydia…?»

«Posso… posso chiederti una cosa, prima, Seth?»

Colby si accucciò di fronte a lei, così da poterla di nuovo guardare in viso.

«Ma certo, _sweetheart._ Tutto quello che vuoi.»

«E'… è ancora valida, la tua offerta di oggi? Posso ancora scegliere con chi dormire?»

Seth la fissò stupito: di certo non era una domanda che si sarebbe aspettato, in quel momento.

_Non voleva dormire con Dean._

_Era decisamente successo qualcosa tra quei due… ma cosa?_

Colby prese un profondo respiro.

«Ma certo, _sweetheart_. Vuoi… dormire con me?»

Lydia annuì debolmente.

«Se… se non è un problema.»

Seth sorrise e le diede un buffetto sotto il mento.

«Nessun problema.» si rialzò e le offrì di nuovo la mano «Ora, però: andiamo dentro. Stai congelando.»

Lydia gli mostrò un timido sorriso e lasciò che Seth la sollevasse dalla panchina.

Con le mani ancora unite, tornarono all'interno dell'Arena.

* * *

«Lydia!»

Non appena Seth e Lydia misero piede nello spogliatoio dello SHIELD, Roman la avvolse in un abbraccio da orso, stringendosela forte al petto.

«Per fortuna stai bene, mi hai fatto preoccupare! Dove sei stata? Che cosa è successo? Qualcuno ti ha fatto del male? Chi devo prendere a calci in culo? Devo colpire qualcuno con una Spear?»

Lydia, intrappolata in quell'abbraccio stritolatore, fece fatica persino a ridacchiare.

«R-Roman… non… non riesco a respirare…!» disse tra le risate.

Joe ammorbidì la presa e si distanziò, rivolgendole un sorrisino imbarazzato.

«Scusa…» disse, grattandosi la nuca «Devo imparare a contenere la mia forza, quando sono con te.»

Lydia si massaggiò il costato, continuando a ridacchiare.

«Sì, dovresti.» concordò, sollevando un braccio per lasciargli una carezza rassicurante su di un braccio.

«Vi lascio alle spiegazioni, vado a farmi una doccia veloce, così possiamo andare.» disse Seth, prendendo il necessario dalla valigia e sparendo nella zona docce.

Lydia si sedette su una delle panchine ed abbandonò il capo contro la parete alle sue spalle, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di rilassarsi.

_Aveva davvero un gran mal di testa e l'unica cosa che desiderava era coricarsi nel letto e dormire._

Qualcosa di morbido e caldo le avvolse le spalle e Lydia riaprì gli occhi, per ritrovarsi Roman a pochi centimetri, che le avvolgeva la sua felpa attorno al corpo.

«Stavi tremando…» disse, a mo' di giustificazione.

Lydia gli mostrò un sorriso dolcissimo ed annuì, stringendosi nella felpa e riuscendo finalmente a scaldarsi.

«Grazie.»

«Hai l'aria molto stanca.» notò Roman, mentre si frizionava i capelli bagnati con un asciugamano.

«In effetti, lo sono… non so proprio come facciate a vivere così, voi. Una sola giornata mi ha stremata, faccio fatica persino a tenere gli occhi aperti.» Lydia scosse debolmente il capo e sospirò una mezza specie di risata derisoria nei suoi stessi confronti «Sono un disastro.»

«Non sei un disastro, _baby girl_, solo non sei abituata.» la rincuorò Roman, lasciandole un buffetto su di un braccio.

Ancora, Lydia sorrise debolmente.

Roman la osservò di sottecchi, mentre lei chiudeva di nuovo gli occhi. Il secondo dopo, vide la sua testolina ciondolare verso una spalla e il petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi ad un ritmo regolare.

In quel momento, Colby uscì dalla doccia, l'accappatoio intorno al corpo e un asciugamano a frizionare i capelli.

«Aaaah! Mi ci voleva proprio una bella d-»

«Shhhh!» lo zittì Joe con un'occhiataccia, facendo poi un cenno con il capo verso Lydia, ora sdraiata sulla panchina «Si è addormentata.»

Seth la fissò, mentre l'espressione del suo viso si inteneriva alla visione della ragazza dolcemente addormenta. Quando aveva il viso rilassato in quel modo, Lydia era ancora più carina.

_Tuttavia, si sentiva la mancanza dei suoi occhi: erano sempre così espressivi._

«Colby?» Roman cercò di catturare l'attenzione di Rollins schioccandogli le dita davanti al viso.

Seth distolse finalmente lo sguardo da Lydia e scosse il capo, tornando a guardare Joe.

«Va tutto bene, _dude_?» gli domandò quello e Colby annuì debolmente, andando a sedersi e cominciando ad asciugarsi.

Roman gli riservò una lunga occhiata pensierosa, poi si sedette di fronte a lui.

«Quello che ha detto prima Jon, riguardo te e Lydia…» cominciò con cautela.

Seth lo guardò di traverso, cominciando a tirare fuori dalla borsa i vestiti puliti da indossare.

«Stronzate.» lo interruppe immediatamente «Io non ho una cotta per Lydia, non siamo mica al liceo. Però ci tengo a lei… è una cosa che non ti so spiegare. Lei mi sembra così… fragile, che sento l'inusuale desiderio di proteggerla.» confessò, avvicinandosi alla ragazza e sfiorandole delicatamente il viso con la punta delle dita.

Lydia mugugnò, ma continuò a dormire, e Seth non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Roman sospirò e si alzò, affiancando l'amico e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Voglio crederti, Col.» disse, con un sorriso «Ma tu e Jon dovete chiarirvi. Non voglio…»

«Sì, lo so.» tagliò corto Seth, infilandosi la maglietta e piegandosi per allacciarsi le scarpe «Sistemerò le cose con lui domani, tranquillo.»

Roman annuì.

«Hai scoperto che cosa è successo tra lui e Lydia?»

Seth scosse il capo.

«No, non me lo ha voluto dire. Ma qualcosa è successo, questo è certo.» rispose, chiudendo la borsa «Tu sei pronto?»

«Sì, stavo aspettando te.» rispose Roman, prendendo le sue cose.

«Dean?»

«E' già tornato in albergo… dovremmo chiamarlo, per avvertirlo che Lydia sta bene ed è con noi.»

«Se ne è andato… prima che la trovassimo?» ora era evidente la nota arrabbiata nella voce di Colby.

Joe scrollò le spalle.

«Forse, è stato meglio così. Sai che non è un bene per nessuno averlo intorno, quando è così incazzato.»

Seth si pizzicò il naso, cercando di calmarsi.

«Dovremmo svegliarla?» domandò Roman, cambiando argomento ed indicando Lydia con un cenno del capo.

«No, lasciamola dormire. Se prendi le mie cose…» disse Colby, avvicinandosi alla ragazza; si piegò in avanti e la prese tra le braccia.

Istintivamente, Lydia si accoccolò contro il suo petto, circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

Roman lanciò loro un'occhiata strana, poi prese la borsa sua e di Seth ed insieme uscirono dallo spogliatoio.

* * *

Renee Young sapeva perfettamente che, quando Dean Ambrose era arrabbiato, c'era solo una cosa che riusciva a calmarlo: _del buon sesso._

Così, non si era sorpresa affatto quando, poco dopo la fine di Survivor Series, aveva ricevuto un suo messaggio nel quale le chiedeva in che stanza fosse.

Renee era abituata ai suoi modi bruschi: Dean non era un tipo di molte parole, ma sapeva bene cosa dire e come dirlo per ottenere sempre tutto ciò che voleva.

Il sesso con lui, poi, era fantastico: riusciva a portare la stessa passione, _la stessa violenza_, che lo animava all'interno del ring, anche a letto.

Dean Ambrose e Renee Young non si stavano frequentando, figuriamoci se erano in una relazione. Erano quelli che la gente ama definire _"Amici con benefici"_.

I loro incontri notturni andavano avanti da un mese, ormai.

Renee non aveva mai fatto segreto dell'attrazione che provava nei confronti del _cane pazzo_ dello SHIELD e Dean… beh, Renee aveva proprio un bel corpicino, quindi perché no?

Era un passatempo piacevole come un altro e gli evitava di portarsi ogni notte una ragazza diversa nella camera d'albergo che divideva sempre con Seth e Roman, per loro sollievo.

Nessuno sapeva del loro rapporto intimo – Dean era un tipo molto riservato, anche su quelle cose, _anzi, a maggior ragione su quelle cose_ -, ma Renee credeva che Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns sospettassero qualcosa, sebbene nessuno dei due avesse mai fatto domande scomode.

Renee Young aveva imparato a conoscere e ad apprezzare il modo in cui Dean si sfogava con lei e la violenza con la quale sapeva prenderla, mista ad una passione che le faceva sempre vorticare la testa, come se fosse costantemente ubriaca, era qualcosa che la faceva impazzire.

_Eppure, quella notte, c'era qualcosa di decisamente diverso in Dean Ambrose._

Era stato ancora più rude del solito e l'urgenza con la quale l'aveva fatta sua era stato qualcosa che l'aveva sorpresa.

_Doveva esserci qualcosa che lo aveva davvero fatto incazzare, perché non lo aveva mai visto così._

_Le occhiate scure e lussuriose che continuava a lanciarle, mentre la teneva intrappolata sotto di sé, quasi le facevano paura._

Ma, quando ad ogni violenta spinta il suo corpo era invaso da una scossa di piacere puro, la paura veniva immediatamente sostituita da quella sensazione di ebbrezza che sempre l'avvolgeva quando faceva sesso con lui.

_Perché di quello si trattava, di sesso._

«Dean!» l'urlo che lasciò le sue labbra sorprese persino lei, mentre sollevava le gambe per circondargli la vita ed affondava le unghie nella sua schiena muscolosa.

_Era Dean, per lei. _

_Mai Jon._

«Urla ancora per me…» le mormorò all'orecchio, tirandole appena i capelli ed aumentando la forza delle sue spinte.

Renee lo avrebbe accontentato anche se lui non glielo avesse chiesto.

Poi, nel silenzio riempito solo dai gemiti di Renee e dal respiro affannato di Dean, la suoneria di un telefono li fece sobbalzare entrambi.

_Era il cellulare di Dean._

Jon pensò bene di ignorarlo, in un primo momento, continuando a spingere il suo bacino contro quello della Young, ma poi un pensiero gli balenò nella mente, costringendolo a spalancare gli occhi e a bloccarsi.

Renee riaprì gli occhi a sua volta e lo fissò confusa.

«Dean…?» cercò di riportare la sua attenzione su di lei, sollevando le mani ed accarezzandogli il viso, ma fu tutto inutile.

Prima ancora che lei potesse rendersene conto, Dean scivolò fuori da lei e fuori dal letto, afferrò il cellulare e sparì nel bagno.

Lasciandola lì, da sola, nuda, confusa ed insoddisfatta, con le lacrime che le premevano sugli occhi.

_Ma che diavolo era successo? _

_Che cosa c'era di così importante da spingerlo a lasciarla nel bel mezzo del sesso in quel modo?_

* * *

Quando Lydia riaprì gli occhi, non si rese immediatamente conto di dove fosse o cosa stesse succedendo. C'era un rumore costante di sottofondo, come il motore di una macchina e ruote che correvano veloci sull'asfalto. Faticando a riaprire gli occhi e ad abituarsi al buio del veicolo, realizzò di trovarsi sdraiata sui sedili posteriori di una macchina.

_No… era di nuovo lì? Stava ancora sognando? Oppure… oppure questa volta era reale? Forse uno dei suoi peggiori incubi si stava realizzando._

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi di scatto e si appallottolò su di un fianco, mentre l'ansia le faceva accelerare i battiti del cuore e le chiudeva lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa.

_No, non voleva._

_Non era pronta ad affrontare tutto ciò._

«Hey, Jon, sono io.»

Una voce scura e profonda la fece sobbalzare.

_Sembrava proprio la voce di…_

«Volevo solo dirti che Lydia è con noi.»

_Roman._

Lydia sentì una sensazione di sollievo scioglierle il nodo che le aveva attorcigliato le interiora e riaprì piano un occhio, sbirciando i sedili anteriori: riusciva ad intravedere il bel profilo di Roman Reigns, parzialmente coperto dai lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle. Seth doveva essere alla guida, ma da sdraiata non riusciva a vederlo.

«Sì, sta bene. Sta dormendo. Tu dove sei? … Mmm… D'accordo, a domani.»

Lydia non capì molto della conversazione, ma era ancora troppo assonnata per darsi la pena di decifrare che cosa stava succedendo.

_Al momento, sinceramente, nemmeno le interessava._

Si avvolse di nuovo nella felpa calda che Roman le aveva di nuovo poggiato sulle spalle e si riaddormentò.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, le sembrava passato solo un secondo, ma doveva essere molto di più, perché non si trovava più in macchina, ma tra le braccia di qualcuno, che la stava stringendo contro il proprio petto caldo e muscoloso e la stava trasportando lungo un corridoio illuminato. Lydia sollevò piano una mano a strofinarsi stancamente gli occhi e poi sollevò la testa per ritrovarsi il viso sorridente di Seth Rollins che la fissava dall'alto con tenerezza.

«Ti abbiamo svegliato?» le domandò con un sussurro morbido.

Lydia scosse debolmente la testa: non erano stati loro a svegliarla, non li aveva nemmeno sentiti.

«Puoi continuare a dormire tranquillamente, se vuoi, _sweetheart._ Siamo arrivati tanto.»

Lydia non cercò nemmeno di combattere ancora il sonno. Poggiò di nuovo il capo contro il petto accogliente di Seth e si addormentò di nuovo.

Ancora, riaprì gli occhi e, anche se le sembrava passato solo un altro secondo, si rese conto che stava perdendo la concezione del tempo ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi: ora era dentro un letto, con le coperte già avvolte attorno a lei ed un cuscino morbido dietro la testa.

Questa volta cercò di combattere il sonno e rimanere sveglia più a lungo: si strofinò gli occhi con entrambe le mani e si guardò intorno; nella penombra della stanza, riuscì a distinguere una figura che le dava le spalle e si stava infilando una maglietta a maniche corte. Riconobbe che era Seth perché la luce proveniente dal bagno gli illuminava la parte di capelli biondi.

«Seth…?» lo chiamò, la voce impastata dal sonno.

Lo vide sobbalzare appena.

«Senti, ora devo proprio andare, Leighla. Buonanotte… _anch'io_.» mormorò velocemente e solo allora Lydia si rese conto che era al telefono.

Seth attaccò e si girò verso la ragazza sdraiata nel suo letto. Le rivolse un sorriso.

«Ti ho svegliata?»

«No… anzi, scusa: non avevo visto che stavi parlando al cellulare… non volevo disturbarti.» mormorò lei.

«Nessun problema, _sweetheart._ Avevo finito, comunque.»

Si avvicinò a letto e scostò le coperte dal suo lato, sdraiandosi accanto a lei.

Lydia si voltò su di un fianco, girandosi verso di lui.

«Sei sicuro che non sia un problema… che io dorma qui con te?» domandò, con una vocina timida.

Seth si girò a sua volta, una mano sotto il cuscino, l'altra che andò a toglierle una ciocca di capelli da davanti agli occhi, per riporgliela dietro l'orecchio con una carezza che la fece arrossire.

_Fortuna che le luci erano spente e che lui non potesse vederla._

«Nessun problema, _sweetheart._ Te l'ho già detto.» la rassicurò.

Lydia sorrise e, inspiegabilmente, un brivido le scosse le spalle.

«Stai ancora tremando.» notò Seth con voce bassa «Hai ancora freddo?»

«Un po'… ma ora mi scalderò, non preoccuparti.» ammise lei, sprofondando di più sotto le coperte.

«Vieni qui.»

Prima ancora che potesse realizzarlo, Seth la avvolse tra le sue braccia e se la strinse al petto, strappandole un gesto sorpreso.

«N-no… Seth, che fai?» sibilò lei, imbarazzata.

Lui la strinse di più, facendole poggiare il viso sul proprio petto e premendole la bocca tra i capelli.

«Shhh… va tutto bene, Lydia. Non essere sempre così tesa: voglio solo scaldarti. Sai che non c'è fonte di calore più confortevole di un corpo umano?» mormorò, cullandola lievemente «Certo che sei gelata…»

«Scusa…» borbottò lei, sentendosi arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli.

Seth ridacchiò, scombinandole i capelli.

«Non devi scusarti. Spero solo che con tutto il freddo che hai preso prima, fuori dall'Arena, tu non ti ammali. Sarebbe un guaio.»

«Già, speriamo…» sospirò Lydia, cominciando finalmente a rilassarsi tra quelle braccia forti che la stringevano affettuosamente.

_Seth aveva proprio ragione: non c'era calore più piacevole di quello di un altro corpo umano premuto contro il proprio._

Lydia chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e abbandonò il capo contro il petto muscoloso di Seth, beandosi del suo calore naturale.

«La sai una cosa, _Sethie_?» sussurrò, evidentemente già nel mondo dei sogni.

Colby corrugò la fronte a quel soprannome, ma non commentò e si limitò ad accarezzarle teneramente i capelli.

«Cosa?»

«Tu profumi un sacco… di vaniglia e cioccolato. _Sei così dolce_…» biascicò.

_Era proprio andata._

«Dormi, _sweetheart._» si limitò a rispondere lui con una risata, lasciandole un bacio tra i capelli.

_E quella risata genuina accompagnò Lydia in un sonno finalmente privo di incubi._

* * *

**Allora, avevo ragione o no? Spero comunque vi sia piaciuto!  
Seth e Lydia cominciano ad avvicinarsi sempre di più e abbiamo cominciato a capire chi sarà l'antagonista principale di Lydia in questa storia (con tutte le voci che girano ultimamente su Dean e Renee, non potevo proprio astenermi!)  
Che ne pensate? ;)  
Nel prossimo capitolo: un confronto mattutino tra Dean e Lydia, qualcuno si beccherà una brutta influenza e un Dean ubriaco ed arrabbiato non è proprio la persona migliore con cui avere a che fare! Non perdetevelo!**


	19. You And I Walk A Fragile Line

******Author's note:** Ho sinceramente ODIATO questo capitolo. Non sto scherzando, la seconda parte è stata scritta, cancella e riscritta per un totale di cinque volte - e no, non sto esagerando! Dopo l'ultimo, meraviglioso capitolo, questo mi ha fatto passare le pene dell'inferno. Ora, però, mi soddisfa abbastanza e spero che piacerà anche a voi! Comunque, come sempre, sono aperta a critiche (e pomodori xD), purché siano costruttive! Proprio perché mi ha fatta penare, il capitolo è più corto dei precedenti, ma l'altro è già iniziato, quindi non dovrete aspettare molto per il prossimo aggiornamento!  
Ci tengo particolarmente a ringraziare **Bea**, una mia carissima amica che, come me, condivide la passione per il nostro Mox :3 Lei mi ha aiutata moltissimo a stilare questo capitolo e se non fosse stato per lei, avrei lasciato la prima, brutta versione! Quindi, un grazie è d'obbligo per avermi spronata a fare del mio meglio! (:  
E, ovviamente, _grazie anche a tutti voi che continuate a leggermi e a recensirmi!_ State diventando sempre di più e questo mi rende molto felice! Continuate così e fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui: dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**19. You and I walk a fragile line**

Il risveglio di Jonathan Good, quella mattina, era stato orribile. Persino peggio di uno dei tanti che aveva avuto dopo una sbornia pesante ed una notte di sesso con qualche sconosciuta adescata in uno strip club.

Aveva aperto gli occhi sul mondo, dopo una nottata tutt'altro che tranquilla, e una strana sensazione gli si era premuta sul petto, come un macigno troppo pesante da sopportare a lungo.

_E non era di certo la testolina bionda di Renee Young, appallottolata contro di lui sotto le coperte._

Jon si stiracchiò lentamente, scombinandosi i capelli già arruffati dalla piega del cuscino. Mentre cercava di prendere respiri profondi e di cacciare via quella sensazione di malessere che gli stava stritolando il cuore, abbassò lo sguardo per sbirciare Renee: dormiva beatamente, con i capelli sparpagliati in parte sul petto nudo di lui e in parte sul suo viso. Istintivamente, Jon sollevò una mano e le accarezzò la chioma con un gesto delicato e pensieroso, stando attento a non svegliarla.

_Non voleva che lei aprisse gli occhi. Non voleva vederla sorridere e rivolgergli qualche parola civettuola. Lui odiava i risvegli così, era per questo che se ne andava sempre prima che le ragazze che si portava a letto potessero accorgersi della sua assenza._

Di solito, veramente, Dean Ambrose lasciava la stanza di Renee poco dopo che avevano fatto sesso, nel cuore della notte: dopo la solita sigaretta, lui si congedava e tornava nella suite che condivideva con Colby e Joe.

_Quella volta, tuttavia, non aveva avuto proprio alcuna voglia di tornarsene in camera sua._

Jon sfiorò distrattamente i capelli di Renee: era morbidi, ma non erano soffici quanto quelli di… _Lydia._

Jon _amava_ i capelli di Lydia, adorava toccarli e il profumo che avevano era inebriante.

_Ci si sarebbe ubriacato, di quel profumo._

_Lydia…_

Era lei il motivo per cui Jon era lì, in camera di Renee Young, quella mattina.

_Non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad affrontarla._

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Jon aveva paura della sua stessa reazione.

Non voleva farle del male, non avrebbe mai voluto fargliene.

Eppure, la sera precedente, il suo corpo si era mosso istintivamente.

_L'aveva spaventata, di questo era fottutamente certo._

_I suoi occhi avevano assunto un'espressione terrorizzata e lui… non voleva più vederla._

_Non ce la faceva._

_Lei lo distruggeva nel profondo._

_E si sa, quando una cosa è rotta, può essere pericolosa._

Era per questo che era andato dalla Young, per sfogare su di lei tutta la sua rabbia.

_Eppure, quella volta, il sesso non era bastato._

Jon si sentiva ancora inspiegabilmente frustrato, come se non ne avesse abbastanza.

_Come se volesse di più._

_O forse… semplicemente qualcosa di diverso._

_Qualcosa… o qualcuno?_

Jon scivolò delicatamente fuori dal letto, poggiando la testa di Renee sul cuscino. Lei mugugnò qualcosa, ma fortunatamente non si svegliò. Jon afferrò i pantaloni dal pavimento e se li infilò velocemente, poi, senza che nemmeno aveva ancora finito di infilarsi la maglietta, prese il cellulare dal comò e sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza.

I corridoi dell'albergo erano vuoti e silenziosi – il che era anche normale, considerando che erano ancora le sei del mattino.

RAW, quella sera, sarebbe andato in onda da Long Island, New York, a quattro ore di macchina da Boston. Il giorno dopo un pay-per-view era abbastanza tranquillo, per dare la possibilità a tutti i wrestlers di riprendersi dopo il grande evento e di rimettersi in forze per lo show successivo, così nessuno aveva appuntamenti, posti dove essere ad orari improponibili, interviste o cose del genere. L'unica cosa importante era che entro le sei del pomeriggio si trovassero tutti all'Arena per la puntata di RAW, il resto della giornata era libero.

Jon sapeva che i suoi compagni di stanza, specialmente Joe, preferivano dormire un po' di più, durante quelle giornate libere. E, solitamente, era così anche per lui: non sentiva proprio il bisogno fisico di dormire, perché aveva la capacità di rimanere sveglio ed attivo anche con una o due ore di sonno a notte – il che era anche normale, considerando la grande quantità di caffeina che ingeriva giornalmente -, ma a Jon era sempre piaciuto dormire fino a tardi, forse proprio perché era una di quelle cose che poteva fare raramente e che quindi sapeva ben apprezzare quando ne aveva la possibilità.

Di fatti, entrando all'interno della suite che condivideva con Joe e Colby, trovò la sala principale deserta e le porte delle loro camere ancora chiuse. Nel silenzio del mattino riusciva a sentire il rumoroso russare di Roman e questo lo fece, chissà perché, sorridere.

_Certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate e lui, in quel momento, aveva bisogno di tranquillità e routine, perché troppe cose gli stavano scombussolando la mente._

Si avvicinò lentamente verso la porta della sua stanza, chiusa anch'essa.

Lydia doveva essere lì dietro, che dormiva beata nel letto che avrebbero dovuto condividere.

_Invece, lui aveva passato la notte nel letto di Renee Young e, improvvisamente, sentì una strana sensazione colpirlo alla bocca dello stomaco._

La ignorò, non riuscendo proprio a comprenderla, e preso un profondo respiro, afferrò la maniglia ed aprì piano la porta: forse, poteva sgattaiolare all'interno della stanza e sdraiarsi accanto a lei.

_Stringerla teneramente tra le braccia, così quando lei avesse riaperto i suoi meravigliosi occhi sul mondo, lui sarebbe stato lì e le avrebbe rivolto un sorriso, sperando che questo servisse ad appianare le loro divergenze e fosse sufficiente a farle dimenticare che razza di stronzo era stato la sera precedente._

_Le avrebbe dimostrato che di lui poteva ancora fidarsi, che non era più arrabbiato, che l'aveva perdonata e che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, quindi non aveva alcun motivo per avere paura di lui._

_Dean voleva proteggere Lydia, l'aveva voluto sin dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista._

_Ma sarebbe stato in grado di proteggerla… da se stesso e dal mostro che sapeva diventare occasionalmente? Poteva proteggerla da Mox?_

Ma, quando spalancò la porta, trovò la sua valigia ancora sul letto, esattamente dove l'aveva lanciata lui la sera prima, nella fretta di scappare dai suoi pensieri e gettare le sue frustrazioni tra le gambe di Renee.

_Di Lydia non c'era alcuna traccia._

Spalancando gli occhi, Jon sentì un dolore indefinibile allargarsi a macchia d'olio nel suo petto, come se qualcuno gli avesse conficcato un pugnale dritto nel cuore e quello stesse ora copiosamente sanguinando.

_Dove… dove diavolo era Lydia?_

Jon si girò velocemente, con l'ansia che gli premeva nello stomaco.

_Ansia che venne inglobata da una rabbia incontrollabile quando la porta della camera di Seth Rollins si aprì._

* * *

Quando Lydia aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa di cui fu consapevole era di non sentirsi per nulla bene. Aveva un cerchio alla testa, le bruciava la gola e, nonostante fosse ancora premuta contro il petto caldo di Seth Rollins, continuava a sentire freddo.

Era come se non fosse riuscita a scaldarsi mai, durante la notte.

Sollevò piano il capo e, non appena i suoi occhi incontrarono il volto di Seth, Lydia sentì le guance andarle a fuoco e il cuore cominciare a batterle furiosamente nel petto: una volta che la confusione tipica del risveglio era stata lavata via dalla consapevolezza, la posizione in cui si trovava la fece immediatamente sentire in imbarazzo.

Seth era sdraiato a pancia in su, con un braccio abbandonato sopra la fronte e l'altro che si stringeva teneramente attorno alla vita di Lydia; lei, d'altra parte, era ancora accoccolata contro il suo corpo, con una mano poggiata sul suo petto, accanto alla propria testa; la guancia destra e l'orecchio erano premute contro il suo pettorale duro e riusciva a sentire i battiti regolari del suo cuore, che l'avevano accompagnata durante tutta la notte come una nenia rilassante.

Si prese qualche secondo di tempo per osservarlo, rapita dalla bellezza genuina del suo volto rilassato: Seth stava dormendo profondamente, perché il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava sotto di lei ad un ritmo regolare, quasi cullandola. Aveva i capelli tutti arruffati, che si sparpagliavano sul cuscino, e c'era una ciocca che cadeva su un occhio, adagiandosi delicatamente sul suo naso. Istintivamente, Lydia sollevò piano la mano che era poggiata contro il suo petto e gli sfiorò delicatamente il viso, liberandoglielo dalle ciocche bionde e more che lo avevano coperto.

Quando Seth mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno, Lydia si pentì immediatamente del gesto e rimase immobile, trattenendo persino il fiato: non voleva che lui si svegliasse… non avrebbe potuto affrontarlo, non quella mattina, non in quella posizione. Sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante e lei già non si sentiva a suo agio così.

Fortunatamente, Seth non diede segno di essere uscito dal mondo dei sogni e solo quando il suo respiro si stabilizzò nuovamente, allora Lydia si permise di tornare a respirare a sua volta. Piano e con delicatezza, riuscì a scostarsi dall'abbraccio di Rollins e scivolò fuori dal letto, cercando di muoversi quanto più lentamente possibile per non rischiare di svegliarlo. Si chiuse in bagno, fece pipì e si lavò la faccia, cercando di svegliarsi completamente. Alzando il viso e guardandosi allo specchio, Lydia constatò di non avere proprio una bella cera: i capelli avevano assunto una piega buffissima ed erano gonfi e spettinati; aveva le guance bianche e due profonde occhiaie le scurivano lo sguardo; con le labbra secche e gli occhi lucidi, aveva un aspetto malaticcio… non che lei si sentisse bene, comunque.

Tirò su con il naso – ecco, ci mancava solo che iniziasse a colare! – ed uscì dal bagno, sbirciando prima nel letto per controllare Seth. Lui dormiva ancora, solo che ora si era girato su di un fianco e aveva abbracciato il cuscino su cui lei aveva dormito: Lydia non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisino intenerito.

_Seth Rollins, quando dormiva, sembrava proprio un cucciolo._

Combattendo contro l'irragionevole desiderio di avvicinarsi nuovamente a lui e accarezzargli i capelli, Lydia prese la felpa di Roman dalla sedia e se la rinfilò, godendo immediatamente del suo calore. Si rinfilò le converse e, in punta di piedi, uscì dalla stanza.

Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si voltò, Lydia sobbalzò.

_Dean Ambrose la stava fissando dalla porta di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la loro camera._

* * *

Né Lydia né Jon avrebbe saputo quantificare il tempo che rimasero a fissarsi nel silenzio opprimente del soggiorno della suite.

Jon avvertiva emozioni contrastanti combattere una furiosa battaglia all'interno del suo stomaco: l'ansia che aveva provato, quando non l'aveva trovata dentro la loro camera, era stata sostituita da una rabbia mostruosa, che lo aveva costretto a stringere forte tra le dita la maniglia d'ottone della porta… e fortuna che era resistente, perché la stava stringendo con tale violenza che era sicuro di poterla rompere. Non disse nulla, si limitò a fissarla con sguardo vuoto, senza muoversi: doveva riuscire a calmarsi, prima di fare anche solo un passo, o non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di controllare qualsiasi reazione stesse bollendo dentro le sue vene.

_Perché diavolo Lydia era appena uscita dalla stanza di Seth, per di più vestita esattamente come la sera precedente?_

No! Non ci doveva pensare. Quella domanda non faceva altro che aumentare la sua rabbia ed ogni possibile risposta a cui il suo cervello sarebbe giunto non avrebbe che peggiorato il suo umore.

_Odiava il solo pensiero che Seth avesse potuto… con Lydia… e… Smettila Jon, finché sei in tempo. Finché sei ancora abbastanza lucido da capire, smettila di pensare._

Lydia, d'altra parte, rimase altrettanto ferma, ma non perché avesse paura della sua reazione… _ma perché aveva paura della reazione di Dean._

_E, visto ciò che stava frullando in quel momento nella mente di Ambrose, faceva bene ad averne timore._

La stava guardando con un'espressione insieme vuota e gelida, che le stava attorcigliando lo stomaco e le stava facendo tremare le gambe. Provò a deglutire, ma non ci riuscì, perché aveva la bocca troppo asciutta e la gola troppo arida.

Dopo quelli che sembrarono secoli infiniti, alla fine fu lei a sbloccare la situazione, ma la sua voce risuonò lontana ed estranea persino alle sue stesse orecchie.

«B-buongiorno…» mormorò piano, riuscendo finalmente a deglutire e distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi freddi e terrificanti di Dean.

Quel semplice sussurro sembrò essere in grado di riportare Jon alla realtà, perché sbatté le palpebre, uscendo dai suoi pensieri, e la sua mano rilasciò finalmente la presa sulla maniglia della porta. Le dita e il palmo gli facevano male, per quanto duramente le aveva strette attorno al pomello.

Dean la fissò per un altro, lunghissimo istante e lei sentì l'ansia formicolarle nello stomaco, come mille api furiose.

«Lydia.» rispose semplicemente.

Un silenzio teso calò nuovamente all'interno della stanza, come una nebbia fitta nella quale soffocare.

Lydia deglutì di nuovo e respirò a fondo, cercando di calmare il suo cuore, che era letteralmente impazzito.

«Perché _cazzo_ esci dalla stanza di Rollins?»

Probabilmente, Lydia sarebbe sobbalzata anche se Dean non avesse usato un tono tanto duro, perché sinceramente non si aspettava che le parlasse ancora.

_Era ancora arrabbiato, questo era logico, ma ora sembrava persino… infastidito?_

_Con quale diritto lo era?!_

«Ho… ho dormito con lui, stanotte.»

Se possibile, gli occhi di Dean si fecero ancora più freddi e Lydia sentì una sensazione di gelo attraversarle la schiena, facendola rabbrividire visibilmente.

«Non avevo specificatamente detto che tu avresti dormito con me?»

«Sì, beh… ma ho pensato che stessi dormendo e non volevo… disturbarti.» mormorò, portandosi nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

Non era la verità e lei lo sapeva.

_In realtà, era stata lei stessa a chiedere a Seth se poteva dormire con lui, proprio perché non voleva vedere Dean._

_Non dopo quello che era successo._

_Sapeva che non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad affrontarlo._

Dean incrociò le braccia al petto e si poggiò con una spalla contro la parete, scrutandola con un'occhiata strana, che la fece sentire ancora più a disagio.

«Beh, avresti potuto dormire tranquillamente nella _nostra_ stanza. Io non c'ero, comunque.»

«E dove sei stato?» le domanda le scivolò via dalle labbra prima che potesse impedirlo.

Dean le mostrò un ghigno strafottente e si staccò dal muro, facendo un passo verso di lei.

«_A divertirmi._»

Istintivamente, Lydia indietreggiò e il sorriso di Dean si fece più ampio e arrogante.

_Aveva paura di lui._

Dean continuò ad avanzare verso di lei, fino a quando Lydia non finì con le spalle contro il muro. Lui la raggiunse e posò le mani ai lati della sua testa, chiudendola tra la parete e il suo corpo statuario.

Lydia lo fissò spaventata, le guance rosse, gli occhi sgranati.

Dean piegò il capo verso una spalla, guardandola con espressione divertita.

«Sei carina con quest'espressione spaventata, _Sunshine._» mormorò con aria assorta, scostando una mano dal muro per darle un buffetto sul mento.

Lydia cercò di ignorare le sensazioni contrastanti che stavano rischiando di farla crollare definitivamente di fronte a lui e distolse lo sguardo, sottraendosi al suo tocco.

«Divertirti, eh?» gli chiese ed ora c'era una punta di fastidio nella sua voce «Immagino come ti diverti tu.»

All'improvviso, Ambrose premette il suo corpo contro quello di lei, che non riuscì a trattenere uno squittio spaventato.

«Mi sono divertito come vi siete divertiti tu e Rollins.» le mormorò in un orecchio, il naso premuto tra i suoi capelli.

«Io e Seth non…!» cercò di protestare Lydia, alzando entrambe le mani e cercando di poggiargliele sul petto per spingerlo via, ma era praticamente impossibile: il corpo di Dean era appiccicato contro il suo.

«Ma non essere gelosa, _Sunshine._» aggiunse lui, ignorando il suo tentativo di protesta «_La prossima volta potrei divertirmi con te, se fai la brava._»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e, nonostante non avesse voluto, il suo viso prese fuoco e il cuore cominciò a battere furiosamente nel petto. Dean sghignazzò divertito e solo allora lei trovò la forza per spingerlo via, anche se era sicura che era stato lui a lasciarglielo fare.

«Sei uno stronzo!»

«Aww, mi spezzi il cuore così, _Lys_.» la prese in giro, corrucciando le labbra e portandosi una mano sul petto.

«Vaffanculo, Ambrose, vaffanculo!»

Senza degnarlo di un ulteriore sguardo, Lydia lo sorpassò. Aveva appena aperto la porta della loro stanza, quando le mani di Dean sbatterono contro di essa con violenza, richiudendola immediatamente, in modo da avere di nuovo Lydia intrappolata tra se stesso a la porta.

Lydia sobbalzò e non fece in tempo a voltarsi perché, di nuovo, Dean le si premette contro.

_Ora riusciva chiaramente a sentire la sua erezione contro la propria schiena e questo le scatenò una reazione completamente incomprensibile che partiva dal basso ventre fino e arrivava ad azionare il suo cuore, che batteva come impazzito._

«A-Ambrose, che diavolo…?»

Dean abbassò il capo e Lydia poté sentire il suo respiro tra i capelli e sul collo.

«Giusto per mettere le cose in chiaro, Lydia. Costami un altro match e la tua memoria sarà l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi, sono stato chiaro?»

Lydia corrugò la fronte e uno strano calore le infiammò le guance.

Non era imbarazzo né nervosismo.

_Era rabbia._

«C-costarti un match?» mormorò, girandosi lentamente a fronteggiarlo «Quando diavolo…»

«Ieri sera. Ho perso per colpa tua. Tu mi hai distratto.»

«IO NON TI HO DISTRATTO! IO NON HO FATTO NULLA!» sbottò Lydia, non riuscendo più a trattenersi «TE LA SEI PRESA CON ME E CONTINUI A PRENDERTELA CON ME SOLO PERCHE' SEI TROPPO CODARDO PER AMMETTERE CHE LA COLPA E' SOLO TUA! TU TI SEI DISTRATTO! TU PENSAVI A ME, DURANTE UN MATCH! SEI STATO TU CHE MI HAI CERCATA IN MEZZO ALLA FOLLA! TU…»

«STA' ZITTA!» la interruppe Jon, gli occhi spalancati, il respiro improvvisamente corto; si piegò in avanti e si avvicinò così tanto al suo viso che, se si fossero trovati in una situazione differente, probabilmente Lydia avrebbe pensato che stesse per baciarla. I suoi occhi gelidi erano come due stalattiti infilate dritte le petto «Sta' zitta. Non andare più in là di così, non ti conviene.» sibilò.

Era evidente che le loro urla avevano definitivamente svegliato Seth e Roman, che uscirono entrambi dalle loro camere, le facce ancora assonnate, ma vigili.

La scena che si ritrovarono di fronte li gelò sul posto: Dean stava tenendo Lydia appiccicata contro la porta della loro camera, i loro visi ad un solo centimetro di distanza.

«Altrimenti che fai…» stava dicendo Lydia, con tono beffardo «Mi sbatti di nuovo contro un muro, _Ambrose_?» sussurrò, sfidandolo con la sola forza dello sguardo.

Seth spalancò gli occhi e Roman gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata, ma nessuno dei due, ancora, intervenne, entrambi troppo confusi e disorientati da quel risveglio tutt'altro che piacevole.

Solo quando la mano di Dean scattò in avanti e le sue dita si serrano attorno al collo di Lydia, allora Seth si mise in mezzo.

«JON!» urlò, facendo per intervenire, ma la voce di Dean, gelida come la più fredda notte dell'anno, lo costrinse a fermarsi.

«Stanne fuori, _Rollins_, o giuro su Dio che ti restituisco il pugno che mi hai tirato ieri.» lo minacciò, gli occhi ancora puntati sul viso di Lydia «Questa è una faccenda che riguarda me e lei.»

La ragazza corrugò la fronte e lanciò un'occhiata confusa a Seth, ma non fece in tempo ad intercettare i suoi scuri occhi rassicuranti, perché Dean le si avvicinò di nuovo, una mano che ancora le circondava il collo, l'altra che andrò automaticamente ad infilarsi nei suoi capelli.

«Tornando a noi, _Susnhine. _Non pensare di essere così speciale, per me, _darlin'_, _ perché non lo sei affatto._» le sussurrò in un orecchio.

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, si allontanò da lei e abbandonò la stanza.

L'eco della porta che si era sbattuto alle spalle rimbalzò nella sua testa come una pallina da ping pong impazzita, ma Lydia nemmeno ci fece troppo caso.

_Il dolore che le si stava allargando nel petto assorbiva completamente la sua attenzione._

Lydia scivolò sul pavimento e una lacrima scese a rigarle una guancia.

Qualcuno le si sedette accanto e le sfiorò il braccio con una carezza. Credeva fosse Seth, ma quando lo vide accucciarsi di fronte a lei, capì che doveva invece trattarsi di Roman.

Colby la guardò, senza sapere cosa fare o cosa dire: la situazione era a dir poco assurda e lui aveva paura che anche una singola parola fuori posto avrebbe potuto farla definitivamente scoppiare in lacrime.

_Ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva._

«Hey, _sweetheart_.» disse semplicemente, sollevando una mano per raccogliere quella lacrima solitaria sul suo dito indice.

Lydia tirò su col naso e non rialzò lo sguardo, così Seth sospirò, sentendosi sempre più impotente.

Si scambiò un'occhiata con Roman, che intuendo la sua muta domanda, si limitò ad annuire, come a dargli il suo consenso.

Seth le posò una mano su di un ginocchio: Lydia tremava ancora.

«Vuoi raccontarci cosa è successo?» le domandò, cercando di essere quanto più delicato possibile, nonostante, in realtà, morisse dalla voglia di sapere cosa diavolo stesse accadendo tra lei e Jon.

«No.» rispose Lydia e il suo tono era freddo, distaccato, privo di qualsiasi emozione «Come ha detto lui, sono cose che riguardano noi due, voi statene fuori.» si scostò dall'abbraccio di Roman e si alzò in piedi.

Si sentiva ancora, così, quando barcollò per essersi sollevata troppo velocemente, Seth fu subito al suo fianco, per sostenerla, ma lei si distanziò anche da lui.

«Sto bene.» disse «Ora, vado a farmi una doccia, scusate.» e senza guardare più nessuno dei due negli occhi, Lydia si chiuse in camera. Solo una volta che si fu poggiata con le spalle alla porta, Lydia si permise di crollare sul pavimento. Nascose la testa tra le ginocchia e scoppiò in un pianto silenzioso.

Seth fissò la porta con sguardo frustrato e passò una mano a scombinarsi i capelli, l'altra si era di nuovo stretta in un pugno rabbioso.

«Se solo scopro che Dean le ha fatto del male, io…» mormorò.

Roman gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

«Come hanno detto loro, queste sono faccende che riguardano Dean e Lydia, non noi.» Seth si voltò a lanciargli un'occhiata strana «Lo so che ti senti protettivo verso quella ragazza, l'ho capito, Col. Ma non permettiamo ad una donna di mettersi tra di noi. Lo SHIELD deve rimanere unito.»

Colby non rispose, si limitò a sospirare pesantemente e, dopo aver lanciato un'ultima occhiata alla porta chiusa della stanza dove Lydia era entrata, si chiuse a sua volta nella sua camera.

* * *

**Allora, che ne pensate di Mox? :3  
****Nel prossimo capitolo: Tra viaggi in macchina, conoscenze di nuove Superstars WWE e l'episodio di RAW, i rapporti tra Dean e Lydia continuano ad incrinarsi, fin quando un ubriaco Jon non fa ritorno in albergo e...  
Recensite ;) Più recensioni = più ispirazione = aggiornamenti più veloci! Love ya all 3**


End file.
